Kleinigkeiten
by Queen Jane
Summary: Abschlussjahr von Harry, Ron und Hermine. Ein Trank, ein Unfall, ein gewisser Tränkelehrer und das Tagebuch von Hermine Granger. Wie hängt das zusammen?
1. Prolog

**Prolog**

Die beiden Frauen saßen auf der Schlossmauer und grinsten sich verschwörerisch an. Vor ihnen lag das Buch, lachend schrieb die eine fortwährend mal längere, mal kürzere Texte hinein.

„Meinst du, es bringt irgendwas?"

„Hm. Keine Ahnung. Aber eines ist sicher: Wenn er dahinter kommt, sind wir beide definitiv tot."

„Oder schlimmer …"

„Oder schlimmer."

„Fertig? Hast du den Trank?"

Eine Sekunde zögernd griff die eine in ihre Jackentasche und holte die Phiole mit der hellblauen Flüssigkeit hervor und tröpfelte vorsichtig etwas davon auf das Buch. Einen kleinen _Plopp _später hielt sie zwei komplett identische Bücher in der Hand.

„Mir ist da noch was eingefallen.", murmelte sie mehr zu sich und zog ihren Zauberstab hervor und flüsterte ein paar Worte. Nichts. Keine Veränderung. Einen weiteren Spruch fügte sie leise hinzu.

„Was hast du damit gemacht?", wollte die Andere wissen.

„Lass dich überraschen!", grinste die Angesprochene bösartig.

„Klingt sehr slytherin … Nun brauchen wir nur noch eine unauffällige Gelegenheit!"

„Jaaaaa … ich hab da schon so eine Idee …", damit senkte sie die Stimme erneut und flüsterte ihrer Freundin etwas ins Ohr, woraufhin diese mit jedem Wort ungläubiger aussah und letztlich grinsen musste.

„Du bist wirklich slytherin!"


	2. Chapter 1 Gewisse Tage

Hallo liebe Leser!

Ich werf gleich noch mal das erste Kapitel hinterher, weil der Prolog nun wirklich nicht so aussagekräftig ist ;). Ich wünsche Euch viel Spaß und hoffe auf ein paar Reviews *besten-Hundeblick-aufsetz*

Und weil ich was vergessen hab …

**Disclaimer**: Alles J.K. Rowling ihrs. Ich hab mir die Figuren nur ausgeliehen und werde sie irgendwann zurückgeben (*muhahaha* … Irgendwann ^^). Außerdem verspreche ich, den Personen keinen bleibenden Schaden zuzufügen oder mit ihnen Geld zu verdienen.

Nach dem das alles geklärt wäre, kann es ja weitergehen!

**Kapitel 1 – Gewisse Tage**

Es war wie in einem klischeehaften Film. In Anbetracht der Person, die sich gerade aus ihrem Bett erhob und sich dabei den Kopf am Bettpfosten einschlug, sollte allerdings eher von einem klischeehaften Buch gesprochen werden. Stöhnend warf sich Hermine Granger zurück in ihr Schülersprecherinnenbett. Wirklich klischeehaft. Die Welt, die sie durch ihr gotisch gewölbtes Fenster erkennen konnte, war düster und wolkenverhangen. Dicke Regentropfen klatschten gegen die Scheiben und der Wind heulte wie Lupin in Vollmondnächten. Klischeehaft, fand Hermine. Wahrscheinlich war heute einer dieser gewissen Tage, an denen es absolut ratsam ist, das Bett nicht zu verlassen. Mit diesem Gedanken im Kopf, sämtliche moralische Aspekte – von wegen Vorbildfunktion, Streberinnenimage und sonstiges – vergessend. Gerade, als sie sich erneut in ihr weiches Kopfkissen kuschelte, fiel ihr Blick auf die Uhr und – ungünstigerweise – auf den dahinter lehnenden Stundenplan. Schreiend flog sie förmlich aus ihrem Bett. In weniger als fünfzehn Minuten würde Zaubertränke beginnen. Wahrscheinlich wäre sie im Bett geblieben, wahrscheinlich hätte es jeder Lehrer entschuldigen können, wenn sie einmal nicht in den Unterricht kam, aber nicht Severus Snape. Sie rannte in ihr Badezimmer (nicht ohne sich ihre Zehen an sämtlichen auf dem Boden liegenden Büchern einzurennen) und begann, sich in Windeseile zu waschen. Natürlich musste genau an diesem Morgen die Zahnpasta quer durch den Raum spritzen und natürlich musste genau an diesem Morgen ihre Haarbürste verschwunden sein und natürlich musste genau an diesem Morgen ihre Kleidung vor ungewollten Falten nur so strotzen. Kurz gesagt, zehntausend Katastrophen später stand Hermine Granger vor den Kerkern – exakt eine Minute und dreiundzwanzig Sekunden nach Snapes türenknallendem Auftritt. Logisch. Einen Moment lang dachte sie ernsthaft an die verlockende Idee, sich ihre Knie aufzuschlagen. Blutige Knie wären garantiert eine Ausrede. Zumindest ein Grund für den Krankenflügel. Und Poppy würde bestimmt vor Snape aussagen, dass Hermine nicht erst nach Unterrichtsbeginn aufgetaucht war. Und Ron und Harry würden auch bezeugen, dass sie sie gesehen hatten. Unsinn! Sie war eine Gryffindor! Löwin bleibt Löwin. Einen Moment lang fragte sie sich, was wohl lauter war, das Pochen ihres Herzens oder ihr Klopfen an die unsägliche Kerkertür. Zögernd trat sie ein, wohlwissend, dass nun alle Blicke auf ihr lagen und dass sie seit diesem Moment Thema Nummer eins sein würde, zumindest den Tag lang. Die Blicke ihrer Mitschüler durchbohrten sie, aber Snape … Snape stand da und sah sie eiskalt an. Was er tat, das war kein Bohren mehr, das war durchlöchern und aufspießen.

„Ent…ent…entschuldigen Sie, Sir. Ich hatte … ich wollte … ich konnte …", ihr Stotterkonzert wurde von einem – gelinde gesagt – aufgebrachten Tränkemeister im Keim erstickt: „So so, Granger. Sie kleine Besserwisserin meinen wohl, Pünktlichkeit gelte nicht für Schülersprecherinnen!" „N…n…nein, Sir! Ich war nur … habe nur …" „RUHE! Sie erklären mir mittels drei kurzer, aussagekräftiger und grammatikalisch sauberer Sätze den Grund ihrer Verspätung!" „Ich … hatte gestern viel zu tun. Und … äh … hab verschlafen. Und … mh …" sie konnte ihm nun schlecht erklären, dass sie Probleme mit ihrer Körperpflege gehabt hatte. Sie war eine Hexe verdammt noch mal! Sie hätte all diese ganzen langandauernden, zeitverschwendenden Prozeduren mittels zwei einfacher Zaubersprüche extrem verkürzen können! Eine Ausrede, Hermine, du brauchst eine Ausrede! Und zwar SCHNELL! „Und … hm … ich … habe mein Zaubertränkebuch auf meinem Zimmer liegen gelassen und gerade, als ich hier in der Nähe war, ist es mir wieder eingefallen und da bin ich noch mal zurück und da muss ich dann wohl …" In dem Moment fiel ihr auf, dass sie etwas falsches gesagt haben musste. Aber was? Der Blick ihres Tränkemeisters, der zwischenzeitlich zu höhnisch gewandert war, kehrte nun zur eiskalten Anfangsposition zurück. Aber wie … ? „Miss Granger! Wenn Sie einmal in ihrem Leben ANDEREN Menschen zuhören würden, anstatt nur selbstverliebt ihren eigenen Gedanken zu lauschen dann wüssten Sie, dass wir in dieser Stunde kein Buch brauchen, da wir die Zutaten für den Verdopplungstrank bereits letzte Stunde erarbeiteten …" Mehr hörte sie nicht. Natürlich! Wie in Trance zog die letzte Stunde an ihrem geistigen Auge vorbei. Verdammt! Als sie aus diesem Delirium erwachte hörte sie nur noch Snapes höhnisches „ … zehn Punkte von Gryffindor für Unpünktlichkeit, fünf für inkorrektes Sprechen und zehn für gedankliches Abschweifen während Ihr Lehrer mit Ihnen spricht! Setzen!" Mit heruntergefallener Kinnlade warf sich Hermine auf den einzigen freien Platz – hinter Neville. Na toll, nun hatte sie Snape überlebt und würde Nevilles Unfähigkeit zum Opfer fallen. „Ach ja, bevor ich es vergesse: Miss Granger, zwei Rollen Pergament über die Wichtigkeit korrekter Umgangsformen, mit besonderem Schwerpunkt auf zu spät kommen!", höhnte er süffisant in ihr Ohr. Es hätte sie schlimmer treffen können. Schaudernd dachte sie an Pokale scheuern unter Filchs Aufsicht. „Und natürlich bekommen Sie eine Strafarbeit. Filch benötigt dringend Hilfe, 20 Uhr, heute Abend!", seine höhnische Stimme war immer noch dicht an ihr. Verdammt. In Gedanken korrigierte sie sich. Der schlimmste Fall war eingetroffen.

Schuldbewusst starrte sie in ihren Kessel, als ihr glücklicherweise rechtzeitig auffiel, dass der Rest der Klasse bereits sehr vertieft mit der Zubereitung des Trankes war. Bevor Snape ihr noch mehr Punkte abziehen konnte, lief sie automatisch an das Zutatenregal und griff noch automatischer nach den Utensilien, die sie zur Zubereitung des Trankes brauchte. Um ein Haar hätte sie die mit Drachenschweiß gefüllte Phiole auf den Boden fallen lassen, aber glücklicherweise war die hinter ihr stehende Lavender geistesgegenwärtig und verhinderte durch geschicktes Auffangen eine Katastrophe. Sich nun zu bedanken, wäre zu auffällig. Hermine würde das nach der Stunde tun. Der Verdopplungstrank, der unlebendige Gegenstände quasi „klonte", war recht einfach herzustellen, kein Problem für Hermine und so konnte sie recht schnell ihre Verspätung aufarbeiten. Der Tag schien nach den anfänglichen Katastrophen doch wieder in geordneten Bahnen zu laufen.

Gegen Ende der beiden Stunden musste sie dies jedoch revidieren. Gerade, als sie begann, eine Phiole mit ihrem Trank zu füllen, geschah es. Neville Longbottom, prädestinierter Katastrophenverursacher, stolperte über seine eigenen Plattfüße, riss dabei Hermines Tasche mit sich, was zur Folge hatte, dass sich deren Inhalt über den Kerkerboden verstreute. Dummerweise versuchte Neville etwas, was Menschen seiner Art nie versuchen sollten: Er versuchte, die Katastrophe abzumildern, indem er sich im Fallen an Hermine klammerte. Die, überrascht und keineswegs im Stande, ein Gewicht von Nevilles Ausmaßen zu halten, stürzte ebenfalls zu Boden und vergoss dabei schluckweise ihre fast schon bis zum Rand gefüllte Phiole Verdopplungstrank. Das wiederrum hatte zur Folge dass sich nun in rasender Geschwindigkeit sämtliche Dinge, die in Berührung mit dem Trank kamen, vervielfachten. Hochrot vor Zorn schwebte Snape zu den beiden am Boden liegenden Gryffindorschülern. „LONGBOTTOM! DREISSIG PUNKTE VON GRYFFINDOR FÜR UNFÄHIGKEIT! GRANGER ZWANZIG PUNKTE VON GRYFFINDOR FÜR UNVERANTWORTLICHEN UMGANG MIT EINEM ZAUBERTRANK!" Immer noch wütend zielte er mit seinem Zauberstab auf all die doppelten Dinge, um die Verdopplung rückgängig zu machen. Anschließend vereiste er Hermines Phiole und die Pfütze aus Zaubertrank darum. Hermine, zu geschockt, um irgendetwas zu erwidern, fühlte nicht einmal mehr Zorn über Snapes Ungerechtigkeiten in sich hochsteigen. Ihr Gehirn war wie leergefegt, sie fühlte sich matt und einfach … überfordert.

Am Abend lag sie in ihrem Bett und dachte über all die Katastrophen nach, die der nach dem Zaubertränkedebakel gefolgt waren, nach. Zunächst hatte sie natürlich eine neue Phiole abgefüllt und Snape zur Bewertung überlassen. Wobei sie inständig hoffte, er möge nicht bemerkt haben, wie sie beim Verlassen des Raumes über die kleine Eisfläche geschlittert und fast erneut zu Boden gegangen wäre … auch hoffte sie, dass niemand bemerkt hatte, wie sie nach Verwandlung mit ihren Haaren im Türrahmen hängen geblieben war, wie sie später gegen Draco Malfoy torkelte, wie sie in der Bibliothek einen riesigen Stapel Bücher umwarf und so weiter und so weiter. Hoffentlich hatte auch niemand bemerkt, wie sie später unter Filchs und Mrs Norris' Aufsicht, die jedem Folterknecht zur Ehre reichen würde, sämtliche Stufen des Westflügels hatte schrubben müssen und wie sie dabei natürlich auf den rutschigen Stufen ausgeglitten war, wie sie auf Trickstufen hereinfiel und wie sie – am Ende ihrer Kräfte – in ihren Wischeimer trat. Traumatisiert schloss sie die Augen. Schlimmer konnte es wohl nicht mehr werden.


	3. Chapter 2 Was haben wir denn da?

**So ... Hallöchen, da bin ich auch schon wieder ;)**

**Erst mal ein ganz dickes, fettes DANKE an meine beiden Reviewerinnen *sich ganz doll freut*  
**

**CaroloveSeverus: **Ja, Hermine hats schon nicht leicht und das einem Freitag, der noch nicht mal ein 13. ist ... Aber irgendwann gehts auch bei ihr wieder bergauf!

** Tuniwell: **Leider sind mir diese gewissen Tage auch nur zu gut vertraut ... Ich habe ja da so eine Theorie, dass es irgendeine höhere Macht geben muss, die hin und wieder Spaß daran findet, Fettnäpfchen in meinen Weg zu werfen :D

**Kapitel zwei – Was haben wir denn DA?**

Snape war, als Hermine aus seinen Räumen stolperte, ein kleines … _Ding _aufgefallen, was da gut versteckt unter ihrem Tisch lag. Gemächlich hatte er sich von seinem Platz erhoben und war auf den ihren zu stolziert. Er hatte das … _Ding _hervorgezogen und es eingehend begutachtet. Natürlich war es ein Buch, was sollte Granger sonst verlieren? Neugierig hatte er die erste Seite des in schwarzem Leder gebundenen Buches aufgeschlagen und war für einen Moment ein wenig erstarrt, als er gelesen hatte: _Tagebuch._

Nun, am Abend lag es wieder vor ihm. Natürlich hatte er in Erwägung gezogen, es ihr zurückzubringen, aber dann war ihm ihr Unfall mit dem Verdopplungstrank eingefallen. Hätte sie es tatsächlich schon vermisst, wäre sie aufgetaucht. Also schloss er, dass auch das Tagebuch einen Tropfen Trank abbekommen haben musste und das Doubel einfach praktisch gefallen war. Außerdem war er viel zu neugierig, was die unerträgliche Besserwisserin wohl ihrem Tagebuch anvertrauen würde. Wer weiß, was sich da für Möglichkeiten ergeben würden …?

Die Seiten des kleinen, dicken Heftchens waren speckig und abgenutzt, an ein paar Stellen konnte er Brandflecken erkennen, an anderen Stellen war die Tinte durch Wasser (etwa Tränen – heulte Granger beim Tagebuchschreiben?) verwischt. Er beschloss, von Anfang an zu lesen, obwohl er die wässrigen (vielleicht waren es ja wirklich Tränen?) Stellen am liebsten sofort näher betrachtet hätte. Aber nein, Spitzeln musste man mit System – wenn das einer wusste, dann er!

Es schien, als hätte sie dieses Buch seit Anfang ihrer Schulzeit, denn die erste Seite war eindeutig ihre Schrift in der ersten Klasse (Snape vergas nie eine Handschrift).

_Liebes Tagebuch,_

_Harry und Ron sind soooooo doof. Dauernd ärgern die mich! Oder ignorieren mich! Ich will ihnen doch nur helfen. Aber sie … Gucken mich nicht mal an... _

Genervt verdrehte Snape die Augen. Den Rest wollte er gar nicht wissen und überblätterte die nächsten Seiten, von denen jede einzelne anscheinend jeden schrägen Blick seitens Harry oder Ron protokollierte. Der nächste Eintrag war ein paar Tage später.

_Liebes Tagebuch,_

_WIR SIND FREUNDE! WIR SIND FREUNDE! Ich hab's geschafft, sie haben sich mit mir angefreundet. Wir haben zusammen gegen einen Troll gekämpft. Also, Harry und Ron haben gegen den gekämpft. Und Ron hat ihn schließlich getötet! Und jetzt sind wir unzertrennlich!_

Hm … hatten sie es damals nicht irgendwie anders erzählt? Ob sich daraus im Nachhinein nicht noch irgendwie ein Strick für die beiden Idioten des Goldenen Trios drehen ließ? Darüber würde er später nachdenken, nun las er erst einmal die detailgetreue Schilderung des Kampfes mit dem Troll, auch die nächsten Einträge versprachen nichts, was wirklich von Bedeutung sein könnte. Er erfuhr, wie die Goldenen Drei alle Rätsel gelöst hatten, um an den Stein der Weisen zu kommen. Erfuhr, wie ehrfürchtig Hermine das Schachspiel Rons lobte, dessen Selbstaufopferung bewunderte. Erfuhr von ihren heimlichen Zweifeln, als sie sein Tränke-Rätsel löste. Erfuhr von ihrer Angst, als sie Potter allein weitergehen lassen musste, ihre inständige Hoffnung, es möge ihm nichts passieren. Bemerkte an sich selbst, mit wie viel Spannung er die Seiten verschlang und verbot sich sämtliche bewundernde Ausrufe oder Gedanken.

So spannend, wie dieser Eintrag auch war, so ätzend waren nächsten. Sie beschrieb ihre Ferien, welche Bücher sie jeden Tag las – auch wenn es ihn irgendwie stolz machte, dass sich so viele Zaubertrankbücher fanden, nicht, dass er sich dieses Gefühl eingestanden hätte …

_Liebes Tagebuch,_

_ich vermisse Harry und Ron sooooo schrecklich. Jeder Tag ohne die beiden ist ätzend. Ron schreibt mir total selten und Harry überhaupt nicht. Hoffentlich ist ihm nichts passiert, aber im Tagespropheten stand nichts. Vielleicht wollen sie beide doch nichts mehr mit mir zu tun haben, weil ich ja doch nur die dumme Streberin bin ..._

Er fühlte sich kurz vorm Einschlafen. Potter und dieses Wiesel vermissen! Zumindest Hermine hatte er immer noch Intelligenz zugestanden. In dem Moment meldete sich eine andere Stimme in seinem Kopf. War es nicht toll, so eine Freundin zu haben, die sich um einen sorgte? Die jeden Tag besorgter wurde, wenn man sich nicht meldete? Die vor Freude übersprühte, mit jedem Brief, den ihr das Wiesel schrieb? Jeden Brief einklebte? Wollte er so jemanden nicht auch gern? Ärgerlich schob er den Gedanken von sich. _Ein bisschen sentimentales Geschreibe von einer Schülerin und du wirst weich, alter Mann! _

Ärgerlich überflog er die Seiten, las wie sie Potter entschuldigte, weil dieser ihre Briefe nicht bekommen hatte. Las von ihrer Freude, als sie wieder in die Schule konnte. Genervt blätterte er vor. Die zweite Klasse wollte er sich gar nicht antun. Und auch die dritte nicht. Vielleicht wurde es ja interessanter, wenn sie älter war. Hier musste die vierte Klasse beginnen! Er blätterte zu der Stelle, an der er die Vorbereitungen zum Abschlussball vermutete.

_Liebes Buch,_

_ich bin ja sooo aufgeregt! Alle rennen rum und suchen nach einem geeigneten Partner. Ich bin ja gespannt, wer mich fragt. Hoffentlich Harry oder Ron. Na ja, lieber Ron, mit einem Champion zu tanzen … Ich weiß nicht, ob das so mein Ding wäre. Außerdem … Ron ist so süß geworden. _

Ihm drehte sich der Magen um. Süß? Und dieses Wort von ihr? Und dann noch in Bezug auf das Wiesel? Anscheinend hatte er sie überschätzt. Ärgerlich legte er einen Zettel an diese Stelle. Morgen würde er weiterlesen. Irgendwo musste doch was lesenswertes zu finden sein!

**Naaaaa, wollt ihr mehr aus Hermines Tagebuch lesen? Oder mehr Katastrophen mit Hermine erleben? (Das war jetzt übrigens ein Wink mit dem Zaunspfahl, na ja, eher mit einem kompletten Zaun, dass ich mich über ein paar mehr Reviews freuen würde ;))  
**

**LG, Queen Jane  
**


	4. Chapter 3 Katastrophenfrei!

**Huhu und wieder ein neues Kapitel - hoffentlich gefällt's (ist leider ein bisschen kurz geraten)**

**Dylan:** DER Dylan :D? Leider muss ich dich enttäuschen, das hier wird ein normales Hermine-Kapitel (solang man bei ihr von "normal" sprechen kann), aber immerhin taucht gegen Ende ein gewisser Tränkemeister auf. Und demnächst kommen auch wieder Tagebucheinträge von ihr :D

**Tuniwell: ***Tuni ersteinmal unter dem Zaun hervorgräbt und sich für den "Überfall" entschuldigt* Eigentlich wollte ich Hermine ja in dem Kapitel vor Fettnäpfchen jeder Art und Größe beschützen, aber so richtig ist es mir doch nicht gelungen - sie gibt ein so schönes Opfer ab :D.

**Kapitel drei - Katastrophenfrei?! **

Ausgeschlafen erwachte Hermine am nächsten Morgen – zum Glück Samstag. Hogsmeadewochenende!, schoss es ihr durch den Kopf. Gerade, als sie sich noch einmal in die Kissen zurückfallen lassen wollte, klopfte es stürmisch an ihrer Tür und im nächsten Moment wurde dieselbe aufgerissen. Ginny Weasley sprang in den Raum. „GUTEN MORGEN MEINE LIEBLINGSFREUNDIN! NAAAAAAAAAA, AUSGESCHLAFEN? AUFSTEHN!!! ES GEHT NACH HOGSMEADE!"

Der Tag wurde entschieden katastrophenfreier als der vorhergehende. Fröhlich waren sie nach Hogsmeade aufgebrochen, gemeinsam mit Harry und Ron. Ohne irgendwelche Probleme hatte sie es geschafft, aufzustehen, sich ordentlich zu waschen, fertig anzuziehen und sogar ein gemütliches Frühstück in der Großen Halle hinter sich zu bringen. Dabei war sie so in die Gespräche mit ihren Freunden vertieft gewesen, dass sie nicht merkte, wie Snapes Blicke mehr als sonst an ihr hingen. Einzig Ginny merkte es und grinste wissend in sich hinein.

Auch der Gang nach Hogsmeade hatte sich als problemlos herausgestellt. Alles war perfekt. Harry und Ron waren zur Abwechslung recht erwachsen gewesen und hatten nicht wie so oft blöd herum gelabert. _Vielleicht war es der Kampf gegen Voldemort gewesen, der beide reifer gemacht hat_, dachte sie bei sich. Sie hoffte, dass dieser Zustand anhielt. Beide waren aufmerksamer, besonders Harry, wenn es um Ginnys Wohl ging, wie Hermine lächelnd quittierte. Er benahm sich wirklich wie ein Gentleman, hielt Ginny jede Tür offen, die ihr den Zugang zu diesem oder jenem Laden versperrte, gab ihr Eis, Kaffee und Süßigkeiten aus, dass Hermine fast der Meinung war, er wolle sie mästen. Doch das interessanteste waren seine Blicke, die er ihr zuwarf, wenn er sich unbeobachtet fühlte. Selten hatte Hermine so viel Zärtlichkeit und Hochachtung in den Augen eines anderen gesehen. Doch auch Ron benahm sich ihr gegenüber endlich wieder wie ein erwachsener Mann. Er hatte ziemlich darunter gelitten, dass sie ihn nicht erhörte, als er ihr seine Liebe gestand und ihn mehr oder weniger im Regen stehen ließ. Aber Ron war es nicht, das wusste sie. Er war nicht ihr Typ, viel zu jung und unerfahren, viel zu albern und außerdem intelligenzmäßig absolut nicht auf ihrem Level, zu ergeben. Sie wusste, dass viele sie für verrückt erklären würden, aber sie wollte nicht den Typ Mann, der jeden Wunsch von ihren Augen ablas und erfüllte. Sie wollte niemanden, der ihr wie ein Schoßhündchen hinterher dackelte, ständig in Sorge, er könnte einen ihrer Wünsche übersehen. Sie wollte niemanden, der einem Konflikt aus dem Weg ging, in dem er ihr Recht gab, nur damit es nicht zu einem Streit kam. Kurzum, sie wollte Ron, dem sie all diese Eigenschaften zusprach, nicht. Ziemlich deutlich hatte sie es ihm damals gesagt, woraufhin er sie zunächst ignorierte und später, als er wieder sprach, ständig durch vermeintlich ironische Andeutungen darauf anspielte. Doch nun schien er Ersatz gefunden zu haben, wie sie vermutete.

Abends, als ihre Hochstimmung noch immer anhielt, rannte sie ausgelassen lachend mit Ginny in die Große Halle, allerdings fand ihre Ausgelassenheit ein jähes Ende, als sie prompt in Snape krachte. Der, völlig perplex, stolperte und musste natürlich hinfallen und sie mitreißen. Erschrocken hatte sie sich an ihn gekrallt, sodass sie nun ein recht verwegenes Bild abgeben mussten. Sie, an seine Oberarme geklammert, ihren Kopf an seine Brust gedrückt, er unter ihr liegend, seine Hände an ihren Hüften.

„Gehen. Sie. runter. von. mir!", mit mühsamer Beherrschung hatte er diese Worte hervorgepresst, doch sie war zu überrascht, um ebenso schnell zu reagieren. Außerdem konnte sie nicht leugnen, dass ihr die Situation nicht so unangenehm war, wie sie das hätte sein sollen. Es war ein gutes Gefühl, seine Hände zu spüren … Weiter kam sie mit dem Gedanken nicht, denn er nahm besagte Hände weg und stieß sie grob von sich. „Dreißig Punkte Abzug von Gryffindor für Rennen im Schulhaus und Verletzen eines Lehrkörpers." Benommen betrachtete Hermine den über ihr stehenden Snape, der sie aus funkelnden Augen ansah. Wie hatte er es geschafft, innerhalb weniger Sekunden wieder so unberührt auszusehen, außerdem konnte sie keinerlei Verletzung an ihm ausmachen, immerhin lag die Große Halle heute voller großer, flauschiger Teppiche, Dumbledore hatte eindeutig Sinn für Ironie des Schicksals.

„Aber Sir, sie sind doch gar nicht …"

„Klappe Weasley! Weitere zehn Punkte von Gryffindor für Respektlosigkeit gegenüber einer Autoritätsperson!"

Ginny Weasley biss sich auf die Lippen, um nicht noch mehr Punkte zu verlieren, indem sie ihn daraufhin wies, dass er ihr gerade genauso wenig Respekt entgegengebracht hatte. Sie beließ es dabei, ihn weiterhin böse anzufunkeln. Dabei entging ihr der Blick, den ihr Harry zuwarf. Voller Achtung ihres Mutes, Snape auf diese Weise zu widersprechen. Voller Sorge, er würde ihr deswegen eine saftige Strafarbeit geben. Voller Angst, sie würde ihm erneut widersprechen. Voller Abneigung hingegen starrte er Snape an, der es gewagt hatte, seine Auserwählte mit solchen Worten zu bedenken. Hermine entging dieses Mienenspiel nicht, welches sie so zufrieden machte, dass sie Snape den Punktabzug und die Diskussion nicht einmal mehr so übel nahm, wie sie es normalerweise getan hätte. Offensichtlich hatte er nicht gemerkt, wie viele Emotionen er in diesem Moment ausgelöst hatte, das wiederrum wunderte Hermine nicht. Im Stillen musste sie ihm auch ein wenig recht geben, seinen Stolz hatte sie in jedem Fall verletzt, indem sie ihn vor allen Schülern umriss. Bestimmt war er noch nie so blamiert worden. Innerlich grinste sie. Der Rest des Abends ging in wüsten Beschimpfungen gegen Snape unter. Alle fühlten sich ungerechtfertigt um Punkte gebracht und schrieen dies laut heraus, als sie wieder in ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum angekommen waren.

***********************************************************************

Wieder saßen die beiden jungen Frauen zusammen, geschützt vor den neugierigen Ohren ihrer Mitschüler, um den aktuellen Stand der Dinge zu besprechen.

„Ziemlich stressig."

„Zeigt er schon irgendeine Reaktion?"

„Nicht wirklich. Vielleicht hat er die Stellen noch nicht gefunden."

„Wahrscheinlich, sein Aufbrausen in der Großen Halle bei dem ‚Unfall' vorhin beweist das irgendwie."

„Na ja, das beweist gar nichts. Selbst wenn er die Seiten gelesen hätte. Was sollte er tun? Sich vor aller Augen wie ein normaler Mensch benehmen? "

„Stimmt auch wieder … Wir warten ab!"

„Du wolltest mir noch erzählen, was du an dem Buch verzaubert hast …"

Die andere grinste: „Später. Noch ist die Zeit noch nicht reif dafür!"

Damit schwiegen die beiden wieder.


	5. Chapter 4 Von schwindender Moral

**Hallo liebe Leser!**

**Hier kommt das vorläufig letzte Kapitel für eine ganze Weile, weil ich in den Urlaub fahre :D. Aber ab Anfang Juli wird es weitergehen. Zur Entschädigung ist das Kapitel ein bisschen länger und es gibt viel Tagebuch *g*! **

**So und nun erstmal wieder einen Dank an die lieben Reviewer! Schön, dass ihr das Hermine/Snape-Ineinanderrennen so lustig fandet (ihr seid vielleicht schadenfroh ;))  
**

**Boomshaker41:**Tja, das Tagebuchgeheimnis wird schon noch gelüftet, aber noch nicht in dem Kapitel *g* - ich lass euch alle gern ein bissl zappeln ^^

**Tuniwell: **Ich verrat nur soviel: Das, worrauf er stoßen soll, bleibt noch eine Weile verborgen. Das, was er jetzt liest ist es jedenfalls nicht ;)

**So und jetzt genug, weiter geht's :D**

**Kapitel vier – Von schwindender Moral …**

Severus Snape gab ein ungewohntes Bild der Gelassenheit ab, als er in seinem Sessel vor dem Kamin saß. In der einen Hand ein Glas mit Brandy schwenkend, vor sich das zugeschlagene Tagebuch der Granger liegend. Seit gestern hatte er es nicht mehr angerührt, sein Zettel lag in unveränderter Position. Es war nicht so, als ob er sich fürchte, weiter ihr Tagebuch zu lesen. Es war nicht so, dass er irgendwelche moralischen Bedenken hätte – immerhin hatte sie ihn nicht wegen des Fehlens ihres Buches angesprochen. Was ihn etwas verwunderte. Aber wahrscheinlich hing es wirklich mit dem Verdopplungstrank zusammen. Andererseits schien es ihr so wichtig, dass sie es nie unbeobachtet in ihrem Zimmer lagerte sondern mit sich herumschleppte. Auf eine abstruse Art hatte er das Gefühl, in etwas einzudringen, was ihm nicht gehörte. So lächerlich ihre Ängste und Wünsche zum Teil schienen, so waren sie doch ein Teil tief in ihr drinnen und genau in diese Tiefe drang er ein – unbemerkt und höchstwahrscheinlich – hätte sie davon gewusst – unerwünscht. _Doch ein Problem mit der Moral, alter Mann_?, fragte ihn eine kleine böse Stimme höhnisch. Wie um ihr zu widersprechen, stellte er ruckartig sein Glas ab – nicht ohne vorher einen Zug der Flüssigkeit zu sich zu nehmen – und griff nach dem Tagebuch. Fast schon grob schlug er es auf der Seite auf, die er letztens mit seinem Zettel markiert hatte. Immer noch Abschlussball. Ohne weiter zu lesen erinnerte er sich plötzlich selbst an die Zeit des Trimagischen Turniers. Das Wiedersehen mit Karkaroff, diesem ewig schmierigen, kaltschnäuzigen Typen, der ihn einfach nur anwiderte … Bevor er sich zu sehr in seinen eigenen Erinnerungen verlor, senkte er den Blick in die Seiten des grangerschen Tagebuchs.

_Ron ist ein Idiot! EIN IDIOTISCHER! DÄMLICHER! FEIGER! SCHWACHKOPF!_

Snape runzelte die Stirn, zu dieser Erkenntnis benötigte er kein Tagebuch, geschrieben von der kleinen Gryffindor. Das wusste er auch so. Dennoch war er neugierig, was sie zu dieser längst überfälligen Feststellung gezwungen hatte.

_Dieser Trottel! Was bildet er sich eigentlich ein? Dem werde ich's zeigen! Bildet sich wirklich ein, er wäre ein Wohltäter, der mich vor dem Allein-sein auf dem Ball retten würde! Er wird schon sehen, wer da am Ende allein ist! Dieser dämliche Tölpel! Er denkt jetzt garantiert, ich hätte nur behauptet, längst jemanden gefunden zu haben, um nicht zugeben zu müssen, ich würde allein hingehen! Was denkt er sich eigentlich? Denkt er echt, ich wäre so hässlich und eigenbrötlerisch, dass mich niemand fragen würde? Wenn der wüsste, dass ich kaum noch Ruhe finden konnte, weil dauernd irgendein Kerl vorbeikam um mich zum Ball zu begleiten! Sogar Malfoy kam bei mir angekrochen. Was für eine Genugtuung, ihm endlich all seine Unausstehlichkeiten mit einem Lächeln heimzuzahlen: „Mein lieber Draco, es tut mir ja wirklich leid, nichts hätte ich lieber getan, als dich zu begleiten, aber wie du dir sicher denken kannst … So ein kleines, erbärmlich-hässliches Schlammbut wie ich hat auch seinen Stolz. NEIN! VERGISS ES! UND WENN DU MIR AUCH NOCH EINE EULE MIT ROSEN ODER KONFEKT ZUSCHICKST, DANN HEXE DICH MINDESTENS INS NÄCHSTE JAHRTAUSEND!!!" Gott, tat das gut!_

Ob er wollte oder nicht, Snape musste grinsen. So, Malfoy hatte also Granger zum Ball ausführen wollen … War der Junge wirklich so dämlich, dass er dachte, sie würde ihm all seine wirklich miesen Sprüche und hinterhältigen Taten verzeihen? Wäre Granger in Slytherin gelandet, hätte sie wahrscheinlich anders reagiert und nicht nur hohle Drohungen ausgesprochen. Trotzdem er wusste, was demnächst kommen würde – schließlich war er ebenfalls bei besagtem Ball anwesend – so wollte er doch wissen, wie Granger die ganze Sache beschrieb.

_Nun ja, liebes Tagebuch, ich will dich nicht länger auf die Folter spannen! Ich gehe mit Viktor Krum! Ja, ich weiß, er ist ein Champion. Aber er ist so unglaublich einfühlsam und freundlich, hat mich nie belagert oder mir irgendwelche vorpubertären Avancen gemacht. Außerdem finde ich, ist er die beste Möglichkeit, sich an Ron und dessen Versagen zu rächen! Wie lange hab ich gewartet und jedem vielversprechenden Typ (sogar Blaise Zabini!!!) eine Absage erteilt, nur weil ich hoffte, er würde mich fragen! Gestern war ich so sauer und saß nur in der Bibliothek und da kam Krum und hat gefragt, was los sei und na ja … Irgendwie war er halt da. Hat zugehört, keine blöden tröstenden Bemerkungen gemacht, sondern einfach nur zugehört. Mich angeschaut und mir sein Ohr geschenkt. Und irgendwie ist dann alles aus mir rausgebrochen, der ganze Frust. Und dann, als ich fertig war und weinen musste, hat er mir wortlos ein Taschentuch gereicht, mich mit großen Augen angeschaut und mich gefragt, ob ich nicht mit ihm zum Ball gehen wollte. Und na ja, ich hab mich so geborgen gefühlt und sofort zugesagt …_

Snape stöhnte ob dieser Klein-Mädchen-Fantasien des perfekten Mannes. Zuhören, trösten! Blödes Gefasel, wenn man ihn fragte! Er überflog die nächsten Seiten, die Hermine nutzte, um Krum in all seinen Vorzügen zu beschreiben, seine Gefälligkeiten, sein Sinn für Humor, seine unaufdringliche Art, mit ihr zu reden, ihr zuzuhören, seine Art, ihr etwas zu erzählen, seine Attraktivität … Irgendwann war am Tag des Abschlussballs angekommen. Er erinnerte sich seinerseits noch ziemlich detailgetreu an den Aufzug der Granger, der mehr als filmreif gewesen war. Wie eine Diva hatte sie am obersten Treppenansatz gestanden, während der Rest der Schule bereit im Eingangsbereich stand und so geschlossen ihren Auftritt genießen konnte. Perfekt inszeniert, dachte er bei sich. Wie sie danach in ihrem wallenden Kleid mit dem sanften Lächeln die Treppen herabgeglitten war und niemand anderen ansah, außer Viktor Krum, der mehr wie ein begossener Pudel als ein Märchenprinz auf sie gestarrt hatte. In diesem schwachen Moment hatte Snape gewünscht, er könnte am Fuße der Treppen auf die Granger warten, er könnte es sein, der mit seinen Lippen den Kuss auf ihre behandschuhten feingliederigen Finger hauchte. Nicht, dass er das irgendwie zugeben würde.

_Männer sind Idioten! Und Ron ist ihr Anführer! Ich würde mich gegen Harry stellen, weil ich mit Krum zum Ball ginge! Dieser Depp! Aber andererseits war es süß, wie eifersüchtig er war! Halt, Stopp! Hermine! Du redest von Ron, dem Idioten, dem König der Idioten! Er hat mir den Abschlussball verdorben! Und zwar gründlich! Nur weil er keinen Arsch in der Hose hat, um mich zu fragen. Na ja, zumindest bin ich gegangen, nach dem er mich aufs Mieseste beschimpft hat. Habe ihm den Rücken zugekehrt und bin verschwunden, nicht, dass er noch bemerkt hätte, wie toll er es vermag, mich zum heulen zu bekommen (verdammt! Das hat Snape als Letzter geschafft und da war ich in der ersten Klasse!)! Na ja, aber irgendwie wurde der Abend dann doch … schön. Aufregend. Viktor ist mir hinterher gelaufen und hat mich, ohne irgendwas zu sagen, einfach in seine Arme genommen. Und dann … dann ging alles Schlag auf Schlag. Irgendwie war er so nahe, er roch so gut, nicht so gut wie Snape nach Kräutern, aber irgendwie so … exotisch. Aufregend._

Snape sog die Luft ein. Sie verglich ihn mit Krum? Weil er gut roch? Besser als Krum? Verwirrung und Neugier breiteten sich in ihm aus und obwohl er schon ahnte, dass das, was kommen würde, nicht für seine Augen gedacht war, konnte er nicht anders, er musste weiterlesen. Schließlich war er ein Slytherin …

_Er hat mir in die Augen gesehen und ich konnte nicht mehr genug von den seinen bekommen, wir standen einfach da, eng beieinander und haben uns angesehen und irgendwann hat er mich geküsst! Nicht irgendwie wie ein Anfänger, sondern gekonnt. Seine Lippen lagen auf meinem und er schmeckte so gut, nach einer Mischung aus Alkohol und Mann und ich konnte nicht genug bekommen, habe ihn zurückgeküsst, bis er vorsichtig mit seiner Zunge in meinen Mund eindrang und diesen Stück für Stück erkundete. Ich habe so was noch nie erlebt, ich glaubte, ich müsste explodieren und im selben Moment hatte ich Panik, irgendwas falsch zu machen …_

Snape schnaubte vor Belustigung. Typisch die kleine Besserwisserin! Selbst in einem Moment der Leidenschaft dachte sie nicht etwa daran, völlig die Kontrolle über sich zu verlieren, sondern an mögliche Fehler. Er merkte nicht, dass er den Atem anhielt, während er weiterlas. Davon, wie der Kuss leidenschaftlicher wurde. Davon, wie Krum Hermine in eine Ecke des Kerkergewölbes drängte, oder nein, wie Hermine ihn mit sich zog. Davon, wie sie begann ihre Hände auf Wanderschaft gehen zu lassen, erst zögerlich und dann immer fordernder. Wie er ihren Forderungen nach gab, ihr Kleid vorsichtig und liebevoll öffnete und von ihren Schultern gleiten ließ. Wie Hermine zunächst lediglich seinen Oberkörper entblößte. Er las von ihrer Scham, nie derartige Erfahrungen gemacht zu haben. Von der Angst, irgendetwas zu tun, was Krum nicht gefallen könnte. Las, wie sie die ungeduldigen Bewegungen Krums schilderte, als dieser schließlich selbst seine Hosen auszog, wie sie zunächst staunend den Körper des anderen betrachtet hatten und wie letzten Endes alles schnell ging, als Krum anscheinend seine Selbstbeherrschung verlor, seine anfängliche Zärtlichkeit ablegte und rauer und seinerseits fordernder wurde. Er las von Hermines Erstaunen (oder Scham?), als sie zugab, seine rohe Behandlung zu genießen, ja sogar erregt davon zu werden. Und so erlebte Severus Snape Hermine Grangers erste sexuelle Erfahrung, viele Jahre nach dem dieselbe stattgefunden hatte. Er wusste, dass es falsch war. Fühlte sich wie ein ekelhafter Voyeur und konnte dennoch nicht aufhören. Hermine Granger war nicht nur ein schulisches Ass. Sie war unglaublich talentiert darin, ihre Gedanken und Gefühle niederzuschreiben, während Viktor Krum sie hart und unnachgiebig gegen die Kerkerwand vögelte. Severus Snape fühlte, wie sehr detailliert ihre Schilderungen waren und fühlte, wie er sich nicht dagegen wehren konnte, dass ebendiese Bilder in seinem Kopf hervorriefen, die normalerweise da nichts verloren hatte. In seiner Fantasie war es irgendwann nicht mehr Krum, der Hermine in Extase brachte, sondern er selbst. Er ekelte sich vor sich selbst, dennoch spürte er, dass es lediglich sein Geist war, der ihm diese Gedanken als abstoßend erklärte. Sein Körper hingegen sprach das genaue Gegenteil … Angewidert und mit dem letzten Rest Selbstbeherrschung, der noch nicht verflogen war, warf er das Tagebuch der Granger wütend gegen die Kerkerwand, von der es herunterrutschte und am Boden aufgeklappt auf irgendeiner Seite liegen blieb. Und er selbst verbrachte den Rest der Nacht unter einer eiskalten Dusche …


	6. Chapter 5 Blicke und Vermutungen

**Hallo ihr Lieben!**

**Bin wieder aus dem Urlaub zurück - war toll. Bin erholt und voller Ideen (*muha*).**

**Danke zuerst an die Reviewer und ein ganz riesig großes Danke an die vielen lieben Worte *ganz rot wird*:**

**CaroloveSeverus: **Ja, Sev muss schon was durchstehen, ich glaub, er muss demnächst noch ein bisschen mehr leiden *g*

**Samatha Snape: **Tja, wer in fremder Leuten Tagebuch liest, muss bestraft werden ;)

**blaue-banane: **Danke für den Hinweis, ich hoffe, die Absätze sind demnächst besser lesbar.

**Tuniwell: **Hui, ein so langes Review *freu*. Nun ja, Severus ahnt so einiges nicht (*fies guckt*) und Hermine, ja. Ähm. Ich müsste jetzt spoilern und das lass ich mal lieber ;)

**Und jetzt das fünfte Kapitel:**

**Kapitel fünf – Blicke und Vermutungen**

Der Sonntag verlief recht ereignislos, wie Hermine fand. Allerdings bekam sie recht wenig von diesem Tag mit, da sie sich mehr oder weniger in ihrem Zimmer verschanzt hielt, um sich vor weiteren Katastrophen zu schützen. Zumindest hatte sie dies vor, bis auf einmal Ginny ihr Zimmer enterte und sie unter Beschlag hielt. Was natürlich nicht schlimm war, immerhin war es Ginny und Ginny war ihre beste Freundin. Sie unterhielten sich lang und ausgiebig über den vergangenen Tag und Hermine schilderte alles, was sie an Harry beobachtet hatte und was ihr ausgesprochen gut gefallen hatte, ließ Ginny auf Wolke sieben schweben.

Irgendwie nahm der Tag ein schnelles Ende und die beiden Freundinnen beschlossen, nachdem sie Frühstück und Mittag in Hermines Zimmer zu sich genommen hatten – Dobby sei Dank! – wenigstens das Abendbort gemeinsam mit den Anderen zu sich zu nehmen.

Dieses Mal war Hermine auf dem Weg zur Großen Halle sehr aufmerksam – nicht, dass sie wieder in Snape hineinrannte! Dieser war jedoch überhaupt nicht anwesend und so hatte sie genug Zeit, sich ausschließlich um ihre Freunde zu kümmern. Mit ihnen zu lachen, zu reden, zu lachen, zu reden … Hin und wieder warf ihr Draco Malfoy einen verstohlenen Blick zu. Sie grinste, seit er ihr vor dem Weihnachtsball des Trimagischen Turniers auf die Nerven gefallen war und sie ihn schließlich deswegen anblaffte, behandelte er sich eindeutig mit mehr Respekt. Auch wenn er mittlerweile auf Machosprüche, Rosen, Konfekt, exquisite Parfüme und ähnliche ausgesuchte Geschenke verzichtete, warf er ihr doch aus der Ferne den einen oder anderen sehnsüchtigen Blick zu.

Hermine fühlte sich von diesen längst nicht mehr genervt, sondern eher geschmeichelt. Wer hätte jemals gedacht, dass Draco Malfoy sie jemals SO anstarren würde. Vielleicht hatte es auch etwas mit dem Tod seines Vaters während der Finalen Schlacht zu tun. Seit dem er nicht mehr unter dessen Fuchtel stand, konnte er sich selbst und seinen Neigungen freien, ungestraften Lauf lassen. Wer weiß! Hermine wollte sich um den eingebildeten Reinblüter keine zu großen Gedanken machen. Immerhin war er trotzallem ein schmieriger und arroganter Schnösel geblieben. Manche Dinge ändern sich nie …

*****************************************************************************************************************************************************

Am nächsten Morgen begann der Schulbetrieb wie üblich. Hermine Granger, Jahrgangsbeste, langweilte sich ein wenig während der Zauberkunststunden. Immerhin hatte sie all das, was Professor Flitwick eben gerade erklärte, bereits vor einem Monat nachgelesen, gründlich recherchiert und letzten Endes ausprobiert und dabei Erfolg gehabt. Aus purer Langeweile zog sie ihr Tagebuch hervor und begann, darin zu schreiben.

*****************************************************************************************************************************************************

Zur selben Zeit lief Severus Snape wie ein Tier mit Freiheitsentzug durch seinen Kerker. Die zwei Freistunden, die er hatte, kamen ihm gerade recht. Mental konnte er sich nun auf die folgenden beiden Zaubertränkestunden mit seinem personifizierten Untergang – Hermine Granger – vorbereiten. Schon immer war sie ihm auf die Nerven gefallen. Erst, weil sie lediglich Talent darin bewiesen hatte, komplette Bücher auswendig lernen zu können. Dann, weil sie eben dieses Wissen nicht für sich behalten konnte, sondern es jedem, der es nicht wollte, zu beweisen versuchte. Als nächstes, weil sie hysterisch mit erhobenen Händen vor ihm hüpfte, damit er sie endlich einmal zu Wort kommen ließ. Danach, weil sich ihre Hysterie auf Heulkrämpfe ausbreitete, wenn er sie nicht mit Samthandschuhen anfasste. Dann, weil sie ihm irgendwann Widerstand bot. Dann, weil sie auf einmal unverschämt ihre Weiblichkeit entwickelte und zu ihrem brillanten Verstand auch ein ebensolches Aussehen gesellte. Und nun, weil er in ihrem Tagebuch von ihrer Leidenschaft erfahren hatte, die so gar nicht zu dem Bücherwurm passte, den so mancher noch immer hinter ihr vermutete.

Wie er das, was er bereits aus ihrem Tagebuch erfahren hatte, nun vor ihr verstecken sollte, war ihm unklar. Zwar war er als Ex-Spion darauf trainiert, sämtliche Gesichtszüge gegen einen einzigen, ausdruckslosen zu tauschen, aber er war verdammt noch mal nur ein Mann! Und die Granger hatte es ja unbedingt mit Krum hier unten an den Kerkerwänden treiben müssen! Dennoch verbot er sich jeden einzelnen Gedanken an das, was Granger in ihrem Tagebuch beschrieben hatte. Das, was sie … HALT! STOPP! Neuer Gedanke!

******************************************************************************************************************************************************

Es hatte natürlich nicht geklappt, dass Severus Snape aufsehenerregend wie immer in das Kerkerzimmer rauschte. Denn sein Blick blieb eine halbe Sekunde zu lang auf Granger hängen und er spürte, wie all die langweiligen Gedanken, die er sich zurechtgelegt hatte, den Bildern von Granger und Krum, eng an die Kerkerwand gepresst Platz machten. Und in genau diesem Moment passierte es: Severus Snape, der von aller Welt gefürchtete Tränkemeister verpatzte zum ersten Mal in seinem Lehrerdasein seinen Auftritt. Er stolperte über Neville Longbottoms Tasche. Natürlich fiel er nicht auf den Kerkerboden, aber dennoch: ER stolperte die letzten Schritte zu Tafel recht ungelenk.

Auch der Rest der Stunde entwickelte sich nicht unbedingt zu seinem Besten. Er versuchte nach Kräften, die Granger zu ignorieren, allerdings konnte er den Blick nicht gänzlich von ihr lassen, da Longbottom gefährlich nah bei ihr saß und er also ein Auge darauf haben musste, dass Longbottom keinen Unsinn braute, der eventuell das Leben seiner Mitschüler verkürzen könnte. Jedes Mal also, wenn sein Blick auf Longbottoms Hände fiel, wanderten seine Augen – die Verräter – zu der Granger. Schielte Malfoy nicht mehr als gewöhnlich zu ihr? Und sahen sie sich nicht einen Moment zu lang in die Augen? War das da ein verführerisches Funkeln, welches sich da in ihre Augen schlich? Ihre Haare fielen wüster als sonst um ihren Kopf herum, ihre Wangen hatten einen leichten Rotton angenommen. Sie sah aus, als hätte sie sich gerade wieder von irgendeinem Schüler gegen eine Wand vögeln lassen … War „irgendein Schüler" vielleicht durch „Draco Malfoy" ersetzbar? Und was zur Hölle sollte ihn das interessieren? Punktabzug für Gryffindor! Das war es! Er würde nach der Stunde Malfoy zur Rede stellen! Wenn die Granger seinen Lieblingsschüler und Patensohn tatsächlich im Schulgebäude verführt hatte, konnte er ihr guten Gewissens endlos Punkte abziehen und sie nachsitzen lassen!

„Malfoy! Nach der Stunde zu mir!", schall seine Stimme durch den Raum.

Irgendwie hatte Snape die Zaubertrankstunden unbeschadet überstanden. Es hatte keine merkwürdigen Unfälle gegeben, er konnte endlich seinen Blick wieder von der Granger lassen und sich auf den bevorstehenden Punktabzug von Gryffindor freuen.

„Sir, äh … Severus. Du wolltest mich sprechen?", Draco Malfoy hatte sich umgeschaut und als er bemerkte, dass er und sein Patenonkel allein im Raum waren, beschloss er, die vertrauliche Anrede zu nutzen.

„Was ist das für eine Geschichte mit der Granger?"

„W-W-Was meinst du?", sämtliche Arroganz wich aus Dracos Gesicht, als die Sprache auf sie kam.

„Ich habe eure Blicke gemerkt, die ihr euch zugeworfen habt. Und außerdem sah Granger recht fertig aus. Was habt ihr vor der Stunde … getrieben?", er hatte absichtlich eine Kunstpause eingelegt, um das letzte Wort besonders zweideutig klingen zu lassen.

„Wie was getrieben?", Dracos Miene glich der eines verwirrten Erstklässlers, dem noch niemand die Sache von den Bienen und Blumen näher erläutert hatte.

„Na komm! Man sieht dir auf zehn Kilometer Entfernung an, dass du scharf auf sie bist. Und so wie sie aussah, drängt sich der Verdacht auf, dass da mehr als nur ein bisschen Rennen durch die Gänge war …"

Schockiert sah Draco seinen Paten an. Dass dieser offen war, hatte er schon vorher gewusst, aber dass er ihn so ungeniert auf das Thema Granger und Sex ansprechen würde, hätte er dann doch nicht erwartet.

„Ehrlich Severus. Da läuft nichts. Da lief nie etwas, läuft nichts und wird niemals laufen! Ich habe sie nicht gesehen, bis sie hier auftauchte. Und außerdem würde ich sie nie im Leben …" Sein Blick strafte seinen letzten Satz Lügen und das wusste er, weshalb er den Rest in der Luft hängen ließ. Sein Pate grinste falsch und entließ ihn aus seinen Fängen.

Als Malfoy den Raum mehr als verwirrt verlassen hatte, lehnte sich Snape in seinem Stuhl zurück. Mehr als enttäuscht. Kein Punktabzug und doch war er sich sicher, dass Granger Sex gehabt haben musste, so wie sie ausgesehen hatte …


	7. Chapter 6 Offenbarungen

**Hallo! **

**Danke für Eure lieben Reviews - ihr seid toll :D**

**War in der letzten Zeit viel unterwegs, erst Urlaub, jetzt noch mal ein paar Tage beruflich fernab vom eigenen Bett. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich in nächster Zeit zum regelmäßigen updaten komme, weil ich weiterhin viel hin und her reisen werde. Hat aber auch seine Vorteile - Bahn fahren fördert die Kreativität. Ich habe während endloser Zugfahrten an "Kleinigkeiten" geschrieben. Eine neue Geschichte (vorraussichtlich wird sie "Für Immer?!" heißen) ist ebenfalls schon geboren, wird aber erst veröffentlicht, wenn ich mit "Kleinigkeiten" fertig bin und natürlich auch nur, wenn die geneigten Leser dies wünschen :D.  
**

**blaue-banane:** *rot wird* Soviel Lob :D. Trotzdem: Ein bisschen mehr Mitleid hätte ich erwartet - der jüngste ist unser Lieblingslehrer doch auch nicht mehr (wer weiß, was ihm da hätte alles passieren können ^^) *g*! Ich hoffe, es ist nicht schlimm, dass er in diesem Kapitel nicht zu viel leiden muss (ich lass ihn in Sicherheit wiegen *muha*) ;) - jetzt ist erst mal wieder Hermine dran ...

**J****ana: **Na dann hoffe ich sehr, dass ich dich mit den folgenden Teilen nicht enttäuschen werde - ich mag nur ungern einer großen Liebe im Weg sein ;D

**Tuniwell:** Ja, Draco, den wollte ich unbedingt mit einbauen *g* und dabei in möglichst peinliche Situationen bringen, vielleicht fällt mir demnächst noch eine neue Gemeinheit für ihn ein. Aber dennoch, jetzt - wie gesagt - wird erst mal Hermine ein bisschen gequält!

**Und jetzt genug geredet, jetzt folgen Taten ... hihi :D**

*****  
**

**Kapitel sechs – Offenbarungen und andere Peinlichkeiten**

Fernab der Kerker saßen die beiden jungen Frauen und lachten.

„Hast du diesen Blick gesehen?"

„Jaaaah …"

„Frage mich, was er Malfoy so angestarrt hat … Der ist doch gar nicht erwähnt!"

In dem Moment wurde eine von beiden kalkweiß.

„Was hast du denn plötzlich?", wandte sich die Andere besorgt an sie.

„Ich hab … was … vergessen. Glaub ich!"

„Hm? Was denn?

„Warte. Moment! Ich seh erst nach und brech dann in Panik aus …"

Mit diesen Worten rannte sie davon und ließ ihre Freundin verwirrt zurück.

***

Immer noch wütend saß Severus Snape am Abend vor seinem Kamin, las irgendein Buch, ohne auch nur ein Wort des Geschriebenen in sich aufnehmen zu können. Irgendwann kam ihm sein Tun so sinnlos vor, dass er das Buch mit einem wütenden Aufschrei wegwarf. In diesem Moment wanderten seine Augen durch sein Wohnzimmer und blieben an jener verhängnisvollen Ecke kleben, in der noch immer Grangers Tagebuch lag. Seit seinem Wutausbruch am Samstag hatte er es weder angerührt noch angeblickt. Doch nun ging fast schon Magie von dem Büchlein aus, die ihn völlig anzog.

Nicht mehr Herr seiner Sinne, wandelte er fast traumwandlerisch auf es zu, hob es auf und begab sich wieder zu seinem Sessel. Er sah auf die Seite, auf die es nach seinem Wutausbruch gefallen war und bemerkte, dass er hier die erwachsenere Granger vor sich hatte. Kein emotionsgeladenes Gelaber mehr von Viktor Krum oder dem Wiesel. Wer würde denn nun in ihrer Gunst stehen? Er überflog die Seite ohne wirklich zu lesen, was da stand, da er mehr auf der Suche nach einem Namen war. Vielleicht Malfoy. Die Erkenntnis traf ihn wie einen Schlag … _Severus Snape_ stand da, in ihrer kleinen, gestochenen Schrift.

Wollte er wissen, was sie hier über ihn schrieb? Er zwang sich, ein paar Seiten zurückzublättern, wollte wissen, wann es angefangen hatte. Moment? Warum dachte er von „angefangen"? Was, wenn sie sich nur über seine Gemeinheiten ausließ? Irgendetwas in seinem Inneren sagte ihm allerdings, dass es mehr als nur das war. Woher diese Gewissheit kam, wusste er nicht, aber sie war da. Vielleicht hatte es mit den Tränen zu tun, die neben seinem Namen getrocknet waren?

Und dann fiel ihm etwas auf. Der letzte Eintrag zu Viktor Krum, genauer gesagt, der besagte Eintrag von ihren Erlebnissen im Kerker, war der letzte vor einer Menge Leerseiten. So, als hätte Granger danach lange Zeit nichts mehr geschrieben. Und dann plötzlich, mit neuer Tinte ein Datum im vergangenen Jahr. Ohne ihn zu lesen, blätterte Severus weiter. Die Einträge waren alle kurz, viel kürzer, als all das, was sie zuvor geschrieben hatte. Und sie füllten einen riesigen Teil des Tagebuches. Bestimmt mehr, als sie während ihrer ersten vier Jahre hier auf Hogwarts geschrieben hatte. Interessant …

Er begann bei dem ersten Eintrag und hielt den Atem an.

_Severus Snape. Ich weiß nicht, wo ich anfangen soll, ihn zu beschreiben. Vielleicht sind es seine Augen. Vielleicht sind es seine Hände. Vielleicht ist es seine Stimme. Ich weiß nicht, was davon mich zu erst in seinen Bann gezogen hat. Vielleicht ist es auch nur eine blöde Spinnerei, wer weiß das schon? Vielleicht sollte ich aufhören, an ihn zu denken._

Wie konnte sie es wagen? Wie konnte sie an dieser Stelle aufhören? Und warum verdammt wollte er, dass es nicht nur „_nur eine blöde Spinnerei" _war, wenn sie an ihn dachte? Unruhig geworden stand er auf und wanderte in seinem Raum auf und ab. Er wusste, dass es nicht direkt mit ihr zu tun hatte. Wie lange hatte ihn schon keine Frau mehr begehrt? Es war einfach dieses Gefühl, geliebt zu werden, dass er schmerzlich vermisste. Weil er es überhaupt noch nie kennengelernt hatte. Lily Evans. Sie waren fast noch Kinder gewesen und hatten beide einander sehr gemocht, aber Liebe?

Auch seine Beziehungen, wenn man diese als solche bezeichnen konnte, waren nicht durch sonderlich viel Zuneigung geprägt gewesen. Wer sollte ihn auch lieben? So wie er aussah. So wie er sich verhielt. Und nun kam die Granger daher und schrieb fröhlich etwas von „in seinen Bann ziehen". Er spürte, wie Sehnsucht in seinem Körper auswallte. Sehnsucht nach einem Gefühl, das er nicht einmal genau kannte. Sehnsucht nach jemandem, der ihn bedingungslos liebte und den auch er bedingungslos lieben konnte …

_Verdammt, alter Mann! Kaum liest du die spätpubertären Fantasien von deiner SCHÜLERIN und schon drehst du am Rad! Lass den Quatsch! _die kleine, böse Stimme in seinem Kopf war also wieder da. Und hatte völlig recht! Er würde nun auf Patrouille gehen und möglichst viele Punkte abziehen. Egal wem! Vielleicht waren ja auch ein paar Strafarbeiten drin. Er würde dringend jemanden brauchen, der ihm ein paar Trankzutaten zubereitete.

***

Sie saßen auf dem Astronomieturm und genossen den lauen Abendwind. Endlich war Sperrstunde und so hatte sich auch endlich Ruhe über das Schloss ausgebreitet und die beiden Frauen sahen einander an.

„Also, was hast du gemacht?"

„Ich habe vergessen, eine Stelle aus dem Buch zu löschen."

„Ja und? So schlimm!"

„Ja, Ginny! Verdammt schlimm! Ich will nicht, dass er das liest!"

„Mensch, Hermine. Ruhig! Welche Stelle ist es denn?"

Die Angesprochene druckste herum. „Viktor …"

„Hm? Wie Viktor? Was sollte … OH!", die Rothaarige warf ihrer Freundin einen schiefen Blick zu, als sie verstand: „Du meinst, du hast … mit Viktor? Und das dann ins Tagebuch …"

„Ja, Ginny. Ich habe beim Weihnachtsball mit Viktor geschlafen und ja ich habe das in mein Tagebuch reingeschrieben!"

„Oh. Aber ich meine. So schlimm …" Als sie sah, dass die Gesichtsfarbe ihrer Freundin röter als ihre eigenen Haare wurde, wurde sie still.

„Ich hab nicht gewusst, wem ich davon erzählen könnte, weil … Ach na ja. Irgendwie ist das so privat und na ja. In meinem Tagebuch war es ja gut aufgehoben und ich hab ja nie gewusst, dass wir irgendwann mal so eine Idee bekommen würden … Außerdem war ich mir sicher, dass ich alles, was Snape nicht lesen soll, rausgelöscht hätte …"

Ginny war klar, dass Hermine mehr zu sich selbst als zu ihr sprach und darum unterbrach sie die Freundin auch nicht.

„Ach verdammt! Ich wusste, dass die Idee irgendwie nicht gut gehen kann!"

„Mine, jetzt reg dich mal nicht auf …"

„ICH SOLL MICH NICHT AUFREGEN? DIESER SCHMIERIGE, SCHLEIMIGE BASTARD VON KELLERBEWOHNER WAR - WENN ER DAS GELESEN HAT - UND ICH BIN MIR SICHER DASS ER DAS GETAN HAT, QUASI BEI MEINEM ERSTEN MAL DABEI! ER WEIß JETZT, DASS ES MICH GEIL MACHT, WENN ICH JEMANDEM KOMPLETT AUSGELIEFERT BIN!

ER WEIß, DASS ICH ANGST HATTE, IRGENDWAS FALSCH ZU MACHEN! ER WEIß, DASS VIKTOR UND ICH QUASI NEBEN SEINEM PRIVATRAUM GEFICKT HABEN! UND ER WEIß, DASS ES MICH VERDAMMT NOCH MAL ANGETURNT HAT ZU WISSEN, DASS DIE SCHLEIMIGE FLEDERMAUS JEDEN MOMENT UM DIE ECKE BIEGEN UND UNS ERWISCHEN KÖNNTE! UND ICH SOLL MICH NICHT AUFREGEN?"

Ginny schwieg betreten. Ebenso betreten wie Hermine, die nun, da ihr bewusst wurde, wie viel sie der Freundin gerade offenbart hatte, vor Scham am liebsten im Boden versinken würde.

„Ich äh … glaube, wir sollten reingehen. Es ist immerhin Sperrstunde und jämmerlich kalt. Und nicht, dass uns noch Sna … jemand erwischt", Ginny vermied tunlichst jede noch so kleine Anspielung auf das von Hermine Gesagte.

Es muss wohl nicht erwähnt werden, dass Snape, kurz bevor Hermine und Ginny in den Gryffindorturm einbogen, um die Ecke rauschen musste. Ebenso wie wohl nicht erwähnt werden musste, dass Snape mit höhnischem Grinsen beiden eine exorbitante Summe an Punkten. Ebenso muss wohl nicht erwähnt werden, dass Hermine von all dem nichts mitbekam, sondern hochrot zu Boden starrte, in der Hoffnung, dass dieser sich auftun und sie auf immer und ewig verschlingen würde.


	8. Chapter 7 Ist die Welt nicht schoen?

**Früher als erwartet melde ich mich zurück :D und darum gibt es nun zu späterer Stunde noch ein Update ;)  
**

**Tuniwell:** Tausend Dank fürs Reviewschreiben :-* Und: Es ist ja immerhin Sperrstunde und da Hogwartsschüler brave Schüler sind, lagen schon alle anderen in ihren Betten :D (ok, ich rette mich grad recht notdürftig, oder?). Also, Snape weiß _noch_ nichts davon und mir macht es Spaß, ihn noch ein wenig zappeln zu lassen. Außerdem durchlebt Hermine dabei eine recht ... ähm ... interessante Entwicklung. Aber ich laufe Gefahr, zu spoilern! Aber immerhin wird dir deine Frage jetzt schon ein wenig beantwortet!

*******

**Kapitel sieben – Ist die Welt nicht schön?**

Hermine erwachte jeden Morgen mit demselben Schamgefühl, mit dem sie abends ins Bett fiel. Zum Glück hatte sie Snape die letzten Tage über nicht zu Gesicht bekommen. Immer wieder redete sie sich selbst ein, er habe die verhängnisvolle Stelle in ihrem Tagebuch nicht zu Gesicht bekommen. Tatkräftige Unterstützung erhielt sie hierbei von Ginny, die sowieso der Meinung war, Snape habe keinen einzigen Eintrag des Buches gelesen, so wie er sich Hermine gegenüber verhielt.

Auch in Hermine wuchs diese Hoffnung, vielleicht hatte er nur gelesen, dass dies ihr Tagebuch sei und es daraufhin in irgendeinen abgelegenen Winkel geworfen. Andererseits … der Mann war Slytherin durch und durch. Er würde sich keine Gelegenheit nehmen lassen, sie bloß zu stellen. Während sie diesen Gedanken nachhing, fiel ihr Blick auf die Uhr. Und diesem Moment hatte sie ein Déjà-vu. Es war Freitag, sie hatte noch genau fünfzehn Minuten, um pünktlich zum Tränkeunterricht zu erscheinen und sie lag noch immer in ihrem Bett. Mit einem Aufschrei schmiss sie sich aus diesem, wandte einige Reinigungszauber an sich an und raste, so schnell sie konnte, in den Kerker.

Eigentlich hätte alles gut gehen können. Sie war genau eine Minute und 34 Sekunden eher als Snape vor der Kerkertür angekommen, holte tief Luft, wollte gerade durch die schwere Tür treten, als sie seine Stimme irgendwo hinter sich hörte.

„So eilig, Miss Granger? Denken Sie, ich würde Sie nicht bemerken, wenn Sie hier wie verrückt den Gang entlang rennen? Denken Sie, Sie würden pünktlich sein?"

„Sir, ich BIN pünktlich, in genau einer Minute und zehn Sekunden beginnt Ihr Unterricht, das einzige, was ich nun noch tun muss, ist, durch diese Tür zu treten und mich auf meinen Platz zu begeben und auf Sie zu warten!"

„So so. Zehn Punkte VON Gryffindor wegen ungebührlichen Verhalten einem Lehrkörper gegenüber. Zehn wegen Rennens im Schulhaus und fünf, weil … Ich Sie einfach nicht leiden kann!"

„Aber Sir! Sie können mir nicht Punkte abziehen, nur weil Sie mich nicht mögen!"

In dem Moment wurde Hermine bewusst, dass sie einen fatalen Fehler begangen hatte. Unglückverkündend glitt Snape auf sie zu.

„Ach ja? Soll ich Ihnen nochmals zehn Punkte wegen ungerechtfertigten Verhaltens einem Lehrer gegenüber abziehen? Oder sie zu einem Monat Strafarbeit bei mir verdonnern?"

Er stand nah, zu nah bei ihr, beugte sich unheilbringend zu ihr hinunter, so dass sie auf Augenhöhe gegenüberstanden. Er legte ihr seinen Arm um die Hüfte, beugte sich noch ein Stück vor, legte den Kopf schräg, schloss die Augen, atmete einen Moment lang ihren Geruch ein. Sie zitterte, drängte sich mehr aus Reflex an ihn, schloss die Augen und wartete. Dann ging alles ganz schnell. Snape stieß sie mit diabolischem Grinsen von sich, riss die Tür zu seinem Klassenzimmer auf und knallte diese wie üblich hinter sich zu. Hermine meinte, aus dem Inneren ein gelangweiltes „Bücher auf Seite 548 aufschlagen und durcharbeiten" zu vernehmen. In dem Moment kam wieder Leben in sie. Dieser Bastard! Und sie hätte sich beinah von ihm küssen lassen! Hastig kratzte sie das letzte bisschen Selbstwertgefühl, das sie noch besaß zusammen und stieß die Tür auf. Snape sah sie hämisch grinsend an.

„Ah … Miss Granger! Sie beehren uns also doch noch mit ihrer Anwesenheit! Welch eine Hochachtung! Setzen Sie sich doch!"

Er klang nicht wirklich ironisch, sondern einfach nur freundlich. In dem Moment erkannte sie ihren Fehler. Ein Severus Snape war nicht _einfach_ _nur freundlich_. Und in dem Augenblick, als sie das erkannte, wandelte sich sein Lächeln in eine höhnische Maske: „Zehn Punkte Abzug von Gryffindor wegen erneuten Zu-spät-Kommens!" Sie wusste, dass dies noch lang nicht alles war und als sie sich auf ihren Platz setzen wollte und plötzlich seine Stimme dicht an ihrem Ohr vernahm: „Nicht doch dahin! Vor die Klasse!" Und damit wies er auf ein vor allen Schülern aufgebautes Pult. „Sie werden uns heute beweisen, _wo _ihre Qualitäten liegen!" An dem Grinsen, das er ihr zuwarf, erkannte sie, dass er _die_ Stelle gelesen hatte! Oh Götter!

Nach den beiden Tränkestunden – in denen Snape Hermine bis aufs Blut gequält hatte, indem er sie einen Trank vor den Augen der Klasse herstellen ließ, was an sich kein Problem für sie darstellen würde, wären nicht seine ätzenden Kommentare gewesen – verließ sie wütend sie Raum. Und rannte Ginny in die Arme.

„Oh, ich frage mich wirklich, wie wir je auf diese Idee mit dem Tagebuch kommen konnten! Es bringt überhaupt nichts!"

„Mine. Ganz ruhig! Vielleicht hat er die Stellen ja nicht gefunden. Vielleicht ist er noch zu verwirrt, um sich was anmerken zu lassen … Aber was genau ist denn jetzt passiert?"

Und Hermine erzählte. Und wütete. Und weinte. Und war sowieso und überhaupt sauer.

*******

Severus Snape beschloss an diesem Abend, die Große Halle zu meiden und stattdessen in seinen Räumen zu essen. Nebenbei würde er noch ein wenig Grangers Tagebuch lesen, wer weiß, was sich da weiterhin finden ließ.

_In der heutigen Tränkestunde ist mir zum ersten Mal aufgefallen, dass Severus Snape, wenn er vor uns sitzt, keineswegs erstarrt, wie Ron und Harry immer behauptet haben. Nun gut, seinen Körper bewegt er wirklich nicht._

_Aber dafür umso mehr seine Augen. Sie fliegen förmlich durch den Raum und scheinen keinen von uns jemals zu übersehen. Immer hat er alles komplett unter Kontrolle. Ob ihm das gefällt? Seine dunklen Wimpern sind allerdings der faszinierendste Anblick: Mit ihnen versucht er, seine aufmerksamen Augen zu verdecken, sodass niemand von uns merkt, wie sehr er sich eigentlich um uns sorgt._

_Ich frage mich, warum er will, dass wir ihn für gleichgültig halten? Denkt er, so verliere er unseren Respekt? An seinen Wimpern kann man auch genau erkennen, was er als nächstes tun wird. Bleiben sie ruhig über seinen Augen liegen, so ist alles in Ordnung, aber wenn sie leicht zucken, dann weiß ich, wird er jeden Moment aufspringen und irgendwen von dessen Kessel wegziehen. Manchmal, wenn er unsere Aufsätze liest, während wir schreiben, dann geben sie ihm einen fast sanften Zug, so wie sie da liegen, sacht über seinen Augen. _

Mit jedem Satz, den Severus Snape las, wurde er ungläubiger. Nie hatte er sich so genau beobachtet. Ob es tatsächlich stimmte, was sie schrieb? Neugierig las er den nächsten Eintrag.

_Ich finde, Severus Snape ist eindeutig zu gleichgültig seiner Umwelt gegenüber. Ich glaube, er denkt, keiner würde ihn wirklich leiden können und darum behandelt er alle wie den letzten Dreck. Habe ich neulich beim Frühstück in der Großen Halle beobachtet. Hagrid bedenkt ihn zwar meist mit misstrauischen Blicken, aber häufig schenkt er ihm auch dieses aufmunternde Hagrid-Lächeln. _

_Oder Professor McGonagall. Ich denke, wenn er sie an sich ranließe, wären sie ein wirklich gutes Gespann. Sie hat denselben bissigen Witz, den Snape zum Teil auch an den Tag legt. Aber immer, wenn sie ihn anspricht, scheint er kurz angebunden. _

_Oder Remus Lupin. Würde Snape sich mehr um seine Umwelt anstatt seine eigene verkommene Welt scheren, wären ihm DIESE Blicke wohl nicht entgangen. Remus schaut ihn immer so melancholisch-hoffnungsvoll von der Seite her an. So als würde er darauf hoffen, irgendwann einmal von Snape akzeptiert zu werden. Einmal hat er zu mir gesagt, dass er hoffe, Snape würde irgendwann mal aufhören, in der Vergangenheit zu leben. _

Verdammt! Woher wusste dieses Gör das alles?

Und verdammt! Wie kam sie dazu, so abschätzend über ihn zu schreiben? Gut, es war ihr Tagebuch, was wahrscheinlich nie jemand außer ihr lesen sollte. Trotzdem. Es ging ums Prinzip! Niemand schrieb so über Severus Snape! _Und was willst du tun, du alter Narr? Willst du zu der Granger gehen und sie fragen, wie um alles in der Welt sie derart über dich schreiben kann?_ Da war sie wieder, seine kleine, miesepeterige Kopfstimme.

_Severus Snape, sieh es ein! Sie hat doch irgendwo recht! Wann hast du dich das letze Mal ohne Hintergedanken um deine Kollegen gekümmert? Oder warst einfach mal so nett zu ihnen? Oder sie überhaupt wahrgenommen? _Verdammt, die Stimme hatte jetzt herzlich wenig mit der vorherigen gemein. Warum klang sie so nach seiner Mutter?

Er lehnte sich zurück. Sollte er weiter seinem Untergang entgegengehen und weiter Hermine Grangers Tagebuch lesen oder besagten Gegenstand einfach irgendwo versteckt vor aller Welt in die unterste Schublade seines Schreibtisches einschließen und für den Rest seines Lebens ignorieren? Letzteres wäre zuträglich für die Gesundheit seiner Nerven. Ersteres würde jedoch die Neugier, die mit jedem Seite, die er gerade überblätterte, vielleicht befriedigen.

*******

Hermine Granger hatte sich in ihrem Zimmer eingeschlossen. Ob der Peinlichkeit, was Severus Snape nun aufgrund des _absolut super genialen Planes _von Ginny Weasley über sie selbst wusste, wollte sie besser niemanden über den Weg laufen.

Sie musste zugeben, am Anfang war sie Feuer und Flamme mit Ginny gewesen. _„Komm schon! Es kann doch nicht angehen, dass wir den armen Mann jetzt nach Voldemorts Untergang einfach fallen lassen! ER hat alles für uns gegeben und nur weil er Doppelspion war, musste er die Rolle der miesen, fiesen Fledermaus spielen. Wenn wir ihm nur unauffällig das Gefühl geben, dass er gar nicht so schlimm ist, wie er denkt, dass alle von ihm denken, dann wird er vielleicht umgänglicher. Wer weiß, vielleicht wird es ja ganz lustig. Außerdem, Hermine, du kannst doch so toll schreiben, da ließe sich doch was machen …" _Ginnys Worte. Natürlich fand sie es richtig. Natürlich musste Severus Snape geholfen werden. Um es unauffällig zu gestalten war dann die Idee mit dem liegengelassenen Tagebuch aufgekommen. Erst hatten sie Briefe schreiben wollen, aber das wäre zu auffällig geworden. Briefe für Snape? Lieber nicht. Um die „unauffällige Zufälligkeit" der Aktion zu wahren, hatte Hermine ein paar alte Einträge im Buch gelassen. Wieso sie nicht besser darauf geachtet hatte, dass Viktor Krum dabei gelöscht würde, war ihr selbst ein Rätsel.

Allerdings, wenn sie ganz ehrlich war, dann ging es schon lange nicht mehr um Viktor Krum und das, was Severus Snape nun wusste. Es ging vielmehr darum, _was _Hermine über ihren Tränkemeister wusste. Wochenlang hatte sie ihn verstohlen und heimlich beobachtet, um so authentische Einträge zu schaffen. Innerhalb dieser Wochen war ihr bewusst geworden, dass Snape tatsächlich nicht das Ekel war, was alle gern in ihm sehen wollen würden. Vielmehr war er wirklich sympathisch, wie ihr auffiel. Nicht, dass sie irgendwem – nicht mal Ginny – davon erzählt hätte. Aber je mehr sie ihn beobachtete und so was wie Zuneigung für ihn entwickelte, so mehr kamen ihr Zweifel. War es wirklich in Ordnung, sich so in sein Leben einzumischen? Hatte er nur eine Rolle gespielt oder war er tatsächlich so und hatte sich so durch sein Dasein als Doppelagent rausreden können?

Seit Stunden schwammen ihr nun diese Fragen, auf die sie zweifellos sowieso keine zufriedenstellende Antwort bekäme, durch den Kopf.

*******

**Lieber Leser, da du es jetzt bis hier her geschafft hast, könntest du doch den kleinen Weg bis zu diesem hübschen, grünen Button nehmen, drauf drücken und mir eine kleine Zeile hinterlassen :D**


	9. Chapter 8 Einblicke ins Selbst

**Huhu ihr Lieben :D**

**Der Review-Dank *g*- schön, immer was von euch zu lesen :-*  
**

**Tuniwell: **Ich wollte sich die beiden anfangs ja küssen lassen, aber du glaubst gar nicht, wie stur die sind! Vielleicht kann ich sie ja an späterer Stelle umstimmen ... Natürlich wollen sie ihm helfen, sie sind doch freundliche und zuvorkommende junge Mädchen, wobei Ginny ... Na ja, Ginny eben ;). Aber ob sie ihm helfen oder gar ändern, das steht in den Sternen (und da weiß ja Trelawny "bescheid" ^^). Viel Spaß weiterhin :-*

**mascara: **Danke für's Lob :D, hoffe, es gefällt dir weiterhin.

**legilimens66: ***ganz rot wird* ... soviele Reviews auf einmal! Ich freu mich grad wie eine Schneekönigin ^^ - ja, die Stimme lenkt tatsächlich von allem ab, da kann man sich kaum auf den Rest konzentrieren. Allerdings ist "mein" Snape nicht komplett Alan Rickman, ich glaube, an der ein oder anderen Stelle werd ich ein bisschen was weg- oder hinzumogeln. Übrigens ist es schön zu lesen, dass du so gnädig über das Pairing hinweg siehst :). Ach ja und ich find das mit der Dusche nicht gut für Alan ... Aber für uns wäre es bestimmt ne Bereicherung, oder? *sehnsüchtig an Dark Harbour denkt*

**CaroloveSeverus: **Da gibts doch gleich noch ein paar Granger'sche Betrachtungen :) und natürlich die entsprechenden Reaktionen unseres liebsten Kerkerbewohners ... Hoffentlich hilft das ein bisschen gegen die Neugier ;) - ich will ja nicht, dass dir beim herumhibbeln was passiert (je mehr Katastrophenszenen man sich ausdenkt, desto paranoider wird man ^^)!

**Knuddelbii: **Dankeschön :D da geht's doch gleich weiter, nicht, dass du noch verhungerst! ;)

**Und jetzt: Ein neues, kurzes Kapitel, das es trotzdem aber hoffentlich in sich hat *g***

*******

**Kapitel acht – Einblicke ins Selbst**

Severus Snape erwachte in unbequemer Haltung auf seinem Sessel, das Tagebuch der Granger lag auf seinem Bauch und er hatte seine Hände darum geschlungen, als sei es ein Heligtum.

Hatte er tatsächlich darin gelesen, bis ihm die Augen zugefallen waren? Ein Blick auf seine zerknüllten Roben war Antwort genug.

Die Granger hatte tatsächlich alles an ihm analysiert und beschrieben. Ihre Ausführungen reichten von der Art, wie er sich seine Haare hinter die Ohren schob (_„dabei wirkt er immer ein wenig sympathisch unschlüssig, mit drei Fingern streicht er sich durch die vorderen Strähnen, bis er sie sich mit einer fließenden Bewegung hinter den Ohren festklemmt. Eine besonders widerspenstige Strähne lockert sich dabei immer und fällt ihm erneut vor die Augen."_) bis zu seinem Geruch (_„Wild. Herb. Männlich."_). Jedes noch so kleine Detail, jede noch so minimalistische Regung in seinem Gesicht hatte sie festgehalten (_„In einigen Momenten denke ich, würde er gern lächeln. Für einen kurzen Moment lang ist so ein Funkeln in seinen Augen, das nichts von dem üblichen Spott zeigt. Sondern einfach amüsiert und aufrichtig wirkt. Aber es erscheint höchstens für eine Zehntelsekunde, dann ist es weg. Ich würde gern wissen wollen, wie er aussieht, wenn er richtig lächelt. Ob er Grübchen hat?"_).

Er war trotz allem noch recht weit am Anfang ihrer „Aufzeichnungen" über ihn. Allerdings war er jetzt schon mehr als aufgewühlt. Sie musste ihn Stunde um Stunde so aufmerksam beobachtet haben, ohne dass er etwas davon mitbekommen hatte. Aber wie konnte sie das schaffen? Er, der Ex-Spion, Ex-Todesser müsste doch schon bei der geringsten Aufmerksamkeit zu viel aufgeschreckt sein! So unauffällig konnte die Granger doch nicht sein! In nächster Zeit würde er sie nur selten aus den Augenwinkeln lassen (Augen wäre zu gefährlich – bei ihrer Beobachtungsgabe!).

Ein wenig unschlüssig betrachtete er das kleine Büchlein. Zugebenermaßen schmeichelte es ihm ungemein, zu wissen, dass ausgerechnet ihm jemand so viele Gedanken schenkte. Dass ausgerechnet er im Zentrum des Interesses eines jungen Mädchens (_einer_ _jungen Frau_,korrigierte ihn eine weitere nervige Stimme seines Unterbewusstseins) stand. Irgendwie tat es auch gut, zu wissen, dass er wenigstens für eine Person so wichtig war, dass diese anscheinend minütlich gute Seiten und Gesten an ihm suchte.

_Ach komm alter Mann! Du hast zu wenig guten Sex, wenn du schon so von einer Schülerin denkst! Außerdem – was sieht sie. Kleinigkeiten! Nichts bewegendes, nur K.L.E.I.N.I.G.K.E.I.T.E.N., von denen sie sich wahrscheinlich den größten Teil nur in ihrem von Schwärmerei vernebelten Hirn zusammenreimt! _

Da war sie wieder, die kleine miese Stimme in seinem Kopf. Fast hätte ich sie vermisst, dachte er ironisch. Dann wandte er sich wieder dem Tagebuch zu.

_Gestern hat Snape Harry mal wieder so richtig runtergeputzt – ich weiß gar nicht mehr, worum es eigentlich ging. Na ja, Harry könnte auch ein Genie in Zaubertränke sein und Snape würde ihn hassen – der Vergangenheit wegen. _

_Zumindest habe ich Snape danach im Gang gesehen, wie er an einem der Fenster stand. Ich glaube, in dem Moment sind alle seine Festungen, die er um sich errichtet hat, gefallen. Seine Schultern hingen schlaff herab und auch die restliche Körperhaltung war nicht so straff wie sonst. _

_Am auffallendsten waren aber seine Augen. Er schien ins Nirgendwo zu blicken, ohne irgendetwas um sich herum zu bemerken. Einfach ein starrer und trauriger Blick ins Nichts. Und dann … dann lief ihm eine Träne, eine ganz kleine, die ich wahrscheinlich nicht gesehen hätte, wenn sie nicht das einfallende Sonnenlicht reflektiert hätte. _

_Für einen Moment wirkte es, als würde er kraftlos in sich zusammensacken, aber im letzten Moment hielt er sich am Fensterbrett. Halten ist wahrscheinlich falsch, eher umklammerte er es, als wäre das Stück Holz der einzige Halt, den es für ihn auf dieser Welt gibt._

_Ich glaube, dass er immer, wenn er Harry gegenübersteht, so aufgewühlt ist. Ich meine, er sieht direkt in die Vergangenheit … die Augen der einzigen großen Liebe im Körper des verstorbenen Erzfeindes … Etwas schrecklicheres kann es nicht geben. Ob er manchmal denkt, dass er hätte verhindern können, dass Lily James Potter heiratete? Dass er Harry ansieht und denkt, dass es eigentlich sein Sohn sein müsste, der da vor ihm steht?_

_Alles Vermutungen, aber das, was ich weiß, ist, dass ich ihn irgendwie verstehen kann. Ich weiß nicht, wie ich an seiner Stelle handeln würde – vermutlich nicht anders? _

Irgendwo am Rand war eine kleine Träne. Verdammt!

Er erinnerte sich nicht genau an den Tag, aber er wusste, dass es viele dieser Momente gab. Wie die Granger geschrieben hatte. Er konnte nicht an Harry vorbeigehen, ohne an dessen Eltern zu denken. _Die Augen der einzigen großen Liebe im Körper des verstorbenen Erzfeindes …_

Wie Recht sie hatte! Woher wusste sie das alles? Wie hatte sie ihn sehen können? Machte ihn ihre Erkenntnis nicht erpressbar?

_Hat sie dich denn auflaufen lassen, Severus? _Die Stimme, die so verdächtig nach seiner Mutter klang, hatte wieder zurück in sein Unterbewusstsein gefunden. _Sie hat niemanden davon erzählt, außer ihrem Tagebuch! _

Snape schluckte. Es war merkwürdig, dass die Granger ihn so genau zu kennen schien, dass sie bestimmt unbewusst genau die richtigen Dinge über ihn vermutete. Er hasste Potter nicht, aber jedes Mal in seine – Lilys – Augen zu sehen, machte ihn fast krank.

Andererseits wurde ihm bewusst, wie wenig er über seine Schülerin wusste. Sie schien ihn bis ins letzte Detail zu kennen und er … er konnte sich wage an ihre Augenfarbe (braun?) erinnern. Dass sie gut aussah, verdammt gut sogar, ja. Aber Details, _Kleinigkeiten _… Nie hätte er auf so etwas großen Wert gelegt. Schon gar nicht jetzt, da er kein Spion mehr war.

_Sie ist kein Einzelfall, Severus! Was weißt du denn von anderen Schülern? Oder gar von deinen Kollegen? Stößt du nicht alle von dir? _Sogar nach ihrem Tod verfolgte ihn die Stimme seiner Mutter. Mit wohlgemeinten, aber überflüssigen Kommentaren.

Genervt legte sich Snape einen Zettel an die Stelle von Grangers Tagebuch, an der er gerade las und stand auf. Versuchte es zumindest, denn beim ersten Versuch fiel er in den Sessel zurück, so verkrampft waren seine Muskeln von der unbequemen Schlafhaltung.

_Na alter Mann! Jetzt klappt nicht mal mehr das aufstehen! Wie soll erst der Rest funktionieren – wenn du dann erst die Granger in dein Bett geholt hast?_

Seltsam, auf was für Ideen seine innere Stimme kam. Er würde niemals einer Schülerin erlauben, in sein Bett zu kriechen. Oder gar mehr. _Ach ja? _Er hatte – im Gegensatz zu seiner inneren Stimme hohe moralische Grundsätze! _Ach ja? Und das Tagebuch einer Schülerin zu lesen ist bestimmt einer davon? _Wütend schnaubte Snape. War er wirklich so allein, dass er schon mit seinem Unterbewusstsein haderte?

Die Nase über sich selbst rümpfend, entledigte er sich seiner Sachen und sprang unter die Dusche. Den Morgen einfach noch einmal ganz von vorn beginnen … Eine Dusche, dann ein starker, tiefschwarzer Kaffee, der hoffentlich richtig schlecht für sein Herz wäre, danach ein Rundgang durch den Gang, um den sich-im-Schutz-des-Samstagmorgens-unzüchtige-Dinge-auf-dem-Gang-Treibenden endlos Punkte abzuziehen und letzten Endes wieder hinter dem Tagebuch der Granger zu enden.

Langsam wurde es zur Obsession. Mehr über sich erfahren, sich mehr mit den Augen seiner Umwelt zu sehen. Vielleicht sollte er sich doch ändern? Anfangen, Mensch zu sein? Oder sich zumindest nicht wie das hinterletzte Ekel zu verhalten. _„Du BIST das hinterletzte Ekel!" _begann seine innere Stimme fröhlich wie einen Kindervers zu trällern.

Genau ab diesem Moment wusste Severus Snape, dass es aus diesem Tag nichts werden würde.

Dass er diese erste Warnung ignorierte und sich trotzdem nicht zurück ins Bett legte, wollte anscheinend von irgendeiner überirdischen Macht bestraft werden. Als er bei seinem zweiten, herzrasenverursachenden Kaffee saß, klopfte es.

Er hätte es wissen müssen …


	10. Chapter 9 Das Leben liebt dich!

**Selber Tag, neues Kapitel - hoffe, ihr habt den genausoviel Spaß, wie ich beim Schreiben hatte!**

**CaroloveSeverus: **Unser lieber Professor lebt doch drogenfrei :D Immer noch hibblig? Was tun wir denn da? Nen Trank brauen? Hab da grad mit Severus drüber geredet, aber er weigert sich. Ich glaub, der ist immer noch sauer auf mich, wegen diesem und dem nächsten Kapitel ...

**Tuniwell: **Neeeeeein. Sowas würde ich nie tun (aber keine Sorge: Sie tuns demnächst ^^). So, damit ich nicht in Versuchung komme zu spoilern, stell ich doch gleich das nächste Kapitel rein (ja, soweit hast du mich schon gebracht *g*) :-*

*******

**Kapitel neun – Das Leben liebt dich**

„_Zermalmen! Zerquetschen! Auffressen!"_

Oh nein! Ein Basilisk! Schon wieder! Ein ätzendes Leben! Immer diese Aufregungen, bald waren Abschlussprüfungen! Und überhaupt, nicht, dass sie nicht schon genug Probleme hätte – ihre Haare zum Beispiel sahen wieder furchtbar aus … Doch halt – Moment. Warum konnte sie das Zischen eines Basilisken verstehen? Im Gegensatz zu Harry konnte sie doch kein Parsel (nicht, dass sie nicht versucht hätte, es zu lernen)!

Vielleicht lag es daran, dass das, was da zischte, gar keine überdimensionale Schlange, sondern ein über die Maßen wütender Tränkemeister war?

„_Zermalmen! Zerquetschen! Auffressen!"_

Snape stand direkt über ihr. Moment – lag sie etwa auf dem Kerkerboden? Angekettet noch dazu? Er beugte sich zu ihr und kam ihr immer näher. _„Zermalmen! Zerquetschen! Auffressen!" _Anscheinend hatte er sein Hirn ausgeschalten und konnte nur noch drei Wörter von sich geben, dachte sie, als wäre es das natürlichste von der Welt. Moment! Sein Gehirn konnte man nicht ausschalten. Zumindest konnte man dann nicht mehr sprechen, geschweige denn laufen oder bedrohlich gucken. Und warum verdammt war sie angekettet?

Vielleicht lag es daran, dass sie einfach nur einen ganz dämlichen Traum gehabt hatte, dachte Hermine Granger selbstironisch, als sie schweißgebadet am sonnigen Samstagmorgen aus dem Bett schrak.

Seit wann träumte sie von Snape? Gut, den einen oder anderen Traum hatte es da schon gegeben … Aber nie war er dermaßen bedrohlich über ihr erschienen. Nicht, dass sie noch nie angekettet vor ihm gelegen hätte, zumindest im Land der Träume … Aber tatsächlich hatte er nie so unheimlich gewirkt, wie sie sich errötend erinnerte.

_Da hat wohl jemand ein schlechtes Gewissen! _Wunderbar! Genau das, was man nach einem Albtraum vom Albtraum der Schüler gebrauchen konnte; eine innere, nervtötende Stimme! Allerdings – wenn sie so in sich hinein hörte, dann stimmte es. Sie _hatte _ein schlechtes Gewissen. Wenn Snape jemals hinter die Tagebuchidee kam, dann waren Ginny und sie sowas von dran. Sie wollte sich gar nicht vorstellen, was Snape alles mit ihnen tun würde. Und auf einer Vergeltungsskala von null bis zehn bekam „auf dem Fußboden anketten" eindeutig eine 1,2.

Oh Götter! Sie warf sich verzweifelt zurück aufs Bett, mit dem Gesicht nach unten aufs Kissen. Was sie besser hätte lassen sollen. Irgendwas Hartes war da unter ihrer Nase. Knurrend schob sie die Hände unter ihr Kissen und zog ihr Tagebuch hervor. Sie _hasste _Ironie des Schicksals.

Aus irgendeinem Impuls heraus – vielleicht Langeweile – schlug sie das Buch auf irgendeiner Seite auf. _Am auffallendsten waren aber seine Augen. Er schien ins Nirgendwo zu blicken, ohne irgendetwas um sich herum zu bemerken. Einfach ein starrer und trauriger Blick ins Nichts. Und dann … dann lief ihm eine Träne, eine ganz kleine, die ich wahrscheinlich nicht gesehen hätte, wenn sie nicht das einfallende Sonnenlicht reflektiert hätte. _

_Für einen Moment wirkte es, als würde er kraftlos in sich zusammensacken, aber im letzten Moment hielt er sich am Fensterbrett. Halten ist wahrscheinlich falsch, eher umklammerte er es, als wäre das Stück Holz der einzige Halt, den es für ihn auf dieser Welt gibt._

Götter! Sie erinnerte sich an diese Szene, als wäre es gestern gewesen. Sie hatte fast neben ihm gestanden, weil sie ihn eigentlich etwas fragen wollte. Der Anblick des weinenden Severus Snape hatte ihr Herz zerrissen. Nie hätte sie gedacht, dass ihr Tränkemeister zum Weinen fähig wäre.

Normalerweise fand sie weinende Männer sogar erbärmlich. Aber nicht ihn – Snape. Vielleicht, weil sie seine Geschichte kannte, wusste, was er – nur aus Schuldgefühlen gegenüber Lily –durchgemacht hatte. Rührte sie diese Liebe über den Tod hinaus?

Normalerweise stand sie nicht auf diese rührseligen Phrasen, aber auch hier war es wieder Snapes Persönlichkeit. Zu ihm passten keine Phrasen. Er war der zugeknöpfte Meister der Zaubertränke. Vielleicht lag es daran, niemals hätte sie diesem, dem äußeren Anschein nach – prüden Mann bis auf den Grund der Seele reichende Gefühle zugestanden …

Dieser Anblick des gebrochenen Snape hatte sie damals auch von Ginnys Idee überzeugt. Irgendwie wünschte sie Snape, dass er wieder glücklich würde. Endlich Lily in der Vergangenheit bewahrte und in der Gegenwart neue Liebe fand. Wollte sie Harrys Mutter ersetzen? Von Snape bedingungslos geliebt werden? Argh! Das klang schon wieder nach klischeehafter Kleinmädchenphantasie!

Anscheinend hatte sie zu viel Zeit damit verbracht, ihn zu beobachten und rührselige Texte über ihn zu verfassen! Kein Wunder, dass er sie schon in ihren Träumen besuchte! Genervt von dieser Erkenntnis schlug sie ihr Tagebuch zu und legte es auf ihren Nachttisch. Moment – da lag schon ein Buch. Verdammt! Ein Zaubertränkebuch aus Snapes Bibliothek!

Vor einem Monat hatte sie dieses von Snape ausgeliehen (und wie sie gebettelt hatte!), im Versprechen, es ihm zurückzugeben. Fieberhaft überlegte sie, wann er es hatte wiederhaben wollen. Verdammt! Ver-da-hammt! Gestern! Warum hatte er gestern nichts bezüglich des Buches gesagt? Wollte er ihre Vergesslichkeit ausnutzen, um ihr Punkte abzuziehen? War er vielleicht sogar schon hinter die „Tagebuchintrige" gekommen und wollte sie nun bluten lassen?

Über ihre Panik vergas sie die logischste, naheliegenste Vermutung, nämlich, dass Snape das Buch – ebenso wie sie – schlicht und einfach vergessen hatte.

Vielleicht, so überlegte sie, kam sie am besten, wenn sie sofort zu ihm ginge und ihm das Buch zurückgab. Samstagmorgen war doch fast noch Freitagabend, oder? Gesagt, getan. Nervös warf sie sich irgendwelche Klamotten über den Kopf, kämmte sich ihre Haarpracht wenigstens soweit, dass sie nicht ganz wie Urwald aussah und stürmte in den Kerker. Auf halbem Wege musste sie natürlich wieder umkehren, weil sie natürlich das Buch vergessen hatte.

Gut, dass es ihr wenigstens noch vor Snapes Kerker eingefallen war. Also, noch mal um 180 Grad gedreht und wieder in ihr Zimmer. Buch schnappen, in die Kerker rennen, vor Snapes Tür Vollbremsung, durchatmen, Hand zur Faust ballen und anklopfen.

Lange Zeit passierte nichts. Dann meinte sie, von innen ein genervtes Stöhnen zu hören und ein paar Minuten später öffnete die Tür einen Spalt breit.

„Guten Morgen, Sir.", begann sie zaghaft.

„Miss Granger! Hätten Sie die Freundlichkeit, mir zu sagen, was Sie zu dieser Unzeit von mir wollen?", Oh Götter! Der Stimme nach schien seine Laune irgendwo zwischen Keller und Erdgeschoss hängengeblieben zu sein.

„Ich … habe noch ein Buch von Ihnen, ‚Gegenstände verändern – ohne Zauberstab? Kein Problem!'"., sagte sie so freundlich wie möglich. In der Hoffnung, nicht zu rot zu werden (kannte er doch ihre sexuellen Vorlieben) und unauffällig zu erscheinen (der Titel des Buches schrie förmlich nach Verrat). Nicht zuletzt hoffte sie, er würde vergessen, sie irgendwie zu bestrafen.

***

„So …", Snape betrachtete durch den schmalen Türschlitz hindurch seine Schülerin, die betreten zu Boden blickte. An das Buch hatte er gar nicht mehr gedacht, fand er es doch sowieso unnütz. Aber irgendwie wirkte die Granger … schuldbewusst. Interessant! „Und wann sollten Sie es mir zurückgeben?" Wenn er ehrlich war, wusste er es selbst nicht mehr, aber vielleicht deutete er ihr Schuldbewusstsein richtig und dieses in Verbindung mit dem Gryffindormut - das versprach Unterhaltungswert.

„Ähm … Also eigentlich gestern. Aber ich hatte gestern soviel zu tun, dass ich es völlig vergessen haben muss. Außerdem haben Sie gestern nichts gesagt und darum dachte ich, es wäre vielleicht nicht so schlimm und außerdem habe ich mich ja jetzt wirklich beeilt.", er hatte sich nicht getäuscht. Während des Sprechens hatte sie stolz den Kopf erhoben und lächelte ihm nun aufrichtig entschuldigend entgegen.

Es war verlockend, in diesem Moment seinem ersten Impuls nachzugeben und ihr das Buch aus den Händen zu nehmen und sie wegzuschicken, als wäre nichts gewesen. Aber er war schließlich Severus Snape. Er hatte schließlich einen Ruf zu verlieren!

„Sie dachten also, es wäre nicht so schlimm …", es war für ihn faszinierend, wie schnell ihr Lächeln beim Klang seiner Stimme einfror. „Lassen Sie mich raten, heute Morgen sind Sie mit einem entsetzlich schlechten Gewissen aufgewacht und hoffen nun die ganze Zeit, ich würde einmal ein Auge zudrücken, nicht wahr?"

Sie schluckte. Herrlich! Er hatte absolut ins Schwarze getroffen – hundert Punkte für Slytherin! „Nun ja, in Anbetracht der Umstände werde ich Gerechtigkeit walten lassen und Ihnen keine Punkte abziehen ..." Er sah das hoffnungsvolle Aufblitzen in ihren Augen. Warte nur ab Mädchen, das Finale hat gerade erst begonnen!

„Dafür werden Sie bis heute Abend, neun Uhr einen Strafaufsatz schreiben, über die Wichtigkeit, Versprechen einzuhalten! Drei Pergamentrollen!"

Die Hoffnung in ihren Augen machte etwas anderem, was er auf die Schnelle nicht definieren konnte, Platz. Und dann brach alles aus ihr heraus, noch während sie sich vor ihm aufbaute.

„Professor Snape! Das ist mehr als ungerecht! Ich habe tatsächlich, wie Sie sagten, heute Morgen ein schlechtes Gewissen gehabt! Und ja, ich habe tatsächlich geglaubt, Sie würden einmal, wenigstens EINMAL in Ihrem Leben ein Auge zudrücken! Wie konnte ich mich nur so täuschen? SIE SIND JA DER UNFEHLBARE PROFESSOR SNAPE, DER NIE IRGENDETWAS VERGISST, GESCHWEIGE DENN IRGENDWELCHE ANDEREN MENSCHLICHEN SCHWÄCHEN KENNT! FÜR DEN GERECHTIGKEIT MIT PERGAMENTROLLEN AUFZUWIEGEN GEHT!"

Während sie ihn anbrüllte, war sie ihm immer näher gekommen und funkelte ihn zornig an.

„Was glauben Sie eigentlich Miss Granger? Haben Sie die Gerechtigkeit etwa für sie gepachtet? Denken Sie, Sie könnten alle Menschen perfekt einschätzen? Sind Sie eine so unerträgliche Besserwisserin, dass Sie meinen, Sie könnten sich über das Urteil eines Lehrers erheben?" Während er sprach, war seine Stimme leiser geworden. Er hatte seine Tür geöffnet und stand jetzt, barfüßig in seinem slytheringrünen Morgenmantel vor ihr. Hoffentlich hatte er seine Bedrohlichkeit durch die Beweglichkeit seiner Stimme erhalten können.

Aufgrund dieser Unsicherheit fügte er in seinem besten Einschüchterungston nach: „Ach ja. Bevor ich es vergesse: Zwanzig Punkte von Gryffindor, weil Sie sich zum wiederholten Mal nicht in Gegenwart einer Autorität beherrschen konnten!"

Sie sah ihn unbewegt an. Musterte ihn von oben bis unten. Legte ihm unendlich ruhig das Buch in seine Hände und sagte, ebenso leise, aber weit beherrschter: „Das Leben kann nicht nur aus Punktabzügen und Strafarbeiten bestehen. Nicht einmal Ihres! Das Leben liebt Sie, Professor Snape!"

Dann drehte sie sich um und schritt, einer Filmgröße gleich, den Kerkergang in Richtung Großer Halle entlang. Snape stand da, minutenlang, viel zu verblüfft und überfordert, um irgendetwas zu tun.

***

**Und - Wie schauts aus? Ärger? Lob? Alles beides? Lasst es mich wissen :D**


	11. Chapter 10 Zufriedenheit liegt

**So, es geht weiter!**

**CaroloveSeverus: **Danke für das Review! Freut mich zu hören, dass dir die beiden gefallen :D. Und in diesem Kapitel gibts zwar nicht Snapes Gesicht während Hermines Abgang, aber dafür die Reaktion anderer Körperteile ^^ - bin gespannt, wie's dir gefällt ;).

*******

**Kapitel zehn – Zufriedenheit liegt in der Luft- oder?**

Es war merkwürdig, aber auf dem Weg, der sie von den Kerkern wegführte, verrauchte ihre Wut. Jeder Schritt und ihr Zorn auf Snape ließ nach und als sie vor der Großen Halle stand, musste sie lachen. Die ganze Situation war absurd gewesen. Snape, mit nichts am Körper als einem grünen Bademantel, der versuchte, respekteinflößend vor ihr zu stehen. Punktabzug und Strafarbeit erschienen gegen den gewöhnungsbedürftigen Aufzug des strengen Lehrers nichtig.

Apropos Strafarbeit … Schnell rannte sie in die Halle, kippte einen Kaffee und ein trockenes Brötchen ihre Speiseröhre nach unten und lief in ihr Zimmer. Je eher sie mit Snapes Aufsatz begann, desto besser. Immerhin war sie für den Nachmittag mit Harry, Ginny und Ron verabredet, mal wieder ein Ausflug ins Dorf.

Gedankenverloren lag sie auf ihrem Bett, drei sauber beschriebene Pergamentrollen Strafarbeit neben sich. Irgendwann im Laufe der sieben Jahre Unterricht hatte sie gelernt, Snapes Forderungen Folge zu leisten und tatsächlich nur drei, statt vier oder fünf Rollen zu beschreiben. Immer noch in Gedanken zog sie ihr Tagebuch hervor und schlug _die _Stelle auf. Viktor … Der war schon irgendwie besonders gewesen. Schade, dass sie soweit entfernt voneinander lebten und schade, dass er so berühmt war. _. Und dann … dann ging alles Schlag auf Schlag. Irgendwie war er so nahe, er roch so gut, nicht so gut wie Snape nach Kräutern, aber irgendwie so … exotisch. Aufregend._

Mist! Dass sie damals bereits _so _über Snape geschrieben hatte, musste aus ihrem Bewusstsein gelöscht worden sein. Oh Götter! Snape und gut riechen. Stimmte ja tatsächlich, aber warum hatte sie gerade an den finsteren Kerkerbewohner gedacht, während sie sich von Krum vögeln ließ? Eine Frage, die sie sich lieber nicht ehrlich beantworten wollte.

Was, wenn Snape tatsächlich (und er hatte es getan, dessen war sie sich sicher) diese Stelle gelesen hatte? Vor den anderen, die wirklich für ihn bestimmt waren (was er garantiert ebenfalls getan hatte; immer schön mit System, nicht wahr, Herr Professor?, dachte sie zynisch)? Ob er, wenn er jemals die Wahrheit über ihr Vorhaben erfuhr, nicht ganz so unbarmherzig sein würde, wenn er wusste, dass sie selbst in diesem verzückten Zustand an _ihn _gedacht hatte? Und ihn sogar – zumindest geruchsmäßig – Krum vorzogen hatte?

_Heute Morgen hast du noch behauptet, er würde gnädig sein! Schon vergessen ‚Samstagmorgen ist doch fast noch Freitagabend, oder?'_ erinnerte sie ihre innere Stimme. Verdammt! So oder so, er würde sie in ihre Einzelteile zerlegen. Es konnte also nicht schaden, noch ein wenig Tagebuch zu schreiben. Gryffindor eben – hoch erhobenen Hauptes der zu erwartenden Katastrophe entgegen!

Mitten im Schreiben platzte Ginny auf einmal ins Zimmer und äugte misstrauisch auf die drei Pergamentrollen. Als sie aber sah, dass die brünette Freundin am Tagebuchschreiben war, änderte sich ihr Fokus schlagartig auf das kleine Büchlein und dessen neuen Inhalt.

„SNAPE WACKELT MIT DEN ZEHEN???", prustete sie – inzwischen schwer atmend vor Lachen am Boden liegend – heraus. „Oh Fortuna! Wenn wir das rumerzählen, wird selbst Neville nicht mehr panisch zu Zaubertränke gehen!"

„Genau deswegen werden wir das mal schön lassen! Lass dem armen, alten Mann seine Selbstachtung!" Ginny starrte ihre Freundin an, als hätte diese soeben etwas Abstoßendes gesagt. „Mensch Ginny, es war deine Idee! DU wolltest ihn aus seinem Tief herausholen, meinst du, das gelingt uns, wenn alle lachend vor ihm sitzen, nur weil sie wissen, dass er mit jedem Zeh einzeln wackeln kann?"

„Tihi … Götter, das ist die beste Vorstellung, die ich jemals von Snape hatte!", Ginny kam immer noch nicht über das Erzählte hinweg, sah aber ein, dass Hermine völlig Recht hatte. „Zehenwackelnd … Tihi! Meinst du nicht, wir sollten wenigstens Neville … ich meine, zwecks Trauma-Bewältigung und so …?" „NEIN! Neville würde es helfen, wenn er sich endlich auf den Unterricht anstelle den Lehrer konzentrieren würde! Sein Verhalten ist schon beinah lächerlich!"

Ginny schwieg lieber. Irgendwie war Hermine gereizt und das Thema Snape schien ihr nahe zu gehen. Kein Wunder, solang wie sie sich mit dem Meister der Zaubertränke befasst hatte … Ginny grinste innerlich. Teil zwei des Planes – Hermine Gefallen an dem Kerkerbewohner finden zu lassen, war selbstständig in Kraft getreten, ohne dass Hermine etwas von ihm erfahren hätte. „Was sind das hier eigentlich für Pergamentrollen?"

„Strafarbeit von Snape." Und Hermine erzählte die komplette Geschichte, ließ allerdings vorsichtshalber die wackelnden Zehen aus. Ginnys Augen wurden größer und größer. „Meinst du, dass das Projekt „Rettet Snape vor sich selber" irgendwie nicht anschlägt?" „Keine Ahnung, aber irgendwie … hab ich auch den Verdacht!"

Verdammt! Innerlich zuckte Ginny zusammen. Hermine war auf dem richtigen Weg, sich in Snape zu verlieben und der stellte sich eiskalt wie immer. Irgendwie würde sie nachhelfen müssen. Die beiden mussten ein Paar werden, waren sie doch wie füreinander geschaffen. Intellekt, Sarkasmus, Kämpfernaturen … Perfekt! Und langsam begann ein Plan B in ihrem Kopf Gestalt anzunehmen. Musste sie nur noch Harry überzeugen. Aber das sollte wirklich kein Problem werden.

*******

Irgendwann hatte Snape sich aus seinem Türrahmen entfernt. Mit jedem Schritt, den die Granger sich entfernte, war seine Wut gewachsen. Missmutig warf er die Tür zu und sah sich in seinen Räumen nach irgendetwas um, was prädestiniert für einen Flug gegen die kahle Steinwand wäre. Vier Whiskeygläser, eine Vase und ein Blumentopf (mit einer vertrockneten _Helianthus annuus_) später war der Tränkemeister auf dem seelischen Weg der Besserung.

Dennoch – sein inneres Gleichgewicht war aus dem Ruder. Warum das nicht an Schülern auslassen? Heut war Hogsmeadewochenende, da fühlten sich die meisten dieser nutzlosen kleinen Bestien freier, unbeobachteter. Seine Stimmung hob sich augenblicklich, als er daran dachte, ein paar dieser Bengel Punkte für unziemliches Verhalten abziehen zu können. So euphorisch, dass er das helle Leuchten, was für eine winzige Sekunde über dem Tagebuch lag, nicht bemerkte …

*******

Hermine Granger war äußerst zufrieden. Der heutige Ausflug nach Hogsmeade schien ein voller Erfolg für Ginny zu werden. Sie hatte die Freundin selten so couragiert wie an diesem Tag erlebt. Am Anfang des Spazierganges waren sie noch zu viert gewesen, aber später hatte Ginny Harry am Arm gepackt und sich tuschelnd mit ihm zurückfallen lassen. Innerlich grinsend hatte Hermine Ron geschnappt und war mit ihm allein losgezogen. Wollte sie doch Ginny ihren Erfolg gönnen.

Hätte Hermine ahnen können, was Ginny eigentlich bezweckte, hätte sie vermutlich anders gehandelt … Da sie allerdings nichts von den fast schon slytherinischen Intrigen ihrer Freundin ahnte, marschierte sie fröhlich ins Schülersprecherinnenbad. Sie genoss dieses Privileg, jeden zweiten Tag ging sie in ihr „privates" Bad, um in allen möglichen Geruchsrichtungen zu schwimmen, ein paar Mal hatte sie auch Ginny an ihrem Vergnügen teilhaben lassen, weshalb diese die Gewohnheiten Hermines perfekt kannte …

*******

Severus Snape schlich wütend durch die Gänge. Kein einziger Schüler, der sich ungebührlich verhalten hätte. Nicht einmal er – Meister des ungerechtfertigten Punkteabziehens – hatte irgendwem den Hauspokal in weite Ferne rücken können. Zumindest nicht an diesem sonnigen Samstag.

Umso erstaunter war er, als er die kleine Miss Weasley Arm in Arm mit Potter den Gang zum Gryffindor-Turm entlang schlendern sah. Gebannt starrte er auf die beiden (gleich würden sie bestimmt etwas tun, wofür er jedem von ihnen 100 Punkte streitig machen könnte). Und tatsächlich, nach einem tiefen Blick in die Augen beugte sich Potter über Miss Weasley und küsste sie. Gerade, als er sie wieder loslassen wollte, krallte sie sich an ihn und zog ihn in einen neuen Kuss.

In dem Moment, als Snape mit einem siegessicheren, todbringenden Grinsen aus seinem Versteck platzen und 200 Punkte von Gryffindors Konto wegen unerlaubten Austauschs von Körperflüssigkeiten auf dem Gang abziehen wollte, geschah etwas, das sein Blut freudig in den Adern pulsieren ließ. Die kleine Weasley löste sich von Potter, sah ihn an und raunte mit erotischer Stimme: „Heute abend, zwanzig Uhr … vor dem Schülersprecherinnenbad!"

Und Severus Snape änderte seinen Plan schlagartig. Heute Abend zwanzig Uhr hatte er vor dem Schülersprecherinnenbad ein Date der besonderen Art …

*******

Ginny Weasley war äußerst zufrieden. Sie hatte Snape aus dem Augenwinkel anschleichen gesehen und genau in diesem Moment ihren zuvor mit Harry abgesprochenen Plan in die Tat umgesetzt.

Harry Potter die Wahrheit zu sagen, ihm zu sagen, dass es darum ging, Hermine und Snape zu verkuppeln, hatte sie von Anfang an verworfen und auf eine Notlüge gesetzt. Von wegen sie hätte gehört, dass Malfoy vor besagtem Bad ein Stelldichein mit irgendwem aus Ravenclaw habe. Solle wohl recht unanständig werden. „Und das wäre doch eine tolle Möglichkeit, ihn vor Snape vorzuführen!" Harry war natürlich Feuer und Flamme gewesen. Ihn dann noch von der Herangehensweise zu überzeugen, war ein Kinderspiel.

„Guck mal, wenn wir von Anfang an ein Pärchen simulieren und Snape heute Abend Malfoy und diese Ravenclaw eng umschlungen sieht, wird er gar keinen zweiten Blick riskieren, um sicher zu sein, dass _wir _es sind, weil er ja sofort denken wird, dass wir es sind …" Harry war zu verwirrt über diesen Gedankengang, aber irgendwie schien es ihm einzuleuchten und darum spielte er brav mit. In einem Anflug von Weitsicht hatte Ginny noch gesagt: „Ach ja und erzähl Mine besser nichts davon. Sie wird das bestimmt total moralisch verwerflich und so finden …".

Dass Harry ihr auf ihr Snape-ist-da-Signal nur einen so keuschen Kuss gegeben hatte, konnte sie natürlich nicht auf sich sitzen lassen und war darum zur Eigeninitiative übergegangen. Nur zu ihrem Vorteil, wie sie vor sich hin grinsend, in Harrys Armen liegend, dachte.

*******

Severus Snape war äußerst zufrieden. Es war fünf vor acht und er auf dem Weg zum Schülersprecherinnenbad. Er grinste. Potter und Weasley waren fällig.

Acht Uhr und keiner war zu sehen. Ob sie ihm einen Streich spielten? Nein, unmöglich! Potter war wahrscheinlich nur aus alter Gewohnheit zu spät und Miss Weasley versteckte sich hier irgendwo. Oder nahm sie etwa ein Bad? Denn aus dem Badezimmer drang eindeutig ein leichter Lavendelduft …

Bevor er noch länger über den derzeitigen Besucher des Bades nachdenken konnte, schwang die Badtür auf. Und Severus konnte einen Moment lang nicht atmen. Heraus kam – wie hätte es auch anders sein sollen – Hermine Granger.


	12. Chapter 11 Aggressionen, Langeweile

**Hat ein bisschen gedauert, aber es geht weiter :D**

**Danke für eure lieben Reviews *g***

**blaue-banane: ***wegduck* Cliffhänger? Iiiiiich doch nicht *ganz unschuldig dreinschaut*. Und natürlich find ich's super, dass du Ginnys Art magst, eigentlich wollte ich sie gar nicht so durchtrieben, aber sie hat ihr Eigenleben entwickelt und gegen mich rebelliert ^^. Und, ich kann dich schon mal beruhigen: Es kommen noch ne ganze Menge Intrigen (hab gerade Shakespeare gelesen, das inspiriert förmlich dazu *lol*)

**Tuniwell: **Juhu! Sie ist wieder da :-*. Tjaaa, mal schauen. So mit dem Küssen und so ... Sie sind doch beide so stur, da muss schon was ungewöhnliches passieren :). Ich hoffe ja, er wird demnächst nicht zu sehr OOC ...

**Lufa: **Ein neues "Gesicht" :D! Schön, dass es dir gefällt und mal schauen, wie das mit dem Verkuppeln so klappt, wie Ginny sich das vorstellt ;)

**legilimens66: **Bin ganz freudig-rot geworden, während ich deine Reviews gelesen hab (und guck grad wie die Grinsekatze aus _Alice im Wunderland_) ... Gut, die Sonnenblume ist ein Wunder - aber ihr Zustand nicht, oder *g*? Ach ja und ob es so ein Bad gibt, weiß ich jetzt gar nicht sicher, aber ich fand die Vorstellung ganz ... praktisch, hihi. Ach ja, das Dinge-werfen ist wahrscheinlich wirklich mehr Nottingham, aber irgendwas muss doch Snape auch tun, wenn er wütend ist und weil ich mir ihn vor Wut seine Wand anschreiend gar nicht vorstellen kann, musste er dann irgendwas werfen ;).

**ritaskeeta70**: Hui die magische Presse ist auf dem Weg ;) danke für soviele Reviews (*mal wieder ganz rot ist*)! Die Manolos sind natürlich ne tolle Idee, mal sehen, ob Hermine für solches Schuhwerk noch mal eine Gelegenheit bekommt ... Hermine IM Bad? Das wäre bestimmt ein bisschen zu viel für den armen Severus, dem reicht schon außerhalb des Bades :). Und wann er dahinter kommt, tja, das ist genau so ungeklärt wie seine Reaktion drauf.

**Also, noch mal ein ganz dickes Dankeschön für eure Reviews, es war wunderbar, die heute morgen zu lesen - hatte übrigens auch den perfekten Soundtrack: youtube . com / watch ? v = _ cJLmYPgUhk (einfach Leerzeichen entfernen und freuen :D)**

**So und jetzt hab ich genug geredet, weiter geht's :D  
**

***** **

**Kapitel elf – Aggressionen, Langeweile und so viel mehr**

Hermine Granger musste irgendwann einmal einen Engel in ihrer Familie gehabt haben.

Ihre langen, noch nassen Locken fielen wunderbar zerzaust auf ihre Schultern, die zart sonnengebräunt waren. Hinter ihr aus dem Bad quollen noch einzelne Dämpfe, die sie nun nebelartig verhüllten. Ihre zierliche, kleine Gestalt hatte sie in ein Handtuch gewickelt. _Lediglich_ in ein Handtuch, wie Severus mit Unbehagen feststellte. Zumindest hatte sein Kopf dieses Gefühl. Ein weiter südlich existierender Körperteil sah diesen Umstand eher weniger eng …

Vielleicht war einer von Hermines Vorfahren auch ein Römer gewesen. Wie eine Toga hing ihr das Handtuch um den Körper. _Wahrscheinlich war ihr Ur-Ur-Ur-Ur-Ur-Ur-Ur-Ur-Ur-Ur-Ur-Ur-Ur-Ur-Urgroßvater Cäsar und er hatte eine Affäre mit einem Engel! _Er hätte es nie für möglich gehalten, dass seine innere Stimme sarkastischer als er selbst klingen konnte.

Er wollte sich dezent zurückziehen, aus dieser peinlichen Situation, aber irgendwie hatte dieser Tag etwas gegen ihn.

„Professor Snape! Ich habe Sie schon längst entdeckt! Versuchen Sie also am besten gar nicht, dieser für Sie unangenehmen Situation zu entkommen! Außerdem sind wir gewissermaßen quitt – heute Morgen ich und jetzt Sie!" Hatte ihre Stimme schon immer so atemberaubend geklungen?

*******

Hermine Granger wusste selbst nicht, woher sie den Mut nahm, so mit Snape zu reden. Vielleicht Fatalismus. Immerhin würde er sie früher oder später sowieso zerstückeln und an die Schweine verfüttern. Warum sollte sie also jetzt vor ihm in die Knie gehen?

*******

Snape war unwohl in seiner Haut. Nicht nur, dass Hermine so ungewöhnlich gut klang und nebenbei ebenso aussah. Während sie sprach, hatte sie sich auf ihn zubewegt (anscheinend eine schlechte Angewohnheit von ihr) und dabei war ihr das Handtuch gefährlich tief auf die Brust gerutscht.

Er schluckte und war zu perplex, um irgendetwas zu sagen. Was hätte er auch sagen sollen?

„Professor Snape? Haben Sie Ihre Sprache verloren?"

„Miss Granger, haben _Sie _daran gedacht, dass bereits Sperrstunde ist?" Er hatte sich wieder gefangen und war zur öligen Ursprungsform zurückgekehrt – endlich!

„Und haben _Sie _daran gedacht, dass ich Schulsprecherin bin? Und sicherlich haben _Sie _auch daran gedacht, dass ich heute Nacht Aufsicht habe! Außerdem – ist es nicht recht früh für Sperrstunde?"

Verdammt! Jetzt bloß nichts anmerken lassen!

„Ach ja und da wollen _Sie _natürlich mit nassen Haaren und lediglich ins Handtuch gehüllt, patrouillieren? Haben Sie etwa zu wenig für die Prüfungen gelernt und brauchen nun eine Grippe?"

„Aber nein Professor Snape. Hätten _Sie _mich nicht aufgehalten, wäre ich bereits in meinem Zimmer gewesen und hätte mich umgezogen! Außerdem beginnt meine Schicht erst in einer halben Stunde!"

Langsam aber sicher gingen ihm die Argumente aus.

„Dann machen Sie, dass Sie hier wegkommen! Ich will keine Schuld an einer Infektion haben!"

Sie sah ihn verwundert an, betrachtete ihn noch einmal und lächelte: „Dann bis gleich, Professor!". Und dann verschwand sie in der Dunkelheit des Ganges.

Verdammt!

Warum hatte ausgerechnet _er _zusammen mit _ihr _Aufsicht? Und dann auch noch an diesem Abend?

Fünf Minuten später stand sie plötzlich wieder vor ihm. Mit breitem Grinsen im Gesicht und drei Pergamentrollen in der Hand.

„Die Strafarbeit! Sie wollen doch nicht so etwas wichtiges vergessen? Ach und bevor ich es vergesse: Was haben Sie eigentlich vor dem Schülersprecherinnenbad gemacht, Professor? Etwa Sorgen um mich?"

Sie lächelte ihn kokett an und er wurde immer verwirrter. Was war mit ihr los? Hatte sie irgendwelche Drogen genommen, dass sie ihn so respektlos behandelte? Wütend riss er ihr die Pergamentrollen aus der Hand.

*******

Hermine war immer noch verwundert über sich selbst. Seit sie ihrem unweigerlichen, unnatürlichen, unausweichlichen und garantiert von Snape demnächst verursachten vorzeitigem Ende ins Gesicht sah und es akzeptierte, nahm ihr Mut ihm gegenüber potentiell zu.

_Willst du ihn vielleicht nur beeindrucken? Ihn reizen? Macht es dich nicht an, wenn er wütend wird? Gib es doch zu, du bist scharf auf ihn und willst ihn nur auf dich aufmerksam machen! _Ihre innere Stimme lief auf Hochtouren. Ebenso wie dieser versteckte Teil ihres Gehirns, der ihr gerade einen ganzen Film lieferte, was sie alles mit einem gereizten Snape tun könnte … ‚_Aggression ist manchmal nur ein Zeichen sexueller Frustration.' _Hatte Ginny irgendwann einmal doziert.

*******

Snape betrachtete seine Schülerin böse.

„Miss Granger! Vorsicht, was Sie von sich geben! Sonst werde ich Ihnen …"

„Punkte abziehen und mir Strafarbeiten bis ans Ende meiner Tage geben. Das hatten wir doch schon alles!"

Er konnte nicht anders, als verwundert seine Augenbrauen heben und sich ruckartig umzuwenden und in die entgegengesetzte Richtung zu laufen.

„Das heißt wohl, dass ich heute Abend den Ostflügel beaufsichtige!", hörte er seinen Untergang hinter sich kombinieren.

Fassungslos lief er durch die Gänge. Das war ein schlechter Witz. Hermine Granger, die früher in Tränen ausgebrochen war, sobald er nur den Mund öffnete, widersetzte sich ihm. IHM! Er kochte innerlich. Wenn ihm nun ein Schüler über den Weg liefe und auch nur zu laut atmete … Filch hatte garantiert noch bessere Folterinstrumente als Fußfesseln …

Er musste sich abreagieren. Sonst würde er tatsächlich seinen Job verlieren, dachte er, als er zwei Ravenclaws engumschlungen im Gang sah und Mordgelüste verspürte. Nur mit viel Beherrschung bekam er ein „100 Punkte Abzug für jeden von Ihnen und eine Woche Strafarbeit bei Mr. Filch" heraus. Was glotzten die so ungläubig? Er war auf 180, sie konnten von Glück reden, nicht als seine Sandsäcke zu enden!

_Beruhige dich, Severus! _Wieder die Stimme seiner Mutter. Beruhigen! Ja, das wäre eine gute Idee. Nur wie? Am besten für den Anfang: Nicht an die Granger denken!

*******

Hermine schlich über die Gänge und fand niemanden, der sich gegen Regeln stellte. Nichts los und sie musste noch zwei Stunden aushalten. Manchmal war es praktisch, „Übeltäter" zu erwischen. Bei einigen drückte sie hin und wieder ein Auge zu, nur um wenigstens für ein paar Minuten jemanden zum Unterhalten zu haben. Patrouille war sonst stinklangweilig!

Außerdem war sie noch immer nicht über die Frage hinweg, was Snape wohl vor dem Schülersprecherinnenbad getan hatte. Er schien sichtlich auf jemanden gewartet zu haben. Vielleicht hat er tagsüber von irgendetwas Wind bekommen, was abends angeblich am Schülersprecherinnenbad stattfinden sollte und verboten war?

Irgendwie kam ihr bei diesem Gedanken wieder Ginnys Gesichtsausdruck am Morgen in den Sinn. Sie hatte sie so … komisch angesehen, als sie Snape verteidigte. Weiter konnte sie den Gedanken nicht verfolgen. Auf einmal drückte sich ein Körper von hinten an sie heran und hielt ihr die Hände über die Augen.

„Wer bin ich?" flüsterte ihr die altbekannte Stimme Ginnys ins Ohr.

„Ginny, bist du wahnsinnig? Es ist Sperrstunde! Wenn Snape dich sieht! Ich müsste uns Punkte abziehen!"

„Jaaaaaaaah! Aber er ist doch im anderen Flügel!"

„Woher zur Hölle weißt du das schon wieder?", Hermine wurde misstrauisch.

„Hab ihn gesehen, als ich hierher gelaufen bin. Ich hatte noch ein kleines … Stelldichein mit Harry."

„Ihr seid irre! Völlig durchgeknallt! Wozu habe ich dir eigentlich sämtliche Aufsichtspläne gegeben? Damit du dich dann aus dem Turm stiehlst, wenn Snape frei rumläuft?"

„Hey keine Panik! Schon vergessen, dass Harry stolzer Besitzer der Karte der Rumtreiber ist?"

„Jaaa …"

„Hast du die Fledermaus schon gesehen?"

„Hm. Stand vorhin vor dem Bad, als ich rauskam." Aus den Augenwinkeln sah Hermine Ginny aufmerksam an und dabei entging ihr nicht der siegessichere Ausdruck in den Augen der Freundin. „Sag mal, hast du eine Idee, was Snape ausgerechnet da sucht?"

„Na ja, wenn er Aufsicht hat …" Zufrieden betrachtete Hermine, dass ihrer Freundin das Schuldbewusstsein mit großen Lettern ins Gesicht geschrieben stand und legte nach: „Ginny Weasley, ich kenne dich! Kann es vielleicht sein, dass du da mal wieder irgendeine ganz tolle Idee hattest?"

„Ähm … Na ja. Schon. Also. Ihr beiden … Ihr wärt ein geniales Paar. Nein, jetzt schau nicht so! Es stimmt! Ihr seid schlau, lest viel, wisst alles über Tränke …"

„BIST DU NOCH GANZ DICHT? Snape ist ein sozial inkompatibles, unfaires, verschlossenes, engstirniges und eigenbrötlerisches Individuum! Und mit sowas willst du mich verkuppeln? Geh sofort in den Turm, bevor ich vergesse, dass wir Freunde sind!"

Hermine war so außer sich, dass sie Ginnys „Entschuldigung, ich hab es doch nur gut gemeint" nicht wahrnahm. Wütend stapfte sie durch die Gänge, bis sie am Ende des Ganges einen Lichtschein, der aus der Bibliothek drang, erkannte. Wer in Merlins Namen war um die Zeit noch dort? Sie. Normalerweise. Aber sich selbst konnte sie schließlich ausschließen. Vorsichtig schlich sie näher und wagte kaum zu atmen. Sie stand nun vor der Schulbibliothek und lugte kurz durch die Tür. Niemand.

Logisch, sie konnte auch niemanden sehen, da der Lichtschein aus einer etwas versteckten Ecke auf den Flur drang. Ihre Ecke. Die Ecke, in der es keine Schulbücher, sondern Muggelklassiker gab. Immer wenn sie Heimweh nach ihrer Welt bekam, verzog sie sich da hin. Nie hatte sie einen der Lehrer oder gar ihrer Mitschüler da gesehen. Mit Ausnahme von Harry und Ron, die dort waren, wenn sie Hermines Hilfe brauchten und nirgends finden konnten.

Sie schlich entlang der Regalreihen in „ihre Ecke" und hätte vor Überraschung um ein Haar aufgeschrien. Obwohl – so überrascht war sie gar nicht. Das Leben spielte ihr doch grundsätzlich übel mit. Es konnte eigentlich niemand anderer als Severus Snape in dem Sessel sitzen. Zu ihrem Glück hatte er allerdings den Rücken zu ihr gedreht, sodass er sie noch nicht bemerkte. Am besten wäre es, sie würde gehen.

Aber irgendetwas hielt sie fest. Ein bisschen die Neugier, was Snape las und vor allem: Wie er dabei aussah. Sie kannte seinen konzentrierten Blick, wenn er in einem seiner Tränkebücher las. Er machte dann immer den Eindruck, dass er völlig in der Wissenschaft eingetaucht sei und ihn so schnell nichts aus dieser Welt reißen könnte. Wie also sah ein Severus Snape aus, wenn er in Muggelliteratur las?

Die Ecke in der er saß, war schwer einsehbar. Deswegen liebte Hermine diesen Platz so. Zwei Regalreihen standen jeweils rechts und links von dem speckigen, blauen Sessel und boten so zunächst Sichtschutz. Hermine wusste, dass die linke Regalreihe am Ende ein paar Lücken aufwies – Bücher, die Madame Pince irgendwann einmal aussortiert haben musste. Genau diese würden ihr nun bei ihrer Mission zur Seite stehen. Sie schlich also auf der anderen Seite der linken Regalreihe bis zu deren Ende.

Snape bot einen unheimlich friedlichen Anblick, wie er so in seinem Sessel saß, das aufgeschlagene Buch in seinen Händen. Das Deckblatt konnte sie freilich nicht erkennen, dafür aber umso besser seinen Gesichtsausdruck. Dieser war tausendmal besser als der hochkonzentrierte Fachliteraturblick. Er schien auch völlig versunken, aber mehr vor Verzückung. Ein leises Lächeln umspielte seine Mundwinkel, während er offensichtlich bemüht war, jedes Wort sorgfältig in seinen Geist aufzunehmen. Während seine rechte Hand das Buch festumklammerte, strichen die Finger der linken beinah zärtlich über die geschriebenen Worte. Seine Haare hatte er hinter die Ohren geschoben, außer der sich immer wieder lösenden Strähne, die selbst jetzt vorwitzig vor den Zeilen zu tanzen schien.

Severus Snape schien so vertieft, dass selbst ein Erdbeben ihn nicht von seinem Buch lösen könnte. Hermine wurde immer neugieriger. Was war das wohl für ein Werk, das Snape so gelöst aussehen lies? Wer konnte so schreiben, dass selbst ein Mann wie Severus Snape völlig friedlich da saß? Ob sie es kannte? Selber schon gelesen hatte? Vielleicht sogar mit demselben Gesichtsausdruck? Am liebsten hätte sie auf sich aufmerksam gemacht, wer weiß, was in diesem Mann so alles schlummerte?

*******

**Tja, wie wird es wohl weitergehen? Entdeckt Severus Hermine? Oder beobachtet sie ihn weiter, ohne selbst gesehen zu werden? Und gibts eigentlich neue Intrigen?**


	13. Chapter 12 Weitere Einblicke und

**Vielen herzlichen Dank für die tollen Reviews *knuddel***

**legilimens66: **Haha ... Rosamunde Pilcher. Du hättest mich fast dazu gebracht, alles noch mal umzuschreiben, so genial fand ich die Vorstellung von Sev beim Schmalzroman lesen! Aber keine Sorge, den Stilbruch tu ich ihm nicht an :D

**Tuniwell: **Na ja, sie will ja auch vor Ginny noch nicht ganz so ehrlich sein (weil wer weiß, was das intrigante Kind sonst noch alles tut ^^). So süß er auch im Stottern ist, das lass ich mal ... Sev will ja weder süß noch sprachlos sein *g*. Trotzdem wir ihn auch so mögen ...

**firesme: **Hui, so ein liebes Lob *freu* :D - geb mir große Mühe, dass es weiterhin gut gefällt

**ritaskeeta70: **Ach der Sev, der steht das schon durch ;) - so ein bisschen Verlegenheit hat noch niemandem geschadet ... Also, romantische Liebesgeschichte liest er definitiv nicht, das konnte ich ihm dann doch nicht antun. Aber gelöst gucken lassen wollte ich ihn wenigstens, nach all dem Stress, den Hermine bei ihm verursacht hat ;)

**Und jetzt - tadaaa - das neue Kapitel!**

***

**Kapitel zwölf – Weitere Einblicke und Überraschungen**

Severus Snape war wütend in die Bibliothek gestapft. Aufsicht würde er heute keine mehr schieben. Sollten die Schüler doch tun, was sie wollten. Normalerweise wäre ein solcher Satz nie in seine Gedanken gekommen, aber diese Nacht war besonders. Er hatte Hermine Granger gesehen, sich von ihr angiften lassen, ohne sich zu wehren und brauchte nun nichts dringender als einen klaren Kopf. Mittlerweile war er wieder auf dem Niveau des normal denkenden _homo sapiens _angelangt und auch seine Wut war verraucht.

Äußerlich gab er den Anschein, völlig in sich gekehrt zu sein, aber wer dies dachte, lag falsch. Schon längst hatte Severus Snape bemerkt, dass er hier nicht mehr allein war. Sein Verfolger stand links neben ihm – nur die Regalwand, in der ein paar Bücher aussortiert waren, trennte sie voneinander. Diese Erkenntnis sagte ihm, dass sein Verfolger recht gute Kenntnis von der Bibliothek haben musste. Ab diesem Moment spätestens war ihm völlig klar, dass er von einer Verfolgerin sprechen musste. Wer sonst als Hermine Granger sollte hier sein?

Zu gern hätte er irgendetwas getan oder gesagt, aber er wollte sie noch ein wenig hinhalten. Sollte sie ruhig denken, dass er sie nicht bemerkt habe. Vielleicht beging sie einen Fehler, der sie verriet. Dann hätte er noch ein bisschen Spaß, denn vielleicht würde sie eingeschüchtert sein. Es gab nichts befriedigenderes als verschüchterte Schüler. Und eine verschüchterte Miss Granger setzte dem ganzen die Krone auf.

Und tatsächlich – seine Geduld wurde belohnt. Zu seiner Linken krachte es mit einem Mal ganz grässlich und zwei Minuten später erschien eine staubbedeckte Miss Granger mit schuldbewusster Miene in seinem Blickfeld. Und sah dabei so anziehend aus wie … er fand keinen geeigneten Vergleich. Er wusste nicht, woran es lag; vielleicht waren es ihre erschrocken geweiteten Augen. Vielleicht das Rot auf ihren Wangen. Vielleicht auch ihr Mund, der leicht geöffnet war, wie als hätte sie schreien wollen. Vielleicht auch ihre Hand, die sie gerade eben auf ihre Lippen legte. Vielleicht die einzelnen Haarsträhnen, die sich aus ihrem Zopf gelöst hatten und nun wüst in ihr Gesicht fielen.

***

Eigentlich hätte sie es wissen müssen. Severus Snape zu beobachten war eine dumme Idee. Ebenso eine dumme Idee war es, einen Anti-Nies-Zauber auf sich zu sprechen. Der Zauber war zwar praktisch, seine Nebenwirkungen allerdings verheerend. Aufgrund ihrer leichten Stauballergie hatte sie den Spruch auf sich angewendet, dummerweise darüber vergessen, dass er sich bei Allergien ins Gegenteil umkehrte.

Um nicht laut los zu niesen, hatte sie sich an das Regal geklammert, dabei aber irgendwie zu stark daran gezogen und somit eine Bücherlawine ausgelöst. Es kam, wie es kommen musste. Nun stand sie vor Snape, der so gar nicht überrascht aussah. Eher schadenfroh und siegessicher. Mistkerl! Er hatte gewusst, dass sie hier war und nur abgewartet. Wie sollte sie sich nun aus der Affäre ziehen?

Ein „Hups … Professor Snape! _Sie _hätte ich nun gar nicht hier erwartet!" war einfach zu blöd. Außerdem schien er vergessen zu haben, dass sie normalerweise nicht in die Bibliothek, sondern den Gang gehörte. Also musste sie irgendetwas unverfängliches sagen. Natürlich wäre ein „Ich habe Licht entdeckt und wollte nachsehen, wer sich nach Sperrstunde in der Bibliothek aufhält" das einfachste und logischste, aber dann würde er sie wegschicken. Und, ob sie es zugeben wollte oder nicht, eigentlich wünschte sie sich in seine Nähe.

„Nun, Miss Granger, Sie haben bestimmt eine fundierte Erklärung dafür, hier zu sein!"

Das klang wie ein Todesurteil. Wahrheit oder Lüge? Dann sagte sie das Erste, was ihr in den Sinn kam, auch wenn sie es reichlich platt fand.

***

Snape sah, wie es in ihr arbeitete. Sie schien krampfhaft nach einer Ausrede zu suchen, weshalb sie hier anstatt auf dem Gang war. Wahrscheinlich hatte sie anfangs nur nachsehen wollen, wer nach Sperrstunde noch in der Bibliothek herumschlich. Als sie ihn gesehen hatte, machte sie allerdings nicht beruhigt kehrt, sondern blieb und sah ihn beim Lesen an. Er wollte wissen, warum! Außerdem fühlte sich ihre Gegenwart gerade so gut an. Vielleicht, so dachte er, empfand er dies erst, seit er ihr Tagebuch und somit ihre Gedanken über ihn, gelesen hatte.

Er wollte mehr über sie wissen. Aber ohne dabei sein Gesicht zu verlieren!

„Nun, Miss Granger, Sie haben bestimmt eine fundierte Erklärung dafür, hier zu sein!"

„Aber sicher, Professor Snape. Nur, wenn ich Ihnen das erzähle, müsste ich Sie leider hinterher töten."

Er sah das amüsierte Funkeln beinah aus ihren Augen hüpfen. Witzelte sie etwa – mit ihm?

„Miss Granger, Sie vergessen, wen Sie hier vor sich haben!"

„Ach Professor …" Sie kam einen Schritt auf ihn zu (eine wirklich schlechte Angewohnheit ihrerseits!). „Das hatten wir doch heute alles schon. Wenn ich Ihnen nicht augenblicklich erkläre, was ich hier tue, ziehen Sie mir wieder Punkte ab und packen schlimmstenfalls noch eine Strafarbeit obendrauf. Können wir nicht einfach wie zwei normale Menschen miteinander umgehen?"

„Sagen Sie Miss Granger, warum können Sie nicht eigentlich wie früher losheulen, wenn ich mit Ihnen spreche? Wann sind Sie so furchtbar aufmüpfig geworden?"

***

Sie hatte ihn! Und wie sie ihn an der Angel hatte!

„Wissen Sie … Ich habe da so einen Lehrer, der fand es immer furchtbar, wenn ich losheulte und zog mir so entsetzlich viele Punkte deswegen ab. Und auch der Rest der Schule … gegen den kann man sich nicht mit Tränenflüssigkeit durchsetzen."

„So ist das also. Und Sie meinen, besagter Lehrer kommt besser mit Ihrer aufmüpfigen Art klar und zieht Ihnen deswegen weniger Punkte ab?"

„Nein, im Gegenteil, es sind sogar mehr geworden. Aber ich glaube, besagter Lehrer will durch seine Punktabzüge nur irgendetwas kompensieren …"

„Ach ja, oberschlaueste Miss Granger, lassen Sie einen armen, alten Mann an Ihrer Erkenntnis teilnehmen! Was will der Lehrer kompensieren?"

„Das müssen Sie Ihn schon selber fragen.", sagte sie so geheimnisvoll wie möglich.

***

Irgendetwas war komisch mit ihm. Er saß da, scherzte schon fast mit einer Schülerin über sich selbst und hatte tatsächlich Spaß an dem Gespräch. Irgendetwas stimmte nicht, absolut nicht.

„Sagen Sie, Professor Snape, von welchem Buch halte ich Sie gerade ab?"

Wortlos reichte er ihr den Roman und wartete gespannt auf ihre Reaktion.

„'Die Schönheit ist überall, wohin du auch deine Augen wendest.'" *

Er sollte nicht verwundert schauen. Sie war ein Bücherwurm, kein Wunder, dass sie auch den Roman kannte.

„Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass Sie Schmitt lesen!"

„So, passt das etwa nicht ins Bild der alten verbitterten Fledermaus?"

Wenigstens war sie anständig genug, betreten auf den Boden zu starren.

„Nicht unbedingt. Aber irgendwie … hätte ich erwartet, dass er Ihnen zu … kitschig ist. Oder zu gefühlsbetont."

„Sehen Sie, Miss Granger, selbst an einem Ekel wie mir gibt es Gefühle." Warum zur Hölle gab er so etwas preis?

Sie schien ebenfalls verunsichert, kein Wunder, sie sah ihn als den hartherzigen Professor. Eric Emmanuel Schmitt passte nicht zu diesem Kerkerbewohner ohne Sinn für Schönheit oder Freude am Leben. Der Roman war schließlich Lebenslust pur!

„Das hätte ich nie bezweifelt." Sagte sie. So leise, dass er es fast nicht gehört hätte.

„Setzen Sie sich doch zu mir, Miss Granger. Ich hasse es, zu Ihnen aufsehen zu müssen!"

Sie tat, wie er ihr befohlen hatte. Wobei er natürlich froh war, schnell eine snapesche Begründung zu finden. Wenigstens verlor er nicht ganz das Gesicht. Nicht, dass er ihr in seiner momentanen Lage noch entschlüpfte, dass er gern ein wenig mit ihr plaudern würde. Plaudern? Er war Snape! Er _plauderte_ definitiv nicht! Niemals! Irgendetwas lag in der Luft, bis jetzt allerdings noch nicht greifbar.

„Sind Sie eigentlich oft hier, Professor?"

„Nun ja. Hin und wieder. Wehe, Sie erzählen irgendwem, dass Professor Snape Muggelliteratur liest!" Noch während er es sagte, spürte er, einen wunden Punkt getroffen zu haben.

„Und was ist so schlimm an Muggelliteratur? Ist sie etwa zu _unrein _für unsere ach so tolle Zaubererwelt? Ein Schandfleck in Ihrer Biografie, wenn jemand erführe, dass Severus Snape nicht etwa in seinem Kerker alles mögliche Getier qualvoll zu Tode bringt und später als Trankzutat verwendet, sondern ein Muggelbuch liest?"

Sie war eindeutig sauer. _Ihre Eltern SIND Muggel, du Idiot! _Er kam allerdings nicht mehr dazu, etwas zu erwidern, denn: „Ich dachte, nach Voldemorts Sturz würde die magische Welt offener und toleranter, auch Dingen aus der Muggelwelt gegenüber. Aber wahrscheinlich habe ich mich da geirrt. Wie so oft!" Ihre Stimme war bitter, ebenso wie ihr Gesichtsausdruck. Blitzartig hatte sie sich erhoben und war in Begriff, ihn wieder allein zu lassen. Ihn und Eric Emmanuel Schmitt.

„Ich glaube, Sie haben mich falsch verstanden …"

„So habe ich das? Sollen Ihre Schüler etwa nicht erkennen, dass Sie auch bloß ein Mensch wie alle anderen sind?"

Nun hatte sie ihn getroffen. Er wollte gern ein Mensch aus Fleisch und Blut sein, leben, wie alle anderen lebten. Aber wie sollte er diesen Spagat schaffen, ohne gleichzeitig den Respekt seiner Schüler verlieren? Wer respektierte schon, was ihm gleichwertig war? Er sagte es ihr. Dies ließ sie in ihrer Bewegung erstarren und ihn lange und nachdenklich ansehen.

„Ich glaube, Sie machen sich Ihr Leben zu kompliziert. Respekt entsteht nicht aus Angst. Respekt entsteht aus Achtung. Und glauben Sie mir, es gibt viele an der Schule, die Sie achten würden, auch wenn Sie Ihre Rolle als unberührbarer Kerkerbewohner aufgäben."

Er war ebenfalls aufgestanden. Ihre Worte hatten ihn getroffen. Er sollte wütend sein, dass ihn eine Schülerin (_eine Schülerin!_) dermaßen zurechtstutzte. Zorn war jedoch das, was er überhaupt nirgendwo in seinem Körper spürte. Nur Verwirrung und an irgendeiner tiefen, gut versteckten Ecke seiner Selbst wusste er, dass sie Recht hatte. Mit jedem verdammten Wort. Er wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte. Sie hatte ihn, zum wiederholten Male, sprachlos gemacht.

Sie schien zu spüren, dass sie ihn berührt hatte, denn auch sie schwieg. Allerdings schwieg sie nicht in Erwartung einer Antwort oder einer anderen Reaktion seinerseits. Sie schwieg ein verständnisvolles Schweigen. Und sah ihn einfach nur an. Ein sanftes Lächeln um ihre Lippen.

„Es ist spät, Professor. Ich werde nun gehen." Bevor er wusste, was sie vorhatte, war sie bei ihm und gab ihm einen Kuss. Auf seine Lippen. Für einen Moment war er eins, mit sich, der Welt und dem kompletten Universum. Er wollte irgendetwas tun, seine Arme austrecken, sie an sich ziehen … Moment! Das war ganz bestimmt nicht er! ER würde NIEMALS eine Schülerin küssen oder küssen wollen!

Bevor er den Gedanken weiterverfolgen konnte, waren ihre Lippen schon wieder weg und sie verschwand wortlos in der Dunkelheit.

***

_**Anmerkung I**_: *_' Die Schönheit ist überall, wohin du auch deine Augen wendest.' _ ist entnommen aus „Monsieur Ibrahim und die Blumen des Koran" von Eric-Emmanuel Schmitt. Eine Erzählung, die wahrscheinlich noch öfter in dieser FF ihre Erwähnung finden wird, weil sie mir besonders viel bedeutet und Schmitt ein treuer Begleiter durch mein Leben geworden ist. Wer ihn nicht kennt, sollte ihn lesen – diese Zeit ist auf jeden Fall nicht verschwendet ;)

*

_**Anmerkung II: **_**Was war mit der Bibliothek los? Werden Snape und Hermine dahinter kommen?**


	14. Chapter 13 Ruhe vor dem Sturm?

**o.O. Schmitt einzubauen war wohl doch keine gute Idee, oder? Danke aber an meine beiden treuen Reviewerinnen :D**

**Tuniwell: ***g* soviel Freude, da freu ich mich ja gleich noch mal mit ;) jaaaa, langsam aber sicher ziehen die beiden Sturköpfe mit ^^ - wenn auch vorerst unfreiwillig

**ritaskeeta70: **Keine Sorge, es klärt sich alles in diesem Kapitel ;) und ich werde demnächst dranbleiben und Snape wieder mehr Sprache geben ... Und schlau lesen ist auf jeden Fall eine gute Idee :D

**Und weiter geht's!**

*****  
**

**Kapitel dreizehn – Ruhe vor dem Sturm?**

Was war mit ihr los? Sie hatte ihren Lehrer geküsst. Sie hatte noch nie einen Lehrer geküsst! Und dann auch noch Snape! Der sie kurz davor aufs Gründlichste beleidigt hatte. Dafür hatte sie ihn sprachlos gekriegt! HA! Und geküsst! Warum eigentlich? Sie würde ihn doch nie freiwillig küssen, zumindest nicht nach so einem Gespräch? Oder hatte sie ihn aufmuntern wollen? Snape und aufmuntern, das waren auch zwei Dinge, die nicht in einen Satz gehörten.

Während sie über die Gänge ging, hatte sie noch immer ein komisches Gefühl. Er war völlig verändert gewesen. Bis zum Schluss, als er wieder zum üblichen Ekel mutierte. Obwohl – auch nicht wirklich. Der „normale" Snape hätte ihr Punkte abgezogen und ihr bis zum Ende ihres Lebens Nachsitzen gegeben. Hatten ihre Worte doch etwas bewegt? Oder war es doch dieses merkwürdige _Etwas_, das während ihrer Unterhaltung in der Luft gelegen hatte?

Aber was war es? Es hatte sie den Tränkemeister fast mit anderen Augen sehen lassen. Von ihm ging plötzlich eine merkwürdige Anziehungskraft aus. Und er selber war … völlig verändert. Hatte mit einer Schülerin (_einer Schülerin!_) über sein Innenleben geplaudert! Wobei Snape niemals _plaudern _würde … Hatte Ginny noch irgendetwas anderes gedreht, als die unfreiwillige Begegnung Snapes und ihr vor dem Bad? Wenn ja, was? Sollte sie die Freundin zur Rede stellen?

Wohl eher nicht. Irgendetwas sagte ihr, dass Ginny mit Snapes und auch ihrer eigenen merkwürdigen Veränderung nichts zu tun hatte. Vielleicht käme sie am besten, wenn sie zunächst herausfand, was die Wandlung hervorgerufen hatte. Wann begann es? In dem Moment, als sie Snape lesend sah? Nein, da war sie noch ganz natürlich Gryffindor-neugierig. Wenn sie recht nachdachte, hatte es begonnen, nachdem ihr Anti-Nies-Zauber nach hinten losgegangen war.

Also musste irgendjemand die Bibliothek so verzaubert haben, dass durch einen magischen Spruch ein anderer in Kraft trat. Soweit so gut. Was für Zauber gab es? Sie versuchte sich, die gesamte Bibliothek vor ihr inneres Auge zu rufen. War etwas anders als sonst? Farben? Nein, wie immer. Geräusche? Nein, Stille (abgesehen von Snape und ihr natürlich). Also waren nur sie und ihr Professor im Raum gewesen. Gerüche? Snapes unwiderstehlicher Kräuterduft. Alte, verstaubte Bücher. Ihr Lavendelshampoo. Und … eine Prise _irgendwas. _Es war zum verzweifeln! Natürlich konnte sie sich an alle Gerüche erinnern, nur an diesen einen, speziellen nicht! Um den genauer zu analysieren müsste sie zurück in die Bibliothek. Zurück zu Snape – nein danke!

Wieder blieben ihre Gedanken an dem verschrobenen Tränkemeister hängen. Er hatte also Angst, sich selber zu ändern, nur weil er der Meinung war, keiner würde ihm Respekt entgegenbringen. Wahrscheinlich wären alle zu misstrauisch, wenn er plötzlich über Nacht humaner würde, dass ihm sowieso keiner traute. Vielleicht wusste er das. Vielleicht hielt ihn das davon ab? Vielleicht tat es ihm weh, locker zu sein? Zumindest vor anderen, Fremden? Ihm fehlte die Gabe, loszulassen! Wie eine Erleuchtung schoss die Erkenntnis durch ihren Kopf.

Warum sonst klammerte er wie ein Irrer an der Vergangenheit und verdrängte weder die Boshaftigkeiten der Rumtreiber und ließ Lupin immer noch dafür bluten, noch vergas er seine unglückliche Liebe zu Harrys Mutter? Das musste es sein!

Er war kein Typ, der einfach so irgendetwas verschenkte und damit etwas von sich preisgab und sei es ein Lächeln! Er erwartete immer und überall eine Gegenleistung! Anstatt mit anderen sein Leben zu teilen, die guten wie die schlechten Erinnerungen fraß er alles in sich hinein. Erkenntnisse durchströmten sie.

Sie griff zu einem Fetzen Pergament und ihrer Feder und kritzelte einen kleinen Satz. Dann rannte sie in die Eulerei. Morgen beim Frühstück würde sie Snape zeigen, dass sie ihn durchschaute!

***

Severus Snape stand immer noch hilflos an derselben Stelle der Bibliothek, wo ihn Hermine zurückgelassen hatte. Irgendetwas ging hier vor! Was hatte ihn in ihrer Gegenwart so verändert? Farben, Formen und Geräusche waren wie immer. Doch ein Geruch kitzelte seine Nase. Irgendetwas hinter Hermine Grangers Lavendelduft.

Ein Geruch, den er nur zu gut kannte. Granatapfelextrakt, geriebene Mandel, Rinde eines Feigenbaumes und pulverisierte Pflaumen(*1).

Verdammt! Irgendwer hatte hier eine gefährliche Mischung aus Liebespulver und einer Art Veritaserum in abgeschwächter Form verstreut. Die Granger? Nein, niemals! An dieses Teufelszeug kam sie nicht ran! Selbst wenn sie gewollt hätte, in seinem Vorratsschrank könnte sie es nicht finden – ganz einfach, weil er es nicht besaß!

Wer aber war dann in Besitz dieser Mischung? Kannte er jemanden? Er war nicht sicher, er hatte zwar eine Vermutung, aber konnte sich auf diese keinen Reim machen … Außerdem waren seine Gedankengänge alle von Hermine Granger belegt. Sie war ihm nahe gekommen, gefährlich nahe und näher, als sie es je durch einen einfachen Kuss vermocht hätte. Sie hatte ihn durchschaut, ihm seine eigene Angst und Unfähigkeit vor Augen geführt.

Er sollte schlafen gehen, bevor er sich weiter darüber den Kopf zerbrach.

***

Albus Dumbledore stand an seinem Fenster und strich sich gedankenverloren über seinen Bart, während er ein Zitronenbonbon lutschte. Als Direktor einer Zaubererschule blieb ihm natürlich nichts verborgen. So hatte er auch von Hermine Grangers und Ginevra Weasleys Tagebuchaktion erfahren. Natürlich hätte er sie eigentlich unterbinden müssen, sie schlichen sich ungefragt ins Leben eines anderen Menschen.

Nun war aber dieser Mensch ausgerechnet Severus Snape, Eigenbrötler _par excellence. _Da erlaubte der weise Mann Ausnahmen. Außerdem – Schaden würden sie ihm garantiert keinen zufügen. Außer, dass er sich vielleicht mehr mit sich selbst auseinandersetzte und an sich arbeitete. Vielleicht würden die beiden jungen Frauen schaffen, wovon Albus selbst seit Jahren träumte: Severus Snape aus seinem inneren Käfig befreien.

Albus Dumbledore hatte natürlich auch von Miss Weasleys Verkupplungsversuch Wind bekommen. Eine interessante Idee, die beste Hexe, die jemals in Hogwarts Mauern gelernt hatte, mit dem genialen, aber schwierigen Tränkemeister zusammen zubringen. Ein Plan, der Unterstützung bedurfte. Unterstützung von erfahrener Seite, von einem, der sich in Liebesdingen auskannte. Also legte er selber Hand an, als er Hermine und Severus vor dem Schülersprecherinnenbad beobachtet hatte.

Die Bibliothek war der perfekte Platz für seinen Plan. Wo sollten sich die beiden sonst begegnen. Er wusste, dass Severus oft Zuflucht in der stillen Ecke suchte und vertraute auf Hermines Neugier. Dann musste er nur noch das _pasión-razón-Pulver _so streuen, dass es durch irgendeinen Zauber aktiviert wurde. Anders entwickelte das recht unbekannte und wenig verbreitete Pulver aus einem entlegenen spanischen Winkel seine Wirkung nicht. Er war sich sicher, einer der beiden würde irgendeinen Spruch verwenden. Dafür kannte er seine Schülerin und seinen Tränkemeister zu gut.

„Albus Dumbledore! Ich sehe, dass du irgendetwas ausheckst! Ich kenne dich nun seit … nun ja, lange genug, um zu wissen, dass du wieder irgendein krummes Ding gedreht hast!"

„Ach Minerva … Ich schwöre, es ist nichts Verwerfliches. Ich helfe nur ein paar Ereignissen gewissermaßen auf die Sprünge!" Solange man die Verwendung eines hochpotenten spanischen Pulvers als „nichts Verwerfliches" betiteln konnte …

„Will ich wissen, um was für Ereignisse es sich handelt?"

„Wenn die Zeit kommt, wirst du es erfahren. Aber vorerst … lasse den Dingen ihren Lauf.", erwiderte er geheimnisvoll.

„Oh Albus! Das ist doch nicht wieder irgendeine Beziehungsgeschichte?! Du weißt, dass du dich da raus halten solltest! _Du _bist derjenige, der den Dingen ihren Lauf lassen sollte. Und damit meine ich ihren _natürlichen_ Lauf!"

„'Die Liebe kommt als Zufall zu uns allen./Amor schießt Pfeile, manchmal stellt er Fallen.' (*2)", damit drehte er sich um und ließ Minerva McGonagall allein.

Sie stand noch ein Weilchen da, um später Albus zu folgen. Er war der Schulleiter und meistens waren seine Ideen, anders als sie behauptet hatte, erfolgreich gewesen. Vielleicht sollte sie seine Pläne, wie auch immer sie aussehen mochten, lockerer betrachten.

*******

**Anmerkungen: *1 - **den verwendeten Pflanzen werden bestimmte "Fähigkeiten" zugesprochen, weshalb ich sie in das (übrigens meines Wissens nicht existierende) Pulver "gemischt" habe: Granatapfel - als Zeichen der Fruchtbarkeit und Leidenschaft; Mandeln für das im Inneren verborgene; der Feigenbaum gilt im Buddhismus als Baum der Erkenntnis und zuletzt die Pflaume, die laut freud'scher Traumdeutung das Symbol der weiblichen Geschlechtsorgane sein soll. Ich dachte, es wäre vielleicht ne nette Zusammenstellung, um die beiden um den Verstand zu bringen ...

***2 **Albus Dumbledore zitiert an dieser Stelle den guten, alten William Shakespeare (1564 - 1616). Das Zitat (im Original klingts auch besser: "If prove so, then loving goes by haps:/Some Cupid kills with arrows, some with traps." stammt aus "Viel Lärm um nichts" ("Much ado about nothing", 1598/99) - nachzulesen im 3. Akt/1. Szene.

*******


	15. Chapter 14 Ein wundervoller neuer Tag

**Huhu :D und hier wieder ein neues Kapitel.**

**Vielen Dank für die lieben Reviews, über die ich mich riesig gefreut habe!**

**legilimens66: **Dumbledore ist eindeutig mein Favorit, wenn es um Einmischungen aller Art geht ;) Und Shakespeare musste unbedingt rein, eben wegen dieser Wortgefechte. Hab den Film jetzt auch vor kurzem wieder gesehen – neben AR bin ich ja ein großer Kenneth-Branagh-Fan (ja, sogar Lockhart wurde mir sympathisch) :D

**ritaskeeta70: **Wie bereits gesagt, Dumbledore ist für mich der König der Einmischer :D – und als Direktor darf er ruhig ein paar Fähigkeiten von jedem Haus haben … Außerdem mag ich Slytherin-Methoden *muhaha*

**firesme: ***freu* Ich bastel gern an solchen kleinen Dingen ;)

**zizou: **Ein neuer Leser und dann auch noch Gleichgesinnte :D - wunderbar!

**Tuniwell: **Tjaaa, Hermines Satz bleibt vorerst geheim, der wird später gebraucht! Du musst dich also wohl oder übel überraschen lassen :-* und: Albus wird demnächst häufiger auftreten - eben, weil ich ihn so mag ... Und Ginny wird natürlich auch nicht zu kurz kommen!

**Und jetzt geht's weiter mit unseren Lieblingen :D**

*******

**Kapitel vierzehn – Ein wundervoller neuer Tag wirft seine Schatten voraus **

Hermine erwachte durch ein leises, vorsichtiges Klopfen an ihrer Tür. Verschlafen murmelte sie ein „Herein" in ihr Kopfkissen und im nächsten Moment platzte Ginny in ihr Zimmer.

„Morgen Mine! Du hast bestimmt wundervoll geschlafen und kannst du nichts besseres an diesem Morgen vorstellen, als mit deiner Lieblingsfreundin frühstücken zu gehen!"

Ginny sah immer noch schuldbewusst aus, aber Hermine hatte ihr längst verziehen. Irgendwie meinte es die Freundin doch auch nur gut mit ihr. Außerdem war sie sowieso keine nachtragende Natur. Und Ginny sah sie im Moment so herzzerreißend um Entschuldigung flehend an, dass sie nicht anders konnte.

„Aber natürlich. Deine Lieblingsfreundin braucht nur noch zehn Minuten, um sich wieder unter die Menschheit zu trauen!"

„Klasse!" Ginny war die Erleichterung eindeutig anzuhören.

Gesagt, getan. Kurze Zeit später saßen sie an der Frühstückstafel, offenbar war es noch sehr früh (Hermine hatte gar keinen Moment damit verschwendet, an ihre Uhr zu blicken), denn viele waren sie noch nicht.

Nach einer Weile stupste sie Ginny an, offensichtlich sehr zaghaft. „Sag mal … Hab ich irgendwas verpasst?"

„Bitte. Keine Rätsel! Wovon sprichst du?"

„Na ja … Dumbledore. Er guckt auffällig oft zwischen dir und Snape hin und her." Vorsichtig sah Ginny ihre Freundin an. Nach deren gestrigem Ausbruch war sie sehr bedacht, das Thema Snape möglichst wenig anzusprechen.

„Hm. Nichts, wovon ich etwas wüsste." Hermine hasste es wirklich, der Freundin diese Lüge aufzutischen, aber den gestrigen Abend wollte sie für sich behalten. Vorerst. Zumal sie den Kuss selbst nicht richtig deuten konnte und erst einmal in aller Ruhe analysieren musste. Allerdings hatte Ginny sie neugierig gemacht. Sie fokussierte den Lehrertisch an. Tatsächlich! Verdächtig oft schielten die Augen des Direktors von ihr zu Snape. Was hatte das zu bedeuten? Wusste er etwas, was er eigentlich nicht wissen sollte? Würden Ginny und sie Ärger bekommen? Hatte er Severus' und ihr Gespräch am Abend mitgehört?

Hoffentlich nicht, es könnte unangenehme Folgen haben, wenn rauskam, dass sie ihren Lehrer geküsste hatte. Von dem damit verbundenen Gesichtsverlust mal ganz zu schweigen. Apropos Gesichtsverlust. Wie auf das Stichwort kamen in dem Moment die ersten Posteulen angeflogen. _Pergament-Snape-Pergament-Snape_! Wie ein Sing-Sang wiederholte sich der eine Gedanke in ihrem Hirn. Dumbledore war doch sowieso schon aufmerksam, was sollte erst passieren, wenn Severus den seit Jahren ersten Brief während des Frühstücks erhielt? Sie war geliefert!

„Mine? Mine? Mine, was ist los? Du bist ganz bleich!"

„Snape-Pergament!", der Sing-Sang hatte sich hartnäckig festgesetzt, sodass sie ihn nun sogar schon laut aussprach.

„Hä? Ich hab irgendwas verpasst, nicht wahr?"

„Ginny, pass auf! Ich werde dir alles irgendwann mal genau erklären, aber jetzt müssen wir eine Eule stoppen!"

„Du meinst nicht die, die gerade um Snapes Kopf herumschwirrt, oder?"

„Wa … Verdammt!"

Die Götter mussten sich gegen sie verschworen haben! Von ihrem Platz aus betrachtete sie unter gesenkten Wimpern Snapes Kampf gegen die Posteule. Wäre ihr nicht so verdammt schlecht vor Panik, hätte sie ob dieses Anblicks wahrscheinlich laut lachen müssen.

Severus Snape hatte ärgerlich die Hände erhoben und versuchte die Eule, die ihrerseits versuchte, neben ihm zu landen, von seiner Cornflakes-Schüssel fernzuhalten. Die Ähnlichkeit mit einer Vogelscheuche war fast erschlagend. Die dürren, hocherhobenen Arme, die wirr hin- und herfliegenden Haare, der verbissene Gesichtsausdruck … Irgendwann gab er seinen Kampf auf und die Eule landete plump neben ihm. Anscheinend mit einem Flügel in der Cornflakes-Schale, zumindest wies Snapes Gesichtsausdruck – irgendwo zwischen Verärgerung und Todesblick – darauf hin.

***

Nicht genug, dachte Severus Snape, dass Albus ihn die ganze Zeit merkwürdig musterte, nun musste doch tatsächlich diese dämliche Eule angeflogen kommen. Er hatte seit etlichen Jahren keine Post am Morgen bekommen – warum also jetzt? Wütend entriss er dem Tier die kleine Pergamentrolle und wischte es ärgerlich vom Tisch. Was er hätte besser lassen sollen.

In seiner Wut hatte er nicht mehr daran gedacht, dass sie mit einem Flügel seine Cornflakes-Schale annektierte. Bevor ihm das Verhängnis in seinem kompletten Ausmaß bewusst wurde, war es schon geschehen. Die Eule, anscheinend von Snapes Grobheit überrascht und so unfähig zu irgendeiner Reaktion, wurde quer über den Tisch geschleudert. Dabei riss sie ungünstigerweise Snapes Cornflakes mit sich. Ein kleiner, hübscher See aus Milch und Cornflakes zierte den Tisch. Nicht genug damit, beendete die unglückliche Eule ihren unfreiwilligen Flug auf Professor Flitwicks Buttertoast.

Der wiederrum hatte von Snapes vorherigem Händegefuchtel aufgrund eines anregenden Gesprächs mit Pomona Sprout nichts mitbekommen und schrie überrascht auf, als ihn sein Toast plötzlich mit zwei gelben Augen ansah. Sein Schrei hatte wiederrum zur Folge, dass sich Professor Spout erschreckte und ihren Kaffee umstieß, der sich mit Snapes Cornflakes-See vereinte und drohend auf Lupin zufloss. Dieser wäre natürlich kein Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste, wenn er nicht einem Kaffee-Milch-Cornflakes-Gemisch Einhalt gebieten könnte.

Zwei Zaubersprüche später war wieder Ordnung am Lehrertisch eingezogen. „So viel Aufregung wegen eines kleinen Fetzchen Pergaments!", schmunzelte Albus Dumbledore. „Willst du uns denn nicht verraten, was es ist, Severus? Immerhin hätte es uns fast um unsere Frühstücksruhe gebracht. Ich finde, wir haben ein Recht darauf, den Inhalt kennen zu lernen!"

„Was weiß ich, alter Mann! Ich werde es nicht ansehen!", sprach's, zerknüllte den Zettel, steckte ihn in seinen Gehrock und verließ mit einem genervten Knurren den Tisch. Er hatte während seines Kampfes mit der Eule Grangers schuldbewussten Blick auf sich gefühlt. Sie hatte mit dem Zettel zu tun! Und er würde einen Teufel tun, diesen zu lesen!

„Meine Güte, was hat _der _denn?", fragte Professor Sprout ungläubig.

„Erkenntnisse, meine Liebe, Erkenntnisse!", rief Albus Dumbledore gut gelaunt in die Runde. Was ihm einen ich-hoffe-du-hast-damit-nichts-zu-tun-Blick von Minerva einbrachte. Er antwortete mit einem Augenzwinkern.

***

Severus Snape schlich sich indessen in seinen Kerker. Eigentlich wollte er wirklich nicht auf den Zettel schauen, aber andererseits … Bevor er sich weiter Gedanken über den Pergamentfetzen machte, fiel ihm das Tagebuch der Granger ins Auge. Nicht auch noch das Ding! Stöhnend setzte er sich in seinen Sessel. Seit er Grangers Tagebuch las, geschahen ihm nur noch merkwürdige Dinge. Es war, als jagte eine Katastrophe die nächste. Oh! Wie er es hasste!

Er schloss die Augen und hoffte, dass, wenn er sie wieder öffnete, all seine Probleme weg wären. Es funktionierte nicht. Das Tagebuch grinste ihn höhnisch an. Tagebü.nicht.höhnisch! Er wurde wahnsinnig! Eindeutig! Granger und Albus-ich-muss-über-alles-und-jeden-Bescheid-wissen-Dumbledore brachten zu Ende, was Voldemort begonnen hatte: Ihn in den Wahnsinn zu treiben. Wenn er sowieso bald im St. Mungos landen würde, konnte er genauso gut vorher noch Grangers intimste Gedanken weiterverfolgen.

_Severus Snape hat die außergewöhnlichste Stimme, mit der ein Mann sprechen kann. Eigentlich braucht er keine Mimik oder Gestik, mit seiner Stimme erreicht er viel mehr. _

_Am Anfang hat sich mich noch erschrocken, aber mittlerweile … _

_Er schreit selten, das braucht er auch gar nicht zu tun. Er spricht immer so leise, dass es schon reicht, die Stimme nur minimal zu heben, um uns zum Schweigen zu bringen. Aber er redet nie gleichbleibend leise oder so, dass es monoton wirkt. _

_Nein, seine Stimme ist einfach nur aufregend. Erotisch. _

_Manchmal, wenn er hinter mir steht und irgendetwas über meinen Trank sagt, ist sie ein heiseres Flüstern und ein paar Sekunden später, wenn er irgendwen zurechtweist, wird sie zu einem tiefen Grollen. In den Tonlagen könnte er die Memoiren von Professor Binns vorlesen und ich würde gebannt zu hören._

_In den wenigen Momenten, in denen er gelöster als sonst scheint, hat seine Stimme einen angenehm-warmen Klang. Tief und von irgendwo weit her. Ob er auch so klingt wenn er _

An der Stelle brach der Satz ab. Der Rest war wahrscheinlich durch irgendeinen Zauber gelöscht. Warum hatte die kleine Hexe den Satzanfang stehen gelassen? Wie sollte er wann klingen? Über den Zauber seiner Stimme wusste er schon vorher. Fehlende äußerliche Attraktivtät musste mit irgendwas kompensiert werden. Den Stimmentrick hatte er recht schnell gelernt. Nächster Eintrag!

_War heute in der Bibliothek, nach einem Zaubertrankbuch suchen UND das Unmögliche ist möglich geworden: Severus Snape hat MICH angelächelt._

_Im ersten Moment habe ich ihn gar nicht gesehen, aber plötzlich stand er hinter mir und griff das Buch, was sich neben dem befand, das ich mir gerade nehmen wollte._

_Genau im selben Augenblich natürlich, dabei haben sich unsere Handrücken berührt – ja, wie Film! Es war kurz – eindeutig irgendwie zu kurz … Seine Haut ist nicht weich, sondern fühlt sich wettergegerbt an, kräftig, aber dürr – wirklich, ich habe fast jeden Knochen spüren können._

_Aber wie gesagt, es hat nur ein paar Sekunden gedauert. Und dann hat Snape mich so unergründlich angesehen und dann plötzlich kräuselten sich seine Mundwinkel kaum merklich. Aber seine Augen – die haben gelacht. Und wie. So sehr, dass sich um sie herum ganz winzige Fältchen bildeten. Und wie dieses tiefe Schwarz funkeln kann. Wie eine Coke im Sonnenlicht … _

Er hatte eine vage Ahnung, was Coke war. Irgend so ein Muggel-Mode-Getränk. Auch wenn er in der Muggelwelt aufgewachsen war, so hatte er diese Zeit aufgrund unschöner Erinnerungen zurückgedrängt. Außerdem – sein Vater hatte ihm niemals Geld gegeben, um sich irgendetwas zu kaufen, was in Verdacht stand, gut zu schmecken oder gar Spaß machte. Und später, als er eigenes Geld besaß – nun ja, da war er fernab der Muggel gewesen.

Noch nie hatte er sich lächeln gesehen. Wahrscheinlich lag es daran, dass er es so selten tat. Auch an den Zusammenprall mit Granger in der Bibliothek konnte er sich kaum erinnern, nur der des letzten Tages war noch recht präsent in seinem Kopf. Auf sie schien sein Lächeln anziehend zu wirken. Ob das für andere auch so war? Er sollte es eventuell ausprobieren und einmal sein höhnisch-schadenfrohes Lächeln gegen ein echtes austauschen. Nur, dazu musste er seinen Kerker, der ihn vor dieser gefährlich gewordenen Welt abschirmte, verlassen. Vielleicht sogar ans Sonnenlicht gehen … Egal, sein Forscherdrang war geweckt!

Vergessen war das kleine Pergamentstück der Granger …


	16. Chapter 15 Von Experimenten und Wundern

**Meine lieben Reviewerinnen: Ihr seid einfach Wahnsinn – es ist so toll, eure lieben Worte zu lesen :) und es ist schön, dass ich euch zum Lachen bringen kann!**

**ritaskeeta70: **Tja, du könntest ja mal ganz freundlich bei Alan Rickman anrufen und ihn fragen, ob er das mit der Eule mal machen würde *lach*. Und das Experiment? Ich werde dich nicht lange auf die Folter spannen: In dem Kapitel klärt sich das bereits auf ;)

**CaroloveSeverus: **Nein, da muss ich dich leider enttäuschen … Unser lieber Severus wird nichts für immer vergessen :) – aber er lässt sich bestimmt Zeit, um sich zurückzuerinnern

**Tuniwell: **Er vergisst das nur, um dich zu ärgern ;). Ok, eigentlich hab ich ja mit dem Pergament noch so einiges vor … Und die Eule: Ich fand es nur gerecht, wenn Sev auch mal so einen Katastrophenmorgen (bzw. –tag) erleben muss – ja, er wird auch in dem Kapitel leiden *muhaaaa*, freut mich, dass es dir so gut gefällt :-*

**legilimens66: **Sonett 130 lief bei mir (natürlich in unserer liebsten Interpretation!), bevor ich das Kapitel geschrieben habe (wundert dich also Mines Tagebucheintrag *g*?). Ach ja, ich bürge übrigens nicht dafür, ob er wirklich Cornflakes isst ^^.

**So, aber jetzt geht's endlich weiter (tut mir leid, dass das Update ****solange**** auf sich warten lassen ****hat****!)**

*******

**Kapitel fünfzehn – Von Experimenten und Wundern**

_Tot, tot, tot._ Ein Kleinkind saß in ihrem Kopf. _Tot, tot, tot._ Und es sang, wie bekloppt, immer wieder dieselben drei Worte. _Tot, tot, tot. _Ihr Schicksal; sie hatte Snape den Brief geschickt, wegen dem er sich letzten Endes beim Frühstück blamierte. Sie hätte wissen müssen, dass es eine ganz blöde Idee war, dem Tränkemeister eine derartige Aufmerksamkeit zu kommen zu lassen. Warum zur Hölle hatte sie sich dazu hinreißen lassen?

_Tot, tot, tot. _Severus Snape würde es garantiert nie einsehen, dass es eigentlich seine Schuld gewesen war. Er hatte ja dieses dämliche Theater wegen einer Eule, _einer POSTEULE!, _beginnen müssen! Jeder normale Mensch hätte dem Tier den Zettel weggenommen und es wegfliegen lassen. Aber nein, der große, unberührbare Severus Snape … _Tot, tot, tot._

Hermine lag am Ufer des Sees, im Schatten einer alten Eibe und hatte ein paar Bücher zur Hand. Nicht, dass sie eines davon anrühren würde, aber sie hatte Tarnung gebraucht, irgendeine Ausrede, damit sich niemand sinnlos um sie sorgte. _Ich bin lernen! _Ja, genial. Niemand würde auf die Idee kommen, dass in ihrem Leben alles gerade ganz gewaltig aus dem Ruder lief. Gut, Ginny hatte sie für einen Moment merkwürdig prüfend angesehen. Zum Glück war Harrys Timing unschlagbar: _Ginny, Schatzi, hier bist du! Ich hab dich schon soooo vermisst! _

Eigentlich sollte sie sich für die beiden Freunde freuen, seit sie endlich ein Paar waren, strahlten sie förmlich. Aber dieses Verhalten … Gott, Verliebte waren einfach furchtbar! Ätzend! Nervtötend! Peinlich! Wer dachte sich schon Namen wie _Hasiputzi _oder _Mausezähnchen _oder _Schnuckiputzi _aus und grinste dann wie Gilderoy Lockhart bei seiner Einlieferung ins St. Mungos, wenn er einen mindestens genauso dämlichen Namen als Erwiderung auf seinen Lockruf zurückbekam?

_Oh, da ist aber jemand eifersüchtig! Obwohl, das grenzt schon an untervögelt! _Klar. Das Kind hatte die Kurve gekratzt, dafür war ihre innere Stimme wieder da. Was wusste die schon? Untervögelt! Pah. Hatten innere Stimmen überhaupt ein Sexleben, dass sie dieses Gefühl kannten? Sie würde bei Gelegenheit in der Bibliothek recherchieren müssen … Und sowieso, wenn ihr Freund sie mit _mein kleines Elfenäuglein _anredete, dann würde sie höchstpersönlich zur Todesfee! Snape dachte sich garantiert nie dämliche Namen aus. Wieso kam der eigentlich schon wieder in ihre Gedanken?

„Hermine! Hermine! Oh Gott, gut, dass ich dich gefunden hab! Es ist was passiert! Es ist … sensationell!!!" Gut, dass Ginny sich irgendwie Harrys geniales Timing abgeschaut hatte, so kam Hermine davon weg, über ihren Professor nachzudenken. Besser gesagt darüber nachzudenken, warum sie dauernd an eben diesen dachte…

„Ja Ginny? Was ist denn los?"

„Du wirst es nicht glauben. Aber Snape hat grad gelächelt! ER hat HARRY angelächelt!" Soviel dazu, dass Ginny sie auf andere Gedanken bringen würde …

„Und?" fragte sie, ihre Augenbraue hochziehend.

„Snape – Harry – angelächelt! Ach ja und hör auf, deine Augenbrauen zu erheben. Die Ähnlichkeit mit einer gewissen Fledermaus aus dem Kerker ist unübersehbar …"

„Zurück zum Wesentlichen. Snape hat also Harry angelächelt?" Sie sollte schnell das Thema wechseln, nicht, dass Ginny wieder Verkupplungspläne schmiedete.

„Jupp. Und nicht höhnisch oder irgendwie fies. Sondern ein richtig freundliches Lächeln. Im ersten Moment hab ich ja einen Schock gehabt, Harry und ich standen so rum, in der Eingangshalle, Harry hat mich gerade geküsst, du glaubst gar nicht, wie gut -"

„Bitte. Verschon mich mit den Details. Ich will nichts über den Austausch eurer Körperflüssigkeiten erfahren – nichts für ungut!"

Ginny verbiss sich im letzten Moment, die Freundin darauf hinzuweisen, wer sonst den Begriff „Körperflüssigkeiten" gebrauchte. „Also gut. Wir haben uns geküsst und auf einmal ist Snape, typisch snapeisch um die Ecke gebogen und stand urplötzlich hinter uns. Und ich dachte noch, dass wir das Stundenglas von Gryffindor jetzt gleich Minuspunkte anzeigen muss, aber nichts. Er hat uns angeschaut, uns einen guten Tag gewünscht, noch mal angeschaut und dann, urplötzlich, haben sich seine Mundwinkel nach oben gebogen … Also, wenn ich du wäre, also, ich würd mich an deiner Stelle ranhalten also, wenn er lächelt, also, …"

„GINNY! Denk nicht mal das, was du gerade denkst! Als Schulsprecherin bin auch ich in der Lage, Gryffindors Punktestand von dem derzeitigen auf null und darunter zu setzen!"

„Ähm … ja … sicher! Also, ich muss dann auch mal wieder …" die schlechte Laune Hermines war schon fast körperlich spürbar. Ginny sah lieber zu, dass sie Land bekam.

Und dann war Hermine wieder allein. So, Snape lächelte also auf einmal. Hatte er sich ihre Nachricht zu Herzen genommen? Oder war es etwa das Tagebuch? Verdammt! Sie wollte es unbedingt wissen und konnte ihn dummerweise nicht fragen. Verdammte Idee!

***

Sein Experiment war nicht wirklich ein Erfolg. Seine ersten Versuchskaninchen waren Potter und das Weasley-Mädchen gewesen. Anstatt ihnen Punkte wegen unerlaubten Austauschs von Körperflüssigkeiten in der Öffentlichkeit abzuziehen, hatte er ihnen ein Lächeln geschenkt. Und sie damit wahrscheinlich mehr verunsichert, als er es mit der Reduzierung ihrer Hauspunkte vermochte. Sie hatten vor ihm wie die sprichwörtlichen Kaninchen vor der Schlange gestanden, große Augen gemacht und waren dann abgehauen.

Sein nächstes „Opfer" war Minerva gewesen, als sie sich zufällig am Lehrerzimmer begegneten. Er hatte ihr die Tür aufgehalten, sie blickte fragend und da sah er seine Chance gekommen. Er zog seine Mundwinkel nach oben und lächelte sein schönstes Lächeln (er hatte davor eine Stunde vor dem Spiegel gestanden und geübt). „Ok, Severus! Was willst du?", war die einzige Reaktion des Löwenoberhauptes gewesen. Toll.

Auch Flitwick hatte nur überrascht geguckt, Professor Sprout hatte vor Schreck einen Alraunenzögling fallen gelassen (der natürlich sofort anfing, wie am Spieß zu schreien), Filch hatte irgendwas ins Fell von Mrs. Norris gegrummelt und Madame Pomfrey hatte ihn gefragt, ob er ausversehen Aufheiterungstrank geschluckt hätte. Gut, das waren alles Menschen, mit denen er nie viel zu tun hatte. Vielleicht hätte er in seinem Haus mehr Erfolg.

Nichts. Crabbe hatte ihn angeschaut, als ob er ein wildgewordener Wichtel wäre, Zabini ging kopfschüttelnd an ihm vorbei und Pansy Parkinson schenkte ihm etwas, was wahrscheinlich ein verruchtes Grinsen sein sollte (ob er sich selbst oblivaten konnte, um DAS zu vergessen?). Als letzten hatte er noch seinen Lieblingspaten testen wollen, der lächelte nur herablassend und sagte in derselben Tonlage: „Sev! Nichts für ungut, aber was war in deinem Tee?".

Derart entmutigt ging er hinunter zum See. Er würde jetzt in der Fast-Dunkelheit eine Runde schwimmen, danach in seinen Kerker gehen und dort dann die ganze Nacht _Die Irren Irrwichte live an der Klagemauer _anhören. Gedacht, getan.

Natürlich war er an diesem Tag noch nicht genug gestraft. Natürlich lief ihm da gerade die Granger entgegen. Bevor er sich aber wieder in den gewohnten Snape-Modus zurückschaltete, kam ihm ein Gedanke. Mal sehen, was sie tat, wenn er lächelte. Ob sie in Tränen ausbrach? Ihm vor Freude um den Hals fiel? Wenn er die Wahl hätte, wünschte er sich letzteres. Natürlich nur, weil heulende Schülerinnen so etwas Ätzendes sind.

Sie waren nun schon fast auf gleicher Höhe. Er zog seine Mundwinkel nach oben und ließ das Lächeln seine Augen erreichen. Einen Moment dachte er, sie schaute verwundert. Doch dann – da geschah ein Wunder. Sie sah ihn an und dann strahlte sie. Ihr Lächeln erreichte nicht nur ihre Augen, es schien sich im gesamten Körper auszubreiten. „Guten Abend, Professor!", sogar ihre Stimme lächelte. „Miss Granger!"

Und dann waren sie schon aneinander vorbei. Die Magie des Augenblicks war weg, aber ihren Anblick hatte er tief in seiner Seele gespeichert, um ihn immer und immer wieder abrufen zu können. Ihre im Wind wehenden Haare, die vom Laufen leicht geröteten Wangen und dann dieses … Strahlen. Für ihn! Sein Herz machte mehrere Sprünge.

Er war mittlerweile am Wasser angekommen, riss sich die Klamotten vom Leib und tauchte ein, ins kühle Nass. Kühl war es wirklich. Aber nicht unangenehm. Nach einer Weile schwamm er zurück ans Ufer und betrachtete das Schauspiel, das sich ihm bot. Der See lag still da, bis auf die kleinen Wellen, die er verursacht hatte. Der helle Mond schien durch die hohen Rohrkolben auf die Wasseroberfläche und zerfloss darin. Severus hatte niemals an die Existenz einer romantischen Ader in sich geglaubt, aber in diesem Mond, hier so nackt unter dem Sternenhimmel malte er sich aus, dass es nicht unangenehm wäre, jetzt nicht allein zu sein. Nicht, um Sex zu haben, einfach um jetzt und hier zu zweit nackt unter dem Sternenhimmel zu liegen … Das Bild der strahlenden Hermine trat wieder in sein Bewusstsein.

_Nichts Sexuelles, ja? _Spöttelte seine innere Stimme, als Severus südlicher Körperteil eine eigene Sprache zu sprechen begann. Verdammt! Er legte sich erschöpft ins Gras. In diesem desolaten Zustand könnte er sowieso nicht ins Schloss, er würde sich jetzt hier her legen, eine Runde schlafen und dann den Rest der Nacht zusammen mit den_ Irren Irrwichten _verbringen. Er sprach noch schnell einen Illusionszauber über sich – bei seinem Glück, was er so hatte, würden garantiert ein paar Schüler einen Nachtspaziergang machen und wie die auf einen halberregten Tränkemeister reagierten, wollte er sich gar nicht vorstellen.

Und dann schlief er ein …

*******

**So, ich werde mich bemühen, demnächst wieder schneller zu updaten und ich freue mich natürlich nach wie vor über Rückmeldungen. Wäre ein tolles Geburtstagsgeschenk (werde morgen nämlich schon wieder ein Jahr älter) - ach ja, ich mag Schokolade (ich liebe den Wink mit dem kompletten Zaun ^^)**


	17. Chapter 16 Rettungsmethoden

**Huhu – wie versprochen, diesmal ein bisschen schneller . Ein großes Danke an meine Reviewerinnen :) (bin schon ganz rot geworden bei so viel Lob :))**

**blaue-banane: **Zumindest könnten sich die Köche alle in den Weg kommen … wer weiß =). Aber dafür spielen Hermine und Snape in dem Kapitel die absolute Hauptrolle und Albus wird höchsten ein ganz kleines Bisschen mit köcheln ;).

**firesme: **Ach, das war doch noch nicht soooo der Cliffhanger ;). Hm, ich weiß nicht, ob man über jemanden drüberstolpern kann, der unter Illusionszauber steht … Vielleicht weiß es ja Hermine, die weiß doch immer alles …

**Principessa: **Das Pergament, das muss noch ein wenig warten … Ich glaube, die beiden richten momentan auch ohne Zettel genug (Gefühls-)Chaos an ;)

**ritaskeeta70: **Na ja, auf Hermine kams ja letztendlich auch an, trotzdem Snape das ja noch nicht weiß :) …

**Feuerbohne: **Auch wenn du noch am Anfang bist; ich freu mich, dass du angefangen hast mit Lesen ;) – hoffentlich gefällt's dir weiterhin =)

**Und weiter mit unseren Lieblingen …**

*******

**Kapitel sechzehn – Rettungsmethoden**

Hermine Granger ging am Abend dieses Sonntags mit einem Kribbeln zur Bibliothek. Ein Kribbeln, das nicht mehr aufhören wollte, nur weil sie Snape begegnet war. Zunächst fand sie es mehr als nur logisch, wenn man alle Komponenten zusammenrechnete, die die Ironie des Schicksals ausmachten, war es sogar sicher, dass sie auf dem Weg von der Eibe zum Schloss Snape begegnen _musste. _

Für einen Moment war sie der Meinung, er würde sich für das Chaos am Frühstückstisch, für das er sie garantiert verantwortlich machte, rächen. Aber nichts dergleichen. Als sie auf Augenhöhe waren, lächelte er plötzlich. Zuerst hatten sich seine Mundwinkel ganz fein gekräuselt, bis er dem Lächeln erlaubte, sich ganz auszubreiten. Wieder hatten diese kleinen Fältchen um seine Augen gespielt, die ihn so anziehend machten. Das Funkeln in seinen Augen, das ihr schier den Verstand raubte, war stärker als je zuvor hervorgetreten. Severus war ein wirklich schöner Mann, wenn er lächelte.

_AHA! SEVERUS! Da wird es ja wohl nicht mehr lange dauern, bis du ihn mit ‚mein kleiner Honigbär' anredest! _Nicht genug, dass seit Snapes (SNAPES!) Lächeln tausende Schmetterlinge ein Wettfliegen in ihrer Magengrube gestartet hatten, jetzt versuchte sich ihre innere Stimme auch noch an flachen Witzen!

Sie musste sich zusammenreißen! Irgendwie musste sie nun die restliche Nacht mit Snape Aufsicht überstehen. Und das würde sie garantiert nicht schaffen, wenn sie ihn die ganze Zeit anhimmelte, wie ein verliebter Teenager. _Du BIST ein verliebter Teenager! _War sie das wirklich? Hatte sie sich wirklich in den muffeligen Tränkemeister verliebt? Nur weil er so schön lächeln konnte? Eigentlich wollte sie sich diese Frage gar nicht ernsthaft beantworten. Und schon gar nicht ehrlich … Hoffentlich kam Snape gleich, damit irgendein sarkastischer Kommentar seinerseits ihre Gedanken in eine andere Richtung schob.

Aber – er war nicht da. Das war ungewöhnlich für den sonst überpünktlichen Kerkerbewohner. Sie wartete fünf Minuten und als er dann immer noch nicht erschienen war, ging sie hinunter in den Kerker. Klopfte an seine Tür – und nichts. Sie schlich wieder zurück zur Bibliothek. Vielleicht war er in der Zwischenzeit angekommen? Nein. Eine weitere Viertelstunde ging ins Land und kein zugeknöpfter Tränkemeister kam in Sicht. Langsam machte sie sich ernsthaft Sorgen. Doch die Sache musste logisch angegangen werden.

Wo hatte sie ihn zuletzt gesehen? Auf dem Weg zum See. Sollte er dort irgendwie die Zeit vergessen haben? Das war unlogisch. Snape und die Zeit vergessen? Vielleicht war er beim Direktor? Kaum hatte sie diesen Gedanken, war sie schon auf dem Weg zu Dumbledore. „_Yogurette_" murmelte sie dem Wasserspeier entgegen und die Tore öffneten sich. „Miss Granger, meine Liebe, was kann ich für Sie tun?"

„Ist Professor Snape bei Ihnen?" verdammt, klang ihre Stimme wirklich so besorgt?

„Nein, sollte er nicht mit Ihnen Aufsicht haben?", der Direktor blickte alarmiert auf.

Hermine erzählte, wie sie gewartet hatte und letztlich auch bei Snape gewesen war. Als sie geendet hatte, sagte der Direktor, über seinen langen Bart streichend: „Nun, Miss Granger. Sie werden jetzt am See nachsehen gehen, während ich die Gänge beaufsichtige!" Seine Stimme duldete keinen Widerspruch und so fügte sie sich ihrem Schicksal.

Auf dem Weg hinunter zum See bekämpfte sie immer noch heftig die Armee an Schmetterlingen, die gerade begann, ihren Bauch zu bevölkern. Sie sollte eindeutig nicht so aufgeregt sein, wenn sie ihren dauerschlechtgelaunten Professor suchte. Und sie sollte eindeutig nicht mehr an sein Lächeln denken. Sie rief sich die letzte Stunde bei Professor Binns in Erinnerung. Denk an die Resozialisierung der Todesfeen, denk an die Resozialisierung der Todesfeen. Hm … Todesfee … lange, schwarze Haare, dunkle Augen … Verdammt! Zwergenaufstände! Nimm lieber die Zwergenaufstände! Und tatsächlich, es funktionierte. Die Schmetterlinge wichen einem tiefempfundenen Gefühl der Langeweile.

Zufrieden mit sich selbst, sah sie sich am See um. Irgendwo musste er doch sein! Und dann sah sie etwas, was sämtliche Zwergenaufstände aus ihrem Hirn entfernte und die Schmetterlinge mit einer solchen Wucht in den Magen zurückbeförderte, dass Hermine meinte, sie würde jeden Moment umkippen. In der Nähe _ihrer _Eibe lag Professor Snape, umhüllt vom schwachen Glimmen eines nachlassenden Illusionszaubers. Er war nackt. Völlig nackt, wie Hermine fachmännisch auf den zweiten Blick feststellte.

Und er schlief, tief und fest. Keine gute Idee, selbst durch ihre langen Klamotten hindurch fühlte Hermine den kühlen Luftzug. Aber was sollte sie tun? Sie würde ihn blamieren, wenn sie ihn in diesem Zustand aufweckte. Und wie sie ihn blamieren würde, wie sie mit einem weiteren Blick auf seine Körpermitte feststellte. _Das, meine Liebe, ist deine Chance, dich für all seine Bosheiten zu rächen. _Mutierte ihre innere Stimme zu einem Schulterteufel? Zugegeben, die Versuchung, ihn bloßzustellen, war gigantisch. Aber sie war doch Hermine. Sie konnte doch nicht ihren Lehrer …

Oh doch. Sie konnte. Langsam ging sie auf ihn zu, beobachtete, wie sich seine Brust hob und senkte. Sein Gesichtsausdruck war selbst im Schlaf verkniffen, als würde er irgendeinen inneren Kampf ausfechten. Sein Mund war leicht geöffnet und ab und zu gab er ein leises Schnarchen von sich. Seine Hände fuhren manchmal unruhig über den Rasen. Sie beugte sich langsam an ihn heran, küsste ganz sanft seine Stirn und wanderte mit ihrem Mund langsam an sein Ohr.

„Wovon träumen Sie, Professor Snape?", schnurrte sie in seinen Gehörgang, bevor sie sich schnell wieder zurückzog und sich vor ihn kniete.

Seine Reaktion war besser, als alles, was sie erwartet hätte. Er schreckte hoch, bremste knapp vor ihrem Gesicht ab und funkelte sie zornig an, sein Gesicht rot vor Wut.

„Granger … hun …" weiter kam er nicht, denn offensichtlich wurde ihm erst jetzt seine pikante Situation bewusst. Seine Gesichtsfarbe wechselte in ein dezentes kalk-weiß und als er an seinem Körper herabsah und einer weitaus pikanteren _Tatsache _gewahr wurde, lief er rot vor Scham an. Hermine sah, dass sein Gehirn ratterte. Wahrscheinlich überlegte er, ob er sich erst anziehen und sie dann töten oder sie erst töten und sich dann anziehen sollte.

Vorsichtshalber entzog sie sich seiner Reichweite und warf ihm wortlos seine Roben zu. Danach drehte sie sich anstandshalber um und wartete, dass er sich anzog. Besser, wenn sie ihn nun so wenig wie möglich provozierte. Vielleicht kam sie doch mit einem leichten _Oblivate _davon …

***

In Severus Snape tobte ein Kampf, auf welche Weise er _sie_ von den Lebenden entfernen sollte. Im See ertränken, mit seinem Gürtel ersticken oder einen kleinen Avada Kedavra …? Wie konnte sie es wagen, ihn derart bloßzustellen? Was war in sie gefahren? Hatte sie überhaupt keinen Respekt mehr vor ihm? Anscheinend war ihr allerdings auch bewusst geworden, dass sie Mist gebaut hatte, da sie ihm wortlos seine Kleidung reichte und sich umdrehte. Hoffte sie auf Gnade? Da hoffte sie beim Falschen – und selbst ihr schönes Ganzkörperstrahlen würde sie nicht schützen! Er tastete nach seinem Zauberstab, notfalls würde er ihr, während sie ihm den Rücken zuwandte, den Todesfluch auf den Hals hetzen! Als ob er Skrupel hätte. Dafür hatte er keinen Zauberstab.

Er tastete alles ab, doch sein Zauberstab tauchte nirgends auf. „Verdammt!", murmelte er, was sie dazu veranlasste, sich umzudrehen. Dabei hielt sie etwas in der Hand, das verdächtig nach seinem Zauberstab aussah.

„Damit Sie nicht in Versuchung kommen, mir sofort einen Todesfluch auf den Hals zu hetzen!", sagte sie einfach, als wäre es das normalste von der Welt.

„Glauben Sie nicht, dass Sie das vor irgendeiner Strafe beschützt!" Er würde also doch auf seinen Gürtel zurückgreifen müssen.

„Ich … Ich habe Sie doch nur geweckt, weil Sie sich ansonsten eine Erkältung oder was-weiß-ich-was weggeholt hätten! Ich wollte Sie doch nicht blamieren!"

***

Selbst in ihren Ohren klang sie unglaubwürdig. Natürlich hatte sie nur helfen wollen. Schon klar, deswegen hatte sie sich auch zu ihrer, im Nachhinein betrachtet, wirklich dämlichen Aktion hinreißen lassen. Wie sollte sie nun ihren aufgebrachten Professor beruhigen? Keine Zweifel, dass er ihr auch ohne Zauberstab völlig überlegen war. Am besten, sie versuchte es mit der Wahrheit. Zumindest einem Teil der Wahrheit.

„Sie sind nicht zur Aufsicht erschienen und da ich Sie nirgendwo im Schloss finden konnte, habe ich hier draußen gesucht. Und wo ich Sie hier so liegen sah …" sie verzichtete auf weitere Beschreibungen seines Zustandes, „dachte ich, ich müsste Sie wecken, bevor Sie …"

„Bevor ich krank werde. Ich weiß, das sagten Sie bereits!", unterbrach er sie harsch. „Und Sie haben natürlich keinen dezenteren Weg gefunden, nicht wahr?"

„Immerhin sind Sie doch wach geworden! Und außerdem, es wäre doch egal, was ich getan hätte, falsch wäre es sowieso gewesen!" Angriff ist die beste Verteidigung, dachte sie. Als sie in seine Augen sah, wusste sie, dass es völlig falsch war. Oh Götter! Er kam auf sie zu und die Mordlust stand in jeder Faser seines Körpers geschrieben. „Ich … ich habe mir Sorgen um Sie gemacht, als Sie nicht auftauchten und als ich Sie dann hier liegen sah und wusste, dass Ihnen nichts Schlimmes passiert ist, war ich einfach so erleichtert, dass ich mich zu Dingen habe hinreißen lassen, die ich sonst nie getan hätte." Vielleicht würde ihn Ehrlichkeit aufhalten.

Für einen Moment schien er zu zögern. Verwunderung und irgendetwas, was an Hoffnung grenzte, schlich in seine Augen. Hermine war versucht, erleichtert aufzuatmen, als: „Sie denken also, ich würde mich durch Ihr sentimentales Geschwätz aufhalten lassen?". Sein Gesicht war ihrem so nah, wie ihres dem seinen vorhin gewesen war. Sie hätte wissen müssen, dass der Mann, der schon so viele Verletzungen ertragen musste, sich nicht von ihrem Geständnis aufhalten ließ. Sie musste sich schnell etwas einfallen lassen. Sehr schnell.

*******

**Tihi … ein kleiner Cliff zum Schluss (*geht schon mal in Deckung*)! Konnte einfach nicht wiederstehen! Vielleicht entschließe ich mich zu 'nem Spontanurlaub in der Antarktis, für so ein, zwei Monate ... **


	18. Chapter 17 Na nu? Sind das etwa Gefühle?

**Ok. Ich hab's eingesehen … Antarktis war ne dumme Idee … Darum gibt's heute schon das neue Kapitel, garantiert ohne Cliffhanger (na guuut, ein ganz klitzekleiner vielleicht :)). Und danke für die vielen wundervollen Reviews (ich komm aus dem Grinsen gar nicht mehr raus)!**

**blaue-banane: **Ich geb mich geschlagen (besser, ich provozier keine drastischen Maßnahmen, wer weiß, wie die aussehen …)! Also: Hier geht's weiter *g*

**Samatha Snape: **Hihi, du bringst mich fast zum spoilern! Und ich finde es toll, dass du's so lustig findest (aber mal ehrlich, die beiden haben doch auch einen sechsten Sinn für solche Situationen ;))

**Dea1963**: Besser wir verzichten auf unseren Urlaub, wer weiß, was uns sonst alles so passieren könnte …

**ritaskeeta70**: Cool, Urlaub in Spanien – wo geht's denn genau hin, wenn ich fragen darf? Wünsch dir auf jeden Fall eine ganze Menge Spaß! Und: Auch unser Sevi macht eben mal Fehler *g* (auch wenn nackt unter Bäumen liegen ein recht drastischer ist …)

**Principessa**: Ach, Hermine lässt sich nicht unterkriegen! Frauenpower! Wer mit 11 ein Tränkerätsel löst, mit 12 vom einem Basilisken versteinert wird, mit 13 seinen Professor verhext (usw.), der lässt sich nicht aufhalten ;)

**Tuniwell**: o.O. Noch eine Drohung, ich bin völlig überzeugt *g*. Ja, Snape musste einfach mal lächeln, dieses Experiment wollte ich ihm unbedingt aufzwingen. Und Hermine war schon lustig, nur leider voller ungünstiger Konsequenzen … Dafür muss sie jetzt büßen, oder nicht? Viel Spaß :-*

**Und jetzt geht's endlich weiter :D**

*******

**Kapitel siebzehn – Na nu? Sind das etwa Gefühle?**

Für einen Moment hätte sie es tatsächlich geschafft, ihn Severus Snape, zu beruhigen. Die Ehrlichkeit in ihrer Stimme, während sie ihm gestand, sich um ihn gesorgt zu haben, war unüberhörbar gewesen. Dennoch, dieses Kleine-Mädchen-Geschwätz würde ihn nicht aufhalten. Immerhin hatte _sie_ _ihn_ bloßgestellt und wahrscheinlich war sie sowieso nur eine gute Schauspielerin, die ihn anlog, um ihr Leben zu retten.

Gerade als er seine Arme hob, um sie auf irgendeine Weise aus dem Leben zu befördern, hatte sie ihre Hände um seinen Nacken gelegt und ihn zu sich hinunter gezogen. Er war völlig überrumpelt und sein Gehirn setzte aus, sodass er nicht mehr reagieren konnte. Ihre Lippen waren plötzlich auf seinen, nicht kaum fühlbar wie letztens in der Bibliothek, sondern fest und fordernd.

Ihre Zungenspitze strich über seine Lippen und er konnte nicht anders, als sie zu öffnen und Hermine Grangers Zunge in seinen Mund zu lassen. Er spürte noch, wie sich seine Arme um ihre Taille schlangen und sie näher zu sich zogen, während sich seine Zunge ihren Weg in Hermines Mund suchte. Immer tiefer wanderte er in ihrem Mund, erkundete jeden Millimeter, während sie bei ihm das gleiche tat. Ihre Hände lagen ruhig in seinem Nacken und auch er wagte nicht, seine Arme zu bewegen. Sie standen völlig still da, außer ihren Mündern, die sich unablässig bewegten.

Hätte es nicht den Zauber des Moments unterbrochen, hätte er am liebsten damit begonnen, den Körper seiner Schülerin zu erforschen … Sekunde! Körper … Schülerin! Sein Gehirn kehrte zurück.

***

Hermine war glücklich, seit sie mit denken aufgehört hatte. Ihr letzter Gedanke gehörte ihrem Selbstschutz, als sie die Arme um den Mann vor sich schlang und ihn zu sich hinunter zog. Seine Lippen fühlten sich so unendlich gut an, als ihre Zunge darüber strich, ebenso wie seine Arme, die ihre Hüften festhielten. Seine Zunge vollführte in ihrem Mund wahre Wunder, die sie aufstöhnen ließen.

Zärtlich verstärkte sie den Druck in seinem Nacken, um ihn noch weiter zu sich zu ziehen. Sie wollte ihn. Und wie sie ihn wollte. Hätte ihr jemand vor einer Woche gesagt, wie gut ihr Professor der Zaubertränke küssen konnte, hätte sie ihn schon viel eher überrumpelt. Halt! Augenblick! _Professor der Zaubertränke _… das erinnerte sie an irgendwas … Verdammt! Ihr Gehirn kündigte seine Rückkehr an und ließ sie an dem obskuren Anblick teilhaben, als sei sie die Zuschauerin ihres eigenen Lebens.

Sie stand eng an ihren Professor geschmiegt, fühlte seine Erektion an ihren Bauch drücken. Ihre Augen waren geschlossen, während sie in einem fort in seinen Mund stöhnte und langsam begann, ihre Beine an seinen zu reiben.

Sie rissen sich nahezu gleichzeitig von sich los und starrten sich peinlich berührt in die Augen. Beziehungsweise blickte sie vor Scham errötet, zu Boden und hoffte, Snape würde nun endlich tun, was er begonnen hatte, bevor sie ihn mit ihrem Kuss daran hinderte. Doch nichts. Vorsichtig sah sie zwischen gesenkten Wimpern zu ihrem Lehrer, der anscheinend genauso geschockt wie sie vor ihr stand. Natürlich waren sie ein ganzes Stück voneinander abgerückt.

Irgendwie fühlte Hermine den starken Verlust seines warmen, großen Körpers und musste sich zusammenreißen, um nicht bedauernd zu wimmern. Etwas anderes nahm sie noch wahr, was sie beinah vor Glück lachen ließ: Er sah nicht angeekelt aus, lediglich völlig überrascht und erschrocken vor sich selber. Wenn das der letzte Anblick ihres Lebens war, hatte sich doch alles gelohnt, oder? Doch nichts geschah. Sie stand immer noch unbewegt da.

„Fünfzig Punkte Abzug von Gryffindor für ungebührliches Verhalten einem Lehrer gegenüber. Und wir reden nie wieder davon!", seine Stimme klang heiser. Als sie wieder wagte, aufzusehen (war sie wirklich so schmerzlos um jegliche Bestrafung gekommen?), war er weg.

Arsch! Er konnte sie doch nicht so einfach hier stehen lassen! Verdammt noch mal! ER hatte SIE zurückgeküsst! Es hatte ihn sogar erregt! Wer war er, dass er sie hier allein ließ? Und warum regte sie sich eigentlich so drüber auf? Gut, es war der beste Kuss ihres Lebens gewesen, aber sie war doch noch jung, wer weiß, wie viele atemberaubende Küsse sie noch so einfangen würde? Außerdem war er die widerliche Fledermaus aus dem Keller!

_Deswegen kannst du immer noch nicht richtig atmen und wünscht dir nichts sehnlicher, als dass er sofort wieder zurückkehrt, nicht wahr? _Ihre innere Stimme war erbarmungslos taktlos. Völlig verwirrt stand sie am See, tief in ihren Gedanken, völlig ohne Zeitgefühl. Ob ihr Unterbewusstsein vielleicht recht hatte, war sie wirklich in Severus Snape verliebt? Wollte sie ihn wirklich? Wenn sie tief in sich rein hörte …

„Miss Granger! Hier sind Sie ja! Ich habe mir schon Sorgen um Sie gemacht. Severus wusste nämlich auch nicht, wo Sie sind. Ich habe ihn nämlich gefunden, er war in der Bibliothek, darauf hätten wir doch eigentlich gleich kommen können!" Die glucksende Stimme Albus Dumbledores unterbrach ihre Gedanken, bevor sie sich eine ehrliche Antwort geben konnte. Snape in der Bibliothek? Nicht wissend, wo sie war? MISTKERL! Sie war aufgebrachter, als je zuvor. Diese widerliche, verlogene, slytherinische, abstoßende absolut und völlig egoistische Fledermaus! Oh, wenn sie ihn in ihre Hände bekam!

„Miss Granger? Ist alles in Ordnung, meine Liebe?"

„Aber ja, Professor. Ich habe irgendwie die Zeit vergessen, während ich hier am See stand. Entschuldigung, wenn ich Ihnen unnötigen Stress bereitet habe!"

„Ach Miss Granger. Uns allen passiert sowas mal. Außerdem, es ist eine wunderschöne Nacht. Da können die Gedanken schon mal woanders hängen bleiben … Herrlich! Die Sterne, der Mond … Wohin sie uns wohl den Weg weisen?"

Der Direktor hatte sich neben sie gestellt und sah versonnen in den Nachthimmel. Hermine tat es ihm gleich. Es war ein wirklich atemberaubender Anblick, tausende funkelnde Sterne, genau über ihr das an den Sternenhimmel gebannte Bild der äthiopischen Königin …

„Ah ja, Kassiopeia!", der Direktor war ihren Augen gefolgt und betrachtete nun seinerseits das Himmel-W, „wussten Sie, dass sie ihres Stolzes wegen an den Himmel verbannt wurde? Sie hatte anscheinend niemanden, der ihr den Weg wies … Ein undankbarer Kampf, jemanden von seinem festgefahrenen Weg abzubringen, nicht wahr? Aber manchmal lohnt es sich, auch wenn es auf den ersten Blick nur Ärger und Kummer mit sich führt ... Zitronendrops?"

Die Worte des Direktors bahnten sich schleichend ihren Weg durch ihre Gehörgänge in ihr Gehirn. Was meinte er damit? Wusste er etwa von ihrem Plan?

„Äh … ja. Danke, Professor!"

Er reichte ihr die Süßigkeit, zwinkerte ihr zu und sagte: „Ich werde Sie nun verlassen und weiter die Gänge beaufsichtigen, nutzen sie den Abend ... Und bleiben Sie nicht mehr zu lange hier draußen, es laufen ab und zu gefährliche Kreaturen umher ... Gute Nacht, Miss Granger!"

„G…Gute Nacht, Professor Dumbledore"

Er wandte sich zum Gehen und Hermine drohte schon wieder in Gedanken zu versinken, als sich der alte Zauberer nochmal umdrehte: „Ach ja und, Miss Granger, geben Sie doch bitte Severus seinen Zauberstab zurück!" Zwinkerte und war verschwunden.

Hermine stand wie vom Donner gerührt da und blickte in ihre linke Hosentasche, in der noch immer sehr offensichtlich Snapes Zauberstab steckte, den sie vorhin vorsorglich an sich genommen hatte, bevor sie ihm die Kleidung zuwarf. Im Eifer des Gefechts mussten sie ihn völlig vergessen haben. Oh Götter! Sie drehte sich um, am besten, wenn sie es schnellstmöglich hinter sich brachte …

***

Severus Snape saß in der Bibliothek, nachdem er dieselbe auf alle möglichen ungewöhnlichen Farben oder Düfte überprüft hatte – alles in Ordnung. An Aufsicht war in dieser Nacht nicht mehr zu denken. Seine Gedanken waren viel zu aufgewühlt, um sich auf herumstreunende Schüler zu konzentrieren. Warum musste die kleine Gryffindor auch küssen, wie es im Buche stand? In seinem Magen spürte er seit diesem Kuss etwas, was sich wie ein Kribbeln anfühlte.

_Ach nein wie süß! Ist Mister Sarkasmus etwa verliebt? Ist das herzig! Die kleine Granger wird dich bestimmt bis ans Ende eurer Tage lieben, weil du sie immer so liebevoll und zuvorkommend behandelt hast! Bereitwillig wird sie dir in deine Arme springen, besonders, nach dem sie erfahren hat, dass du ihr Tagebuch gelesen hast! _Das Timing seiner inneren Stimme war wirklich bemerkenswert. ER verliebte sich nicht! Er war schließlich kein pubertierender, pickeliger und peinlicher Teenager mehr!

„Severus?" Na toll, wenn ihn seine innere Stimme in Ruhe ließ, hatte entweder Dumbledore oder die Granger ihren großen Auftritt! „Severus, bist du hier?" Der Direktor betrat die Muggelliteraturecke der Bibliothek und sah ihn mit Sorge in den Augen an.

„Severus, Miss Granger hat sich Sorgen um dich gemacht, weil du nirgendwo zu finden warst! Und jetzt habe ich zwar dich gefunden, aber dafür ist sie verschwunden!"

‚Miss Granger steht unten am See und ist wahrscheinlich noch immer völlig perplex, weil wir uns grad besinnungslos geknutscht haben. Ach ja, sie hat angefangen, um sich vor mir zu retten, nachdem sie mich in einem höchst blamablen Zustand auf schlafend am See erwischte und mich aufs mieseste provozierte.', dachte er.

„Miss Granger? Die hab ich nicht gesehen! Wenn du sie siehst, dann zieh ihr stellvertretend für mich 50 Punkte wegen nicht-Erscheinens zur Aufsicht ab! Wer weiß, mit wem sie sich gerade rumtreibt!", schnarrte er.

„Ach Severus mein Junge! Sei doch nicht immer so streng mit den Kindern … Sie sind jung! Lass sie doch leben … Zitronendrops?"

Er schnaubte nur und Albus hatte genug Anstand, abzuhauen.

Nun saß er immer noch hier, seit wer-weiß-wie-lange, mit seinen Gedanken bei der Granger. Er hatte sämtliches Licht um sich herum gelöscht, die Dunkelheit war ein echter Freund über all die Jahre geworden … Wie konnte ihn eine einzelne Person nur dermaßen aus dem Konzept bringen? Mit einem einzigen Kuss? War er vielleicht doch verliebt? NEIN! Schließlich war er kein pubertärer, pickeliger und peinlicher Teenager mehr!!!

„Professor Snape? Sind Sie hier?"

_Kein pubertärer, pickeliger und peinlicher Teenager? Deswegen bekommst du auch gerade Herzrasen, nicht wahr?_

Am besten, er war einfach ganz still. Wenn er keinen Mucks machte, dachte sie vielleicht, er wäre nicht da.

„Professor! Ich weiß, dass Sie hier sind!", flötete sein Untergang.

*******

**Tihi. Wie gesagt. So einem ganz klitzekleinen Cliff konnte ich einfach nicht widerstehen :D**


	19. Chapter 18 Wahrheiten aller Art

**Huhu! Und wieder ein neues Update =) Vielen lieben Dank für Eure Reviews!**

**legilimens66: **Keine Sorge, so tief lass ich Mine schon nicht sinken, dumme Kosenamen wird sie Severus nicht geben, wer weiß, ob sie überhaupt Gelegenheit dazu bekommt? Und natürlich kann Severus gut küssen, ich würde _ihn_ doch niemals als sabberndes Monstrum darstellen ;)

**CaroloveSeverus: **Ach, Dumbledore ist doch abgehärtet. Außerdem, wer weiß, ob er das nicht sogar weiß? Er ist immerhin Dumbledore =). Tja und der Cliff, der musste noch mal sein – dafür gibt's im heutigen Kapitel keinen!

**Principessa: **Also, ich warne gleich mal vor: Bei dem Kapitel sicherheitshalber nichts essen oder trinken, weil es könnte eventuell lustig sein :). Tja, ist schon blöd, so mit dem Verstand, wenn der sich auf einmal in so einer Situation wieder einschaltet. Und Dumbledore, der ist Schulleiter einer magischen Schule, der MUSS alles wissen, in meiner Vorstellung zumindest ;).

**Und weiter mit unseren beiden Lieblingen ;)**

***

**Kapitel achtzehn – Wahrheiten aller Art - zum Behalten oder Mitnehmen!**

Sie schien genau zu wissen, wo sie ihn suchen musste, denn er hörte sie schon um die Ecke biegen. Irgendwo hatte er mal gelesen, dass man unsichtbar wurde, wenn man sich beide Hände vor das Gesicht legte. Also tat er das. Sie sieht mich nicht, sie sieht mich nicht. Ich bin unsichtbar! Wenn er es Mantra-artig wiederholte, klappte es vielleicht wirklich.

***

Sie war sicher, dass er in der Bibliothek war. Und tatsächlich, als sie um die Ecke bog, saß ihr Professor für Zaubertränke an der gleichen Stelle wie gestern. Nur in einer völlig merkwürdigen Position. Die Knie hatte er angewinkelt und seine Hände flach auf das Gesicht gelegt. Hinter den Handflächen schien er irgendetwas vor sich her zu murmeln. Fast hätte sie laut aufgelacht. Glaubte er tatsächlich an diese Geschichte, die man Kleinkindern erzählte - dass man unsichtbar wurde, wenn man sich hinter seinen Handflächen versteckte? Götter, wenn sie das herumerzählte …

„Professor Snape! Der Trick mit dem Unsichtbar-werden funktioniert nicht. Nicht so. Aber ich kann ja so tun, als ob es ginge und darum lege ich jetzt Ihren Zauberstab hier auf den Tisch und verschwinde wieder."

Erstaunt betrachtete sie, wie er sich die Blöße gab und seine Hände aus dem Gesicht nahm. „Sie Biest! Zwanzig Punkte von Gryffindor für das Bestehlen eines Lehrers!"

„Ich habe den Zauberstab nur zu Ihrer eigenen Sicherheit an mich genommen. Nicht, dass Sie nur wegen mir nach Askaban wandern müssten! Außerdem: Nennen Sie mich nicht BIEST! Denn das einzige Biest in diesem Raum sind ja wohl SIE! Was denken Sie sich eigentlich, wenn Sie mich erst SO küssen und dann abhauen?!" Hatte sie das wirklich gesagt? Ein vorsichtiger Blick in seine Augen und – ja, sie hatte. Offensichtlich. Mist!

„Passen Sie auf, was Sie sagen! Außerdem, SIE haben MICH geküsst! Seien Sie froh, dass ich Sie nicht wegen Verführung einer Lehrkraft beim Direktor anzeige!"

Verdammt. Daran hatte sie gar nicht gedacht. Er könnte ihr tatsächlich Ärger bereiten. Allerdings, wenn sie an Dumbledore und dessen Blick zurückdachte, wurde ihr klar, dass der Direktor wahrscheinlich schon lange von dem Kuss wusste. Und auch von all ihren anderen „Taten" … Was hatte er gesagt? _Ein undankbarer Kampf, jemanden von seinem festgefahrenen Weg abzubringen, nicht wahr? Aber manchmal lohnt es sich …_ Wahrscheinlich würde er höchstens milde lächeln und Snape ein Zitronendrops anbieten, wenn dieser von „Verführung einer Lehrkraft" sprach.

Allerdings – Snape in diese Erkenntnis einweihen würde sie nicht. Andererseits – was sollte sie jetzt mit ihm tun? Am liebsten würde sie ihn wieder küssen, aber das kam wohl nicht in Frage, wie sie bedauernd feststellte. Außerdem war sie sauer auf ihn. Sie sollte keine Menschen küssen, auf die sie sauer war. Auch wenn ihre Libido einer ganz anderen Meinung war.

Sie spürte seinen Blick auf ihr, einen sehr verwunderten. Wahrscheinlich, weil sie jetzt seit mehreren Minuten da stand und vor sich hinstarrte. Hoffentlich waren die Wünsche ihrer gerade sehr hungrigen Libido nicht allzu deutlich.

„Na gut. Ich geb's zu, ich habe Sie geküsst – aber auch nur, um Sie vor sich selber zu schützen. Wie gesagt, ich will nicht schuld daran sein, dass Sie nach Askaban müssen …"

Und damit legte sie den Zauberstab auf den Tisch vor ihn und wandte sich zum Gehen, doch als sie fast an der Tür war, ließ sie seine Stimme stehen bleiben.

„War es nur deshalb?", es war so leise, dass sie meinte, es sich einzubilden. Hatte ihr Professor wirklich diese Frage gestellt? Und wenn ja, was bezweckte er damit? War er vielleicht der Meinung, dass sie längst gegangen wäre?

***

Irgendwie hatte ihn die Erkenntnis enttäuscht, dass sie ihn nur geküsst haben sollte, um ihn von seinen Mordgelüsten abzuhalten. Und warum? Warum fand er das verdammt noch mal so enttäuschend? _Verliebt, verliebt, verliebt! _sang seine innere Stimme. Oh nein. Er war nicht verliebt. Nicht in die Granger! Sein letzter, richtiger Kuss war einfach schon viel zu lang her. Das musste es sein!

Auf einmal stand sie wieder an das Bücherregal gelehnt da. Merlins Fußnägel! Sie hatte doch hoffentlich nicht seine rhetorische Frage gehört? Oder doch? _Warum sollte sie wohl sonst hier stehen? _Sie sagte jedoch nichts, was seinen Verdacht bestätigen oder aus der Welt schaffen könnte. Sie stand einfach da und sah ihn aus ernsten Augen an.

***

Sie wusste nicht, was sie dazu bewegt hatte, zu ihm zurückzukehren. Sie würde ihn nicht auf die Frage ansprechen, denn es war ihm bestimmt peinlich, zu wissen, dass sie ihn gehört hatte. Außerdem müsste _sie_ ihm dann eine Antwort geben und die Verlegenheit sollte sie sich besser nicht bringen. Dennoch wollte sie in seiner Nähe bleiben.

„Was wollen Sie denn immer noch hier?", hörte sie ihn wenig begeistert fragen. Vielleicht sollte sie ihn doch besser in Ruhe lassen? Immerhin war sie nur knapp dem Tode entronnen und wer wusste schon, ob er sich noch einmal von ihr ablenken ließ.

„Ich bin nicht müde genug, um jetzt schlafen zu gehen." Mit diesen Worten nahm sie sich ein Buch, entzündete die Fackel an der Wand und setzte sich in den Sessel ihm gegenüber. Er konnte sie nicht vertreiben. Hoffte sie. Er würde sie auch nicht töten, nur weil sie ein Buch nahm. Hoffe sie. Sie spürte seine Blicke auf sich, sah aber nicht auf, sondern konzentrierte sich auf ihr Buch. An einer Bewegung seinerseits spürte sie, dass er aufstand und ebenfalls nach einem Buch griff.

So saßen sie also da, beide vertieft in ihre Lektüre. Irgendwie harmonisch, fand sie. Es war ein tolles Gefühl, bisher hatte sie noch nie neben jemanden sitzen und lesen können. Zumindest, ohne dabei unterbrochen zu werden. Doch mit Severus Snape war dies völlig anders. Er war genauso gefesselt von seinem Buch wie sie von dem ihrem. Dann hörte sie ihn tiefdurchatmen und sein Buch auf den Tisch legen. Sie wartete auf das leise Knirschen des Sessels, das ihr verriet, dass er sie verlassen würde, doch es blieb aus.

***

Es war faszinierend, Hermine Granger beim Lesen zuzusehen. Sie hatte den Roman – „Die unendliche Geschichte" (*1)– in beide Hände genommen und lag fast im Sessel. Ihre Beine hingen überkreuzt über der Lehne und sie war völlig gefangen in der fremden Welt Michael Endes. Sie schien den Roman zu kennen, aber dennoch weiteten sich ihre Augen an einigen Stellen ungläubig. Manchmal glaubte er sogar zu sehen, wie sie den Atem anhielt, während sie anderenorts ein erleichtertes Lächeln um ihre Lippen spielen ließ.

Es hatte ihm gefallen, wie sie sich resolut das Buch geschnappt und ohne weitere Worte darin gelesen hatte. Das zeigte eindeutig, dass sie nicht nur las, um ihn zu beeindrucken, sondern tatsächlich las, weil sie es liebte. Er hatte die Stille zwischen ihnen beiden genossen, die nur hin und wieder vom Umblättern einer Seite unterbrochen wurde. Noch nie hatte er soviel mit einem anderen Menschen teilen können. Und schließlich ließ man doch beim Lesen alle seine Hüllen fallen und lieferte so seine Gefühle schutzlos der Umgebung an. Wie viel Vertrauen sie in ihn bewies …

„Ist es so spannend, mir beim Lesen zu zusehen oder ist ihr Roman langweilig?", ihre Stimme riss ihn aus seinen Überlegungen.

„Sehen Sie, ein alter Mann wie ich muss hin und wieder seine Augen schonen!" Er tat es schon wieder – er scherzte mit ihr (Und heute konnte er ist nicht einmal auf irgendwelche Pulver oder andere bewusstseinserweiternde Mittel schieben.)! Gut, es war immer noch besser als zuzugeben, wie gut sie ihm gefiel, während sie las.

Sie lächelte matt, schien aber nicht so recht zu wissen, was sie sagen sollte. Darum sagte er: „Jetzt sitzen wir schon wieder hier, in der Bibliothek, in derselben Ecke." Er wollte herausfinden, wie sie darüber dachte. Wollte wissen, ob sie es schlimm fand, was sie ja offensichtlich nicht tat. Vielleicht bekam er ja heraus, warum sie bei ihm geblieben war. Vielleicht erfuhr er sogar einen weiteren Grund für den Kuss – wenn es da einen geben sollte.

***

„Offensichtlich … Ich mag den Geruch von all den Büchern um mich herum. Außerdem hab ich hier nachts meine Ruhe …" Sie erzählte einfach irgendetwas, um ihre Verwirrung nicht ganz so deutlich zu zeigen. Vor einer Stunde hätte er sie am liebsten ermordet und nun riss er schon wieder Witze. Aus diesem Mann würde sie niemals schlau! Er war Slytherin durch und durch. Irgendetwas musste er planen. Aber was?

„Außerdem bin ich neugierig, was den Hauslehrer von Slytherin in die Muggelliteraturecke verschlägt.", am besten mit der Tür ins Haus. Er schien in lockerer Stimmung, also konnte sie vielleicht einen losen Mund riskieren.

„Neugier. Forschungsdrang.", sagte er galant. Und sah mit einem Mal alt aus, „außerdem lese ich gern Muggelliteratur. Sie hat viel mehr Magie als die unserer Welt."

Sie wusste, dass er nicht nur auf die auf ihrem Schoss liegende _Unendliche Geschichte _anspielte und fand auch, dass er recht hatte.

„Nur weil die Muggel keinen Zauberstab besitzen und nicht murmelnd in Kesseln rühren, heißt das noch lange nicht, dass sie nicht zaubern können. Sie bedienen sich nur anderer Wege als wir – zeichnen, schreiben, singen, …", sie machte eine Handbewegung, die ihre Aufzählung ins Unendliche fortsetzte.

„Fehlt Ihnen Ihre alte Welt?", er hörte sich nicht an, als habe er bösartige Hintergedanken. Er schien einfach nur interessiert.

„Manchmal … ein bisschen. Aber die Bücher habe ich ja zum Beispiel hier.", sie lächelte tapfer. Wollte nicht zugeben, dass ihr Kino und verschiedene andere Dinge der Muggelwelt zuweilen zum Fehlen kamen. Dass der Krieg sie sehr mitgenommen hatte und sie manchmal wünschte, nie von der Zaubererwelt, in der sie sich ihrer Herkunft wegen bisweilen nach wie vor abgelehnt vorkam, erfahren zu haben.

Er schien ihr nicht zu glauben, da er sie mit einem forschenden Blick ansah. „Auch wenn ich Ihnen nicht abnehme, dass die Bücher das einzige sind, was Sie an der Muggelwelt vermissen, so muss ich mich wohl mit Ihrer Antwort zufrieden geben." Seine Stimme war sanft und mitfühlend – hätte sie dieses Wort mit Severus Snape in Verbindung gebracht.

Sie fühlte sich durchschaut und zog es vor, zu schweigen. Hermine zog die _Unendliche Geschichte _wieder zu sich und las weiter. Aus den Augenwinkeln betrachtete sie, wie Snape ebenfalls nach seinem Roman griff. Ob er enttäuscht war, dass sie ihn so abgewürgt hatte? Oder waren sie beide wie _Momo _und _Monsieur Ibrahim _(*2) und schafften es auch nur auf einen Satz pro Tag? Na gut, in ihrem speziellen Fall mehr als ein Satz, aber eigentlich nie genug, um es tatsächlich „Unterhaltung" zu nennen.

Sie schielte über den Buchrücken, um den Titel des Romans zu erkennen, den ihr Tränkemeister in den Händen hielt. _Der Steppenwolf _(*3) – wie passend. Sie wusste, dass es definitiv ein Verbrechen war, aber sie unterbrach ihn trotzdem beim Lesen: „Einer Ihrer Lieblingsromane?"

„Woher wissen Sie das?", ohne aufzublicken stellte er die Gegenfrage.

„Ich hab's geraten. Passt irgendwie zu Ihnen." Nun hatte sie seine volle Aufmerksamkeit.

„Halten Sie mich für ziellos?"

„Nein. Das sicher nicht. Aber für einsam." Langsam kam es ihr so vor, als würden diese Treffen in der Bibliothek zu einer gegenseitigen Psychoanalyse, „sehr einsam sogar."

„Ich würde es gern lernen – das Lachen."

„Glaube ich Ihnen. Es gehört nicht viel dazu – außer loslassen."

„Und wenn man zu viel loslässt? Sich gehen lässt, dass andere über einen lachen?"

„Zurücklehnen und auch lachen." Oh ja. Freud (*4) wäre stolz auf sie beide.

„Wie schaffen Sie es, die Dinge so zu sehen, wie sie sind? Nirgendwo etwas Schlechtes zu vermuten?"

„Hätte ich nirgendwo Schlechtes vermutet, wäre ich vermutlich im Krieg umgekommen. Es ist immer eine Gradwanderung, bei der man viel zu leicht abstürzen kann. Aber lachen hilft. Befreit. Zauberstablose Magie, wenn Sie so wollen.", sie erlaubte sich ein schwaches Lächeln, „ich sollte besser gehen, es ist schon spät. Und Sie wissen ja, mein Lehrer, von dem ich Ihnen gestern schon erzählt hab, der wird mich wahrscheinlich hängen, wenn ich morgen zu spät in seinem Unterricht erscheine, weil ich verschlafen habe."

„Wird er? Sie wissen doch jetzt, wie Sie ihn zum Schweigen bringen!"

Sie spürte, wie sie knallrot wurde. Wie meinte er das jetzt schon wieder?

***

Severus Snape wusste selber nicht, was ihn geritten hatte, _das_ zu sagen. Wahrscheinlich war es ihr vorheriges Gespräch, ihre Unbeschwertheit, ihr Verständnis für ihn. Er konnte es nicht erklären, er hatte sie necken wollen, um zu sehen, wie sie wohl reagierte. Der Rotton in ihrem Gesicht war sehr interessant. Rein vom wissenschaftlichen Standpunkt aus, natürlich.

Sie wünschte ihm noch schüchtern eine gute Nacht und er wollte irgendetwas tun. Ihr zeigen, dass es ihm gutgetan hatte, mit ihr zu sprechen, dass er ihre stille Akzeptanz hochanrechnete.

„Miss Granger …" er sah, wie sie sich um ihre Hüfte drehte, als er ihren Namen sagte und ihn(IHN!) anstrahlte, wie vorhin, „danke!". Er hauchte es in bester Einlullstimme und beobachtete fasziniert, was er damit anrichtete. Selbst im Mondlicht war ihre Gänsehaut deutlich erkennbar. Interessant …

*******

**Anmerkungen:**

***1 – **_„Die unendliche Geschichte" (1979) ist einer der bekanntesten Romane von Michael Ende (12.11.1929 – 28.08.1995) – ebenfalls einer meiner treuen Begleiter durch mein Leben, wird eigentlich nur deswegen hier erwähnt ;)._

***2 – **_Momo und Monsieur Ibrahim sind die Hauptfiguren des Romans „Monsieur Ibrahim und die Blumen des Koran" von Eric-Emmanuel Schmitt – der Roman, dessen mehrfaches Auftauchen in dieser FF ich bereits angekündigt hatte ;)_

*3 – „_Der Steppenwolf" ist einer der bekanntesten Romane Herman Hesses und musste in dieser FF auftauchen, weil „mein" Severus Snape ebenso wie Harry Haller, der Protagonist des Steppenwolfes nach dem Lachen strebt, was das Leben einfacher und leichter macht, was hilft, die Dinge nicht zu schwer zu betrachten und auch über das ein oder andere hinwegzusehen._

***4** – _Sigmund Freud (06.05.1856 – 23.09.1939) – Begründer der Psychoanalyse._


	20. Chapter 19 Alles wird

**Hm … ein Review für's letzte Kapitel – hat es euch nicht gefallen? Danke dafür umso mehr an CaroloveSeverus *knuddel* :)**

**CaroloveSeverus: **Es ist toll, dass es dir gefällt und ich bin ganz deiner Meinung. Hermine wird das schon schaffen, aber das braucht Zeit … Jetzt muss sich Severus erst einmal der Wirklichkeit stellen – viel Spaß dabei :)

**Und liebe Grüße an die liebe Feuerbohne - die sich immer noch tapfer durch die ersten Kapitel reviewt ;)**

***

**Kapitel neunzehn – Alles wird immer ****irgendwie **** gut**

Wie im Traum wandelte Hermine Granger durch die Gänge. Wie verändert Snape gewesen war. Selten hatte sie die Gesellschaft einer anderen Person so genossen. Dass Severus Snape eine interessante Persönlichkeit darstellte, hatte sie geahnt. Aber nach diesen zwei Abenden konnte sie es sogar beweisen … Verträumt lächelte sie.

„Hermine? Was ist denn mit dir los?" Ginny stand vor ihrer Tür und sie bemerkte die Freundin nicht.

„Hermine? Huhuuuuuu. Erde an Hermiiineeee!"

„Hä? Was?" langsam kehrte sie in die Wirklichkeit zurück.

„Du siehst aus, als wäre irgendetwas Unglaubliches passiert …"

„Oh jaaaaaa …"

„Ok. Gesprächsnacht. Du hast die Kekse, oder? Also: Zu dir." Und damit schob Ginny ihre Freundin in deren Zimmer. Die beiden Frauen setzten sich auf Hermines Bett und sie erzählte der Rothaarigen, was vorgefallen war. Seit gestern Nacht. Sie ließ nichts aus, den Kuss, den sie Snape gestern zugehaucht hatte, die Notiz, die sie ihm zuschickte, ihre Sorge, als er nicht zur Aufsicht erschien, ihre Suchaktion, Snapes Zustand, den „Verteidigungskuss", das Gespräch mit Dumbledore („Er weiß es Ginny! Er weiß es!"), die Harmonie in der Bibliothek und ihr Gespräch.

Ginny hörte mit heruntergefallenem Kiefer zu. „DU hast SNAPE geküsst?" und dann: „Ich will alle Details! Fang beim _desolaten Zustand _an und hör irgendwo nach dem _atemberauben Kuss_ auf!"

„Ginny!"

„Hermine! ER hat von deinem ersten Mal mit Viktor Krum gelesen, wovon ich kein einziges Detail außer dem, dass es stattgefunden hat, kenne. Es ist also nur gerecht, wenn du mir ein bisschen mehr über Snape erzählst, den ich ja bestimmt demnächst in unseren näheren Bekanntenkreis zählen kann, nicht wahr?"

„Ähm…"

„Ach komm schon. Deine Augen funkeln, du grinst, als hättest du sämtliche NEWTs mit Ohnegleichen bestanden und deine Wangen sind unverkennbar rot. Desweiteren nimmt deine Stimme einen mehr als verträumten Klang an, sobald du Snape – oder _Severus_, wie du ihn mittlerweile nennst – erwähnst, in dem Moment fangen auch deine Hände an zu zittern und der Ausdruck in deinen Augen wird leicht glasig. Soll ich fortfahren oder gestehst du mir jetzt endlich deine unsterbliche Liebe zu Severus Snape? Wenn du das nicht tust, hätte ich gern nähere Informationen zum nackten Snape und dem Kuss!"

„Das ist mehr als Erpressung! Aber gut. Du hast mich. Ich _glaube_, ich liebe ihn. Wenn auch nicht unsterblich!"

„Du _glaubst_?"

„VERDAMMT Ginny! Es ist sinnlos!"

„Ganz so abgeneigt schien er nicht!"

„Wenn er erfährt, dass ich ihm mein Tagebuch quasi untergeschoben habe, wird er mich hassen, egal, was ich ihm vorher bedeutet habe!"

„Ach. Quatsch. Da fällt uns schon noch was Kreatives ein. Wir sind Slytherins in Gryffindor-Robe."

Hermine lachte ob dieser Ginny'schen Abwandlung des alten Muggel-Sprichwortes. „Meinst du wirklich?"

„Denkst du wirklich, er würde dich hassen, nur wegen dem Tagebuch?", Ginny war schlagartig ernst geworden, denn sie hatte bemerkt, dass es der Freundin wirklich wichtig war.

„Immerhin haben wir zwei uns ungefragt in sein Leben gemischt. Ich habe ihm anfangs Zuneigung vorgegaukelt, die ich nicht im Geringsten empfand. _Das _wird er mir übel nehmen!"

„Ach, Unsinn! Wichtig ist das Ergebnis und das du dich währenddessen in ihn verliebt hast."

„Ob er das auch so sieht?"

„Lächeln, Hermine! Dann sieht die Welt gleich anders aus!"

Irgendwie beruhigten sie die Worte der Freundin. Irgendwie würde schon alles gut. Irgendwie wurde doch alles immer irgendwie gut. Und mit dem Gedanken schlief sie ein.

***

Severus Snape saß indessen noch lange in der Bibliothek, mittlerweile hatte er es aufgegeben, weiter im _Steppenwolf_ zu lesen. Es war eindeutig unmöglich, sich auf das Geschriebene zu konzentrieren, vor allem, da der weibliche Gegenpart der Hauptfigur zu allem Überfluss auch noch Hermine heißen musste. Kein Wunder, dass seine Gedanken da anderweitig abschweifen mussten.

Ihre Reaktion auf seine Stimme war interessant vielversprechend. Wer hatte zum letzten Mal eine Gänsehaut bekommen, wenn er sie nur ansprach? Die Damen in gewissen Etablissements der Nocturngasse mal nicht mitgerechnet … Eindeutig musste eine derartige Reaktion auf ihn lange zurückliegen, sehr lange, da er sich nicht erinnern konnte. Vielleicht Lily? Schlechter Gedanke, im Zusammenhang mit Hermine an seine einzige große Liebe zurückzudenken.

_Ach alter Mann, du wirst langweilig. Jetzt hör endlich mit dem ganzen Stuss auf und gesteh es dir ein, dass du deine Schülerin liebst!_, selbst seine innere Stimme klang irgendwie resigniert.

Es war, als würde alles, was ihn je belastet hatte, von ihm abfallen und einem riesigen Glücksballon in seinem Inneren Platz machen. Er fühlte sich zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben frei und unbeschwert. Nicht, dass er das nach außen zeigen würde. Eine Schülerin! Wenn das rauskam! Wahrscheinlich hielte ihn jeder für pädophil.

_Severus! Sie ist achtzehn! Kein Kind mehr! _Die Stimme seiner Mutter schien begeistert von der Idee, dass er seine Schutzbefohlene liebte. Wunderbar!

„Merkwürdige Wege, auf die uns das Schicksal manchmal führt, nicht wahr?"

Natürlich. Albus. Der tauchte ja immer auf, wenn man ihn am wenigsten brauchen konnte. Außerdem war der Direktor der letzte, dem er auftischen wollte, dass ausgerechnet er – Severus Snape, Einzelgänger _par excellence – _jemanden liebte. Außerdem schien der Direktor sowieso mal wieder mehr zu wissen, als er selber. Wunderbar!, dachte er ironisch.

„Also gut Albus, willst du weiter damit fortfahren, Trelawney Konkurrenz im undeutliche-Andeutungen-Aussprechen zu machen oder sagst du mir in einfachen Worten, was du von mir willst?", fragte er recht lahm, um nichts von dem Glücksballon, der sich in seinem Magen gerade in eine Horde wildgewordener Schmetterlinge auflöste, preiszugeben.

„Severus, Junge! Ich kenne dich mittlerweile lange genug. Du musst vor mir nicht verbissen spielen, wenn du glücklich bist – deine Augen, die verraten dich!"

„Gut. Ich. bin. glücklich." Noch während er versuchte, bemüht gelangweilt zu klingen, spürte er, wie sich ein Lächeln in sein Gesicht stahl. Verdammt! Er, der Meister des Verbergens hatte seine Gesichtsmuskulatur nicht mehr unter Kontrolle, er wurde eindeutig alt! Hoffentlich sah er wenigstens nicht wie eine Karikatur Lockharts aus.

„Ach Severus, Junge! Es ist so wunderbar, dich endlich wieder einmal glücklich zu sehen! Ich dachte schon, ich würde es nicht mehr erleben …" Albus Augen nahmen einen leicht glasigen Ausdruck an, „Ach ja … die Liebe!", glasig wechselte zu verträumt.

Wunderbar! Albus stand neben ihm, völlig versunken in irgendeiner anderen Welt, während er selber wahrscheinlich wie der letzte liebeskranke Trottel vor sich hin grinste. Er hatte von Anfang an gewusst, dass Gefühle einfach zu viel für ihn waren! Irgendetwas musste er tun!

„Ich werde jetzt gehen! Gute Nacht, Albus!"

Er erwartete keine Antwort, da Dumbledore immer noch verträumt das Gelände betrachtete. Umso mehr zuckte er zusammen, als: „Gute Nacht, Severus! Und mach dir keine Sorgen, es gibt kein Gesetz, das Beziehungen zwischen Lehrern und Schülerinnen verbietet …"

Abrupt blieb er stehen und drehte sich auf den Absätzen herum. „Also gut, alter Mann! WAS WILLST DU?" Er hasste nichts mehr, als wenn Albus mehr wusste, als er eigentlich zugab.

„Ich wollte dich nur informieren, mein Junge! Glaube nicht, dass ich als Direktor dieser Schule kein Auge auf meine Schützlinge hätte …" Der verträumte Ausdruck in seinen Augen war Verletzung gewichen, „Gute Nacht, Severus!" und war damit hinter den Regalreihen verschwunden.

Irgendwie bekam Severus Snape es immer wieder hin, seiner Umgebung weh zu tun. Nun gut, Albus Dumbledore hatte es irgendwie nicht anders verdient. Immerhin bespitzelte er ihn und ging ihm endlos auf die Nerven …

_So nennst du das also, ‚auf die Nerven gehen'! Und das von dem Mann, der dich immer in Schutz genommen und immer zu dir gestanden hat! _Seine Mutter war also wieder in seinem Unterbewusstsein aufgetaucht.

Wahrscheinlich war er sogar wirklich unfair zu Albus gewesen, dachte er, als er eiligen Schrittes in den Kerker ging. Nicht, dass er das irgendwem erzählen würde. Reue war einfach keiner seiner Charakterzüge und wurde sowieso überbewertet. Am besten, er vergaß schnellstmöglich, was er für die Granger empfand. Spätestens wenn sie erfuhr, dass er regelmäßig ihr Tagebuch las, würde sie sämtliche Schwärmerei für ihn aufgeben.


	21. Chapter 20 Hoffnungen platzen

**So, es gibt heute schon wieder ein Update, weil ich erst mal für eine Weile wegfahre. Und so bedanke ich mich jetzt erst mal für eure tollen Reviews!**

**blaue-banane: **Natürlich hat Albus seine Nase überall, wo er sie nicht haben sollte ;) – er ist Schulleiter *g* - außerdem brauch ich doch einen Kuppler, der mehr Einfluss hat (nicht gegen Ginny, aber sie könnte Severus ja nicht so penetrant auf die Nerven mit diesem Thema gehen ;)

**legilimens66**: Na ja, der Kuss war ja nur eine Rettung, dass der in beiden so viel auslöst, hätten sie nicht erwartet. Und Hermine, na ja, da müsste ich jetzt spoilern ;). Ob es keine Regel gibt, weiß ich nicht, aber es hat gut gepasst. Außerdem – nur, weil es nicht verboten ist, heißt das ja noch lange nicht, dass es jemand ausnutzen würde :) (bzw. auf die Idee dazu kommen könnte). Und keine Sorge: Friede, Freude, Eierkuchen ist nicht drin (immerhin handelt es sich um Snape :)) *böse grinst*.

**Principessa: ***rot wird* Hermine war ja längst fällig, es wurde Zeit, dass sie nun endlich mal zugibt, was sie an dem mürrischen Kerkerbewohner findet :) – aber dazu braucht's natürlich Ginny (ohne die bei mir sowieso nichts geht, ich mag das Mädel einfach ^^). Und Albus, der muss auch immer an Bord und dann so kauzig wie möglich sein … Und: Er hat jetzt gleich wieder einen Auftritt! Also, Bühne frei!

**Viel Spaß mit dem Kapitelchen – freue mich auf eure Meinungen =)**

***

**Kapitel zwanzig - Hoffnungen platzen nun mal!**

Albus Dumbledore schlich geknickt über die Gänge. Anscheinend hatten weder das Tagebuch, noch Miss Grangers fast liebevoller Umgang, noch Severus' Gefühle für sie irgendetwas an dem Tränkemeister verändert. Wahrscheinlich, so dachte Albus schweren Herzens, würde dies nie geschehen. Severus hatte eindeutig zu lange die Last des Spionierens getragen, um nun noch viel an seinem Charakter zu ändern. Wieder Vertrauen zu irgendwem zu fassen.

„Albus? Du siehst aus, als wäre irgendetwas nicht in Ordnung!", Minervas sorgenvolle Stimme zu hören, war wie Balsam für seine Seele.

„Nun, vielleicht hattest du recht und ich hätte den Dingen ihren natürlichen Lauf lassen sollen …", gab er traurig zu.

„Von welchen Dingen reden wir eigentlich?" Minerva spürte, dass jetzt ihre Stunde gekommen war, ein paar von Albus' kleinen Geheimnissen rauszubekommen.

Und so begann Albus Dumbledore zu erzählen. Von Miss Weasleys und Miss Grangers Idee, den Tränkemeister durch Tagebucheinträge aufzuweichen, von Miss Weasleys Versuchen, den unzugänglichen Professor mit Miss Granger zu verkuppeln, von seinem eigenen Eingreifen in diesen Plan. Davon, wie sich Severus und Miss Granger nähergekommen waren, davon, wie Severus gelächelt hatte, als er, Albus, sich noch hinter den Regalreihen versteckt hielt und schließlich davon, wie rüde Severus ihn behandelte.

Minerva war zunächst geschockt, dass ausgerechnet _ihre _Lieblingsschülerin, Hermine Granger, zu Slytherin-Methoden griff. Aber, um einem Slytherin zu helfen, blieb wohl nichts anderes übrig. Natürlich fragte sie sich, woher Albus immer alles wusste, hatte allerdings längst aufgegeben, ihn danach zu fragen, er würde seine Quellen (wahrscheinlich irgendwelche besonders gesprächsfreudigen Gemälde) niemals preisgeben. Irgendwie tat es ihr die Idee an, zum einen, den Tränkeprofessor auf diese Art und Weise vor sich selbst zu retten und zum anderen, ihn mit ihrer Lieblingsschülerin zu verkuppeln. Wenn sie so darüber nachdachte, dann waren die zwei ein wirklich schönes Paar. Albus war einfach überzeugend, wenn er die beiden als Paar schilderte …

Aber was sollte man tun? „Am besten, wir halten uns völlig raus. Wenn sich Severus unbeobachtet vorkommt, wird er sich am ehesten trauen, weitere Schritte zu gehen!", sagte Minerva sehr weise.

„Nun gut, meine Liebe. So schwer es mir auch fällt, ich werde mich nicht weiter einmischen!", zwinkerte Albus, Minervas Worte hatten ihn zuversichtlich gestimmt und hie und da konnte er ja immer noch nachhelfen, wenn es tatsächlich ganz schlecht aussehen sollte …

***

Am nächsten Morgen stand Hermine extra früh auf, um etwas zu tun, für das sie andere sonst belächelte. Sie wollte sich irgendwie … _schön_ machen. Immerhin hatte sie heute Zaubertränke, bei Severus … Er sollte sie nicht nur an den Wochenendabenden als jemand anderen als die Schülerin Hermine Granger wahrnehmen.

Nachdem sie sich und Ginny eingestanden hatte, ihn zu lieben, wurde es Zeit, die Initiative zu ergreifen und ihn zu verführen! Immerhin hatte Dumbledore bereits so etwas wie grünes Licht gegeben und in den Schulregeln fand sich kein Eintrag, der Beziehungen zwischen Lehrkräften und Schülern verbat. Sie hatte recherchiert! Also, Severus Snape war eindeutig fällig! Und das mit dem Tagebuch, das würde sich sicher finden. Ginny hatte ihr wirklich Mut gemacht.

Letzterer verließ sie allerdings, als sie sich vor dem Badezimmerspiegel wiederfand. Sie hasste es, sich zu schminken und hatte aus diesem Grund doch eher keine Ahnung, was sie tun sollte. Wunderbar! Da war sie die beste Hexe, die jemals auf Hogwarts lernte, hatte zudem während ihrer Schulzeit nicht unwesentlich zum Fall eines irren Schwarzmagiers beigetragen, war in der Lage, selbst Severus Snape zum Lächeln zu bringen und dann … Dann verzweifelte sie an den einfachsten Handgriffen des Frau-seins. Es war eindeutig traurig!

Zum Glück schien Ginny einen sechsten Sinn dafür zu haben, dass ihre beste Freundin tatkräftige Unterstützung gebrauchen konnte und stand plötzlich im Badezimmer.

„AHA! Wusst' ich's doch! Da plant jemand einen ausgereiften Angriff auf seinen Tränkemeister!"

„Mit deinen kupplerischen Fähigkeiten machst du eindeutig Trelawney Konkurrenz !"

„Viel mehr als das, meine Liebe!", sagte Ginny mit rauchiger Stimme, wie um die Wahrsageprofessorin nachzuahmen.

„Aber ja, du hast recht, ich muss irgendwas tun! Severus, also ich meine, Professor Snape, muss sehen, dass ich nicht nur die besserwisserische Schülerin bin!"

„Ich denke, in dem Zusammenhang solltest du vielleicht von ihm als „Severus" sprechen. Andererseits, einige Menschen stehen ja drauf, in gewissen Situationen als ‚Professor' bezeichnet zu werden … Wenn du verstehst was ich meine!", sagte Ginny mit verschwörerischem Grinsen und Hermine wurde rot.

„Ok, genug geschwafelt! Dann wollen wir mal sehen …"

***

Zwanzig Minuten später betraten Hermine Granger und Ginevra Weasley mit einem zufriedenen Grinsen im Gesicht die Große Halle. Besonders Hermine fühlte sich wie neugeboren, auch wenn sie eigentlich nicht viel an ihr verändert hatten, da sie beide übereingekommen waren, dass Professor Snape eher auf weniger als auf mehr stand.

Ginny hatte nur auf ein paar kleine Veränderungen an Hermines Frisur und ein geringfügiges Make-up bestanden. Dennoch – Hermine kam sich unbesiegbar vor. Snape hatte keine Chance! Dieses Hochgefühl hielt ungefähr bis zu dem Moment an, an dem Professor Severus Snape mit wallenden Roben um die Ecke bog. Er schien ungefähr so gutgelaunt wie ein Hippogreif, der von Draco Malfoy gereizt wurde.

Trotzdem beschloss sie, ruhig zu bleiben und betrat mit einem leisen Lächeln den Kerkerraum. Snape würde sich schließlich kaum vor all den anderen etwas anmerken lassen, wenn sie also nach der Stunde ein wenig bummelte … Snapes Gereiztheit ließ während der Doppelstunde nicht nach, sondern schien nur schlimmer zu werden. Was er wohl hatte? Und welchen Grund könnte sie anführen, wenn sie als letzte hier im Raum war – irgendwie musste sie ihn doch in ein Gespräch verwickeln.

***

Er war schlecht gelaunt. Nein, er war schlechter als schlecht gelaunt. Die ganze Nacht hatte er aufgrund einer ganz besonderen Gryffindor kein Auge zugetan. Als er dann einsah, dass es irgendwie sinnlos war, einzuschlafen, hatte er sich mit einem guten Buch an seinen Kamin setzen wollen. Was er auch tat. Bis er merkte, dass er sich auf keines der Worte konzentrieren konnte und sein Blick durch den Raum fiel. Bis er an Hermine Grangers Tagebuch hängen blieb. Wunderbar! _Sie _schon wieder!

Jetzt, nachdem er sich eingestanden hatte, sie zu lieben und der damit aufgestiegene Glücksballon sich verflüchtigte, kam er sich dämlich vor. Natürlich schien sie an ihm interessiert, aber diese Tagebuch-Sache würde sie garantiert von ihm abbringen. Gut, er könnte es vernichten, so tun, als ob nichts wäre und dann mit ihr seinen Spaß haben …

_JA! Das ist mein alter Mann, wie ich ihn kenne und liebe! _Frohlockte seine innere Stimme.

In der Tat, der Gedanke war verlockend. Wenn er nur nicht so sicher wusste, dass er eindeutig zu alt für derartige slytherinsche Handlungen wurde … Und irgendwie bedeute sie ihm doch eindeutig zu viel, um lediglich _mit ihr seinen Spaß zu haben_.

Diese Gedanken beschäftigten ihn den Rest der Nacht und als er dann unausgeschlafen, unrasiert und sowieso vom eben begonnenen Tag genervt um die Ecke bog und _sie _sah, fühlte er sich noch unausgeglichener als sowieso schon. Die Zaubertrankstunden glitten dahin, er konnte sich kaum beherrschen, nicht andauernd zu ihr zu schielen … Hoffentlich verließ sie schnell seinen Kerker. Hoffentlich nicht!, schrie ein anderer Teil seines Unterbewusstseins.

***

„Packen Sie Ihre Sachen und dann verschwinden Sie gefälligst – schnellstmöglich!", Hermine fühlte, wie ihr Herz wild zu pochen begann und ließ sich, wie geplant, viel Zeit. Hoffentlich fiel es niemandem auf, dass sie gerade in Zeitlupe ihre Sachen packte. Und in Zeitlupe ihren Kessel auswusch. Und in Zeitlupe die restlichen Zutaten ins Regal zurückstellte. Allerdings schien es wirklich niemanden aufzufallen, da alle nur schnellstmöglich das Zimmer verlassen wollten. Gut so. bald war sie nur noch allein mit Snape.

„Was trödeln Sie so, Miss Granger! Haben Sie keinen Unterricht?" anscheinend war es keine gute Idee gewesen, länger zu bleiben. So gereizt, wie er klang. Allerdings, sie war Gryffindor! Jetzt würde sie nicht klein bei geben.

„Nein Sir, ich habe zwei Freistunden." Eigentlich ja Geschichte der Zauberei, aber einmal in ihrem Leben wollte sie auch mal den Unterricht schwänzen!

„Dann verschwinden Sie! Gehen Sie raus und tun, was Menschen Ihres Alters eben tun!"

Sie wandte sich um und sah ihn an. „Und was, wenn ich lieber noch ein wenig mit Ihnen reden wollte?" Keine gute Idee, dermaßen mit der Tür ins Haus zu fallen, dachte sie noch, bevor sich sein Gesicht vor Zorn verzog.

„Und haben Sie mit Ihrem angeblichen Superhirn auch mal darüber nachgedacht, dass ich vielleicht nicht mit IHNEN reden wollte? Sind Sie wirklich so von sich selbst überzeugt, dass Sie glauben, ein Gespräch mit Ihnen könnte mir Freude bereiten?"

Eindeutig, es wurde Zeit für einen strategischen Rückzug. Er hatte sie getroffen - und zwar richtig. Ja, sie hatte geglaubt, er könnte Freude an Gesprächen mit ihr finden, vor allem nach gestern Nacht. Nicht, dass sie erwartet hätte, er würde ihr freudig um den Hals fallen, aber wenigstens ein bisschen mehr … mehr Irgendwas eben.

„Anscheinend habe ich mich getäuscht …", sagte sie, bevor sie ihren Mund stoppen konnte. Vielleicht war es leise genug, dass er sie nicht gehört hatte. Ein Blick in sein Gesicht – offensichtlich nicht. Für einen Moment glaubte sie ehrliche Überraschung und fast so etwas wie Freude darin zu sehen, bevor es wieder undurchdringlich wurde.

„Offensichtlich", sagte er kalt und sie drehte ihm den Rücken zu und ging aus der Tür. Er sollte jetzt nicht noch in den Genuss kommen und sehen können, dass sie fast heulte, vor Wut und Enttäuschung. Nein, die Genugtuung würde sie ihm nicht bieten! Und dann rannte sie zu _ihrer_ Eibe und erst da ließ sie ihren Tränen freien Lauf. Wie konnte er nur so … so eklig sein?! Und da hieß es immer, Frauen hätten Stimmungsschwankungen! Ob er vielleicht hinter die Tagebuchsache gekommen war? Nein, dafür war er eindeutig zu friedlich gewesen …


	22. Chapter 21 Ironie des Schicksals?

**Und wieder recht erholt aus dem viel zu kurzen Urlaub zurück und schon geht's weiter! Freu mich grad total über soviele Reviews! Ihr seid tolle Leser! **

**Tuniwell: **Tja, so ist er, völlig überfordert mit der Situation. Aber mal ehrlich – so jemand wie er braucht halt Zeit, über seinen Schatten zu springen ;). Und der Kampfgeist … das wird bestimmt noch *g*.

**Principessa: **Albus und Minerva? Hm … na ja. Weiß nicht. Ich lass die beiden an einem Strang ziehen, den Rest überlass ich eurer Fantasie ;). Keine Sorge, Severus ist nicht schwanger – er ist nur ganz er selbst. Aber auch die Phase wird er hinter sich bringen … Aber lass ihm ein wenig Zeit …

**twofacemirror: **Freu mich sehr, dass du hierher gefunden hast und noch mehr, dass es dir gefällt :). Und ja, Severus und sie werden sich demnächst wieder näher kommen, wenn auch etwas anders, als erwartet …

**legilimens66**: Na ja, mal im Ernst: Ich hätte ihn doch nicht _netter _werden lassen können. Außerdem können die beiden ruhig noch ein wenig umeinander schleichen, bis seine Triebe ihn zu ihr treiben ;). Und Dumbledore: Der wird nicht verkuppelt, der verkuppelt bloß, aber vielleicht schlägt sein Herz ja für Minerva. Und ich werde J. K. Rowling nicht nacheifern und ihn outen - der Mann hat bei seiner Spitzelei ein Recht auf Privatsphäre :).

**Und jetzt gute Unterhaltung!**

***

**Kapitel einundzwanzig – Ironie des Schicksals?**

Severus Snape starrte seiner Schülerin hinterher. Er hatte sie beleidigt, eindeutig. Aber was bildete sie sich auch ein? Sollte er plötzlich so mir nichts, dir nichts _zuvorkommend _sein? Sie _gut_ behandeln? ER? Was erwartete sie eigentlich von ihm? Gut, gestern Nacht hatte er sie zuvorkommend behandelt, aber verdammt noch mal, da hatte es keine Zeugen gegeben! Was, wenn sie hier in der Schule irgendjemand ungezwungen miteinander reden sehen würde? Anscheinend war Miss Grangers Gehirn doch nicht so genial, wie immer alle annahmen …

Ungücklicherweise hatte er jetzt auch zwei Freistunden, die er normalerweise am See verbrachte, aber da konnte er nun schlecht hin, da dort garantiert Miss Granger ihre freie Zeit verbringen würde. Also ging er in seine Räume und ließ sich auf einen der Sessel fallen. Na ja, zumindest wollte er sich auf den Sessel fallen lassen, denn plötzlich klang es nach hässlich zerknüllenden Seiten und er sprang hoch. Wunderbar! Er hatte sich auf Grangers Tagebuch gesetzt. Er hob es hoch und überlegte kurz. Vielleicht sollte er wieder ein bisschen über sich selber lesen. Dieses Mal achtete er nicht darauf, chronologisch zu lesen sondern schlug einfach irgendeine Seite auf.

_Immer, wenn ich Snape sehe, muss ich an Lied von Herbert Grönemeyer denken. Na ja, vielleicht nicht das komplette Lied, vielmehr an die Zeilen:_

„_Und bist du innerlich längst ausgewandert  
lache, __wenn__'s __nicht__zum__Weinen__reicht_

_Dein Schiff schon ohne Ratten  
der Kapitän bereits über Bord  
du bist von aller Welt verlassen  
leckg__es__chlagen auf hoher See_

_Es__ steckt kein Geist mehr in der Flasche  
fürs Paradi__es__ fehlt die Phantasie  
die falschen Wünsche in Erfüllung  
keine Liebe, keine Po__es__ie"_

Na toll. _Lache, wenn es nicht zum Weinen reicht!_ Was für eine Botschaft, als ob er weinen würde! Manchmal vielleicht. Außerdem war da schon wieder dieses _Lachen! _Er war nicht geboren, um zu lachen. Auch wenn er es gerne können würde … Und wer war eigentlich dieser Herbert Grönemeyer?! Miss Granger würde er nicht fragen können, das könnte eventuell auffällig werden.

Dann fiel sein Blick auf das Datum am oberen Rand der Seite. Moment mal! Das war zwei oder drei Tage, _nachdem _er das Tagebuch gefunden hatte! Wie zur Hölle konnte er lesen, was sie nach dem Unfall mit dem Verdopplungstrank hineinschrieb? Vielleicht täuschte er sich nur im Datum? Er blätterte weiter …

***

„Hermine! Ich weiß, dass du hier bist und Geschichte der Zauberei schwänzt!"

„Ginny, nur weil ich meinen Unterricht _umgehe, _musst du das nicht auch tun. Nein, lass es mich anders ausdrücken: Du solltest das besser nicht tun!" Hermine wollte allein sein und der Freundin nicht zeigen, dass Snape es geschafft hatte, dass sie nun hier saß und sich die Augen aus dem Kopf heulte.

„Ach komm schon! Ich kann mir schon denken, warum du hier allein rumsitzt! Snape ist wieder in seinen Arschlochmodus zurückgefallen, oder?"

„Sagt wer?", verdammt nochmal, sie wollte mit niemanden reden! Und schon gar nicht über Snape!

„Abgesehen davon, dass ich dich schon aus zehn Metern Entfernung hab schluchzen heulen? Lass mal überlegen … Hm … Er hat vorhin Malfoy zehn Punkte abgezogen, weil der zu laut gehustet hat. Ich glaube, das sagt viel über seine derzeitige Stimme aus, oder?"

„Hmmm", man hörte sie schluchzen? Das war schlecht!

Ginny ließ sich neben ihr ins Gras fallen und streichelte ihr vorsichtig über den Rücken.

„Mensch Mine! Jetzt lass doch den Kopf nicht gleich hängen! Snape wird niemals am helllichten Tag nett zu dir sein."

„Das zeigt doch eindeutig, dass ich ihm kein bisschen was bedeute!", Hermine schluchzte herzerweichend.

„Mein Gott Mine! Du bist die beste Schülerin, die Hogwarts jemals gesehen hat aber von Männern hast du wirklich keine Ahnung!" Ginny raufte sich verzweifelt die Haare, „Gestern Abend hat er dir Dinge über sich anvertraut, die wahrscheinlich niemand vorher kannte und heute ist er verwirrt, warum er ausgerechnet _dir _das alles erzählt hat! Er muss sich erstmal komplett über seine Gefühle im Klaren werden …"

„Meinst du?"

„Hör zu, von uns beiden bist du die, die wahrscheinlich mehr über aufständische Zwerge weißt, aber ich bin die, die sich mit den Männern auskennt!", sagte Ginny resolut.

Irgendwie war Hermine durch die Worte ihrer Freundin beruhigt. Wahrscheinlich hatte sie wirklich zu viel erwartet. Es war doch immerhin _Snape_! Sie war eindeutig zu ungeduldig!

„Sag mal, Mine! Du hast doch damals noch irgendwas am Tagebuch rumgefummelt, bevor wir es ihm untergeschoben haben … Was war das denn?"

Verdammt … Daran hatte sie gar nicht mehr gedacht, seit sie ihm das Tränkebuch zurückgegeben hatte. Im Nachhinein betrachtet war es eigentlich gar keine gute Idee gewesen, wie sie in dem Moment feststellte.

„Ich … äh … na ja. Der eine Zauber hat bewirkt, dass einige Stellen verheult aussehen. Und der andere … na ja, dass auch folgende Einträge, die ich in mein Tagebuch mache, im Duplikat sichtbar werden."

„Du meinst, wenn du jetzt was reinschreibst, kann Snape das lesen?"

„Genau. Blöde Idee, ich weiß!"

„Hm … wenn wir also viel Pech haben, werden wir in den nächsten Tagen zur Rede gestellt, warum er …"

„Nicht wir! ICH! Immerhin ist es mein Tagebuch. Außerdem kann er mich schlecht zur Rede stellen, weil er dann immerhin zugeben müsste, mein Tagebuch – ob nun untergeschoben oder nicht – gelesen zu haben."

„Meinst du nicht, dass er das in Kauf nimmt, um dir eine Strafe aufzubrummen?"

„Wahrscheinlich schon.", sie seufzte tief, „eigentlich bin ich von uns beiden die, die immer das Schlimmste vermutet und du die, die das Positive sucht."

„Eine Strafe für DIE Idee aufgebrummt zu bekommen, IST positiv. Er ist ein Ex-Todesser, er kennt garantiert bessere Wege als Strafarbeiten, um sich für _sowas _zu rächen!"

Na toll. Nicht einmal mehr Ginny konnte sie aufbauen.

„Funktioniert der Zauber eigentlich in der Gegenrichtung?"

„Hä?", sagte Hermine wenig intelligent.

„Na ja, wenn Snape lesen kann, was du neu hinzufügst, kannst du dann auch lesen, wenn er was reinschreibt?"

„Wieso sollte er das tun?"

„Na ja, nur mal so rein hypothetisch."

„Wenn ich alles richtig gemacht habe, dann schon."

„Ich wette, du hast … Ist ja cool! Kannst du mir den Zauber mal zeigen?" Ginny fand das eine wirklich praktische Erfindung. „Ähm … ich frage mich übrigens, warum du dir von ihm dieses eine Buch geliehen hast … Dieses, das irgendwie erklären wollte, wie man ohne Zauberstab Dinge verändert."

„War meine erste Hoffnung, irgendwie dachte ich, da würde sich vielleicht ein geeigneter Trank für Tränenflüssigkeit oder so finden lassen. Aber dann hab ich in einem Zauberkunstbuch die bessere Alternative gefunden."

„Aaah. Na ja, sieh's positiv! Wir müssen uns jetzt wahrscheinlich nicht mehr ausdenken, wie wir ihm vermitteln, dass das Tagebuch nur untergeschoben war …"

Hermine warf der Freundin einen zweifelnden Blick zu. „Wunderbar, dafür werde ich ihm demnächst ganz andere Dinge erklären müssen … Verdammt!", sie sah auf ihre Armbanduhr, „ist es so spät? Wir müssen schleunigst zurück, sonst verpasse ich Verwandlung und du Zauberkunst!"

Die beiden Mädchen rannten ins Schloss und schafften es gerade pünktlich in den Unterricht. Nach der Stunde war Mittagspause und gerade als sich Hermine zu Ron, Harry und Ginny an den Tisch setzte, kam Minerva McGonagall auf sie zu.

„Miss Weasley! Miss Granger! Wie ich so eben erfahren musste, waren Sie nicht in Geschichte der Zauberei beziehungsweise in Kräuterkunde! Was haben Sie dazu zu sagen?"

„Ähm …", stammelte Hermine.

„Professor McGonagall! Hermine ging es gar nicht gut, Sie wissen schon, Liebeskummer! Und sie war so fertig, dass sie es nicht in Geschichte der Zauberei ausgehalten hätte und ich konnte sie doch nicht einfach allein lassen!" Ginny hatte um Verständnis heischender Stimme gesprochen und sah ihre Hauslehrerin unschuldig an. Die zog unbeeindruckt eine Augenbraue nach oben.

„Nun, Miss Weasley! Es ist natürlich mehr als ehrenhaft von Ihnen, für eine Freundin in die Bresche zu springen und sie zu unterstützten, aber dennoch hat der Unterricht an dieser Schule absolute Priorität! Darum ziehe ich Ihnen jeweils zehn Punkte ab!"

Ginny wollte gerade erleichtert aufatmen, nur zwanzig Punkte Abzug, die würden sie schon wieder reinholen, als:

„Und natürlich bekommen Sie beide Strafarbeiten!" Sie sagte dies mit einer Stimme, die für die beiden jungen Frauen deutlich machte, dass es sich wohl nicht nur um ein paar Strafaufsätze handeln würde, „ich sehe Sie nach dem Mittag in meinem Büro!"

***

Minerva McGonagall stand nach dem Essen auf und wartete in ihrem Büro auf die jungen Frauen. Miss Granger hatte also Liebeskummer gehabt, das war mehr als interessant. Vielleicht sollte sie Albus nacheifern und ein wenig in den Lauf der Dinge eingreifen.

Die beiden Gryffindors erschienen in ihrem Türrahmen. „Setzen Sie sich doch", wies sie die beiden an. „Wie gesagt, werde ich Ihnen Strafarbeiten erteilen! Sie, Miss Weasley werden Professor Sprout zur Hand gehen, immerhin haben Sie ihren Unterricht geschwänzt und darum ist es mehr als fair, wenn Sie ihr helfen."

Sie sah, wie Ginny erleichtert aufseufzte und wandte sich ihrer Lieblingsschülerin zu: „Sie, Miss Granger werden zu Professor Snape gehen, er benötigt jemanden, der ihm hilft, seine Bestände zu katalogisieren!" Hermine Granger erbleichte bei diesen Worten.

„Aber Professor! Gibt es denn keinen anderen Lehrer, dem ich helfen kann? Ginny hat eine Strafe bei Professor Sprout bekommen, weil sie deren Unterricht geschwänzt hat. Können Sie mir da nichts bei Professor Binns geben, immerhin …"

„Nein, Miss Granger! Professor Snape ist bereits informiert und freut sich sehr, von Ihnen Unterstützung zu bekommen." Das war natürlich mehr als nur geheuchelt und Snape wusste noch nichts von seiner Hilfskraft, aber ihr Plan sollte nicht durchkreuzt werden!

„Und nun gehen Sie beide, Ihre Strafarbeiten beginnen am Mittwoch, Ihre Lehrer werden Ihnen mitteilen, zu welcher Uhrzeit", ihrer Stimme war anzuhören, dass sie keinen Widerspruch duldete.

„Ähm … Professor, wie lange werden wir Strafarbeiten ableisten?", fragte Miss Weasley zaghaft.

„Nun, Sonntagabend sollte ihr letzter Termin sein!"

Die beiden Frauen sahen sie entsetzt an. Auch sie selbst fand, dass es ein wenig zu lang war, aber immerhin ging es um Miss Granger und Severus Snape und die würden wahrscheinlich sogar noch mehr Zeit als fünf Abende benötigen … Nun tat sie selber das, was sie Albus erst gestern Abend so streng untersagt hatte; sie mischte sich ins Leben ihrer Schützlinge ein. Aber wenn Miss Granger Liebeskummer hatte und sogar soweit ging, den Unterricht zu schwänzen, erforderte es eindeutig Eingreifen!

Und nun musste sie schleunigst Snape und Sprout finden und sie über ihre neuen Helfer informieren …


	23. Chapter 22 Schrankgestaendnisse

**Hi Leute! Es tut mir leid, dass ich euch hab so lang warten lassen, aber ich hab momentan eine ganze Reihe Probleme, die mich vom Schreiben abhalten (aber keine Sorge, hab „Kleinigkeiten" jetzt fertiggeschrieben!) … Aber eure lieben Reviews waren toll zu lesen!**

**twofacemirror: **Drei Leute für Severus und Hermine … Na, das sind nicht zu viel :) – bei denen brauchts bestimmt eine ganze Menge! Über das Tagebuch kommunizieren? Will nicht spoilern!

**Principessa: **Sorry noch mal, dass es solang gedauert hat … Und Snape: die Gefühlswelt des Teelöffels gefällt mir – sehr treffend, aber keine Sorge, er wird schon auftauen ;)

**legilimens66**: Irgendwo sind wir eben doch alle nur Menschen, selbst wenn wir Snape heißen ;). Und Grönemeyer: Der läuft bei mir momentan andauernd, das hat mich irgendwie inspiriert.

**ritaskeeta70: **Ja, Minerva gehört halt schon noch dazu und wird auch in diesem Kapitel eine große und wichtige Rolle spielen :) – viel Spaß!

**firesme: **Hui Urlaub – wo ging's denn hin (bin doch immer so neugierig ^^)? Und ich freu mich, dass es dir gut gefällt :)

**Feuerbohne: **Klar nachsitzen! Ohne würde es nicht gehen :). Muss die beiden doch mal auf engem Raum zusammenbringen – und das für eine ganze Weile, auch wenn's anders als erwartet kommen wird. Und nach hinten losgehen? Sowieso – ihr wollt doch noch ein bisschen lesen, oder ;)?

**Und jetzt geht's endlich weiter – hab mir vorgenommen, demnächst schneller zu updaten!**

***

**Kapitel zweiundzwanzig – Schrankgeständnisse **

„FÜNF Abende! Dafür, dass wir nur zwei Stunden haben ausfallen lassen! Ob das nicht ein bisschen zu viel ist?", begehrte Hermine auf, als sie außer Hörweite von Professor McGonagalls Büro waren.

„Eindeutig!" Ginny behielt für sich, dass sie es eigentlich gar nicht so schlecht für ihre Hermine-Snape-Verkupplungspläne hielt, wenn die beiden fünf Abende lang aufeinander hockten. Vielleicht klärte sich wirklich alles irgendwie auf. Gut, fünf Abende Strafarbeit bei Sprout waren nicht wirklich erfreulich, fünf Abende, die sie Harry nicht sehen konnte. Obwohl, wozu hatte er einen Tarnumhang und die Karte des Rumtreibers?

„Ginny? Huhu? Bist du da?"

„Ähm … nur körperlich, hast du was gesagt?"

„Snape ist grade an uns vorbeigerannt! Und er hat nichts gesagt von wegen Strafarbeit – müsste er sich nicht normalerweise auf mich stürzen und mir mit zynischem Grinsen verkünden, dass ich ab Mittwoch sofort nach Unterrichtsende bis wer-weiß-wann in der Nacht Strafarbeiten bei ihm hab?"

„Jaah, eigentlich schon …" Ginny spürte einen merkwürdigen Verdacht in sich aufkeimen, aber der war so merkwürdig, dass sie ihn lieber für sich behielt.

***

Severus Snape war tief in seine Gedanken versunken, als er durch die Gänge schlich, so tief, dass er nicht einmal Miss Granger und Miss Weasley wahrnahm, als sie an ihm vorbeiliefen und ihn wenigstens die erstere mit angsterfüllten Blicken musterte.

Er hatte herausgefunden, dass Hermine, seit er ihr Tagebuch gefunden hatte, noch eine ganze Menge über ihn geschrieben hatte. Nur, warum zum Teufel, konnte er das alles lesen? Um das tun zu können, müsste sie normalerweise einen Zauber über das Buch gelegt haben. Aber warum sollte sie das tun? Und vor allem, wann? Es war doch ein Unfall gewesen, als sie ihr Tagebuch verdoppelte.

Oder war es doch kein Unfall gewesen? Hatte sie es ihm bewusst untergeschoben? Aber warum sollte sie das tun? Warum sollte sie wollen, dass er ihre Gedanken über ihn las? Er grübelte so sehr, dass er Minerva McGonagall nicht sah und sehr unsnapeisch in sie hineinrannte.

„Na nu, Severus? Was ist denn mit dir los?", fragte ihn das Löwenoberhaupt, während sie sich an Snape krallte, um nicht umzufallen.

Wären sie nicht an einer Zauberschule gewesen, wäre dieser Unfall nicht erwähnenswert, aber da sie nun einmal auf einem Schloss mit hauseigenem Poltergeist arbeiteten, bekam die ganze Sache eine völlig neue Wendung. Peeves musste natürlich genau in diesem Moment, als Snape sie umgerannt hatte, um die Ecke biegen und den Anblick, der sich ihm bot, fehlinterpretieren.

„LEHRKÖRPER BEIM KNUTSCHEN! ALLE IN DEN ZWEITEN STOCK! LÖWENMUTTER UND SCHLANGENBOSS ENG INEINANDER VERSCHLUNGEN!", begann er zu brüllen und war schneller, als Snape oder McGonagall reagieren konnten, verschwunden, um seine Botschaft in der Schule zu verbreiten.

„Oh nein!", stöhnte McGonagall aufgebracht. „Dieser nervtötende Poltergeist!"

„Wenn ich den in meine Finger kriege …" Snape war wütend, wütender als wütend, „was stehst du auch mitten im Gang?!"

„Ach jetzt ist es auch noch meine Schuld, dass uns der Poltergeist vor der gesamten Schule bloßstellt, oder wie? Warum rennst du auch durch die Gänge, ohne darauf zu achten, was in ihnen vor sich geht?", keifte McGonagall.

Snape erwiderte nichts, sondern zog seine Kollegin ins nächste Klassenzimmer, als er die ersten neugierigen Schüler kommen hörte. „Wenn uns jetzt hier wer findet, sind wir verloren! Wie sieht es erst aus, wenn wir beide in einem einsamen Klassenzimmer zusammen rumstehen?"

„Dann geh doch raus und stell dich dem Mob!", fauchte Snape.

„Nein, schon gut. Du hast ja recht."

„Verdammt. Sie ziehen nicht ab!"

Tatsächlich hörte man auf dem Gang aufgeregtes Getuschel und Schüler, die anscheinend den Gang absuchten.

„Wahrscheinlich sind sie schon nicht mehr hier, sondern haben sich in irgendein kuscheliges Klassenzimmer verzogen!", hörten sie Peeves' vergnügte Stimme und dann: „LOS! ALLE DIE KLASSENRÄUME STÜRMEN!"

„Wie unauffällig!", bemerkte McGonagall trocken.

„In den Schrank!", keuchte Snape, als er die ersten Schritte hörte, die sich der Tür _ihres _Klassenraumes näherten und zog McGonagall mit sich, die jedoch gelassen ihren Zauberstab hochhielt und die Tür magisch verriegelte. „Ich dachte, Extremsituationen zu meistern, wäre _deine_ Spezialität, Severus!"

Anscheinend war ihre Idee doch nicht so perfekt gewesen, wie sie gedacht hatte, denn in dem Moment brüllte Peeves: „DIE TÜR DA IST VERRIEGELT!"

Und im nächsten Moment explodierte die Eichenholztür, doch bevor der dadurch hervorgerufene Rauch verzogen war, hatte Snape reagiert und McGonagall in den Schrank gezogen.

„Und was, wenn sie den auch noch sprengen?"

„Das tun sie nicht!", hoffentlich klang er überzeugter, als er es war.

Und tatsächlich, nach dem die Schüler enttäuscht den leeren Raum betrachtet hatten, schienen sie sich in alle Himmelsrichtungen zu verstreuen. Dennoch wollte Severus Snape kein Risiko eingehen und hielt Minerva zurück, als diese die Schranktür öffnen und schnellstmöglich verschwinden wollte.

„Was denn, gefällt es dir etwa, auf so engem Raum mit mir zu sein?", fragte sie spöttisch.

„Nein, ich will nur nichts überstürzen, was ich später eventuell bereuen könnte. Davon mal abgesehen, dass ich den ganzen Tag bereits bereue…"

„Nun, da hab ich was, was vielleicht deine Stimmung hebt – Miss Granger wird ab Mittwoch für fünf Abende lang Strafarbeiten bei dir absitzen!"

Im Gegenteil; die Neuigkeit ließ ihn den ganzen Tag noch schwärzer sehen. Da hoffte er, dass er sie nicht mehr als nötig sehen musste und dann drückte sie ihm McGonagall aufs Auge! Vielleicht war es alles nur ein Albtraum und wenn er erwachte, lag er im Krankenflügel und Poppy würde ihm erklären, dass er durch Neville Longbottoms Unfall mit dem Verdopplungstrank in jener schicksalhaften Zaubertrankstunde ohnmächtig geworden war und ein paar Tage im Koma gelegen hätte … Er schloss die Augen und öffnete sie – nichts. Er zwickte sich und – nichts. Wahrscheinlich war das alles Realität!

Wahrscheinlich hatte er wirklich Miss Grangers Tagebuchduplikat an sich genommen und zu lesen begonnen und dadurch angefangen, sich selbst durch ihre Augen zu sehen. Wahrscheinlich war es genauso real, dass er seitdem alle möglichen und unmöglichen Katastrophen erlebte und dass sie ihn geküsst hatte, dass er mit ihr über seine tiefverborgenen Wünsche und Gefühle gesprochen hatte, dass er sich in sie verliebt hatte, nein, dass er sie liebte, weil sie hinter seine Maske schauen konnte. Weil sie sich in ihn verliebt hatte (wie er aus ihrem Tagebuch schloss) und zwar in Seiten, die er tief in sich verborgen hatte … Außerdem war wahr, dass er neben seiner ehemaligen Lehrerin für Verwandlung in einem Schrank im zweiten Stock steckte, weil Peeves ihnen eine Affäre angedichtet hatte und weil sie daraufhin vor Schülern geflohen waren, die daraufhin das Zimmer, in dem sie sich versteckt hielten, sprengten …

Er konnte nicht anders, er musste lachen.

Wahrscheinlich sollte er ein Buch über sein Leben nach dem Lesen von Miss Grangers Tagebuch schreiben. Soviele unwirkliche Sachen, wie sie ihm momentan passierten, gab es doch sonst nur in Büchern.

„Severus? Ist alles in Ordnung mit dir?", Minerva McGonagall sah ihn besorgt an.

„Warum seid ihr immer alle so? Da lache ich einmal und gleich meinst du, ich wäre krank oder was-weiß-ich-was! Oder ich lächle einen Tag lang und schon denkt ihr, ich hätte irgendwelche Drogen geschluckt oder würde absurde Gefallen von euch erbitten wollen oder sonst irgendwas! Warum?"

„Nun ja …", begann Minerva vorsichtig, es schien ihm wirklich nahe zu gehen und sie hatte ihn offensichtlich verletzt, „du hast vorher noch nie gelächelt oder sogar gelacht. Es ist einfach ungewohnt für uns!"

„Ach Quatsch! Für Miss Granger war es zum Beispiel überhaupt nicht ungewöhnlich!"Verdammt– das hatte er doch gar nicht so sagen wollen.

„Miss Granger ist eben ein durch und durch besonderer Mensch!", sagte Minerva mit warmer Stimme und einem undeutbaren Lächeln auf den Lippen, „du wirst schon sehen, wenn ihr jetzt fünf Abende miteinander verbringt!"

„Was hat sie eigentlich getan, damit sie die Ehre einer Strafarbeit bei mir verdient?", fragte er in gewohnt ironischem Ton, damit sie aufhörte, ihn so verschwörerisch anzugrinsen.

„Sie hat heute Geschichte der Zauberei geschwänzt!"

„Tatsächlich?", fragte er augenbrauenhochziehend. Miss Granger – Streberin wie sie im Buche stand, sollte den Unterricht schwänzen?

„Tja, in jedem von uns schlummern Abgründe", sagte McGonagall als habe sie seinen Gedanken erraten, „Miss Weasley meinte, sie habe es aus Liebeskummer heraus getan."

Warum sah sie ihn dabei so prüfend an? Erst Albus und nun sie? Hatte sich eigentlich die ganze Welt gegen ihn verschworen?

Zum Glück kam er um eine Antwort, da in diesem Moment Schritte im Raum zu hören waren.

„Sev? Bist du noch hier?", hörte er die aristokratische Stimme seines Lieblingspaten, auch wenn er durch den Schrank hindurch ein wenig dumpfer als sonst klang.

„Sev? Ich weiß, dass ihr euch im Schrank versteckt! Potter war so … _zuvorkommend_, mir seine tolle Karte zu leihen!"

Severus Snape stieß die Schranktür mit einem Fuß auf und sah direkt in die eisblauen Augen Malfoys.

„Also stimmt, was Peeves singt?", fragte er grinsend, als er sah, wie Professor McGonagall ein wenig schwerfällig aus dem Schrank kletterte.

„Was singt er denn?", fragte Severus gefährlich leise.

„Aaaach … eigentlich nicht so wichtig!", Malfoy schien zu begreifen, dass sein Patenonkel mehr als schlecht gelaunt war und rannte aus dem Zimmer.

Minerva und Snape sahen sich einen Moment an, dann sagte sie: „Ach ja, bitte sag Miss Granger bescheid, wann sie am Mittwoch zu dir kommen soll. Und behandele sie nicht allzu streng, ja?"

„Aber sicher, meine Liebe! Würde ich jemals einen Schüler – noch dazu aus deinem Haus – schlecht behandeln?", schnurrte Severus nahe an ihrem Ohr.

„Deine Einwickeltour zieht bei mir nicht, Snape!", sagte Minerva kühl.

Schulterzuckend ging Snape aus dem Zimmer und versuchte, möglichst unbemerkt in seinen Kerker zu gelangen. Abendessen würde heute ausfallen müssen. Am besten, er würde heute niemandem mehr begegnen, morgen war vielleicht wieder Gras über die ganze Sache gewachsen …


	24. Chapter 23 Geruechte heiss und fettig!

**Hallo ihr! Und schon wieder bin ich in Verzug – ich hoffe, ihr könnt mir vergeben … Leider hab ich heut keine Zeit, um eure Reviews zu beantworten, aber dafür gibt's zwei Kapitel und nächstes Mal gibt's auch wieder Antworten (: - nur so viel, ich freu mich immer riesig, wenn ich lese, dass es euch gefällt. Und jetzt : Viel Spaß!**

***

**Kapitel dreiundzwanzig – Gerüchte- heiß und fettig!**

_Sevi und Minnie treiben's im Schloss  
da werden unsre Äuglein ganz groß.  
Können die Finger nicht voneinander lassen  
und wir können's nicht fassen.  
Katzen und Fledermäuse …_

„SILENCIO", bellte Severus Snape, sichtlich um seine Fassung bemüht. Natürlich hatte er es nicht geschafft, unbemerkt in seinen Kerker zu gelangen, er war natürlich Peeves begegnet, der sofort sein Lied anstimmen musste. Nun griff sich der Poltergeist völlig verstört an die Kehle und versuchte Snape mit Blicken zu durchbohren. Doch nichts konnte den Tränkemeister erweichen. Er würde den Blutigen Baron auf Peeves hetzen, um diesem Streiche _dieser_ Art ein für alle Mal auszutreiben.

Dennoch, diesen Abend würde er in seinem Raum verbringen. Miss Granger würde er per Eule über ihre Strafarbeit benachrichtigen. Dazu müsste er allerdings in die Eulerei, am besten, er versuchte es mit einem Illusionszauber. Das würde reichen! Ob er während ihrer Strafarbeit etwas über Miss Grangers Motive hinsichtlich des Tagebuchs erfahren würde?

Gedacht, getan. Er holte sich ein Pergament und schrieb eine kleine Notiz. Getarnt durch den Illusionszauber schaffte er es bis zur Eulerei und beschloss, weiterhin verborgen ein wenig durch das Schloss zu gehen.

***

„Wusstet ihr schon, Professor Snape hat versucht, Minerva McGonagall zu töten. Oben im zweiten Stock, ich hab's von Dean und der hat es von Padma gehört, der wiederrum hat es Colin erzählt, der es gehört hat, als es Ernie Hannah erzählt hat.", keuchte Ron aufgeregt, als er Hermine, Ginny und Harry eingeholt hatte.

„Snape hat was?", Harrys Stimme klang entsetzt.

„So ein Unsinn", riefen Ginny und Hermine wie aus einem Mund.

„Ich habe gehört, dass sie es auf dem Flur vom zweiten Stock getrieben haben und danach noch mal im Schrank …", warf Neville ein.

„Ja und McGonagall hatte ein Ledermieder an", fügte Lavender mit einigem Ekel hinzu.

„Snape lässt sich wohl jeden Montagabend von ihr auspeitschen, hat Pansy erzählt", beteiligte sich nun auch noch Seamus an ihrem Gespräch.

„Ja und habt ihr Peeves Lied schon gehört? Das muss ja echt abgegangen sein zwischen den Beiden …", warf nun wieder Neville ein.

„Also laut Pansy trägt Snape bei den Treffen trägt dabei immer rosa Plüschhasenohren", fuhr Seamus unbeirrt fort.

„Oh mein Gott … das ist ja abartig!", rief Lavender und schob ihren Teller, der immer noch voller Köstlichkeiten war, von sich. Ihr war der Appetit gründlich vergangen.

„Meine Güte! Wie vernagelt seid ihr eigentlich?", fauchte Hermine wütend zwischen die immer wüster werdenden Spekulationen („Ja, ich habe Professor Snape zusammen mit Professor McGonagall schon häufig zu Professor Sprout ins Gewächshaus gehen sehen, angeblich treiben sie es dann da zu dritt zwischen den Fleischfressenden Pflanzen!", gab Cormac McLaggen eben mit gewichtiger Miene von sich.).

Ihre Augen funkelten wütend, als sie weitersprach: „Hat einer von euch vielleicht mal daran gedacht, dass Peeves einfach nur wieder irgendein dämliches Gerücht streuen wollte, um irgendwem zu schaden? Ihr glaubt doch nicht ernsthaft all diese Lügenmärchen, die mittlerweile überall herumgehen?"

Wenigstens ein paar ihrer Tischgenossen hatten den Anstand, den Kopf beschämt zu senken und ihr Abendbrot zu mustern.

„Aber mal im Ernst, merkwürdig ist es schon. Ich war doch dabei, ich war im zweiten Stock und bin auch gleich zu der Stelle gerannt, an der Peeves geschrien hat und als wir in das Zimmer reingegangen sind, in dem sie sein sollten, war da niemand. Das ist doch schon ein wenig merkwürdig!", McLaggen wollte nun anscheinend keinen Rückzieher mehr wagen.

„Hast du mal daran gedacht, dass es einfach falsch ist, sich so ins Leben anderer Menschen einzumischen?", fragte Harry wütend, nichts hasste er mehr als bodenlose Anschuldigungen. Er wunderte sich ein wenig über den betretenen Blick, den Ginny und Hermine tauschten. Später würde er Ginny danach fragen.

„Genau! Wenn sie sich im zweiten Stock treffen, um Sex zu haben, sollten wir das akzeptieren!", warf Ginny nun ein und Harry beobachtete mit immer größer werdender Verwunderung, wie Hermine ihr Gesicht bei diesen Worten fast schmerzvoll verzog. Er musste wirklich schnellstmöglich mit Ginny sprechen. Wozu hatte er den Tarnumhang und die Karte des Rumtreibers?

„Ich bitte dich, Ginevra. Die Vorstellung ist nun wirklich mehr als widerlich. Snape und Sex!", McLaggen ließ sich nicht kleinkriegen und Hermines Gesicht war plötzlich rot vor Zorn.

„Sag mal Cormac, bist du jetzt eigentlich nur ein schlechter Quidditch-Spieler oder ein verklemmter, schlechter Quidditch-Spieler?", fauchte Hermine aufgebracht.

„Verklemmt? Ich? DU! Wer ist denn während und nach Slughorns Weihnachtsfeier immer vor mir abgehauen? Da würde ich ja wohl eher meinen, du wärst die mit dem Stock im Arsch! Und überhaupt, was setzt du dich so für Snape ein? Man könnte ja fast den Gedanken bekommen, dass die schleimige Fledermaus aus dem Kerker dich interessiert!", McLaggen hatte sich in Rage geredet und dabei nicht gemerkt, das Hermines Wut mit jedem seiner Worte mehr anschwoll.

Und dann sprossen aus jeder Region seines Körpers Haare, die nicht mehr mit Wachsen aufhörten. Aus seinen Nasenlöchern und den Ohren kam leichter Haarflaum, während die blonden Locken auf seinem Kopf mittlerweile Hüftlänge erreicht hatten. Auch aus seinen T-Shirt-Ärmeln kroch etwas, was verdächtig nach sprießenden Achselhaaren aussah. Glücklicherweise war der Rest von McLaggens Körper vom Tisch verdeckt, wer weiß, was für Haare Harry sonst noch so zu Gesicht bekommen hätte.

„MACH DASS DAS AUFHÖRT!", kreischte McLaggen wie von Sinnen, aber Hermine rührte sich nicht, offenbar war sie selber über das Ausmaß ihrer Wut erschrocken. Die Magie hatte sie also unterbewusst heraufbeschworen. Sie musste wirklich innerlich kochen, so außer Kontrolle hatte Harry sie noch nie erlebt. Er erinnerte sich für einen kurzen Moment an die schwebende Tante Magda im Esszimmer der Dursleys, als er dreizehn gewesen war.

„Finite!", drang die strenge Stimme der Hauslehrerin Gryffindors über den Tisch und augenblicklich begannen sich die Haare zurückzuziehen, als würde jemand unter der Haut sitzen und sie einrollen. „Würden Sie mir bitte erklären, was hier vorging?", sie musterte Ginny, Hermine und McLaggen mit durchdringendem Blick. Verdammt, wenn sie nun die Wahrheit sagten, würden Ginny und Hermine bestimmt noch nächste Woche Nachsitzen bekommen.

„Er-" Harry deutete auf McLaggen, „hat Hermine auf's Übelste beleidigt und da muss ich irgendwie ausgetickt sein und hab ihm seine Haare wachsen lassen. Konnte den Magiefluss nicht mehr unterdrücken", sagte er so aufrichtig wie möglich. Was ihm von Ginny einen _Mein-Held-Blick _einbrachte. Das war es wert!

„Nun, Mister Potter! Wenn das so ist …", offensichtlich hatte Professor McGonagall mehr von dem vorangegangenen Gespräch mitbekommen und wollte eigentlich gar nicht so genau darauf eingehen, „…werde ich Gryffindor wegen mangeldem Zusammenhalt fünf Hauspunkte abziehen." Damit verschwand sie. Hermine warf ihm einen dankbaren Blick zu, während der von McLaggen ihn wahrscheinlich töten wollte – lächerlich, er war schließlich der Junge, der dreimal überlebt hatte.

Hermine sah aus, als wollte sie gehen, was Harry nachvollziehen konnte. Lange würde er mit McLaggen, trotzdem dieser sich mittlerweile abgewandt hatte und anscheinend das Gespräch mit ihnen mied, auch nicht mehr am Tisch sitzen wollen. Aber da kam auf einmal eine der Schuleulen angeflogen und warf ein Stück Pergament auf Hermines Eiscreme. Genervt stöhnte sie auf, faltete das Pergament auseinander und las, Ginny beugte sich über ihre Schulter und warf ihrerseits einen Blick auf den Fetzen.

„Wer schreibt dir denn jetzt noch?", wollte Lavender Brown wissen, neugierig wie immer.

„Niemand weiter!", sagte Hermine ein bisschen zu schnell.

„Oh … und wie sieht ‚niemand weiter' aus?", fragte Parvati mit großen Augen.

„Wunderschön. Eleganter Gang, muskulöse Statur, unbeschreibliche Augen, eine Stimme wie … ein Sommerhauch, ein wahnsinnig männlicher Geruch …", schwärmte Ginny und Harry unterdrückte nur mühsam ein eifersüchtiges Knurren.

„Ooooooh", hauchten Parvati und Lavender ehrfürchtig.

„Na klar! Ihr zieht doch bloß 'ne Show ab!", sagte Ron pampig.

„Ach ja? Weil ich, der Bücherwurm zu VERKLEMMT bin, um von irgendwem Liebesbriefe zu bekommen?", fauchte Hermine und stand so wütend auf, dass ihr Stuhl umkippte. Schluchzend rannte sie aus der Halle.

„Was war denn jetzt schon wieder?", fragte Ron genervt.

„Nun, mein lieber Bruder, du hast mal wieder das Feingefühl eines Knallrümpfigen Kröters bewiesen", giftete Ginny und rannte Hermine hinterher.

„Diese Frauen …", stöhnte Ron auf.

***

Hermine hatte sich auf ein Fensterbrett gegenüber der Bibliothek gesetzt und betrachtete die Sterne. Immer noch leise schluchzend. Sie hasste es, dass alle Welt sie entweder als den kleinen, oberschlauen Bücherwurm oder das nichtsnutzige Schlammblut sah.

„Hey Mine! Komm schon! Nimm's nicht so schwer, du weißt doch, was für ein dämlicher Trampel Ron meistens ist.", Ginnys sanfte Stimme weckte sie aus ihren traurigen Gedanken.

„Nicht schwer nehmen? Ich hasse es, dass alle Welt so über mich denkt! Ich bin kein verklemmter Bücherwurm!"

„Natürlich bist du das nicht. Und wir wissen das, auch Ron. Hey! Du hast Voldemort-" Ginny schauderte kurz, „die Stirn geboten und gekämpft wie … wie eine ganze Herde Löwen. Niemand darf dich seitdem Bücherwurm nennen!", grinste sie.

Das Lächeln der Freundin tat gut, langsam beruhigte sie sich wieder und ganz allmählich schlich sich auch ein Grinsen in ihr Gesicht zurück. Immer noch presste sie Snapes Notiz, die sie gerade per Eule erreicht hatte, an ihre Brust.

„Ach, Lavenders und Parvatis Blick war Galleonen wert, ich wette, die werden den ganzen Abend über grübeln, wer dein Verehrer ist", Ginny grinste unverschämt breit.

„Was meinst du eigentlich, ob Peeves nur rumgesponnen hat, oder ob doch ein Funke Wahrheit in seinem Lied steckt?", Hermine sah besorgt aus.

„Minchen, du bist doch jetzt nicht wirklich eifersüchtig auf McGonagall, oder?"

„Nein, natürlich nicht. Ich hab mich nur gefragt, ob die beiden vielleicht doch …"

„Unsinn! Ich bitte dich! Snape und McGonagall, das ist ein Unterschied wie Tag und Nacht! Nein, da ist keiner am anderen interessiert!"

„Wenn du das sagst …"

Einigermaßen beruhigt schlich Hermine zusammen mit Ginny zurück zum Gryffindorturm, davor trennten die beiden sich. Hermine ging zu ihrem Schülersprecherinnenzimmer, das nur unweit des Löwenturms war und Ginny wollte durch das Portrait der fetten Dame treten, wurde aber plötzlich von hinten umklammert und in eine Nische gezogen. Es ging alles so schnell, dass sie nicht einmal um Hilfe rufen konnte, vor allem, da Hermine bereits in ihrem Zimmer war.


	25. Chapter 24 Intrigen stehen auf

**Kapitel vierundzwanzig – Intrigen stehen auf wackeligen Beinen**

„Ruhig Ginny, ich bin's Harry!", sagte ihr Freund nahe ihrem Ohr.

„Mensch, Harry! Spinnst du jetzt völlig? Willst du mich zu Tode erschrecken? Sei demnächst gefälligst ein bisschen vorsichtiger!" Ginny sah in ihrer Wut ein wenig wie Molly Weasley aus, dachte Harry.

„Sorry Schatz, aber ich muss mit dir reden …" Er drückte ihr einen versöhnlichen Kuss auf die Lippen, „aber nicht hier, lass uns doch in irgendein Zimmer gehen. Irgendwo, wo uns niemand hört."

Ginny grinste etwas anzüglich: „So, reden also …"

„Ja, wirklich reden. Über Hermine, ich mach mir Sorgen um sie."

Ginnys anzügliches Lächeln wich echter Sorge, Hermine war wichtiger als ihr eigenes Vergnügen. Darum ging sie schweigend, eng an Harry gepresst (natürlich nur, damit sie beide unter den Tarnumhang passten …) ohne weitere Fragen mit. Am Klassenraum für Verwandlung hielten sie an und nach einem kleinen _Alohomora _von Harry standen sie im Zimmer.

„Du machst dir Sorgen um Hermine? Warum denn?", platzte Ginny los, sobald sie die Tür hinter sich verschlossen hatten.

„Na ja weißt du … es ist wegen Snape! Ich meine, sie hat ihn ja immer verteidigt, wenn wir ihn beleidigten. Aber sie ist dabei noch nie so wütend geworden wie heute mit McLaggen. Ich mein, sie hat unkontrolliert gezaubert, wie oft ist das einer Hexe wie Hermine passiert?"

„Nicht oft, aber … das hat doch nichts zu sagen …", murmelte Ginny unsicher.

„Ach komm! Kann es sein, dass McLaggen vielleicht ein bisschen recht hatte?"

„Ach komm schon, ein flotter Dreier von McGonagall, Snape und Sprout im Gewächshaus, dass kannst du doch unmöglich glauben!", sagte Ginny ein wenig zu schnell.

„Das meinte ich ja auch gar nicht. Er hat da sowas angedeutet, von wegen dass Hermine Interesse an Snape hätte …", sagte Harry mit prüfenden Blick, er spürte, dass ihm seine Freundin ausweichen wollte.

„Na jaaah …", er sah ihr an, dass es schwer fiel, das Folgende zu sagen: „Weißt du, eigentlich hat er Recht, Hermine liebt Snape wirklich. Aber bitte, erzähl es keinem weiter und bitte verurteile sie deswegen nicht." Ginny sah ihn flehend an.

Harry musste schwer schlucken. Hermine, seine hübsche, beste Freundin, freundlich und aufgeschlossen, intelligent, sollte Severus Snape lieben. Ausgerechnet Snape, der so ganz und gar _anders_ war. Snape, der sie immer und immer wieder mit nichts als Verachtung gestraft hatte, ja sogar immer noch mit Verachtung strafte. Offensichtlich sah ihm seine Freundin die Gedanken an, denn sie sagte: „Weißt du, auf den ersten Blick sind die beiden ein furchtbares Paar, aber beim genaueren Hinsehen sind sie DAS Traumpaar. Überleg mal, wie viele Menschen wird es geben, die mit Hermine auf intellektueller Ebene gleich aufliegen? Die ihren Sinn für Humor verstehen können. Und sag nicht, dass Snape keinen Humor besitzt und überhaupt, Hermines Zunge ist der seinen in verbaler Hinsicht auf jeden Fall ebenbürtig! Außerdem denke ich, würde es ihm helfen, wenn er jemanden mit ihrer Unbeschwertheit neben sich hätte und ihr, wenn sie jemanden mit seiner Begeisterung für Forschung hätte. Wie du siehst … ein einfach perfektes Paar!", grinste sie. Und er musste sich nach einigem Überdenken eingestehen, dass sie wirklich nicht so daneben lag. Wahrscheinlich wäre Snape wirklich der Richtige für sie … Ron würde durchdrehen, schoss ihm durch den Kopf. Aber dann interessierte ihn etwas anderes.

„Sag mal, wie ist das eigentlich passiert?"

„Ähm … na ja. Sie hatte ihn sieben Jahre lang vor sich, da musste irgendwann mal der Funke überspringen.", sagte Ginny, während sie den Boden musterte. Harry wusste sofort, dass sie gelogen hatte und spürte einen kleinen Stich.

„Darum habt ihr euch heute beim Abendessen auch so komisch angeguckt, als ich McLaggen gesagt hab, dass er sich gefälligst nicht ins Leben anderer einmischen soll, oder?", fragte er darum ein bisschen schärfer als beabsichtigt.

***

Severus Snape war eben um die Ecke gebogen, als er aus dem Verwandlungsraum Stimmen hörte. Klang verdächtig nach Potter und er war wütend. Interessant. Ein Mädchen antwortete irgendwas, klang verdächtig nach der kleinen Weasley. Etwa Streit beim Heldenpärchen? Es wurde immer besser! Er zog ein Langziehohr, was er einem Mädchen aus Hufflepuff gestern abgenommen hatte, aus der Tasche und lauschte.

„ … dass er sich gefälligst nicht ins Leben anderer einmischen soll, oder", sagte Potter gerade. Worum es wohl ging?

***

„Na gut. Es war nicht so. es war alles ganz anders. Wir hatten so eine Idee, Hermine und ich. Um Snape aus seinem Schneckenhaus zu holen. Hermine hat ja schon seit der ersten Klasse Tagebuch geschrieben und da hatten wir so eine Idee … Also, Hermine hat Tagebucheinträge über Snape verfasst, in denen sie ihn total verliebt geschildert hat. Alles so Kleinigkeiten, die er tut und die sie angeblich liebenswert an ihm findet. So dass er das Gefühl bekommt, begehrt zu sein. Wir waren der Meinung, dass er, wenn er das liest, umgänglicher wird. Wenn er sich begehrt fühlt, vielleicht sogar mal lächelt …"

„Moment mal, noch mal zum Mitschreiben – wie habt ihr Snape dazu gebracht, das Tagebuch zu lesen?"

„Ach das war einfach. Während Zaubertränke hatte Hermine einen kleinen ‚Unfall' mit dem Verdopplungstrank, den sie in der Stunde herstellen sollte und dabei wurde ‚aus Versehen' ihr Tagebuch verdoppelt und sie hat es ‚aus Versehen' verpasst, einzusammeln und unauffällig liegen lassen, sodass Snape es finden konnte. Wir waren uns sicher, dass er reingucken würde und genauso sicher, dass er es lesen würde, wenn er es findet … Der Mann ist Slytherin!"

„Wow …", Harry war platt. Für so intrigant hätte er seine Freunde nie gehalten, „und da steht in dem Tagebuch jetzt, wie sehr Hermine Snape angeblich begehrt …"

„Na ja, nicht direkt. Eigentlich mehr seine Wesenszüge, aber schon ein bisschen, wie sie ihn verehrt …"

„Meine Güte, ist euch bewusst, dass er euch eigenhändig an den Eingeweiden am Schloss herunterbaumeln lassen wird, wenn er jemals dahinter kommen wird, dass Hermine das nicht ernst gemeint hat. Also zumindest, sofern er sich in der Zeit, in der er das gelesen hat, wirklich ein wenig in sie verliebt hat …"

***

„ … wirklich ein wenig in sie verliebt hat …" Severus Snape fiel das Langziehohr aus der Hand und er stand auf wackeligen Beinen. Langsam lehnte er sich an die Wand, bis er an ihr herunterrutschte. Natürlich, er hätte es wissen müssen. Natürlich hatte die kleine Gryffindor lediglich mit ihm gespielt. Warum war er da nicht gleich draufgekommen? Wie hatte er glauben können, dass es einmal in seinem gescheiterten Leben irgendwer mit ihm ernst meinte? Ihn wirklich so liebte, eben _weil _er so war, wie er war.

Lily hatte es schon nicht gekonnt, warum sollten andere Frauen es dann schaffen? Auch wenn er Hermine als entschlossener und irgendwie ernster im Umgang mit Gefühlen eingestuft hätte. _Toll, alter Mann! Jetzt flennst du fast, weil dich eine SCHÜLERIN betrogen hat! Noch dazu eine Gryffindor! _

Wütend stand er auf, dafür würde die kleine Gryffindor bezahlen! Entschlossen ging er in seinen Kerker. Wer die Gefühle eines Severus Snape verletzte, würde dafür zahlen und sich am Ende wünschen, _an den Eingeweiden vom Schloss zu baumeln_.

***

„Ich hoffe, es wird wirklich alles gut!", sagte Harry, nachdem ihm Ginny eindringlich erzählt hatte, dass Snape Hermine vielleicht so stark lieben würde, dass er darüber hinweg sehe, wenn die Wahrheit ans Licht käme. Außerdem habe Hermine bestimmt schon immer Zuneigung für den düsteren Mann aus dem Kerker empfunden, sonst hätte sie unmöglich so über ihn schreiben können. Und das müsste Snape doch bewusst sein!

Sie gingen aus dem Zimmer heraus und Ginny trat auf etwas Matschiges.

„Uäh … Was ist DAS denn?", flüsterte sie angewidert. Harry bückte sich und zog das Ding hoch: „Ein Langziehohr?", flüsterte er erstaunt, „wo kommt denn das her?"

„Oh mein Gott … uns hat doch hoffentlich niemand belauscht?", Ginny vergaß über ihr Entsetzen, zu flüstern.

„Hoffentlich nicht … Den Klatsch will ich mir gar nicht vorstellen …"

Mit unguten Gefühlen, was der nächste Tag wohl bringen würde, schlichen die beiden in ihren Turm zurück.


	26. Chapter 25 Verletzte Gefühle

**Hallo meine Lieben! Wie versprochen – ein schnelleres Update (: und wieder gibt's zwei Kapitel. **

**So und jetzt ein riesenriesenriesenriesengroßes Dankeschön an Euch, die ihr hier so fleißig reviewt. Ihr seid einfach nur … Wahnsinn! Sitze gerade wirklich breitgrinsend vorm PC, weil ich mich so über eure lieben Reviews freue (:**

**twofacemirror: **Klar, sie wird es schon aufklären, aber das braucht Zeeeeit ((: vorerst wird's nicht nett für Mine …

**ritaskeeta70: **Hehe, ich weiß, ist ein wenig klischeehaft, aber ich wollte gar nicht mehr aufhören mit schreiben und hätte er den Rest von Ginnys Geschichte gehört, dann wäre alles viel zu schnell vorbeigewesen (: ich hoffe aber trotzdem, dass es nicht langweilig wird (:

**Lizzie: **Der wird schon wieder, irgendwann (:

**Principessa: **Ich hoffe, du bekommst jetzt keine Albträume von deinem Mathe- und deiner Deutschlehrerin – wenn ja: Ich wollte das wirklich nicht ;) Jupp, McLaggen mocht ich auch überhaupt nicht (merkt man das irgendwie? ^^)

**legilimens66: **Ja, dieses Miststück, denkt er sich. Und behandelt sie demnach … Aber ich will ja nichts vorweg nehmen. Happy End? Hmhmhmhmhm … Wir werden sehen (:

**Und jetzt wünsch ich euch viel Spaß beim Lesen!**

*******

**Kapitel fünfundzwanzig – Verletzte Gefühle**

Die Zeit bis Mittwoch war erstaunlich schnell und erstaunlich friedlich verlaufen, fand Hermine, als sie vor ihrem Spiegel stand. Sie war gerade dabei, sich für ihre erste Strafarbeit bei Severus anzukleiden. Sie wollte nichts zu aufdringliches, aber dennoch etwas, das schick war und ihre Weiblichkeit betonte.

Noch einmal sah sie nervös auf das Stück Pergament, das gehütet wie besonders wertvoller Schatz auf ihrem Nachttisch stand. Obwohl sie die kurze Nachricht langsam auswendig kannte, wollte sie sich noch einmal vergewissern, nicht, dass sie sich die falsche Zeit gemerkt hatte oder so.

_Miss Granger, Ihre Strafarbeit am Mittwoch beginnt um 19:oo im Kerker. Ich erwarte, dass Sie pünktlich sind! S. Snape_

Eigentlich kam sie sich albern vor, eine so bedeutungslose Nachricht so zu behandeln, wie sie es mit dieser Tat. Aber hey! Sie war verliebt, da war Albernheit erlaubt.

Pünktlich um neunzehn Uhr stand sie vor seinem Kerker und klopfte, die Tür wurde aufgerissen und zum Vorschein kam ein hämisch grinsender Tränkemeister. Sie spürte, wie ihr Herz einen Hüpfer machte und Millionen Schmetterlinge in ihrem Bauch wüteten. Noch nie hatte sie _so stark_ gefühlt.

„Ah Miss Granger, treten Sie doch ein!", seine Stimme war so eiskalt, dass sie unwillkürlich einen Schritt zurück tat. Was war denn mit ihm los? Dass er ihr um den Hals fiel hatte sie nicht erwartet, aber dass er so dermaßen unfreundlich war, auch nicht.

„Guten Abend, Professor Snape!", sagte sie, in der Hoffnung, das Zittern in ihrer Stimme zu verbergen.

„Sie werden zu erst die Kessel schrubben – ohne Magie!", sagte er schneidend und wandte sich ab von ihr.

Sie trat in den kühlen Kerkerraum ein und sah sich um, dabei streifte ihr Blick ein paar Kessel links neben Severus. Sie sahen verklebt aus, allerdings nicht so schlimm, dass sie die gesamte Nacht schrubben müsste. Wahrscheinlich hatte sie sich getäuscht, offensichtlich wollte er durch seine kalte Art nur verbergen, dass er sie mochte und ihr darum keine schwere, eklige Strafarbeit gab.

„Nein, Miss Granger. Nicht die!", sagte der Professor, der ihren Augen gefolgt war, „DIE!", mit diabolischem Funkeln in den Augen wies er auf einen riesigen Haufen Kessel, die weitaus Schlimmeres erlebt haben mussten als die, die sie zuvor betrachtet hatte. Zu sagen, dass sie verklebt waren, wäre die Untertreibung des Jahrhunderts. Sie strotzten nur so vor Dreck und irgendeine leise Stimme in ihrem Kopf sagte ihr, dass das nicht nur der Dreck einer Zaubertrankstunde sein konnte.

Wortlos machte sie sich an ihre Arbeit. Mehr als zwei Stunden später war sie beim vorletzten Kessel angekommen. „Wunderbar, Miss Granger-", sagte Snape gelangweilt, „wenn Sie damit fertig sind, werden sie das Bücherregal abstauben – ohne ihren Zauberstab. Sie wissen ja, Magie könnte eventuell die Bücher beschädigen!", sagte er, mit demselben diabolischen Funkeln wie zuvor.

„Aber Sir, es ist schon spät. Was, wenn ich morgen meinen …"

„Was, Miss Granger? Ihren Unterricht verschlafen? Dann schwänzen Sie doch wieder, wie letztens!", sagte er boshaft.

Sie war entsetzt. Wie konnte er so etwas sagen? Dabei hatte sie nur und ausschließlich für ihn geschwänzt, auch wenn er das nicht wissen konnte.

„Klappen Sie Ihren Mund zu, oder wollen Sie Ihre eigene Sabber vom Kessel wischen?", fragte er so kalt, dass ihr fast die Tränen in die Augen stiegen. Was hatte sie ihm angetan, dass er sie so behandelte? Er war selten direkt freundlich, aber nach ihren Gesprächen in der Bibliothek hatte sie dennoch ein wenig besseren Umgang von ihm erwartet. War sie wirklich, wie Ginny meinte, zu ungeduldig? Musste sie ihm noch mehr Zeit geben? Aber er hatte ihr doch schon so viel über sich eröffnet. Bereute er es vielleicht?

„Was ist los, Miss Granger? Wollen sie Wurzeln schlagen?", drang seine schneidende Stimme in ihr Unterbewusstsein. Schweigend arbeitete sie weiter.

Es war bereits drei Uhr am Morgen, als sie in ihr Bett fiel. Sie hatte nach dem Abstauben des Bücherregals noch die restlichen Kessel, die sie bereits während ihrem Eintreten in den Raum entdeckt hatte, schrubben müssen. Snape war penibel, bis nicht der letzte Kessel wie neu strahlte, hatte sie den Raum nicht verlassen dürfen. Das alles wäre nicht so schlimm gewesen, wirklich gedemütigt hatten sie seine zynischen Bemerkungen, von denen jede einzelne ein Stück ihres Herzens herausriss.

An schlafen brauchte sie nicht denken. Wo war der Snape, den sie in der Bibliothek kennengelernt hatte, der sie am See um ihren Verstand geküsst hatte? Existierte der vielleicht nur am Wochenende? Sie wusste es nicht, sie war verzweifelt. Und so weinte sie, bis der Unterricht begann.

Tagsüber verfolgten sie besorgte Blicke von Harry und Ginny, aber keiner ihrer beiden Freunde fand die Gelegenheit, sie anzusprechen. Zum Essen ließ sie sich nicht blicken, jeglicher Appetit war ihr vergangen. Je näher es auf neunzehn Uhr zurückte, desto unruhiger wurde sie. Würde er sie heute wieder schlecht behandeln? Quälen? Sie wusste, dass sie sich keine Schwäche anmerken lassen durfte. Wenn er sah, wie sehr er sie traf, würde er weiter in der Wunde graben.

Und so stand sie frisch geduscht und mit entschlossenem Gesichtsausdruck vor dem Kerkerraum, den sie wieder erst in den frühen Morgenstunden verließ. Zuerst hatte er sie Filch übergeben, der sie sämtliche Pokale schrubben ließ, danach hatte sie Einmachgläser, in denen irgendwann mal Zaubertrankzutaten gelagert wurden, sauber machen müssen. Und wieder war er pingelig gewesen. Eines der Gläser hatte sie zu allem Unglück auch noch zerbrochen, die Scherben hatte er sie per Hand aufsammeln lassen und als sie sich an einer schnitt, hatte er ihr mit gleichgültigem Gesichtsausdruck ein Pflaster auf die Wunde gezaubert. Es hatte sie viel Selbstbewusstsein gekostet, nicht loszuheulen.

Das tat sie nun, als sie wieder in ihrem Bett lag. Die Tränen strömten nur so über ihr Gesicht. Sie wollte ihn hassen, dafür, dass er so undurchschaubar war, dafür, dass er sie so behandelte, wie er sie momentan behandelte. Aber ihre Liebe war eindeutig zu stark.

***

Severus Snape war recht zufrieden. Allerdings noch nicht genug. Sie hatte noch nicht genug gelitten, für das, was sie ihm angetan hatte. Sie war sein Strohhalm gewesen, an den er sich geklammert hatte, wie ihm mittlerweile bewusst wurde. Er war so nahe daran gewesen, noch einmal ein neues Leben zu wagen, sich auf Liebe einzulassen, auch wenn es eine Schülerin war, die er liebte. Immer noch liebte, wie er sich eingestehen musste. Jeden Abend, wenn sie in seinen Kerker trat, ihn ansah, voller Unverständnis in den dunklen braunen Augen, wieso er sie so behandelte.

Als er sie am Freitagmorgen in den Kerker kommen sah, brach ihm ihr Anblick ein wenig das Herz. _Alter Mann! Werd nicht sentimental! Du hast kein Herz, was sie dir brechen könnte! _Sie sah fertig aus, anscheinend hatte sie die letzten zwei Nächte nicht geschlafen (wann auch, dachte er mit einem Anflug schlechten Gewissens) und auch nichts gegessen. Erst jetzt fiel ihm auf, dass er sie nicht mehr in der Großen Halle gesehen hatte, seit sie am Mittwochabend zum ersten Mal bei ihm gewesen war.

Das, wovon seine innere Stimme behauptete, es sei nicht vorhanden, zog sich schmerzhaft zusammen. Sie hatte geweint, das war deutlich an ihren geröteten Augen zu erkennen und selbst ein kalter Klotz wie er konnte sich denken, dass sie nicht nur wegen zu vielen Strafarbeiten flennte. Sollte sie ihn vielleicht doch mögen? Er spürte, dass er sich schon wieder zu viele Gedanken um sie machte, obwohl er nichts tun sollte, außer _sie_ schnellstmöglich zu vergessen. Aber wie, wenn sie jeden Abend punkt sieben Uhr auf seiner Türschwelle stand? Er musste sie loswerden! Sie ein für alle Mal vergessen!

Aber vorerst musste er wieder auf sein altes Ekel-Ego zurückschalten. Außerdem waren ihm seine verletzten Gefühle im Weg.

„Miss Granger, zwanzig Punkte von Gryffindor und einen Aufsatz darüber, warum es unhöflich ist, im Unterricht zu schlafen – zwei Rollen Pergament bis morgen Abend!"


	27. Chapter 26 Herz scheibchenweise

**Kapitel sechsundzwanzig – Herz- scheibchenweise zu verteilen!**

Hermine war wütend, er hatte doch gesehen, dass es ihr mies ging und anstatt einmal darüber hinwegzusehen, zog er ihr Punkte ab und ließ sie Strafarbeiten schreiben! Typisch Snape!

Sobald der restliche Unterricht vorüber war, hatte sie sich in ihrem Zimmer verkrochen, um den Aufsatz zu schreiben, da heute Freitag war, würde Snape sie bestimmt noch länger als bis zum Morgengrauen schuften lassen.

Sie seufzte tief und füllte zwei Rollen mit ihrer Handschrift, ohne wirklich zu wissen, was sie überhaupt schrieb. Sie bezweifelte sowieso, dass Snape all diese Strafaufsätze las. Wie sollte er das auch schaffen, so viele wie er pro Stunde verteilte?! Er müsste sein Leben lang im Sessel sitzen und Strafarbeiten lesen. Nicht, dass sie ihm das nicht gönnen würde. Im Gegenteil, eigentlich hatte er nichts Besseres verdient, als Tag und Nacht die Aufsätze ihrer Mitschüler zu den profansten Themen zu lesen. Dann spürte sie wieder dieses Ziehen in ihrem Herz, was ihr sagte, dass sie ihm eigentlich ein Leben an _ihrer _Seite wünschte … Glücklich, mit ihr gemeinsam … Blöder Traum!, schalt sie sich selber.

Kurz vor neunzehn Uhr stand sie wieder vor dem Kerker. Wie würde er sie heute foltern? Er riss die Tür auf und funkelte sie an. „Sie werden heute diese Bücher", er deutete auf einen großen Stapel in der Mitte des Raumes, „in das Bücherregal im Nebenraum einsortieren – alphabetisch nach Thema geordnet!"

Das klang gut, Hermine konnte ihr Glück kaum fassen. Nach all den grausamen Tätigkeiten der letzten Tage ließ er sie mit etwas arbeiten, was sie wirklich abgöttisch liebte. Bereute er etwa das, was er ihr in den letzten Tagen angetan hatte? Sie hoffte es inständig. Vielleicht mochte er sie ja doch ein wenig …

Kaum eine Stunde war vergangen und sie war fast am Ende. Sie griff die letzten zwei Bücher, um sie in den Nebenraum zu bringen und spürte seinen Blick zum ersten Mal an diesem Abend im Nacken. Sie erstarrte, als sie das erste Buch einsortiert hatte und auf das letzte blickte.

Es war ihr Tagebuch.

Sie hielt es fassungslos in den Händen. Warum hatte er es dahin gelegt? Wollte er, dass sie es fand und der ganzen Sache so endlich ein Ende bereiten? Was erwartete er nun? Ein klärendes Gespräch? „Wie ich sehe, haben Sie es gefunden!", sagte er emotionslos. Erschrocken drehte sie sich um. Schwarz und drohend stand er im Türrahmen, „Sie können es wieder mitnehmen. Ich brauche es nicht. Nein, besser; Ich WILL ES NICHT!", auf einmal fühlte sie seinen überwältigenden Schmerz. Hatte er seinen Okklumentik-Wall für einen Moment zerbrochen?

Sie wusste nicht, was sie sagen sollte, da er anscheinend mehr wusste, als er wissen durfte. Betreten sah sie zu Boden. Anscheinend brauchte sie auch nichts zu sagen, denn er fuhr fort, ihr Herz mit seinen Worten in Scheiben zu schneiden: „Nehmen Sie es und verschwinden Sie damit; ich will Sie HIER nie wieder außer im Unterricht sehen! Nehmen Sie es und versuchen Sie, irgendwen anders mit Ihren Lügen zu verführen! Ich falle nicht auf Ihre Masche rein!" Sie blickte verwirrt auf und las den Schmerz von seinen Augen ab.

Er ließ sie bluten, ohne dass er zu wissen schien. Er schien nicht zu erkennen, dass er sie weitaus mehr mit diesen Worten quälte, als mit seinen Strafarbeiten. Auch bei seinem Anblick litt sie. Er sah so verletzt aus, so tief gekränkt … _Er ist gekränkt, meine Gute! Seine große Liebe hat ihn sitzen lassen und du, die er vielleicht wieder lieben könnte, hast ihn betrogen! _Ausnahmsweise hatte ihre innere Stimme recht. Woher auch immer, wusste er, dass sie ihm das Tagebuch untergeschoben hatte und kannte den Plan, der vorsah, die Zuneigung nur vorzugaukeln. Er kannte also lediglich die Theorie, wusste nicht, wie viel sie Zuneigung, LIEBE sie für ihn während des Schreibens entwickelt hatte. Auch zuvor schon gespürt hatte, ohne den Namen der Gefühle, die sie empfand zu kennen.

Er hatte sich von ihr abgewandt und schritt zu seinem Schreibtisch zurück. Sie konnte das Duplikat nicht einfach wegnehmen. Sie würde es ihm da lassen, also versteckte sie es zwischen zwei besonders großen Büchern, da würde es nicht sofort auffallen.

Er sah sie nicht an, als sie auf den Schreibtisch, an den er mit dem Rücken zu ihr lehnte_, _zuging. Sanft legte sie ihm ihre Hand auf die Schulter und spürte, wie er unter der Berührung zusammenzuckte, sie ließ sich aber nicht abschrecken. Daraufhin drehte er sich wütend um, schüttelte ihre Hand ab und sagte mit schneidender Stimme: „Ich habe ausdrücklich gesagt, dass Sie verschwinden sollen! Los! Hauen Sie schon ab!"

„Professor Snape, was immer Sie zu wissen meinen, ist falsch! Ich habe Sie nie, wirklich niemals belogen! Auch wenn Sie vielleicht irgendwoher erfahren haben, dass die Einträge im Buch, die ich über Sie schrieb und die Sie zweifellos lasen, nur unechte Zuneigung enthielten, die Sie glauben machen lassen sollten, dass ich sie liebte; es ist falsch. Ich gebe zu, dass der Plan so ähnlich aussah, aber ein anderes Ergebnis haben sollte: Nämlich, dass Sie aufhören, sich selbst zu hassen, dass Sie nicht das Gefühl haben, jeder würde Sie hassen. Dem ist nämlich nicht so. Und – auch wenn der Plan vorsah, dass ich meine Zuneigung für Sie lediglich ‚spiele', so ist und war es kein Spiel. Ich mag Sie wirklich sehr. Und mochte Sie auch, bevor ich die Einträge schrieb."

Sie drehte sich um und verließ den Kerker.

***

Er war mehr als verwirrt. Er hatte gespürt, dass sie es ernst meinte, als sie sagte, was er sich so sehnlich wünschte. Dass sie es ernst mit ihm meinte, dass er nicht nur ein weiteres Hauselfenprojekt für ihn war. _Ich mag Sie wirklich sehr. Und mochte Sie auch bevor ich die Einträge schrieb. _Der Satz war wie flüssiger Honig in sein Bewusstsein gekrochen. SIE mochte IHN! Aber woher konnte er wissen, dass sie sich nicht nur vor weiteren Strafen retten wollte und es darum sagte? Sie hatte schon einmal Zuneigung für ihn vorgegaukelt (auch wenn sie es gerade eben versucht hatte, zu widerlegen), warum sollte sie es jetzt nicht auch tun?

Er konnte ihr einfach nicht glauben. Es wäre zu einfach und nichts im Leben des Severus Snape war einfach. Wie sollte er an die Wahrheit kommen? Legilemik wäre eine gute Methode, aber dazu müsste sie hier sein und er hatte sie gerade eigenhändig für immer und ewig aus dem Kerker verbannt, sofern sie keinen Unterricht hatte. Und er wusste, dass sie sich daran halten würde. Oder vielleicht doch nicht? Er hoffte, dass sie zurückkommen würde.

An schlafen war nicht zu denken, _sie _besetzte jeden einzelnen seiner Gedankengänge und so warf er sich in seinem Bett von einer Seite auf die andere und grübelte über das Gehörte nach. Irgendwann stand er auf und warf sich unwirsch seine Sachen über.

***

Hermine fühlte sich in dieser Nacht bedeutend besser. Auch wenn sie wusste, dass sie für immer seinen Respekt oder gar seine Achtung – sofern sie jemals etwas davon besaß – verloren hatte, so war sie doch erleichtert, ihm die Wahrheit erzählt zu haben. Er wusste nun, wie es um sie stand, wusste, dass sie es aus Ehrlichkeit heraus getan hatte. Aber glaubte er es auch? Ein Mensch wie Severus Snape, von Grund auf misstrauisch? Ein Mensch, der so viele Verluste ertragen musste, schwerwiegende Entscheidungen getroffen hatte und sich mit einem solchen Schutzpanzer umgab? Zweifellos, er würde es nicht glauben und bei seiner Wahrheit bleiben.

Sie würde ihm Zeit lassen, entschied sie. Vielleicht würde sie ihm anbieten, per Legilemik in ihrem Bewusstsein zu wühlen, um zu sehen, wie ernst sie es meinte. Und vor allem: Dass sie ihn nicht anlog, mit keinem ihrer Worte, weder den geschriebenen noch den gesagten.

Mit diesem Entschluss schlief sie ein.

***

Severus Snape hingegen schlich durch das Schloss, ohne ein wirkliches Ziel zu haben. Hin und wieder schnauzte er ein paar Schüler an, die heimlich über die Gänge liefen. Irgendeine Konstante brauchte er hier, in seiner chaotischen Situation. Fast hätte er freudlos aufgelacht; er, der Meister der Selbstkontrolle war gerade in Begriff, diese völlig aufzugeben und absolut unkontrolliert zu werden. Noch nie hatte er so viele verwirrende Emotionen in sich gespürt. So viel Widerspruch.

„Guten Abend, junger Snape."

Firenze. Wahnsinn. Ein in Rätseln sprechender Zentaur war genau das, was er im Moment noch brauchen konnte, dachte Snape ironisch.

„N'Abend Firenze!", knurrte er.

„Die Venus ist verhüllt in dieser sonst klaren Nacht", sagte er Zentaur mit seiner melodiösen Stimme.

Und? Was interessierte ihn der Morgenstern? Eigentlich war er nicht hier, um von Firenze sein Horoskop erstellt zu bekommen.

„Warum bist du denn sonst hier, junger Snape?"

Wunderbar, las das Pferd jetzt auch noch seine Gedanken?

„Ich _errate_ Gedanken, junger Snape!", sagte Firenze und eine dunkle Nuance lag auf seiner Stimme.

„Gut. Also, was passiert also, wenn Venus verhüllt ist?", sagte er, um irgendwas zu sagen.

„Venus schützt die Liebenden.", sagte Firenze, „Gute Nacht, junger Snape!"

Typisch, mysteriöse Andeutungen machen und verschwinden. Erinnerte ihn an irgendwen … ach ja, Albus. Wahrscheinlich war der irgendwie mit Zentauren verwandt. Andeutungen dieser Art zu machen war das zweitliebste Hobby des Direktors. Das erste war es, ihm, Snape, auf die Nerven zu gehen. Wo er gerade daran dachte, wo war Albus eigentlich? Der tauchte doch sonst zu jeder unpassenden Gelegenheit auf, genau wie die Granger. Und schon waren seine Gedanken wieder da, wo er sie nicht haben wollte. _Wunderbar._

Wütend stopfte er seine Hände in die Taschen seines Gehrocks und war erstaunt, als er in der einen ein Stück Pergament spürte. Wo kam das in Merlins Namen her?

„_Was du verschenkst bleibt immer dein Eigen; was du behältst, ist für immer verloren!"  
(Eric-Emmanuel Schmitt) _stand da, in der ihm so vertraut gewordenen Schrift seines emotionalen Unterganges. Er erinnerte sich wieder. Das Horrorfrühstück. Die Eule, die Nachricht, die er wütend eingesteckt hatte, mit dem Gedanken, sie niemals zu lesen. Nun ja, nun hatte er es eben doch getan. Irgendwie kam ihm alles, was vor dem Gespräch zwischen Potter und Miss Weasley passiert war, so unwirklich vor.

Noch während er das kurze Zitat las, spürte er, wie wahr es war. Sie, beziehungsweise Eric-Emmanuel Schmitt hatte so recht. War es nicht das, was er gemerkt hatte, als er Hermine sein Lächeln schenkte? War dies nicht einer der Momente, den er sich mehr als alle anderen bewahrt hatte? Sie schenkte ihm ihre Erkenntnisse über ihn, schenkte ihm ihre Zuneigung … Anstatt sie egoistisch bei sich zu halten.

Er spürte, wie ein Stück seines Herzens zu ihr flog.


	28. Chapter 27 Einsames Wochenende

**Hey liebe Leser!**

**Oh, ich weiß gar nicht, wie ich mich bei euch entschuldigen kann, dafür, dass ich so ewig nichts mehr gepostet hab (Asche auf mein Haupt!!!). Aber ich hatte eine Menge Dinge, die es neu zu finden und zu erdenken gab – sprich ein riesen, riesen, riesen (ein hagridriesiges!) Chaos, was ich langsam aber sicher zu ordnen versuche … Außerdem gab es einige Probleme im Verlauf dieser Geschichte, ich war (und bin!) mir so unsicher, ob der weitere Verlauf wirklich logisch und gut ist. Zur Versöhnung (ich hoffe so sehr, dass ihr mir noch mal verzeihen könnt! - Aber ich hab wirklich ziemlich heftige Sachen in der letzten Zeit erlebt ...) gibt's wieder 2 Kapitel.  
**

**Aber genug davon, jetzt will ich mich erst mal ganz sehr bei euch bedanken: Ihr seid die tollsten Leser, die man sich vorstellen kann! Fühlt euch geknuddelt (:**

**twofacemirror: **Das mit dem nicht-lange-warten-Lassen hab ich ja gründlich vermasselt – ich hoffe, du kannst noch mal verzeihen! Dafür hab ich mir ganz fest vorgenommen, dass es demnächst schneller geht!

**firesme: **Ja, es wird auch offen weitergehen, soviel kann ich versprechen – ich weiß ja, wie es ausgeht ((: (habe übrigens lange über ein Ende nachgedacht – irgendwie nicht einfach, was soll man mit den beiden nur tun?!)

**Lizzie: **Ja, die Hoffnung … Die kommt & geht und kommt & geht ^^

**legilimens66: *** ganz rot wird * Danke, freu mich riesig, dass mein Schreibstil auch nach so vielen Buchstaben, Worten, Sätzen & Zeilen immer noch gefällt (:

**YYMichi: **Ob sie sich nun finden, will ich nicht sagen – das musst du nachlesen *g*

**ritaskeeta70: **Ja, während dem Schreiben hatte ich plötzlich so viel Spaß an Sevs Sadismus gefunden – ich konnte gar nicht mehr damit aufhören … Sowieso hat mich seine ganze Haltung in den Bann gezogen und manchmal war ich selber überrascht, wie er sich manchmal verselbstständigt hat *g*

**Principessa: **Es tut mir wirklich, wirklich leid, aber es wird sicher viel schneller werden! Und ich bin froh, dass der Vergleich zwischen den beiden gut ankommt – war etwas vage (:

**Und jetzt wünsch ich euch viel Spaß beim Lesen!**

*******

**Kapitel siebenundzwanzig – Einsames Wochenende**

Er setzte seinen Weg ein wenig gelassener fort. Er hatte begriffen, dass er Hermine Granger liebte, so sehr, dass er sich nichts mehr wünschte, als dass sie ihm gestern die Wahrheit gesagt hatte. Er wusste, dass er sie ihr restliches Leben mit seinem Hass verfolgen würde, wenn auch nur ein Teil davon eine Lüge gewesen war. Er wusste, dass er an diesem Hass zu Grunde gehen würde. Aber was machte das dann noch, wenn Hermine Granger seine Liebe nicht als ebenso existentiell betrachtete, wie er es tat?

„Severus! Da bist du ja, Junge!" Albus und sein Talent für die unpassenden Momente.

„Albus."

„Na mein Junge, was gibt es Neues?", fragte Albus mit dem für ihn typischen Glucksen in der Stimme.

„Die Venus ist heute Nacht bedeckt.", sagte er, ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken.

„Dann stimmt also, was Simon der Schrumpfköpfige sagt, du hast mit Firenze geplaudert."

„WER?"

„_Simon der Schrumpfköpfige_, das Gemälde im dritten Stock, gegenüber vom Verwandlungsklassenzimmer. Nun, die Göttin der Liebe zeigt sich aber wieder.", sagte der Direktor mit einem verträumten Blick durch das große, gotische Fenster. Auch Snape konnte nicht widerstehen und warf einen Blick nach draußen. Tatsächlich, die Venus stand wieder hell über ihnen.

„Wenn das mal nicht eine höhere Bedeutung hat …", murmelte Albus versonnen und wandte sich zum Gehen. So leicht ließ Snape ihn nicht entkommen, durch seine schnell trainierten Reflexe bekam er den Direktor am Ärmel von dessen mitternachtsblauen Umhang zu packen.

„Halt! Ich hab es endgültig satt, dass ihr alle immer irgendetwas andeutet und dann verschwindet!", knurrte er.

„Severus, Junge! Beruhige dich. Was sollte ich denn andeuten?", fragte Albus scheinheilig.

„Was weiß ich?! Aber du deutest irgendwas an. Wo hast du schon wieder deine Finger drin?"

„Ich bin der Direktor – ich habe gewissermaßen überall meine Finger mit drin, sofern es im Interesse der Schule ist."

„So und was ist im Interesse der Schule, dass du dich für Venus interessierst?"

„Sie schützt die Liebenden und solange sie verhüllt ist, sind die Liebenden in Gefahr … Glaube mir, als Direktor einer Schule ist es unangenehm zu wissen, wenn die Liebenden schutzlos sind. Wo doch die Liebe unsere stärkste Magie ist …"

Irgendwie hatte sich Albus aus Snapes Klammergriff befreit und ging, den verwirrten Tränkeprofessor zurücklassend. Langsam gewöhnte sich Snape daran, keine konkreten Antworten zu bekommen.

***

Der Samstag zog ins Land, ohne das etwas Nennenswertes geschah. Hermine hatte sich vorsichtshalber in ihrem Zimmer verschanzt – wieder einmal. Aber dann fiel ihr Blick auf die zwei Pergamentrollen für Snape. _Ich will Sie HIER nie wieder außer im Unterricht sehen! _Aber sie musste ihm die Pergamentrollen bringen, sonst würde es Punktabzüge für Gryffindor hageln.

Also lief sie in die Eulerei und schickte eine der Schuleulen zu ihm. Andererseits, so dachte sie, mussten sie sich über den Weg laufen. Möglichst bald. Das, was zwischen ihnen schwelte, musste bald geklärt werden. Sie wollte ihn überzeugen, dass sie ihn nicht anlog.

***

Snape saß auf _seinem_ Sessel in der Bibliothek, in _seiner_ Ecke und las ein Buch, um auf andere Gedanken zu kommen. Was ihm natürlich nicht vergönnt war, zu sehr musste er an die Begebenheiten von vor einer Woche denken. Er vermisste sie, ihre gemeinsame Stille, ihre wenigen Sätze, die sie miteinander getauscht hatten, ihre Vertrautheit. Und heute würde sie nicht hierherkommen.

Am Fenster klopfte es plötzlich; eine der Schuleulen schwebte da draußen. Er öffnete und nahm der Eule das Pergament ab. Sein Herz klopfte so laut, dass er meinte, nichts anderes zu hören. Ob sie ihm wieder eine Nachricht schickte? Mit fliegenden Fingern faltete er das Papier auseinander.

_Warum es unhöflich ist, im Unterricht einzuschlafen._

Ihre Strafarbeit. Nicht mehr und nicht weniger als zwei Rollen Pergament, in denen sie sich wahrscheinlich darüber ausließ, wie unhöflich Schlafen im Unterricht ist. Zwei Rollen Pergament voller Sätze, von denen sie glaubte, sie entsprächen dem, was er hören wollte. Ärgerlich knüllte er das Pergament zusammen. Er wollte etwas von ihr hören, aber das betraf garantiert nicht seinen Unterricht!

***

Am Sonntagmorgen fühlte sich Hermine endlich wieder ausgeschlafen. Über Nacht war in ihren Träumen der Plan herangereift, heute Abend zu Professor Snape zu gehen. Sie musste ihn zur Rede stellen, koste es Gryffindor so viele Hauspunkte, wie es wolle! Er würde ihr ohne Zweifel mindestens hundert abziehen, wenn sie wider seinem Befehl auftauchte und wahrscheinlich Strafarbeiten für den Rest ihres Lebens geben. Doch das war alles egal, es wog nichts gegen das, was sie ihm anbieten würde.

Sie liebte ihn verdammt noch mal und sie würde alles, wirklich alles, riskieren, um ihn dazu zu bringen, ihre Liebe ebenso bedingungslos zu erwidern, auch wenn sie es wahrscheinlich für immer verbockt hatte. Aber sie war nicht umsonst in Gryffindor gelandet! Der sprechende Hut sollte nicht enttäuscht über seine Entscheidung sein!

So ermutigt ging sie zum Frühstück, wo Ginny und Harry bereits waren und sie besorgt ansahen. „Was war denn mit dir los? Seit Mittwoch habe ich dich nicht gesehen!", platzte Ginny los, als sich Hermine auf den Platz neben ihr fallen ließ.

„Ach – nichts weiter. Kleine Krise. Nichts Besonderes!", sagte Hermine gut gelaunter, als sie es eigentlich war. Ginny fiel das sofort auf und zog sie nach dem Frühstück an den See, wo ihr Hermine eine Kurzfassung dessen gab, was seit Mittwochabend geschehen war und was sie plante. Als geendet hatte, blickte sie Ginny geschockt an: „Du willst WAS?"

„Du hast mich schon verstanden!"

„Meine Güte. Wenn er dieses Geschenk nicht annimmt, dann versteh ich nichts mehr. Das ist so … mutig von dir, ihm DAS anzubieten."

„Wahrscheinlich wird er es nicht machen.", sagte Hermine traurig.

„Warum denn nicht? Das wäre seine Chance!"

„Ach komm, ich bin in seinen Augen als unglaubwürdig abgestempelt!"

„Du hast sein Vertrauen missbraucht, ihn damit zu tiefst gekränkt und ihm danach deine Version der Geschichte erzählt. Ich wette, er ist jetzt absolut durch den Wind, was Wahrheit und was Lüge ist. Ich an seiner Stelle würde ein solches Angebot nicht ausschlagen und selbst Snape weiß derartige Demut zu schätzen.", Ginny war voll und ganz überzeugt.

„Wie war eigentlich deine Strafarbeit bei Sprout?"

„Wesentlich erträglicher als deine.", sagte Ginny mit einem Anflug schlechten Gewissens, was nicht nur daher kam, dass sie und Sprout die Zeit nach der Pflege einiger ungefährlicher Pflanzen mit Teetrinken und Frauengesprächen verbrachten. „Ich glaub, ich muss dir was gestehen, Mine."

„Hm hm"

„Ich glaub, es ist meine Schuld, dass Snape so war, wie er war. Am Dienstag hab ich noch mit Harry geredet. Im Verwandlungsklassenzimmer. Ich hab ihm die gesamte Geschichte erzählt, davon, dass du in Snape verliebt bist, dass wir ihm das Tagebuch untergeschoben haben, unsere Motive. Alles halt. Als wir rauskamen, lag ein Langziehohr am Boden, irgendwer hatte uns belauscht und je mehr du von Snape erzählst, desto mehr glaube ich, dass er es war. Warum sonst war er so? Wahrscheinlich hat er aber nur einen Teil – den falschen – belauscht und deshalb die falschen Schlüsse gezogen."

„Du hast Harry ALLES erzählt?", Hermine war geschockter über diese Tatsache als darüber, dass sie dabei von Snape belauscht wurden.

„Er hat sich Sorgen um dich gemacht. Und ich hab ihm erst nur Halbwahrheiten erzählt, aber er hat gemerkt, dass ich ihn anlüge und außerdem tat es so gut, endlich mit irgendwem darüber zu reden …", sie sah Hermine um Verzeihung anflehend an, sodass diese gar keine andere Wahl hatte, als der Freundin zu verzeihen. Vielleicht war es gut, wenn Harry es wusste. Harry würde sie niemals verurteilen und falsch verstehen. Im Gegenteil; wahrscheinlich würde er sogar besser mit der Vorstellung, dass sie Snape liebte, umgehen können als Ron. Und immerhin waren die beiden ihre besten Freunde. Denen stand solches Wissen doch zu. Ein Schauer der Angst rann ihr über den Rücken, wahrscheinlich würde Ron sie niemals mehr ansehen, wenn sie und Severus tatsächlich Paar werden würden.

Wenn …

Am Abend zog sie sich eine dunkle Jeans und ein grünes T-Shirt (immerhin ging sie zu _dem_ Slytherin schlechthin) an und ging sicheren Schrittes zum Kerker. Vor der Tür machte sie halt, atmete kurz tief ein und klopfte. Und harrte der Dinge, die da kommen mochten.

Snape öffnete fast augenblicklich die Tür und sah sie erstaunt an, bevor sich das Erstaunen in Wut wandelte …


	29. Chapter 28 Die Wahrheit und die

**Kapitel achtundzwanzig – Die Wahrheit und die Wirklichkeit**

Und die Wut wieder in Erstaunen und dann in etwas, was Hermine als Erleichterung deutete. Ihr Herz hüpfte gegen ihre Rippen. Hatte er auf sie gewartet?

„Was haben Sie an ‚Lassen Sie sich hier nie wieder blicken!' nicht verstanden, Granger?" Offensichtlich hatte er nicht direkt _gewartet. _

„Professor Snape, entschuldigen Sie, aber ich glaube, wir müssen reden.", sagte sie sicherer als sie sich fühlte.

„Und was führt Sie zu dem Irrglauben, dass _ich _mit _Ihnen _reden _muss_?"

„Neugier, Ihr Wille, die Wahrheit zu erfahren.", plapperte Hermine drauf los, da sie mit einer Erwiderung wie der vorherigen gerechnet hatte. „Ich glaube, es ist besser, wenn wir hinein gehen.", stellte sie fest, ehe er irgendetwas anderes sagen konnte.

„Was macht Sie so sicher, dass mich die Wahrheit interessiert? Vielleicht will ich einfach nur meine Ruhe!", blaffte Snape und stellte sich schützend in den Türrahmen.

„Bitte, Professor Snape! Geben Sie mir die Chance, das, was ich tat, wieder gut zu machen!", flehte sie.

„Also schickt Sie Ihr schlechtes Gewissen?", fragte er mit etwas in der Stimme, das Hermine als Enttäuschung verstehen wollte.

„Nein. Ich bin hier, weil ich nicht Schuld daran haben will, dass Sie sich wieder zurückziehen!", sagte sie und er schien ehrlich verblüfft. „Ich biete Ihnen darum an, per Legilemik in meinen Kopf einzudringen und nachzusehen, ob ich Ihnen in allen Punkten die Wahrheit erzählte!", warf sie schnell hinterher, bevor sie ihr Mut verlassen konnte.

„Sie … was?", anscheinend hatte er mit diesem Angebot nicht gerechnet.

„Sie haben mich schon verstanden. Sie können ungehindert in meinem Kopf die Wahrheit sehen.", sagte sie entschlossen.

Plötzlich packte er sie am Arm und zerrte sie in seinen Kerker. „Dummes Mädchen", grollte er und sie bekam angst. Allein im Kerker, mit Snape, den sie dermaßen verletzt hatte. Er könnte jetzt sonstwas mit ihr tun. Hoffentlich war ihr die Furcht nicht anzusehen.

Und dann spürte sie Snape in ihrem Kopf. Typisch Spion, nonverbaler Zauberspruch.

***

Snape dachte die ganze Zeit, er wäre in einem Traum gefangen. Sie stand an seiner Tür. Sie hatte sich ihm so offen widersetzt. Sie war stark und mutig. Sie machte keinen Rückzieher! Natürlich, nachdem, was sie ihm angetan hatte, wollte er sie zappeln lassen, wollte testen, wie entschlossen sie wirklich war._ Sie haben mich schon verstanden. Sie können ungehindert in meinem Kopf die Wahrheit sehen. _Hatte sie denn nicht einmal nach dem Krieg gelernt, dass man solche Dinge niemanden anbot? Vertraute sie ihm so uneingeschränkt?

Er drang mit einem nonverbalen _legilimens _in sie ein. Im ersten Moment spürte er, was er erwartet hatte: Angst, dass er ihr etwas tun würde. Hoffnung, dass er es nicht tun würde. Aber dahinter fühlte er etwas anderes, etwas Warmes … Zuneigung überflutete ihn jäh, als er einen Schritt auf die Wärme zuging. Und dann … Liebe. Zu ihm.

Ihm wurde schwindlig, sie liebte _ihn._

Und dann tauchte er tiefer in ihre Erinnerungen ein.

Die erste Erinnerung, die er sich ansah, zeigte sie und Miss Weasley im Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum. Hörte ihr Gespräch, wie Ginny auf sie einredete, dass sie _es _tun mussten. So konnte es mit Snape doch nicht weitergehen, er war Kriegsheld, er hatte alles für ihre Sicherheit geopfert, nun hatte er sich doch ein wenig Freude verdient. Spürte Hermines Zweifel, ihn durch eine Lüge zum Leben zurückzubringen. _Ist doch mehr eine Notlüge_, sagte Ginny überzeugt. Spürte jäh wieder aufrichtige Zuneigung ZU IHM durch Hermine fluten, _vielleicht würde er sich ja in sie verlieben, _kroch in diesem Moment durch ihre Gedanken … Auf jeden Fall musste ihm geholfen werden! Sein Hass würde ihn sonst vernichten!

Er sah sie und Miss Weasley auf der Schlossmauer, Hermines Tagebuch zwischen ihnen. Sah, wie sie ein paar Zauber einfügte. Spürte ihre Zuversicht, dass sie _ihn_ ändern könnte. Ihre Angst vor seiner Reaktion, wenn er jemals von dem Plan erfuhr.

Er ging weiter. _Jene _Tränkestunde. Spürte ihre Wut, dass er sie so ungerecht behandelte. Ihre Scham, dass sie nicht an die einfachsten Zauber gedacht hatte. Sah sie, wie sie während dem von Longbottom angerichteten Chaos das Tagebuch unauffällig unter ihren Tisch schob, spürte ihre Entschlossenheit dabei.

Und so ging es fort, er fühlte, wie sie immer wieder schwankte, sich fragte, ob es überhaupt etwas nütze. Die ganze Idee meistens als sinnlos bezeichnete. Spürte ihre tiefe Scham, als sie bemerkte, Krum nicht gelöscht zu haben.

Er wusste, er sollte nun aufhören, immerhin hatte er die Wahrheit gesehen und erkannt, dass sie ihn niemals belogen hatte. Aber er konnte nicht anders.

Er suchte eine ganz bestimmte Erinnerung. Er suchte DEN Kuss. Fand ihn, in einem kleinen, abgelegen Winkel ihres Bewusstseins. Er sah, wie Hermine auf ihn zuging, spürte ihre Schadenfreude, ihn endlich bloß stellen zu können und gleichzeitig Zweifel, er war immerhin Lehrer, sie die Musterschülerin von Hogwarts. Wurde erneut von ihrer Zuneigung überflutet, als sie neben ihm kniete und durch sein Haar strich, sanft seine Stirn küsste. Spürte ihre Angst und ein klein wenig Schadenfreude, als er sich aufrichtete. Spürte danach Reue und Todesangst. Und mutige Entschlossenheit.

Sah noch einmal die gesamte Szene in Hermines Kopf. Wie sie eng aneinander gepresst am See standen und weder Hände noch Lippen voneinander lassen konnten. Spürte, wie _sehr _sie ihn begehrte, sogar liebte. Spürte ihre Wut, als er sie plötzlich verließ. _Wie konnte er?_

Fühlte fast schon ihr Herzklopfen, als sie nach dem Kuss die Bibliothek betrat, um ihm seinen Zauberstab wiederzugeben. Sie hatte keine Angst vor ihm. Spürte ihre Freude, als er mit ihr sprach, gleichzeitig auch Verwirrung darüber. _Was will er?_ Fühlte ihre Trauer, als er sie auf die Muggelwelt ansprach.

Nächste Erinnerung, ihre Freude, ihn im Unterricht wiederzusehen, ihr Entschluss, die nächsten Stunden _für ihn _zu schwänzen. Die Hoffnung, die später wie ein Luftballon zerplatzte, dass sie wieder miteinander reden konnten. Ihre Trauer und das Gespräch mit Ginny, das ihr wieder Mut machte.

Er ging weiter, spürte fast etwas wie Vorfreude auf ihre Strafarbeit bei ihm. Fühlte ihre bittere Enttäuschung, als sie am Donnerstagmorgen in ihrem Bett lag. _Was war mit ihm los? _Spürte ihre Wut auf ihn, den Wunsch, ihn hassen zu können, für das, was er ihr bis Freitagabend antat. Spürte ihre Reue, als er sie am Freitagabend rauswarf. Gleichzeitig ihre Entschlossenheit, ihm die Wahrheit zu beweisen.

Er wollte sich langsam aus ihrem Kopf zurückziehen, als eine neue Welle voller tiefempfundener Liebe _zu_ _ihm_ durch Hermines Bewusstsein schwappte und ihn förmlich umriss. In diesem Moment bröckelte sein Okklumentik-Wall bedrohlich und ehe er es aufhalten konnte, ließ er sie ein wenig von seiner Liebe _zu ihr _spüren.

***

Hermine spürte, wie sie zitterte. In ihrem Kopf war plötzlich mehr, als Snapes kühle Anwesenheit. Sie fühlte Liebe, Liebe, die er zu lange verborgen mit sich herumgetragen hatte, ohne sie jemandem schenken zu können. Liebe, von der er nun wusste, dass er sie _nur ihr _geben konnte. Ein Glücksballon zog in ihrem Magen auf.

***

Severus war sich indessen bewusst, dass er ihr – ohne es zu wollen – ein Stück seiner Gefühle offenbart hatte. Es war durch ihre Liebe geschehen, von der er ahnte, dass sie die sein musste, die sie empfunden hatte, als sich ihr Unterbewusstsein in ihn verliebte. Wann? Er wollte nachsehen, spürte aber, dass _sie _schwächer wurde.

Behutsam zog er sich aus ihrem Kopf zurück. Sie lächelte schwach.

„Ruhen Sie sich aus. Hier, ein Glas Wasser, das werden Sie brauchen.", sagte er mit strenger Lehrerstimme.

„Danke, Professor Snape."

Eigentlich sollte er sich bedanken. Für ihr Vertrauen, ihre Furchtlosigkeit, ihre Entschlossenheit … ihre Liebe.

Wie stellte sie sich das vor? Dass er, sobald sie wieder zu Kräften kam, über sie herfiel? Sie küsste, mit ihr schlief und dann glücklich bis ans Ende ihrer Tage mit ihr zusammenlebte? Er hatte noch nie eine wirkliche Beziehung gehabt, woher sollte er wissen, was man tat, wenn man voneinander wusste, dass man sich liebte?

Er war so in seinen Gedanken, dass er nicht merkte, wie sie ihm näher kam, ihre Hände in seinen Nacken legte und ihn zu sich zog. Sie legte ihre Lippen zart auf seine.

Erschrocken stieß er sie von sich. „Was bilden Sie sich ein?", blaffte er sie an, um seine eigene Unsicherheit in dieser Situation zu überspielen. „Denken Sie, ich würde etwas mit einer Schülerin anfangen?"

„A … Aber … Sie … Sie lieben mich doch!", presste sie hervor. Nun war sie zu weit gegangen. Sein Gesicht verzog sich zu einer wütenden Maske.

„WAS ERLAUBEN SIE SICH ÜBERHAUPT, MIR ZU UNTERSTELLEN?!", brüllte er los,

„Ich … Ich habe es ge-gespürt, a-als Sie i-in m-meinem K-Kopf waren …", stotterte sie, den Blick auf den Boden.

Er wusste, dass er unfair war, dass sie wahrscheinlich die einzige Person auf der Erde war, die ihn lieben konnte, die er lieben konnte. Aber er DURFTE einfach nicht so mir nichts dir nichts eine Affäre mit einer Schülerin beginnen. Auch wenn es laut Schulregeln nicht verboten war. Aber das Gerede, die Blicke … Sie würde sich ihren Abschluss verderben, weil alle denken würden, er würde sie nur aufgrund ihrer Liebe bevorzugen. Er würde als pädophil gelten. Wie alt war sie? 18?

Außerdem: Wie sollte er mit einer Beziehung umgehen? Wie sollte er mit _ihr _umgehen?

„Verschwinden Sie!", knurrte er.

***

Sie ahnte, was er dachte. Er war nicht bereit, sein Einzelgängerdasein aufzugeben. Wie würde es aussehen, wenn der unnahbare Professor Snape plötzlich von einem Tag auf den anderen mit einer SCHÜLERIN zusammen war? Das Gerede wollte er sich nicht antun, dachte sie. So viel war sie ihm wahrscheinlich nicht wert. Aber sie durfte jetzt nicht aufgeben. Sie hatte Voldemort überlebt, sie hatte Snape in einer peinlichen Situation bloßgestellt und überlebt, sie hatte ihn geküsst und danach weitergelebt, sie hatte ihn angeblich betrogen und das überlebt, es sogar soweit geschafft, dass er sich die Wahrheit ansah. Wer soweit kam, würde doch jetzt nicht aufgeben. _Lass ihm ein bisschen Zeit!_, sagte eine Stimme in ihrem Kopf, die verdächtig nach Ginny klang.

„Ja, Sir. Aber nur, wenn Sie zum Abschlussball mit mir tanzen!", sagte sie kokett und verschwand.

***

Dieses Gör gab es wohl nie auf! Konnte sie nicht wenigstens den Anstand besitzen, nach seiner Abfuhr verletzt zu sein? Konnte sie nicht heulend aus seinem Raum rennen? Das hätte es ihm wesentlich leichter gemacht, seine Liebe zu ihr zu verschließen, als ihr Anblick zum _Abschied. _Dieses aufsässige Lächeln, der rebellische, ein wenig zu fröhliche Ton in ihrer Stimme.

_Nur, wenn Sie zum Abschlussball mit mir tanzen!_

***

**Und – gefällt's? (Ich sitze tatsächlich etwas nervös am PC und warte auf Kritik …)**


	30. Chapter 29 Ich weiß was

**Hallo alle zusammen (:**

**Pünktlich zum Geburtstag von Alan Rickman muss natürlich ein neues Kapitel her – an dieser Stelle möchte ich meinem ****Lieblingszaubertrankmeister-Darsteller **** auch alles Gute wünschen *g* - möge er uns noch lange erhalten bleiben!**

**Danke natürlich auch für lieben Reviews *strahlt*!**

**Magmaus1: **Aber gern, und es freut sehr, wenns gefällt (:

**ritaskeeta70: ***Angstschweiß von der Stirn wisch* Bin ich froh, dass es so gut ankommt, wie es ist. Irgendwie war ich mir an der Stelle so unsicher, ob ich das so tun soll, aber ich wollte sie nicht zusammenkommen lassen, so kurz, nachdem sie beide über die Gefühle des anderen Bescheid wussten … Außerdem sind sie doch beide unsere Lieblingskopfmenschen – da kann man doch nicht gleich übereinander herfallen *g*

**Und weiter geht's (:**

*******

**Kapitel neunundzwanzig – Ich weiß was, was du nicht weißt**

Seit jenem Sonntagabend im Büro des Severus Snape fühlte sich Hermine Granger auf wundervolle Weise frei.

Trotzdem Snape sie nach wie vor im Unterricht drangsalierte, ihr ungerechtfertigt Punkte abzog und sie mit sarkastischen Sprüchen vor aller Augen demütigte, war sie glücklich.

Sie wusste, dass er sie liebte. Nicht nur aus Dankbarkeit, dass sie ihm Liebe schenkte, sondern weil sie _sie _war_._ Sie wusste, dass er Zeit brauchte, um sich an dieses Gefühl zu gewöhnen (nicht zuletzt durch ein langes Gespräch mit Ginny, die sie in diesem Glauben nur noch bestärkt hatte). Sie wusste, dass er irgendwann bemerken würde, dass er sie brauchte. Sie war bereit, zu warten.

Sie wusste, dass es nicht viel brachte, um ihn zu kämpfen, solange sie noch Schülerin auf Hogwarts war. Er hatte anscheinend einen Moralkomplex, was – gemessen an seiner Vergangenheit – wahrscheinlich nicht weiter verwunderlich war.

Ansonsten blieb sowieso keine Zeit, ihren Professor zu verführen, immerhin war es nur noch ein Monat, bis die Prüfungszeit begann. Trotzdem sie bereits alles auswendig wusste, lernte sie jeden Tag, auch jetzt, als sie mit einem Cappuccino in den _Drei Besen _saß.

Bestimmt hatte sie sich bei den Zwergenaufständen etwas Falsches gemerkt. Die Reihenfolge der Zutaten für den _Amortentia _war nie und nimmer so, wie sie sich einbildete, es zu wissen. Nie und nimmer musste sie den Zauberstab nach links bewegen, wenn sie eine Vase in einen Schwan verwandeln wollte. Und kam es nur ihr so vor, oder flog ihre Feder nach einem _Wingardium Leviosa _tatsächlich wenige Zentimeter tiefer als sonst? Und wie man einen Knallrümpfigen Kröter zähmte, hatte sie bestimmt glatt vergessen. Außerdem hatte sie in den letzten zwei Nächten die Rune des Todes häufig mit der des Lebens verwechselt – oder war es die Lebens-Rune mit der Todes-Rune? Und irgendwie verwandelte sich der Irrwicht, den sie im zweiten Stock in einem unbenutzten Klassenraum (nur deshalb, weil seine Tür gesprengt war), bei ihr so langsam, nachdem sie ihn mit einem _Riddikulus _außer Gefecht setzte.

Warum hatten Harry, Ginny und Ron eigentlich einen so großen Bogen um sie gemacht, als sie die drei fragte, ob sie mit ihr lernen wollten?

***

Severus Snape hingegen fühlte sich furchtbar. Anscheinend war Hermine in ihrer Liebe (_Der du Trottel auch noch Nahrung gegeben hast!_, wie ihm seine innere Stimme immer wieder zuflüsterte) zu ihm unbesiegbar. Sie lächelte ruhig, wenn er sie schikanierte, murrte nicht über ellenlange Strafaufsätze (die sie zu allem Übel immer überpünktlich abgab), beschwerte sich nicht über ungerechte Punktabzüge und setzte seinem Sarkasmus mit konstanter Seltenheit häufig ein Ende durch eine wohlüberlegte, ruhige Erwiderung.

Sie erduldete alles, weil sie ihn liebte und wusste, dass auch er sie liebte. _Das also meinte Albus mit stärkster Magie der Welt_, dachte er verbittert. Er bewunderte sie für ihre Reife, liebte sie mit jedem Tag mehr, aber hielt sich dennoch fern von ihr. Eine Affäre mit einer Schülerin war wider seine Moral. Außerdem wollte er sie prüfen, ob ihre Liebe wirklich so stark war. _Idiot! Du hast es gespürt, als du in ihrem Kopf warst! Du hast lediglich Angst, dein altes Leben umzukrempeln! _Widerwillig gab er seiner inneren Stimme recht. Auch wenn es nicht nur das war, sondern tatsächlich die Angst, dass sie einer zeitweiligen Schwärmerei für ihn unterlag, so wie Lily damals und dann abhaute und einen anderen heiratete, wie Lily es getan hatte.

_SIE IST NICHT WIE LILY!, _schrie Eileen Prince in seinem Kopf.

Sein Blick fiel auf den _Steppenwolf_, der im Regal stand, nicht fern von _seinem _Sessel in _seiner _Ecke der Bibliothek. Seit jener Nacht mit Hermine hatte er nicht mehr darin gelesen. _Ich würde es gern lernen – das Lachen, _hatte er damals zu ihr gesagt und es war die Wahrheit gewesen. Momentan war er von nichts weiter entfernt als vom Lachen. _Nun, mein Lieber, ich glaube, das ist unser Problem!_, säuselte seine innere Stimme.

Wahrscheinlich. Wenn er die ganze Sache locker sehen und lachen würde, stände ihm und Miss Granger nichts mehr im Weg. Verdammt! Er wollte doch, aber irgendwie fehlte ihm der entscheidende Ruck.

***

_Einen Monat und zwei Wochen später_

Hermine Granger stand ein wenig zittrig vor der letzten praktischen Prüfung – Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste. Wenn sie die beendet hatte, war sie fertig mit all ihren Prüfungen. Endlich!

„Miss Hermine Jean Granger!", rief sie Professor Dumbledores fröhliche Stimme auf.

Sie atmete tief ein und schritt sicher in das Zimmer.

Und wäre am liebsten sofort wieder umgekehrt.

Die Prüfungskommission bestand aus fünf Personen – zwei vom Ministerium (Percy Weasley saß mit unheimlich gewichtiger Miene neben einem Mann, der sich andauernd die Nase putzte) und drei Lehrern von Hogwarts – Professor Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall und natürlich – wie hätte es auch anders sein können – Severus Snape.

Wunderbar! Diese ganzen Schmetterlinge, die in diesem Moment in ihrem Bauch Salsa tanzten, konnte sie gerade noch gebrauchen!

Natürlich lief die Prüfung perfekt, alles war super, Hermine fühlte sich nicht einmal mehr durch Snapes Anwesenheit beunruhigt (was eventuell daran lag, dass er plötzlich ein großes Interesse an seinem Federkiel entwickelte).

„- würden Sie bitte Ihren Patronus heraufbeschwören!", sagte der Typ – Mister Teek – der sich fortwährend die Nase putzte, gerade.

„Expecto Patronum!", sagte Hermine und aus ihrem Zauberstab brach die silbrige Masse, um den Körper ihres Patronus anzunehmen.

Moment. Seit wann war ihr Patronus kein Otter mehr? Seit wann hatte er Flügel und – na klar. Eine Fledermaus, die natürlich auf den völlig perplexen Snape zuflog und seine Ohren umschwirrte. Verdammt! Nur nicht erschrocken gucken, sagte sich Hermine.

***

Seit Hermine Granger den Raum betreten hatte, war dieser ein wenig heller geworden, dachte Snape. Sie war wunderschön und wunderbar, in der Art wie sie ihre Antworten gab. Nichts war von der Besserwisserin aus der ersten Klasse übrig geblieben, die ein komplett auswendig gelerntes Buch herunter ratterte und so Informationen preisgab, die nichts mit der Frage zu tun hatten. Nein, ihre Antworten waren wohl überlegt und präzise.

Wahrscheinlich lag es am Krieg, den sie miterlebt hatte, dass sie so problemlos alle Verteidigungsfragen meisterte. _Oder daran, dass sie die brillanteste Hexe ist, die jemals auf Hogwarts gelernt hat._, sagte die Stimme seiner Mutter mit einigem Stolz.

Sie sah aus wie eine Kriegsgöttin, als sie ihren Zauberstab hob und den Patronus beschwor.

Seit wann flog ihr Otter? Und seit wann sah ihr Otter nicht mehr wie ein Otter aus? Was war es? Die Frage wurde ihm augenblicklich beantwortet, da das _Ding _auf ihn zuflog und er Sekunden später von einer Fledermaus umschwirrt wurde.

Ob Albus und Minerva vielleicht die Güte hätten und nicht mehr so verschwörerisch grinsen würden?

***

In Hermine brach leichte Panik aus. Was, wenn sie nun gegen einen Irrwicht kämpfen musste? Als sie gestern heimlich übte, hatte er sich in Snape verwandelt. Einen Snape, der ihr kalt lächelnd erzählte, dass er schwul war und nun mit seinem Geliebten (warum es Remus Lupin war, wusste sie selber nicht, musste sie mal bei Freud nach der tieferen Bedeutung recherchieren) nach Norwegen absetzte, um da Polarlichter zu fotografieren.

Das würde ihn vor versammelter Mannschaft blamieren und sie dazu und vor allem: Es würde völlig falsche Vermutungen hervorrufen. Auch wenn es die Schulordnung nicht ausdrücklich verbat, dass Lehrer und Schüler Affären miteinander haben durften, während der Prüfungszeit würde sowas garantiert missverstanden werden.

Aber der Albtraum erfüllte sich nicht: „Vielen Dank, Miss Granger, Sie dürfen nun gehen!", sagte der Typ, der sich dauernd die Nase putzte und lächelte. Nacheinander schüttelten ihr alle aus der Prüfungskommission die Hand, Snape als letzter. Sie fühlte leichte Röte in ihr Gesicht steigen und lächelte ihn schüchtern an, als er ihre Hand für das Zehntel einer Sekunde strich und sich dann ruckartig von ihr wegdrehte.


	31. Chapter 30 Kein Abschluss

**Ihr habt's mal wieder geschafft – ich sitze vor meinem PC und grinse und grinse und grinse (: Es ist so toll zu lesen, wie es euch gefällt und wie ihr „mitfiebert". Ich bin ganz begeistert, ehrlich!**

**Katze: **Natürlich geht's ganz schnell weiter *g* (: - vielleicht nicht gleich mit den beiden, aber es geht weiter ;)

**ritaskeeta70: **Tihi … den Irrwicht hab ich auch gemocht, darum bekommt er noch mal einen „Ehrenplatz" in diesem Kapitel. Und mehr Chaos gibt's auch und Hermine nervt noch ein bisschen ^^

**legilimens66: ***ganz rot und sprachlos ist* So viel Lob auf einmal – toll! Das kann nur ein guter Tag werden. Und du hast recht: Ich liebe es einfach, wie er immer wieder selber über sich stolpert … Und dein Name – hehe. Er ruft und du bist noch hier? Das wundert mich *g*. Und bitte hau den armen, alten Mann nicht (er hat's doch nicht leicht …). Klar wird uns Alan feiern (und unsere Einladungen bekommen wir noch, müssen nur noch ein wenig warten, du weißt doch: Muggelpost dauert!)

**twofacemirror: **Tja, jetzt ist er da, der Abschlussball – aber ob er so wird, wie alle hoffen? Ich sag nur: Es geht nach wie vor um Hermine und Severus … Aber lies selbst ^^

**Und jetzt viel Spaß mit dem Kapitel!**

*******

**Kapitel dreißig – Kein Abschluss, zu viel Wein und ein schwuler Snape? **

Heute war der große Tag, ihre Prüfungsergebnisse wurden verkündet. Heute war der Abschlussball. Ob Snape sich an ihr Gespräch erinnerte? Ob sie ihn zum Tanzen nötigen konnte? Irgendwie hatten diese Gedanken völlig Besitz von ihr ergriffen, sodass sie schweigend am Tisch saß und nicht mehr, so wie zwei Stunden vorher verkündete, dass sie jede Prüfung vermasselt hatte und sowieso und überhaupt durchfallen würde.

Sie saß – gekleidet in ihrer festlichen Robe am Tisch und sah unruhig den Lehrertisch entlang. Snape war nicht da. Hatte sie etwas anderes erwartet?

An der Stelle, an der laut Alphabet ihr Name hätte kommen müssen, kam er nicht. Sie hatte es gewusst! Sie war durchgefallen! Jetzt gab es keine Zweifel mehr, sie würde wahrscheinlich, ohne eine zweite Chance zu bekommen von der Schule geworfen und an keiner anderen magischen oder nichtmagischen Schule angenommen, wegen ihrer schlechten Noten und dann würde sie ohne Abschluss natürlich auch keine Arbeit finden, ihre Eltern würden sie verstoßen und sie würde, weil kein Geld, in der Gosse landen und Snape würde mit seinem verdammten Lupin nach Norwegen auswandern und seine bescheuerten Polarlichter fotografieren und …

„Hermine Jean Granger!", rief sie Albus Dumbledores Stimme.

Was? Was er wohl gesagt hatte? Wahrscheinlich hatte er nur die Namen derer verlesen, die durchgefallen waren.

„Ähm … Hermine! Du solltest vorgehen! Dumbledore hat dich gerade aufgerufen.", flüsterte ihr Ginny ins Ohr.

„Ich – was?"

„Hermine, dafür dass du die beste Hexe seit einem Jahrhundert bist, ist deine Antwort recht … ähm … blöd!", grinste sie Harry an.

„Beste Hexe?"

„Hat er doch grad gesagt, du Dummchen!", lachte Ginny und schubste sie vom Tisch, sodass Hermine, ganz entgegen ihrer Kleidung unelegant einige Schritte taumelte und um ein Haar gefallen wäre, hätte sie nicht eine kräftige Hand am Arm gepackt und gehalten. Verwirrt sah sie in die Augen ihres Retters. War Snape doch noch aufgetaucht? Sie lächelte in seine blauen Augen.

Halt. Snape hat definitiv keine blauen Augen!, dachte sie, die schlaueste Hexe seit einem Jahrhundert.

„Danke McLaggen, aber du darfst mich wieder loslassen!", sagte sie mit honigsüßer Stimme und falschen Lächeln zu ihrem _Retter_.

Sie gab sich einen Ruck und stolzierte zu Dumbledore, um ihm ein echtes, erfreutes Strahlen zu zuwerfen und nahm ihr Zeugnis entgegen. Tatsächlich – überall ein _Ohnegleichen_. Sie war ja sooo gut.

Später saß sie allein am Gryffindortisch. Der Preis, wenn man zu viel Zeit mit Lernen und nicht mit den Mitschülern verbrachte: Man blieb allein, war als Streberin verschrieen …

_Ach ja? Wenn ich mich recht erinnere, standen alle bei dir Schlange. ALLE! Boots, Zabini, Malfoy, Ron, Harry, Neville, Smith, McMillian, … Die Liste ist endlos! Aber was hast du gemacht? Jeden einzelnen mit deinem Sarkasmus in die Flucht geschlagen. Ich erinnere da nur an: ‚Aber Won-Won, wir wollen doch nicht, dass Lavender böse auf uns wird!' oder ‚Mein lieber Malfoy, pass beim Zurückschreiten auf, dass du nicht deine eigene Schleimspur triffst!' …_

Ja, sie war enttäuscht. Snape ließ sich nicht blicken und das versaute ihr eindeutig den Abend. Dafür hatte sie sich ein sich-allein-nachfüllendes Rotweinglas besorgt. Eigentlich wollte sie nicht eklig zu den Typen sein, die so freundlich einen Tanz mit ihr erbaten und wenn Snape dagewesen wäre, hätte sie garantiert jedem einzelnen zugesagt, nur um _ihm _zu zeigen, dass er sich ranhalten sollte, bevor ihm jemand in die Quere kam. Langsam zeigte der Alkohol seine Wirkung. Aber Snape war nicht da und so brauchte sie ihn auch nicht eifersüchtig zu machen. Ihre Sinne wurden von einem schwachen Nebel gefangen genommen.

Vielleicht war ihr Irrwicht ja eine Art Vision gewesen und Snape war tatsächlich mit Lupin auf und davon? JAAA!, schrie ihr alkoholgetränktes Ich. Vielleicht sollte sie mal Trelawney ansteuern, bevor diese sich völlig mit der Feuerwhiskey-Bowle um den Verstand brachte?

„Ähm … Professor Trelawney? Ich hab da mal eine Frage …"

„W-Was denn mein Kind?", fragte Trelawney mit alkoholgeschwängerter Stimme. Hermine versuchte krampfhaft diese Mischung aus scharfem Whiskey und Patschuli zu ignorieren, die von der Professorin ausging.

„Kann ein Irrwicht eine Vision sein?", Hermine war überrascht, wie wenig man ihrer eigenen Stimme die fünf (oder waren es mehr?) Rotweingläser anhörte.

„Jedes noch so kleine magische Wesen lässt uns Blicke in die Zukunft werfen!", sagte Trelawney geheimnisvoll, rülpste recht undamenhaft in ihr leeres Bowle-Glas und wandte sich ab, um dieses wieder aufzufüllen.

Na toll. Also stimmte, was sie vermutet hatte. Der Irrwicht war nicht nur die Projektion ihrer tiefsten Angst, sondern tatsächlich eine Vision, stellte sie mit der Logik einer Betrunkenen fest. Snape hatte sie lediglich benutzt, um Lupin auf sich aufmerksam zu machen. Oder war es andersherum? Hatte sie ihn erst auf Lupin aufmerksam gemacht? Wie dem auch sei, die beiden waren jetzt zusammen auf und davon nach Norwegen und würden da Polarlichter beobachten. Und sie, sie war eine gehasste Streberin und würde allein sterben, ohne irgendwen, der sie liebte. Und sie würde Snape immer lieben. Und der war in Norwegen. Mit Lupin. Und unerreichbar schwul. Irgendwie fühlten sich ihre Gedanken so schwer an. Nein, nicht schwer, irgendwie drehten sie sich im Kreis …

***

Indessen lag Severus Snape nichts ahnend auf seinem Sofa. Er konnte nichts ahnen, da er nämlich unruhig schlief.

Plötzlich schreckte er aus seinen wirren Fieberträumen hoch. Eine göttinnengleiche Hermine hatte ihn vor einem überdimensionalen Irrwicht gerettet, der langsam und andauernd seine Gestalt wechselnd auf ihn zukroch und mit Albus' Stimme sagte: _„Was du verschenkst bleibt immer dein Eigen; was du behältst, ist für immer verloren!"_

Er hatte es ja von Anfang an gewusst, er wurde verrückt! Hoffentlich gab es im St. Mungos Einzelzimmer und wenn nicht, musste er hoffentlich nicht neben Lockhart, dem Spinner, enden.

Unruhig wälzte er sich auf die andere Seite. Die Abschlussfeier musste in vollem Gang sein. _Sie_ würde ihr Zeugnis, das ihr bestätigte, die brillanteste Hexe überhaupt zu sein, in ihren Händen halten und mit ihrem Strahlen die Sterne übertrumpfen und er-

Er lag mit Muggel-Grippe im Bett. Na ja, auf seinem Sofa. Sie würde ihr bezauberndes Lächeln ein letztes Mal auf Hogwarts lächeln und er konnte es nicht sehen. Er schimpfte sich selbst einen Idioten, wer schaffte es schon, sich im Hochsommer eine Muggel-Grippe einzufangen? Natürlich hatte Poppy keinen Gegentrank zur Hand gehabt, weil der nicht auf Vorrat gebraut werden konnte, sondern nur frisch wirkte. Und sie war natürlich nicht in der Lage, einen solchen Trank herzustellen und in seiner derzeitigen Verfassung wagte er sich ebenfalls nicht in die Nähe seines Labors. Nur mit Mühe hatte er von seinem Bett auf das zehn Schritte entfernte Sofa geschafft.

Es war einfach zum Verrücktwerden! Sie würde mit jedem im Saal tanzen und jedem ihr Lächeln schenken und er … er konnte es nicht einmal sehen. Er fragte sich, wo da jetzt so genau der Unterschied lag. Ob er nun durch seine Decke hindurch jedem eifersüchtige Blicke zu warf oder diese quer durch die Halle schoss … Es war doch eigentlich egal und getanzt hätte _er _sowieso nicht mit ihr!

Trotzdem machte es ihn wahnsinnig, hier herum zu liegen und nichts tun zu können. Außer zu niesen, sich die Nase zu putzen und hohes Fieber zu haben natürlich.

Wer wusste überhaupt, ob sie ihn noch liebte? Wenn er nun doch nur eine kurze Schwärmerei gewesen war …

_Einige Stunden später:_

Severus Snape erwachte mehr als unangenehm. Er krachte aufgrund einer recht schwungvollen Drehung von seinem Sofa.

„Wunderbar!", knurrte er. Er versuchte es zumindest, allerdings war sein Hals so zugeschwollen, dass es zu nichts mehr als einem heiseren Krächzen reichte. Sein Blick fiel auf die Uhr. 10 Uhr. Das hieß, dass alle Schüler Hogwarts bereits verlassen hatten. _Sie _war aus seinem Leben verschwunden.

*******

***Dum di dum* … Ich geh mal in Deckung …**


	32. Chapter 31 Vom Warten und Abwarten

**Juhuuuu ihr tollen, unglaublichen Leser (: *euch alle für die tollen Reviews knuddelt***

**CaroloveSeverus****: **Verschlafen? Hermine? Das tut sie doch niiiiiiie *g*. Und im Leute- fortgehen-Lassen bin ich eiskalt, ehrlich. Aber vielleicht … vielleicht hab ich mich ja doch zu was hinreißen lassen, wer weiß?

**twofacemirror: ***AUTSCH* ^^ Snape und in den Sonnenuntergang tanzen? Neeee! Und natürlich braut jemand Snape den Gegentrank. Und Hermine wird den Zug doch nicht verschlafen, weil was sollte sie denn die Sommerferien in Hogwarts tun? *gaaanz unschuldig guckt*

**MeadowHayle****: **Danke! Danke! Danke! Und natürlich gibt's sofort mehr ;)

**ritaskeeta70: **Tja, beim Schreiben hab ich auch gedacht, dass das mit dem Nachfüllrotweinglas eine wirklich tolle Erfindung wäre – sollte man mal drüber nachdenken. Und ich versteck mich natürlich nicht in meiner Deckung, sondern löse (fast) alle Probleme. Oder so (:

**Et voilà :**

*******

**Kapitel einunddreißig – Vom Warten und Abwarten**

Enttäuscht saß Hermine zum letzten Mal im Hogwartsexpress. Sie war mit einem entsetzlichen Kater erwacht, den sie jedoch mit einem selbstgebrauten Anti-Kater-Trank besiegt hatte (sie war schließlich nicht umsonst die beste Hexe von Hogwarts!).

Nicht einmal zum Verabschieden der Schüler war Snape aufgetaucht. Dafür Lupin. Das gab ihr Hoffnung, wenn Lupin da war, dann bedeutete es, dass er nicht mit Snape nach Norwegen ausgewandert war.

Je mehr sie über die ganze Sache nachdachte, desto absurder kamen ihr ihre Gedankengänge vor. Snape und schwul! Und vor allem Polarlichterfotografierend in Norwegen! Sie musste wirklich extrem betrunken gewesen sein.

Nein, nicht nur betrunken. Verletzt. Zu tiefst gekränkt. Snape war aus ihrem Leben verschwunden. Wahrscheinlich würden sie sich nie wieder sehen …

Sie wühlte etwas unschlüssig in ihrer Tasche und zog ihr Tagebuch hervor.

Seit wann leuchtete es blau? Das konnte doch nur bedeuten, dass …

Hastig schlug sie es auf.

_Gut gemacht, kleine Besserwisserin!_

Sie sah zweimal hin. Ja, es war wirklich Snapes gestochene Handschrift, die ihr da entgegen blinkte. Und es war tatsächlich ein LOB! VON SNAPE! Ihr Herz hüpfte.

Was sollte sie tun? Etwas zurückschreiben? Sie grinste. Chatten mit dem Tränkemeister auf Zaubererart …

Sie entschloss sich dagegen. Was hätte sie auch schreiben sollen? Er wusste, was sie für ihn empfand, sie hatte es ihm erstens gesagt und er hatte es zweitens in ihren Gedanken gespürt.

_Gut gemacht, kleine Besserwisserin!_

Sie könnte schwören, dass das Papier leicht lächelte. Aber das war natürlich absoluter Unsinn. Vielleicht war ihr Anti-Kater-Trank nicht ganz perfekt geraten und sie spürte momentan noch letzte Nachwirkungen des Alkohols in ihrem Hirn. Andererseits … Das würde dem _gut gemacht _eine zweite Bedeutung geben. Das würde bedeuten, dass Snape das Lächeln gelernt hatte. Wegen ihr …

„Hermi! Hier bist du!" und zwei Sekunden später wuchteten Ron, Harry und Ginny ihre Koffer in ihr Abteil und sie hatte keine Ruhe mehr.

„OH WON-WON! Ich hab dich schon überall gesucht!", plärrte nun Lavender, die das Abteil nach den dreien betreten hatte und warf sich an Rons Hals. Wunderbar. Jetzt war sie von Pärchen umzingelt.

Gut, es war ja schön für Ron, dass er eine Freundin gefunden hatte. Aber musste es wirklich ausgerechnet _Blondchen _sein?

„Habt ihr schon gehört, warum Snape nicht aufgetaucht ist?", fragte eben diese nun mit großen Augen.

„Lass mich raten, er hat's in seinem Sarg verschlafen?"

„OH WON-WON! Du bist ja SO lustig! Ist er nicht lustig?!", prustete Lavender übertrieben los. Ihr Lachen blieb ihr im Hals stecken, als sie merkte, dass sie und Ron die einzigen im Abteil waren, die über den Witz lachen konnten.

„Er hat Muggel-Grippe und kann nicht aus dem Kerker raus.", sagte Ginny mit eisiger Stimme. Offensichtlich fand sie Lavender so angenehm wie einen Gnom.

„Waaaaas? Mir wurde gesagt, dass …"

„Egal, was du gehört hast, es ist falsch! Ich hab's von Poppy, wir haben heute morgen noch zusammen einen Gegentrank gebraut.", unterbrach sie Ginny unwirsch und lugte vorsichtig zu Hermine. Die bekam prompt ein schlechtes Gewissen. Während sie mit den Folgen ihres Selbstmitleides kämpfte, braute Ginny – die ein wirkliches Genie in Zaubertränke war – einen Trank für den Mann, den Hermine liebte.

„Komm, Vendi! Wir sind hier nicht erwünscht!", sagte Ron wütend. Ihm waren die feindseligen Blicke, die Hermine, Ginny und Harry Lavender zu warfen nicht entgangen und bevor irgendwer etwas dagegen sagen konnte (wobei Hermine nicht sicher war, ob es jemand von ihnen überhaupt getan hätte), waren Ron und seine Freundin aus dem Abteil verschwunden.

„Na endlich! Ich dachte, ich werde dieses ‚Won-Won'-‚Vendi'-Gesülze gar nicht mehr los!", grummelte Harry.

Ginny und Hermine lachten, bevor letztere wieder ernst wurde.

„Er hat Muggel-Grippe?"

„Ja, aber wie gesagt, er dürfte längst wieder auf den Beinen sein, der Trank wirkt schnell."

„Oh Merlin …", seufzte Hermine und verurteilte sich im Stillen für jede Anschuldigung, die sie Snape in ihren Gedanken an den Kopf geworfen hatte.

„Wie … ähm … Wie sieht's jetzt eigentlich … ähm … aus?", fragte Harry vorsichtig.

„Hm hm …"

„Hm hm-gut oder hm hm-schlecht?", hakte Ginny nach.

„Hm hm-schlecht."

„Oh", sagten die beiden wie aus einem Mund.

„Obwohl …" Hermine zeigte beiden Snapes Tagebucheintrag.

„Besser als gar nichts.", meinte Harry fachmännisch. Und das beruhigte Hermine, immerhin war Harry der einzige Mann in ihrem Abteil und der musste sich mit der Männersprache auskennen.

***

Kurze Zeit später waren sie in London, wo sie von ihren Eltern liebevoll in Empfang genommen wurde. Ab September würde sie studieren. Das Studium an der Edinburgher Universität – magisches Recht und Verwandlung als Nebenfach – war ihr schon sicher. Bis dahin würde sie bei ihren Eltern leben, wie früher. Und natürlich hatte sie Ginny versprochen, dass sie sich unbedingt so oft wie möglich besuchen würden. Und Luna. Und Harry (der mit im Fuchsbau leben würde). Und Neville. Und Ron, sofern er Lavender in der Zeit von ihr fernhielt.

***

Während des ersten Monats zu Hause ließ sie ihr Tagebuch immer in ihrer Nähe, immer in der Hoffnung, ein gewisser Professor könnte eine weitere Nachricht hinterlassen.

Selbst etwas hinzuzufügen stand ihr nicht im Sinn. Sie wusste nicht, was. Außerdem, immerhin war er es, der seine Liebe zu ihr geleugnet hatte. Sollte er doch kommen. Sie würde sich nicht noch einmal bloßstellen lassen.

***

Seit dem Tag, an dem Severus Snape entdeckte, das Hermine Granger ihr Tagebuch-Duplikat bei ihm im Regal stehen gelassen hatte, ließ er es nicht aus den Augen. Vielleicht tat sich etwas? Ein Eintrag über den Abschlussball? Vielleicht ein Wort, dass sie ihn dort vermisst hatte? Nichts.

In seiner Verzweiflung hatte er ihr eine Nachricht im Buch übermittelt, der Zauber, den sie höchstwahrscheinlich daraufgelegt hatte, würde ihr seine Worte übermitteln. Vielleicht würde sie darauf reagieren. Nichts.

Fast eineinhalb Monate waren vergangen, seit Hermine die Schule und somit ihn verlassen hatte.

Nun, da seine Moral einer Beziehung nicht mehr im Wege stand, meldete sie sich nicht. Hatte sie jemand Neuen? Wahrscheinlich. Genauso wahrscheinlich, wie er doch nur eine Klein-Mädchen-Schwärmerei von ihr gewesen war.

***

Nach zwei Monaten lief Snape gefangen wie ein wildes Tier in seinem Käfig, unruhig in seinem Kerker auf und ab. Bald würde die Schule wieder beginnen und immer noch kein Mucks von Hermine. Erwartete sie, dass er zu ihr kam? Warum sollte er das tun?

Außerdem fehlte ihm noch immer der entscheidende Ruck, sich zu ihr aufzumachen.

„Severus, mein Junge! Mach die Tür auf, ich habe eine Neuigkeit für dich!", drang Albus' Stimme durch die Tür.

Die Augen verdrehend öffnete er dem Direktor, der in einem grasgrünen Umhang eintrat.

„Severus, du wirst in diesem Jahr einen Assistenten bekommen!"

Warum hatte er ein schlechtes Gefühl?

„Und ich kann dich beruhigen, du kennst ihn. Er ist ein engagierter, talentierter junger Mann, der –"

„Albus! Plapper nicht! Wer ist es? Und warum?"

„Also…", der Direktor druckste herum, was Severus in seinem Misstrauen bestätigte. Wenn Albus herumdruckste, sollte man am besten in Deckung gehen. „Nun ja, er will Zaubertränke studieren und dazu muss er ein Jahr bei einem Zaubertränkemeister lernen, du weißt doch, das Magische Abkommen von 156-"

„ALBUS! WER?"

„Harry. Harry Potter."

Das Schicksal war gegen ihn. Nein, es hasste ihn. Letztes Jahr quälte ihn Hermine durch ihre ständige Präsenz und dieses Jahr würde sie es wahrscheinlich wieder tun – durch ihr ständiges Nicht-Auftauchen und zudem würde ihm auch noch Potter – ausgerechnet Potter! – auf die Nerven fallen. Was hatte er getan, um das zu verdienen?

***

Endlich, die Weihnachtsferien waren bald da! Potter war zwar ein angenehmer Assistent (nicht, dass er das zugeben würde), aber irgendwie waren die Schüler noch nervtötender. Nie hätte er erwartet, dass es schlimmer werden könnte, vor allem, da das Chaos-Trio doch nun die Schule verlassen hatte.

Außerdem machte ihn Hermine wahnsinnig. Er sah sie nachts in seinen Träumen. Er sah sie tagsüber in seinen Wachträumen und wenn er sie nicht sah, sah er Miss Weasley oder Potter, die ihn an Hermine erinnerten. Warum konnte das verdammte Weib nicht einfach in die verdammte Schule kommen, um ihre Freunde zu besuchen? Da würden sie sich ungezwungen über den Weg laufen können, vielleicht sogar in _ihrer _Ecke der Bibliothek … Wenn er sie nun besuchte, begab er sich in unbekannte Gewässer, gab seinen Heimvorteil auf und ihr damit die Oberhand.

***

Albus Dumbledore hatte Minerva McGonagall, Ginevra Weasley und Harry Potter zu einer – wie er es nannte – Krisensitzung in sein Büro bestellt. So saßen sie nun zu viert, eine Tasse Tee schlürfend und Schokoladenkekse (Albus' neue Leidenschaft) knabbernd beisammen.

„Also, Ginevra, meine Liebe, was gibt es denn neues an der Kuppel-Front?"

„Nicht viel, Professor Dumbledore", begann Ginny zerknirscht.

„Ah, meine Liebe, in Anbetracht der Umstände würde ich vorschlagen, sofern wir hier zusammensitzen, sollten wir uns mit Vornamen anreden.", warf Dumbledore fröhlich zwinkernd ein.

„Ähm … Gut, Prof- äh Albus. Also, Hermine heult sich zwar jeden Tag die Augen aus dem Kopf, dass sie Professor Snape vermisst, aber sie wird nicht freiwillig zu ihm gehen. Sie sagt, sie weiß nicht, was sie von ihm halten soll, also, eher von seinen Gefühlen. Weil Professor Snape ja so vehement bestritten hat, sie zu lieben …"

„Ah … Interessant", Albus strich sich über den langen silbernen Bart, bevor er fortfuhr: „Nun, was wissen wir über Severus?"

„Er ist extrem gereizt. Noch gereizter als sonst. Es vergeht kaum ein Tag, an der er nicht irgendwelche Sachen an seiner Wand zerstört. Ich glaube, er vermisst Hermine …"

„… Aber er wird zu stolz sein, um zu ihr zu gehen", beendete Minerva McGonagall Harrys Satz.

„Also, was tun wir? So kann es eindeutig nicht weitergehen!", warf Ginny entschlossen in den Raum.

„Ich denke, wir müssen eingreifen.", stimmte Albus zu.

„Und was willst du tun, Albus? Wieder ein Pulver verstreuen?", fragte Minerva spitz.

„Pulver?", fragten Harry und Ginny aus einem Mund.

„Das spielt im Moment keine Rolle, aber es ist eine hübsche Geschichte … Ich werde sie euch irgendwann mal erzählen!", lächelte Dumbledore gütig und sah noch ein bisschen mehr als sonst wie ein weiser Märchenerzähler aus.

„Ich glaube, ich habe da eine Idee …", sagte Ginny und ihre Augen funkelten spitzbübisch.

***

Severus Snape bog schwungvoll um die Ecke, um in sein Büro zu gehen, als er seinen Assistenten mit Ginevra Weasley im Klassenraum für Zaubertränke entdeckte. Sie schienen aufgeregt zu diskutieren. Sollte er wieder lauschen? Er erinnerte sich an letztes Mal und an die Katastrophe, die er damit losgetreten hatte.

Nein, er ging weiter.

***

„Verdammt! Er hat den Köder nicht geschluckt!", Ginny stampfte wütend mit dem Fuß auf, als sie Snape ins Büro verschwinden sah.

„Dann müssen Albus und Minerva ran!", sagte Harry ruhig und schickte dem Direktor eine Eule mit der Nachricht.

***

„Severus, mein Junge! Was hast du denn über Weihnachten geplant?", fragte Albus galant während des Abendessens.

Der Angesprochene zog genervt die Augenbrauen nach oben: „Was geht dich das an, Albus?"

„Und du, Minerva? Was machst du?", fragte Albus, fröhlich wie ein Kind.

„Ach … ich fahre zu meiner Familie nach Schottland, es ist schon so lange her, dass wir uns sahen."

„Oh, da kommst du bestimmt zu deiner Tante Agathe nach Edinburgh … Da könntest du doch bestimmt …"

„Aber natürlich Albus, ich werde sie um einen Schokoladenkuchen für dich bitten!", grinste Minerva und fuhr fort: „Ach ja und in der zweiten Woche werde ich kurz Miss Granger bei ihren Eltern besuchen, sie hat mir vor kurzem eine Einladung geschickt!"

Und damit hatten sie Snapes volle Aufmerksamkeit, auch wenn er versuchte, dies zu verbergen. Aber in seinem Gesicht lasen die beiden älteren Magier eine Frage nach der anderen ab.

„Oh, das ist aber lieb von ihr! Wie geht es ihr denn?"

„Sie ist sehr zufrieden mit dem Studium, genau das, was sie sich immer vorgestellt hat … Ach ja und Miss Weasley erzählte mir gestern, dass Hermine wohl jemand kennen gelernt habe. Einen charmanten jungen Mann, der sich gemeinsam mit ihr einem Hauselfenbefreiungsprojekt widmet …"

„Ach nein, das ist ja mal eine Überraschung …", übertönte Albus' laute Stimme das Krachen von Snapes Stuhl, als dieser abrupt aufstand und mit rauschendem Umhang die Halle verließ.

***

Das musste alles ein Albtraum sein! Ein junger charmanter Mann, mit dem sie für die Rechte von Hauselfen kämpfte! Wer weiß, wie lange es nur dabei blieb …

_Sieh es so, alter Mann: Das ist der Ruck, den du so vermisst hast!_

Oh ja, genau das hatte er gebraucht. Wütend stürmte er ins Büro des Direktors.

„ALBUS! ICH WILL URLAUB!"

„Severus, Junge! Ab morgen sind Weihnachtsferien!", gluckste der alte Magier.

„Gut, dann melde ich mich eben ab. Ich bin die zwei Wochen nicht im Schloss!", bellte Snape und verließ das Büro. Erst hinterher registrierte sein Unterbewusstsein, dass Albus nicht allein im Büro gewesen war.

Aber über seine Aufregung vergaß er das siegessichere Grinsen, was sich über Minervas, Potters und Ginevras Gesichts gelegt hatte, nachdem er seine Abwesenheit ankündigte. Er musste handeln! Wer wusste schon, auf was für einen Idioten Miss Granger sonst hineinfiel. Rechte für Hauselfen, das sagte doch wohl alles, oder?

*******

**Und? Seid ihr jetzt zufrieden? ;)**


	33. Chapter 32 Vereitelte Rache

**Da bin ich wieder. Mit einem neuen Kapitel im Gepäck. Ob's euch gefällt? – lasst es mich wissen (:**

**CaroloveSeverus****: **Hermines Reaktion? Hehe. Sehen sie sich überhaupt? Bei dem Chaospaar kann doch viel passieren …

**Kerstin: **Na ja, DIE vier zusammen können doch nur was Gutes, was am Ende auch funktioniert, austüfteln (: Und klar, Sev braucht eben den Tritt in den Hintern ;)

**ritaskeeta70: **Na ja, er ist immer noch Snape, man kann bei ihm nie, niemals nicht wissen, was er tut ;)

**Here we go: **

*******

**Kapitel zweiunddreißig – Vereitelte Rache**

Skepsis suchte sich den Weg über ihr Gesicht, während sie den düsteren, unsympathischen Mann ihr gegenüber musterte. Kein höfliches Wort war über dessen Lippen gedrungen, nachdem er ungeduldig abwechselnd durch Sturmklingeln und lautes Klopfen an der Tür auf sich aufmerksam gemacht hatte. Kein Wort der Entschuldigung – wusste der Kerl eigentlich, dass sechs Uhr morgens und somit nicht unbedingt die gängigste Zeit für Besuche jeglicher Art war?!

Was konnte so ein Kerl nur wollen?

„Wo ist Ihre Tochter?", knurrte der Typ bedrohlich.

***

Keith Granger, seines Zeichens Zahnarzt wurde von einem ungeheuerlichen Klingen und Klopfen an seiner Tür aus den Träumen gerissen. Er registrierte wie seine Frau Mary Ann sich knurrend aus dem Bett erhob und zur Tür schritt.

Wer sollte das sein? Wer kam um diese Uhrzeit zu ihnen? Patienten konnten es ja schlecht sein, immerhin hatten sie Urlaub genommen. Wegen Hermine, die ein paar Tage ihrer ersten Ferien während des Studiums daheim verbringen wollte.

Er hörte eine bedrohliche Stimme knurren, er verstand nicht, was, aber das war egal. Nicht, dass seine Frau in Gefahr war! Er warf sich aus dem Bett und polterte die Treppe nach unten.

Vor seinem Haus stand ein großer, komplett in schwarz gekleideter Mann, der anscheinend zu wenig an die Sonne kam, seiner blassen Haut nach zu schließen. Er musste ungefähr in seinem Alter sein, schätze Mr. Granger. Seine Nase war stark gebogen und an den Seiten seines Gesichtes hingen lange, schwarze Strähnen fettigen Haares herab. Ein Penner? Er musterte den Mann genauer. Für einen Penner war seine Kleidung – ein altmodischer Gehrock und ein dicker, schwarzer Umhang – zu elegant. Auch der arrogante Gesichtsausdruck verriet, dass dies kein einfacher Obdachloser war. Er wirkte ein bisschen wie aus einer anderen Welt. Vielleicht ein Zauberer?

„Ich hasse es, mich zu wiederholen. WO IST IHRE TOCHTER?", bellte dieser ungehobelte Mann nun.

„Professor Snape?", hörte er die Stimme seiner Tochter vom oberen Treppenende her ungläubig fragen. Sekunden später erschien ihr Lockenkopf über dem Geländer.

Mit ihrem Anblick kam Leben in den düsteren Mann, ehe das Ehepaar Granger eingreifen konnte, war er an ihnen vorbei und die Treppe nach oben gesprintet. Dann sah Mr. Granger nichts mehr, er hörte nur noch das überraschte Quieken seines Kindes.

„Keith! Sie ist in Gefahr!", keuchte seine Frau, „ob wir die Polizei rufen sollten?"

***

Severus Snape war in seinem gesamten Leben noch nie so sicher gewesen, irgendetwas zu tun, wie jetzt, als er an den Grangers vorbei die Treppe nach oben stürmte.

Hermine sah noch genauso aus, wie er sie in Erinnerung hatte, engelsgleich. Die vom Schlaf zerzausten Haare standen ihr wirr vom Kopf ab. Er ließ sie nicht zu Wort kommen, sondern drückte sie fest an sich, was sie überrascht aufschreien ließ. Doch das war egal. Er schlang seine Arme immer fester um sie, spürte wie sie diese Berührung erwiderte und dann war alles andere nebensächlich.

Er spürte, wie sie ihn mit sich zog, nahm nebenbei den Raum wahr, in dem sie landeten. Vermutlich ihr Zimmer, dachte er in Trance. Und dann dachte er an nichts mehr, als sich ihre Lippen auf seine legten und ihn küssten, als ob es das einzige wäre, was zählte. Und es war das einzige, was zählte. Severus Snape stand hier, hielt die Frau, die er liebte und die ihn liebte in seinen Armen und küsste sie.

Ihre warme, weiche Zunge spielte mit der seinen, während ihre Hände in seinem Nacken ihn unaufhörlich fester an sich pressten. Ihn immer näher an sie zogen. Er fühlte ihr Lächeln, nein ihr Strahlen, das sich wieder über ihren ganzen Körper ausbreitete.

Ihre Hände bewegten sich weg von seinem Nacken, strichen über seine Schulterpartie, über seine Schlüsselbeine und schoben den Umhang von seinen Schultern. Ihr Mund verließ den seinen, was ihn enttäuscht aufstöhnen ließ, allerdings nicht lange, denn er spürte die Lippen der kleinen Hexe an seiner Halsschlagader, wie sie federleicht an dieser nach unten küssten. Ein klein wenig rückte sie von ihm ab, um ihm ins Gesicht sehen zu können.

„Du lächelst ja.", stellte sie mit etwas heiserer Stimme fest und strahlte wieder am ganzen Körper.

Bei _diesem _Klang ihrer Stimme konnte er nicht mehr lange an sich halten. Fast schon brutal fuhr er mit seinen Lippen über die ihren und wühlte in ihren braunen Locken, während sie sich – wie er zufrieden aufstöhnend feststellte – an den Knöpfen seines Gehrocks zu schaffen machte. Die ersten zehn Stück knöpfte sie beharrlich auf, aber dann riss sie ungeduldig am festen Stoff, der natürlich nicht nachgab. Severus grinste und zog seinen Zauberstab, um die restlichen Knöpfe aufspringen zu lassen.

Zufrieden lächelnd (ihm wurde bei diesem Lächeln um einiges wärmer), schob sie nun auch den Gehrock von ihm weg. Ihre Hand schlüpfte unter sein Hemd und liebkoste seine vernarbte Haut. Vorsichtig strich sie über seinen Bauch, hoch zu seiner Brust, berührte kurz (zu kurz) seine Brustwarzen, um dann die Hände wieder zurückzuziehen. Er knurrte und schwor auf Rache, doch dann packte sie sein Hemd plötzlich am Kragen und riss es auf, diesmal problemlos, da es wesentlich leichterer Stoff als der seines Gehrocks war. Sie ließ es auf seinen Schultern und zog ihn an den aufgefetzten Stoffbahnen auf das Bett, das hinter ihnen stand.

Er beschloss, dass nun erst einmal sie an der Reihe war, verwöhnt zu werden. Sanft legte er sich über sie und fuhr die Konturen ihres Kiefers mit seinen Lippen nach, um nach und nach ihren Hals hinunter zu küssen. Er saugte an ihrer Halsbeuge, was sie laut aufstöhnen ließ und fuhr unerbittlich seinen Weg zu ihren Brüsten fort. Er leckte mit der Zunge über den Stoff ihres Pyjamas und fuhr mit der Zunge die Konturen ihrer Nippel nach. Immer und immer wieder.

Sie keuchte und begann hastig, ihr Oberteil aufzuknöpfen. „Vergiss es, Süße!", knurrte er dunkel vor Erregung und einen nonverbalen, zauberstablosen Spruch später waren ihre Handgelenke am Bettpfosten fixiert. In diesem Moment sah er in ihre Augen und erkannte neben der Erregung etwas anderes: Wissensdurst. Er grinste. Wahrscheinlich würde sie ihn – nachdem er ihr das Gehirn aus dem Kopf gevögelt hatte – fragen, seit wann er zauberstablose Magie beherrschte.

Er fuhr mit seinen Lippen ihren Oberkörper nach unten, versenkte an der einen oder anderen Stelle biss er leicht in den Stoff und entlockte ihr so ein herrlich heiseres Keuchen. Er wusste, dass ihr Pyjama die reinste Qual auf der vor Erregung heißen war, aber ein wenig sollte sie leiden. Und so stieß er mit der Zunge in die Stelle Stoff, unter der er ihren Bauchnabel vermutete.

Sie quiekte. Offensichtlich hatte er richtig vermutet. Dann zog es ihn weiter südlich, er streichelte ihre Hüftknochen, was sie leise lachen ließ. Er strich die Hüften nach oben zu ihren Brüsten und hörte es wieder – diese erregte leise Lachen. War sie an diesen Stellen kitzlig? Musste er später herausfinden, nun galt es, den Rest ihres Körpers zu erkunden. Er fuhr mit seinen langen Fingern ihr Becken entlang und biss dann zärtlich abwechselnd in die Innenseiten des linken und rechten Schenkels. Hermine wand sich unter ihm.

Er fand es an der Zeit, sie wenigstens ihres Pyjama-Oberteils zu entledigen und knöpfte es unendlich langsam mit seinen Zähnen auf. Dabei berührte sein heißer Atmen ihre erhitze Haut und sie stöhnte seinen Namen. Endlich war er beim letzten Knopf angelangt und sah ihr in die Augen. Sie hatte sie halbgeschlossen und betrachtete ihn unter den langen Wimpern hindurch mit etwas, was er nur als lustverschleiert beschreiben konnte. Er zog das Oberteil auseinander und setzte so Hermines erhitzen Körper der kühlen Zimmerluft aus. Sie sog scharf die Luft ein, was ihn unheimlich erregte, da sie dabei ihren Körper nach oben bog und ihm so ihre kleinen nackten Brüste ins Gesicht schob. Er fuhr mit der Zunge über ihre Nippel, die so hart waren, dass er dachte, sie müsste vor Schmerz stöhnen. „Mach-mich-los!", keuchte sie ungehalten, als er weiterhin unbeirrt an ihren Nippeln saugte.

„MACH MICH SOFORT LOS!", stöhnte sie ihm laut entgegen. Er reagierte nicht, das hier war seine kleine persönliche Racheaktion. Er verließ ihre Nippel und glitt ihren Bauch küssend zu ihrem Hosenbund. Vorher saugte er noch in ihrem Bauchnabel, verwöhnte das kleine, runde Loch. Sie stöhne lauter und bog sich ihm entgegen. Diese Gelegenheit nutzte er, um ihr die Hose von den Beinen zu ziehen. Seine Selbstbeherrschung ließ nach, je mehr er die kleine, sich windende Hexe unter sich spürte. Sie stöhnte, als er dem Stoff ihrer Hose folgte und so ihre Beine mit Lippen und Händen verwöhnte.

Er küsste den Knöchel ihres linken Fußes, während er mit seinen Händen die Sohle des rechten leicht massierte. Als er anfing, an ihren kleinen, runden Zehen zu saugen wand sie sich immer heftiger. Was ihn dazu brachte, die Füße zu verlassen und die Innenseiten der Waden und Oberschenkel hinauf küssend in ihrer Mitte angelangte. „So ungeduldig?", fragte er mit seiner dunklen, leicht heiseren Stimme, als sie ihm ihr Lustzentrum ungeduldig entgegen bog und beobachtete fasziniert, wie sich ihr Körper mit einer Gänsehaut überzog. Ganz leicht küsste er ihre Schamlippen, während ihn ihr Duft, den sie in jener Region verströmte, schier um den Verstand brachte.

„Severus", ihre Stimme war nur noch ein Hauch, ein äußerst flehender Hauch. Wieder küsste er kurz ihre Schamlippen. „Fick-mich!", der flehende Hauch war zu einem äußerst intensiven Stöhnen geworden, das ihm unendlich gut gefiel und die Beule in seiner Hose noch ein wenig vergrößerte. Sie bog sich nun soweit durch, dass ihre Spalte schon fast seine Nase berührte. _Das _machte ihn wahnsinnig. Mit seiner Zunge tauchte er tief in sie ein, schmeckte ihren intensiven Saft und leckte über alles, was er finden konnte, während er seine Finger tief in ihre zuckenden Hüften schlug.

„Hermine!" Stöhnte sie jetzt ihren Namen? War er es gewesen? Irgendwas stimmte hier doch nicht. Er sah auf – und direkt in die zwischen Zorn und Scham blitzenden Augen von Mrs. Granger.

*******

**So, ich versteck mich mal hinter irgendwas, meinem Sofa zum Beispiel … Aber DER Cliff war zu verlockend, da konnte ich einfach nicht widerstehen *g* und noch verlockender ist der Gedanke an einen netten Urlaub, irgendwo am Meer, so ganz ohne Internetanschluss und so ...  
**

**P.S.: Ich weiß ehrlich gesagt nicht, ob die Namen von Hermines Eltern im Roman genannt werden und darum hab ich mir was ausgedacht. Ach ja, Keith hab ich nicht ganz ohne Hintergedanken gewählt, wer den prominenten Namensgeber errät, bekommt einen virtuellen Zitronendrops (mit MIR teilt Albus die nämlich (: )!**


	34. Chapter 33 Familienidyll

**Hey Leute (: ich bin völlig aus dem Häuschen – so viele tolle Reviews! Da will ich euch mal nicht länger warten lassen!**

**CaroloveSeverus****: **Tja, Eltern kennen eben den richtigen Moment für ihren Auftritt ;). Hehe, mal schauen, wer hier das Donnerwetter abbekommt ;)

**Legi: **Nein, du bist bestimmt nicht prüde – ich hatte auch so meine Bedenken beim Schreiben. Aber letztlich bin ich zum Schluss gekommen, dass selbst die beiden Kontrollfreaks aus Hogwarts in gewissen Situationen ihre Gedanken oder ihre Sprache nicht mehr unter Kontrolle haben. Aber so richtig zufrieden war ich auch nicht …

**ritaskeeta70: **Stillezauber wäre natürlich eine Option gewesen, aber es sollte unbedingt irgendwer dazwischen funken … Ich freu mich doch immer so, wenn die beiden von irgendwoher verhindert werden (:

**fran: **Hermine ist ja langsam katastrophenerprobt ;) … Und danke, dass du dir nach dem Lesen die Zeit genommen hast, um mir ein Review zu schreiben.

**Dugiani: **Hehe, natürlich ist Ron ein Trottel *g* (merkt man, dass ich ihn nicht mag? ^^). Danke fürs Durchlesen und reviewen (: - ich hoffe, es gefällt dir auch weiterhin.

**YYMichi: **Uuuui! So viele Reviews auf einmal und danke, dass du trotz meiner Schreibpause noch drangeblieben bist (: Den „richtigen Ton" scheint Severus ja zumindest bei Hermine getroffen zu haben. Und was die Eltern sagen … Na ja, das kommt jetzt ;)

**twofacemirror: **Oh, ich war der Meinung, die beiden hätten soviel geredet und wollte sie darum davor bewahren, sich bei ihrem Wiedersehen in Grund und Boden zu diskutieren ;)

**Yuri10: **Schön, dass es dir gefällt - viel Spaß mit dem Kapitel!

*******

**Kapitel dreiunddreißig – Familienidyll**

„MUM! RAUS!", brüllte ihre Tochter panisch und eigentlich unnötigerweise, denn als Mary Ann Granger die Lage, in der sie ihre Tochter vorfand bewusst wurde, bekam sie einen hochroten Kopf und stolperte rückwärts aus dem Zimmer.

Im ersten Moment hatte sie es nicht wirklich fassen können. War das wirklich ihr kleines Mädchen, was da an den Bettpfosten gefesselt dalag und sich diesem Widerling anbot? Hatte er wirklich sein Gesicht tief in ihr Innerstes vergraben?

Machte sie das freiwillig oder zwang er sie gar dazu? Nach der Aktion an der Tür vorhin würde sie ihm das zu trauen. Ihr Mann und sie hatten vorhin ratlos dagestanden und beschlossen, die Polizei nicht zu rufen, immerhin war ihre Tochter die beste Hexe seit einem Jahrhundert. Außerdem kannte sie den Mann und hatte nicht erschrocken geklungen, als sie seinen Namen nannte. _Professor Snape. _Niemals zuvor hatte sie ihn erwähnt. Als sie nun mit dem Rücken an der geschlossenen Tür des Zimmers ihres Kindes lehnte, fragte sie sich immer noch, warum sie überhaupt auf diese Idee gekommen war.

Wahrscheinlich, weil sie sich Sorgen gemacht hatten, als keiner der beiden mehr aus Hermines Zimmer kam – wer weiß, was der Kerl mit ihr tat.

Und wieder fragte sie sich, ob er Hermine nicht zu irgendetwas zwang. Was, wenn? Sie konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass ihr Kind freiwillig mit so einem Mann schlafen sollte. Dann hörte sie Hermine laut lachen. Und auch ein tiefes Grollen, was wahrscheinlich das Lachen _dieses _Kerls darstellte. Und dann leises Murmeln.

„SEVERUS! NIMM MICH ENDLICH!", keuchte ihr Kind gerade auf der anderen Seite der Tür. Mrs. Granger wandte sich ab. Offensichtlich tat es ihr kleines Herminchen freiwillig. Offensichtlich hatte sie sogar Spaß dabei. Mrs. Granger schüttelte den Kopf, _solche _Worte hatte sie ihrem Kind nicht beigebracht. Sicher nicht.

Aber ihr Kind war nicht umsonst die schlaueste Hexe des Jahrhunderts. Sie würde schon wissen, was sie tat.

***

Severus war einen Moment lang planlos gewesen, als Hermine ihre Mutter aus dem Zimmer schmiss, wusste er nicht genau, ob sie sich nun beschämte Blicke zu werfen und sich anziehen würden und dann so tun, als ob nie etwas gewesen wäre.

Er spürte, dass seine eigene Erregung zwar einen Dämpfer abbekommen hatte, aber anscheinend nicht zu stark, da sein Penis nach wie vor schmerzhaft gegen seine Hose presste. Etwas hilflos sah er zu Hermine. Und sie tat, was Hermine eben tat.

Sie lachte.

Aus vollem Hals.

Sie konnte gar nicht mehr aufhören und steckte ihn an. Er warf seinen Kopf in den Nacken und lachte sein dunkles Lachen. Und fühlte sich frei. Als er ihr wieder in die Augen sah, hatte sie aufgehört zu lachen und musterte ihn interessiert.

„Du hast es ja gelernt – das Lachen!", flüsterte sie beinah ehrfürchtig.

Er beugte sich über sie, sodass er nah bei ihrem Gesicht lag.

„_Du _hast es mich gelehrt", flüsterte er leise und dunkel in ihr Ohr. Natürlich nicht, ohne dabei mit einem Finger in ihren Locken zu versinken und die braunen Haare um den Finger zu wickeln. Er blies leicht gegen die Locken über ihrem Ohr, was sie zu erregen schien. Daraufhin widmete er sich ihrer Schulter, okkupierte diese mit Küssen und war in der nächsten Sekunde an ihrem Handgelenk, an dem er sanft knabberte. Er spürte, wie sich ihr Atmen beschleunigte.

„SEVERUS! NIMM MICH ENDLICH!", keuchte sie so laut, dass er meinte, das ganze Haus würde es hören. Es störte ihn nicht, sollten ruhig alle wissen, was er gleich mit ihr tun würde …

Ihre Worte gaben ihm den Rest, er wollte sich nicht länger beherrschen. Eine Sekunde lang konzentrierte sich für einen Moment und Sekunden später lag er nackt über ihr. Er spürte, wie sie mit ihren Schenkeln seine Beine umschloss und so seinen Penis nahe ihrer Mitte brachte. Er grollte tief.

Und eine Sekunde später war er hart in sie eingedrungen. Sie stöhnte begeistert und er beschloss, sie von ihren Fesseln zu befreien. Eine Entscheidung, die er nicht bereute, denn im nächsten Augenblick waren Hermines Hände überall, in seinem Nacken, auf seiner Brust, an seinem Hintern. Langsam zog sie ihre Finger über seine Wirbelsäule, was ihn laut aufstöhnen und in sie stoßen ließ. „Mehr", keuchte sie ekstatisch.

Und dann hörte er zu denken auf.

Das nächste, woran er sich bewusst erinnerte, war, dass sie ihre Augen aufschlug und ihn direkt ansah, was ihn dazu brachte, die Kontrolle über sich komplett aufzugeben. _Liebe _schlug ihm entgegen, tiefe, warme Liebe, nach der er sich sein Leben über gesehnt hatte.

Sie hielten sich mit den Augen fest und er spürte, wie sich ihr glückseliges Strahlen auf ihn übertrug und als er sich sanft, ohne sich aus ihr zurückzuziehen, auf sie legte, lachte er tief und grollend und sie stimmte ein. Was ihn erneut erregte, da ihr kleiner heißer Körper beim Lachen unter ihm vibrierte. Er schien nicht der einzige zu sein, dem es so ging, dachte er, als er spürte, wie es um sein Glied herum wieder feuchter wurde.

Vorsichtig bewegte er sich ein paar Mal in ihr, was sie mit einem aufmunternden Stöhnen quittierte. „Weiter", stöhnte sie in sein Ohr. Dann schlang sie ihr Bein und ihn und drehte sich mit einer geschickten Bewegung über ihn. Oh nein! Er würde garantiert nicht beim Sex unterliegen! Und er griff sie bei ihren Schultern und drehte sie um

– und mit einem Krachen landeten sie beide ineinander verschränkt auf Hermines – zum Glück – sehr flauschigen Zimmerteppich.

„Und alles nur, weil du so ein alter, störrischer und unersättlicher Mann bist!", grinste sie.

„Ich geb dir alt, störrisch und unersättlich!", knurrte er und setzte zumindest _störrisch und unersättlich _in die Tat um.

Danach lagen sie eng nebeneinander auf ihrem Teppich und verschränkten ihre Finger miteinander.

„Wir sollten duschen", sagte Hermine nach einer – wie es Severus vorkam - Unendlichkeit sachlich.

***

„Was tun die da? Zerstören die die Einrichtung oder was?", fragte Keith Granger ungehalten, als seine Küche von einem markerschütternden Krachen erbebte. Er hatte immer noch mit der Tatsache zu kämpfen, dass seine kleine Tochter offensichtlich – nach den Berichten seiner Frau – mit diesem düsteren, ungehobelten, alten Mann eine Affäre hatte.

„Ach Schatz! Nun lass sie doch!", sagte seine Frau, die in dieser Hinsicht wesentlich toleranter war.

Ein paar Stunden später tauchten Hermine und der ungehobelte Mann im Türrahmen auf. Zum Glück – wie Mr. Granger fand – nicht händchenhaltend. Anscheinend hatten sie – nachdem sie was-auch-immer-er-wollte-es-auch-gar-nicht-so-genau-wissen getan hatten – geduscht, zumindest hingen beiden die noch nassen Haare wirr ins Gesicht.

Sollte sein kleines Mädchen etwa mit diesem Kerl unter einer Dusche gestanden haben? Dem Stöhnen, was vorhin unmissverständlich aus dem Bad gedrungen war, nach schon.

„Mum, Dad … Das ist Severus Snape.", sagte Hermine zaghaft, anscheinend wusste sie, was ihr was-auch-immer für eine Wirkung auf seine Umwelt hatte. Genau, was genau war er eigentlich? Wollte ihm sein kleines Mädchen nun weiß machen, dass sie einen Kerl liebte, der altersmäßig ihr Vater sein könnte? Der Gedanke erschreckte ihn. Hatte sie einen Vaterkomplex? Wenn ja, woher? Hatte er etwas falsch gemacht?

„Wir … wir lieben uns.", sagte sie mit ihrem unvergleichlichen Strahlen und klärte damit ein für alle Mal den Status dieses Kerls. Mr. Granger fiel die Kinnlade nach unten, während seine Frau fröhlich lächelte und selbst _dieser_ Severus Snape seine Mundwinkel zu einem Lächeln verzog.

*******

***Sniff* Ich bin ja ein bisschen traurig, denn das hier ist schon fast das Ende von „Kleinigkeiten". Jetzt kommt nur noch ein Epilog und dann … Dann wars das schon :( **

*******


	35. Chapter 34 Epilog

***Schnief* Hier ist er also, der Epilog. Bin wirklich ein klein wenig traurig, dass das jetzt alles vorbei ist. Aber vielleicht lesen wir uns ja alle mal wieder ;)**

**Danke an alle, die meine Geschichte mit verfolgt und was dazu geschrieben haben – es war immer toll, eure Meinungen zu lesen!**

**twofacemirror: **Rauszögern? Ach, na ja … Das wäre dann wohl etwas zu viel des Guten ;)

**YYMichi: **Hehe, ein Snape ohne Kontrolle ist doch nur ein halber Snape … Neue Geschichte schreiben … Hm. Wäre eine Überlegung wert *g*.

**Legi: **Du hast völlig recht, ich muss wesentliche Dinge in meiner Wortwahl ändern (würde ja gern eine Fortsetzung versprechen, aber das würde mir nicht so gefallen …). Hm. Snapes Lachen. Ich hab ne Idee: Wir rufen ihn unter der Nummer, die du im Tanga so geheim hältst an und irgendwie bringen wir ihn schon zum Lachen ;). Und danke fürs Extraeinloggen – hab in dem Kapitel auch was kleines für dich versteckt – so von Alanfan zu Alanfan (:

**ritaskeeta70: **Irgendwann musste ja schließlich mal alles gut laufen – selbst bei den zweien ;)

*******

**Epilog**

„Minerva, hast du vielleicht noch ein Schlückchen Tee? … Ah danke, sehr zuvorkommend!"

„Also, jetzt erzählt doch mal, ich bin wirklich gespannt!", sagte die Verwandlungslehrerin, nachdem sie Dumbledore seinen Tee gegeben hatte.

„Wie ihr ja wisst, sind Sn- äh Professor Snape und Hermine ein Paar. Ich würde nicht behaupten wollen, dass Sn-äh Professor Snape sich in diesem halben Jahr, das sie nun schon zusammen sind, irgendwie großartig verändert hat. Na ja, er zieht nicht mehr ganz so viele Punkte ab!", fügte Harry hinzu, als ihn Ginny strafend von der Seite her ansah.

„Ach, Quatsch! Ich hab gehört, er hätte letztens sogar zwei Gryffindors für ihren Trank gelobt. Außerdem sieht man ihn hin und wieder lächeln, zumindest wenn er mit Hermine bei uns im Fuchsbau zu Besuch ist."

„Spricht Ron denn wieder mit Hermine?", fragte Dumbledore und sah über den Rand seiner Halbmondbrille.

„Nein. er ist immer noch nicht darüber hinweg, dass Hermine und Severus sich … na ja, lieben. Er will momentan nichts mit ihnen zu tun haben. Macht immer einen großen Bogen um den Fuchsbau, wenn die beiden zu Abendbrot eingeladen sind."

Minerva seufzte tief.

„Aber dafür kommt Hermine mittlerweile recht gut mit Draco Malfoy aus."

„Ach?"

„Ja, er ist oft bei Severus und da laufen sie sich zwangsläufig über den Weg und langsam werden sie sowas wie Freunde."

„Und ist Mr. Granger über seinen Schock hinweg?", fragte Albus besorgt.

„Jaah", grinste Ginny, die sich kurz daran erinnerte, was ihr Hermine vom Zusammentreffen von Severus und ihren Eltern erzählt hatte, „Hermine sagt, die beiden kommen langsam gut miteinander aus. Auch wenn ihr Vater nach wie vor ein Problem damit hat, dass Severus gerade mal ein Jahr jünger als er selber ist. Dafür ist Mary Ann – also Mrs. Granger – völlig begeistert von Hermines Wahl. Severus soll angeblich richtig gut kochen und auch, wenn es Hermine nie komplett bestätigt, hat er ihr und ihren Eltern wohl vor kurzem ein tolles Essen zubereitet."

„Ach was, als die Granger bei ihm in Spinner's End waren?"

„Japp. Minchen redet nicht viel von dem Abend. Keine Ahnung, warum.", sagte Ginny schnell, die sehr wohl wusste, was alles an jenem Abend so passiert war, nach dem Mr. und Mrs. Granger gegangen waren. Das Essen hatte in Hermines Erzählungen von dieser Nacht immer nur eine Nebenrolle gespielt und Ginny hatte sich über diesen Stellenwert nie beschwert. Es gab weitaus interessantere Dinge als Essen … Sie lächelte verträumt.

„Tja, da wir es geschafft haben, ein Traumpaar zusammen zu bringen, warum sollten wir es dann nicht bei einem zweiten versuchen?", fragte Albus spitzbübisch, während Minerva ein aufgebrachtes „ALBUS! Untersteh dich!" hervor presste.

„Klasse Idee!", wandte Harry nun wieder ein, „Albus, ich sehe dir an, dass du schon jemanden in Aussicht hast?"

„Nun ja … Mr. Longbottom zeigt, wie ich vor kurzem durch Aberforth erfuhr, ein auffallend großes Interesse an Cathleen Turpin."

„Was? Die diese Apotheke in Hogsmeade eröffnet hat?"

„Genau … Aberforth meinte, Mr. Longbottom würde in letzter Zeit häufig da einkaufen. Ich fand das ein wenig merkwürdig, wo er es doch viel näher zur Winkelgasse hat …"

„Vielleicht liegt es nur daran, dass Ms. Turpin die größere Auswahl hat?!", gab Minerva energisch zu bedenken.

„Vielleicht liegt es auch an ihren schönen Augen!", flötete Ginny .

„Außerdem hat Neville letztens Blumen gekauft, bevor er noch irgendwohin wollte … Er war sehr geheimnisvoll!", stellte sich Harry auf die Seite der Kuppler.

Albus grinste. Wieder ein Paar, was mit ihrer Hilfe glücklich werden würde.

**- ENDE –**

*******

**Ob Ron jemals wieder mit Hermine redet, Draco Malfoy und sie richtig gute Freunde werden, was Harry nach seinem Zaubertränkestudium tut (übernimmt er Snapes Posten?), ob es ihm, Albus, Ginny und Minerva gelingt, Neville und Cathleen zu verkuppeln, für welchen Beruf sich Hermine nach ihrem Studium entscheidet, was Hermine und Severus mit dem Tagebuch anstellen, ob Simon der Schrumpfköpfige noch in 100 Jahren an seinem Platz im 3. Stock hängt … Das will ich alles eurer Fantasie überlassen – jede Geschichte braucht schließlich ihre Geheimnisse ;) **

**Ich hoffe, ich habe mit der Geschichte erreicht, was ich erreichen wollte, und euch zum Lachen, vielleicht sogar ein bisschen zum Nachdenken gebracht oder euch einfach den Tag versüßt. Und wir lesen uns bestimmt bald wieder (hoffe ich doch ganz schwer!) - wenn ihr wollt sogar bald bei „Sie haben eine Eule" – kleine Schleichwerbung für einen weiteren „geistigen Erguss" meinerseits ;) **

***Noch eine Runde Zitronendrops verteilt und euch alle knuddelt* **


End file.
